El destino de un pasado
by Cloeh
Summary: El pasado es algo delicado...especialmente cuando tuvieron una vida animal y ahora tienen una vida mutante. ¿Que pasaría si una parte del pasado animal regresara a su vida mutante y debieran protegerla?. Completo.
1. Recuerdos

Hola a todos, acá les entrego un nuevo fics.

Siempre me he preguntado de un cierto punto en el pasado de los chicos...y de esos pensamientos nació este fics, que seguramente tendrá varios capítulos (4 están escritos ya :P)

Espero que les guste, y dejen review para ver como esta quedando.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, peliculas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

----------------------------------------------------------------

.

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

-¡Leonardo a tomar desayuno! –.

Leonardo abrió los ojos pesadamente y sonrió...nuevamente había soñado aquel sueño, que mostraba la realidad antes de convertirse en mutante. No sabia porque, pero él era el único de los cuatro hermanos que recordaba imágenes e incluso situaciones cuando eran tortugas normales.

Según Donatelo, seguramente a medida que tenía más edad la sustancia mutagénica no afectaba tanto la memoria, por lo tanto al ser el mayor recordaba más situaciones del resto de sus hermanos.

Este sueño lo había tenido muchas veces, mostraba una escena de la realidad que solo él recordaba…

"_Estaba junto a su madre, con su calidez tan característica, sus hermanos menores dormían alrededor del regazo de ella, sonrió dentro de lo que un animal podía hacer, y luego levanto la mirada...y se encontró con esos ojos grises que lo único que podía reflejar era amor por sus hijos…aquellos ojos que nunca podría olvidar…simplemente eran únicos. Acomodándose nuevamente en el regazo de su madre, cerro los ojos esperando que nunca los separaran de ella…"_

Leonardo sonreía con este sueño, sin embargo casi de inmediato su rostro se ensombreció, él sabia que ese sueño solo quedaría en su pasado, ya que, nunca más vería otra vez a su madre.

No sabia porque ahora estaba recordando tanto, lo más probable era porque recién había pasado navidad y porque era la primera navidad que ellos pasaban sin Splinter ya que él había dejado este mundo por causas naturales.

Suspiro, siempre después de la alegría que daba este sueño, de inmediato venia la resignación. Pero este hermoso sueño siempre lo hacia sentir bien, así que no tenia problemas en soñarlo una y otra vez.

Del umbral de la puerta se asomo la cabeza de Rafael

- ¡Hey intrépido! si no te apuras, Mike se comerá tu desayuno- .

Desde lejos se escucho…

- ¡Mentira Leo!, Rafa es el que se estaba comiendo tu desayuno –.

Rafael miro hacia esa dirección.

- ¡Que estas diciendo Mike! – le grito molesto antes desaparecer detrás del umbral.

Leonardo sonrió, sus hermanos no habían cambiado luego de la muerte de su Maestro, se habían repartido bien las tareas, se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

Miro la ventana de donde caía nieve, estaban en la casa de campo de Casey para cambiar de ambiente un tiempo.

Se levanto y se dirigió al comedor saludando a Rafa y a Mike que ya estaban enfrascados en una discusión para aclarar quien se estaba comiendo su desayuno.

- Chicos, si no importa, no creo que haya sido…- miro su parte de huevos revueltos, quedaba no mas de una cucharadita – mmm… bueno si fue mucho-

Abril se acerco y miro el plato, luego miro de una manera fulminante a Rafa y a Mike…quienes sonrieron temerosos.

- Abril, no importa, si puedo comer pan con…-

- ¡Nada de eso! – dijo molesta Abril – ellos se comieron tu desayuno, así que ellos te prepararan el…-

- ¡¡NOOO!! – gritaron Don y Leo.

Abril, Casey y sus hermanos los quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundida Abril.

- Si ¿que pasa? – preguntaron aun más confundidos Mike y Rafael.

- Es que…- comenzó Donatelo – cada vez que los chicos cocinan algo, pasa algo muy extraño…-

- …simplemente se rompe todo en la cocina – termino Leonardo sonriendo.

Mike y Rafa se miraron, luego miraron a los chicos y asintieron un poco avergonzados.

- Ok – suspiro Abril – pero esta será la última vez - miro a Leo – espera un momento y te haré el desayuno…de nuevo-.

- Gracias Abril – dijo Leo por mientras que se sentaba.

Luego que Leo tomara desayuno, Casey se dirigió a los chicos.

- Que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta –

Miguelangel, Donatelo y Rafael miraron a Leonardo.

- ¿Y yo que hice? – pregunto el aludido.

- Es que como tú siempre haces berrinches cuando salimos de día –

Su hermano mayor los quedo mirando y sonrió.

- Tienen razón, pero esta vez es diferente, acá casi no hay gente y servirá para conocer el lugar-.

Sus hermanos le sonrieron y corrieron a buscar sus ropas de nieve... Leo hizo lo mismo pero mas tranquilamente.

El día estaba frió, pequeños copos de nieve caían en los hombros de los chicos quienes corrían divertidos…mucho mas livianos ya que habían dejado sus armas en la cabaña.

Rafael, Don y Mike estaban trepando los árboles haciendo competencia de quien avanzaba más rápido.

- Chicos tengan cuidado...no se vayan a caer – advirtió Leo.

- ¡Ah! ya no cortes la diversión – le grito Rafael saltando a una rama.

- Si, mejor ven a participar con nosotros – añadió Mike

- No, mejor los veo solamente –

- Por supuesto, si sabes que no podrás contra nosotros – sonrió Rafael.

Leonardo lo miro serio, y en un dos por tres ya estaba al lado de Rafa, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

- Bueno, si llegue tan rápido aquí…supongo que no me será muy difícil ganarles – sonrió desafiante.

- ¡Uy!, Leonardo se nos molesto – sonrió Don

- Sabía que eras igual de competitivo que yo – Rafa lo miro desafiante

- Tal vez, ¿será porque como hermanos?-.

Rafael se encogió de hombros y miro a Casey que estaba mirando del piso.

- ¿Y tú no vas a competir?-.

- No, tú sabes que no tengo mucho equilibrio que digamos-.

- Ok entonces tú serás el árbitro, a ver quien llega primero al final del bosque…en donde se ve el lago congelado- le dijo Don.

Casey asintió.

Así los chicos comenzaron una competencia, arriesgada para muchos, pero divertida para ellos.

Mike saltaba apoyando sus pies en la ramas, por su parte Donatelo le llevaba un poco de delantera porque además de hacer la misma técnica que Mike él evitaba algunas ramas y simplemente se tomaba con sus manos en las ramas superiores…

Un poco mas adelante estaban a la par Rafael y Leonardo…quienes no apoyaban casi para nada sus pies…simplemente los ocupaban para tomar distancia, ellos se tomaban de las ramas como si fueran argollas y dando vueltas sobre si se alejaban más.

Sin embargo, las ramas de en medio les pegaban en la cara y los alentaban.

- No me ganaras esta vez…- dijo Rafael.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Miro a Leo y este estaba serio.

- Si sigo haciendo lo mismo que tú…me ganaras, por eso lo haré a mi manera –

Leonardo de pronto se detuvo, dejando que Rafael tomara ventaja.

- Y este que esta…- dijo mirando hacia atrás…iba a tomar una rama…pero esta no estaba…cayo, pero logro tomarse de la rama de abajo.

- Esto me pasa por mirar para atrás – señalo Rafael un poco asustado

Se paro y miro nuevamente hacia donde estaba Leo, pero no había nada… observo que sus hermanos estaban llegando rápidamente hacia donde estaba él. Siguió su marcha rápidamente ya que sus hermanos estaban pisándole los talones. Pero ¿donde demonios había quedado Leonardo?.

En su carrera noto que en la parte mas alta se veía una sombra que avanzaba velozmente…miro rápidamente hacia arriba…era Leonardo que estaba en la parte mas alta de los árboles corriendo…al no tener las ramas de en medio que los bloqueaba tomaba cada vez mas velocidad.

Ahora no podía hacer esa técnica ya que perdería tiempo y sus hermanos menores lo alcanzarían.

- Demonios, como no se me ocurrió – se dijo Rafael molesto y resignado con si mismo.

.

Ya en el final del bosque, Leonardo se bajo del ultimo árbol y miro hacia atrás…se podía escuchar a sus hermanos lejos, sonrió, su técnica había funcionado.

Y su mayor premio fue la hermosa vista que la naturaleza le brindaba…estaba en un acantilado cubierto de nieve, en donde a sus pies estaba un gran lago congelado…era hermoso el paisaje y su silencio.

Pero el silencio no era entero, había algo que se oía…no eran sus hermanos, era algo distinto. Siguiendo el ruido, observo la extensión del acantilado…y noto algo.

En ese momento los chicos llegaron, estaban exhaustos, no sabían como Leo podía ser tan rápido.

- Esto… no se vale…- apenas decía Mike – Leo estaba…muy…arriba-.

- ¿Y donde…quedo Casey? – pregunto Don.

Casey llego todo agitado detrás de ellos, apenas respiraba.

- El gana…dor…es…Leo -.

- ¿Y como sabes si no estabas acá? –

- Porque es…obvio – sonrió Casey.

- Gracias por la confianza en nosotros – lo quedo mirando Rafa

Casey sonrió y miro atrás de ellos.

– ¿Porque Leonardo esta corriendo para allá?-.

Los chicos miraron hacia atrás, no se habían dado cuenta cuando salio corriendo.

- Eso no es normal – dijo serio Don.

Siguieron a Leo, pero ya les llevaba una gran distancia.

Leonardo llego al lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, se dio cuenta que estaba un ciervo hembra sujeta con sus patas delanteras en el borde y el resto de su cuerpo estaba colgando en el acantilado, estaba por caer, el terreno se veía muy inestable…la nieve no resistiría mucho peso…si la rescataba él podía correr peligro también.

Pensando en esto vio que algo saltaba frenéticamente al lado de él…era un cervatillo, que gritaba desesperado hacia donde estaba a punto de caer su madre.

Leonardo miro al cervatillo y luego a la cierva.

"Es muy frágil para resistir una caída así…yo tengo mas posibilidades…creo, demonios estoy perdiendo tiempo" pensó mientras se sacaba los zapatos y la chaqueta para quedar con menos peso, quedando solo con pantalones y su bandana puestos. Comenzó a caminar lentamente…podía sentir como la nieve cedía un poco ante cada paso. A medida que se acercaba, la cierva se asustaba y se resbalaba más.

- Por favor confía en mi… no te haré daño…solo quiero ayudarte…por favor – decía Leo lo mas tranquilo que podía.

La cierva lo quedo mirando, y fue como si lo hubiera entendido…porque se quedo quieta.

- ¡Leo que demonios estas haciendo! – escucho detrás de él a Rafael molesto.

- Rescatando a alguien –.

- Ok te ayu…- Mike iba a dar un paso, pero Leo lo detuvo con la mano.

- El terreno esta muy inestable…podemos caer…quédense ahí y calmen al cervatillo -.

- Que el terreno esta….y te arriesgas así por una animal – le increpo Rafael molesto.

- No es cualquier animal…-

- Si es cualquier animal… ¿estas viendo los riesgos en que estas ahora?-

- Leo sal de allí por favor – dijo temeroso Don al ver que la nieve cedía más.

- No – dijo serio y miro a la cierva y siguió su paso lento.

- Hermano sal de allí, la podríamos enlazar con una cuerda y…- señalo Mike temeroso, ya veía a su hermano caer por ese acantilado.

- Tendríamos que volver a la cabaña y esta cierva no aguantara mucho –

- Pero Leo…es solo un…-

- ¡Por un demonio no es cualquier animal! – les grito molesto Leo – por favor déjenme hacer esto…confíen en mi -

Los chicos se quedaron mirando…Leonardo estaba decidido.

-Ok, pero hazlo rápido- dijo Don.

- Pero Don…-

- Rafa, si Leo se pone más tenso podría hacer algo mal - Donatelo lo miro serio.

- Esta decidido…no podemos hacer nada- añadió Mike, por mientras que se agachaba y abrazaba al agitado cervatillo.

- No te preocupes…todo estará bien pequeño, nuestro hermano salvara a tu mami –.

Rafael miro a Leonardo.

- Ok bro, ve de a poco…-

Leo siguió su paso lento…se detenía cada vez que sentía algún movimiento. Finalmente llego hasta la cierva se agacho y tomo sus patas delanteras y comenzó a tirarla, cuando ya había subido un poco de su cuerpo, tomo una pata trasera y la subió, de inmediato la cierva subió la otra pata y salio corriendo ligeramente hacia su cría y los chicos.

Mike soltó al cervatillo y observaron como su madre le acaricio la cabeza de una manera maternal, el pequeño respondió ante tal caricia de la misma manera.

Fue una hermosa escena que valía la pena ver.

Los dos animales vieron a Leo que miraba sonriendo desde la orilla e inclinaron levemente la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos, luego de esto se fueron trotando perdiéndose en la inmensidad del bosque.

Leonardo aun sorprendido por lo vivido, comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos.

- ¿Y eso que fue?-.

- Parece que fue una reverencia – contesto Don.

- Genial, ahora además de ser el "fantasma de la selva" serás "el rey del bosque"-.

- Que simpático Rafa – le dijo irónicamente Leo – no sabes lo qu…-

Se detuvo de golpe y miro el piso…estaba temblando…sus pies comenzaron a hundirse rápidamente, cayendo de rodillas.

- ¡¡Leo!!- grito asustado Mike, pero no pudieron avanzar ya que delante de ellos se hizo una línea que mostraba la separación de nieve.

Leonardo miro a sus hermanos justo antes de ver como el trozo de nieve en donde estaba él, cedió y cayo al vació.

- ¡¡¡Leonardo!!! – grito Donatelo desesperado al ver como su hermano caía sin control.

Leo vio asustado como todo se alejaba...por mas que intento agarrase no había nada…simplemente el aire…

Sintió como su caparazón choco en el lago...rompiéndose la capa congelada y cayendo al agua helada…el agua era tan fría que no podía moverse.

El golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había aturdido.

Solo podía ver como la superficie se alejaba…


	2. Pensamientos

¡¡Hola nuevamente!!

Gracias por los review, me han dado más ánimos de seguir haciendo el fics.

Bueno, acá les dejo el segundo capitulo que espero que les agrade aun mas, se mostrara los distintos pensamientos de los chicos hacia cierto tema del pasado (como si no supieran que es XD).

Y sobre sus miedos que Leo se salvaría o no…ahora sabrán …juajuajua.

Espero que les guste.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

-------------------------------------------------------------

.

**Capitulo 2: "****Pensamientos"**

.

"_Caminaban los cuatro junto a ella, con un__a felicidad que no sabia si era normal en un animal tan pequeño…ella los miraba con esos ojos…esos ojos únicos, que solo ella poseía. Su madre lo empujo con la cabeza para que fuera con sus hermanos…_…_sus hermanos…"_

¡¡¡LEONARDO!!!

Abrió los ojos ante el grito desesperado de Donatelo, encontrándose en aquella agua fría que lo paralizaba, miro hacia arriba…la superficie estaba cada vez mas lejos.

Retuvo el poco aire que le quedaba y de a poco intento moverse…lo logro hacer pero muy lento, el frió era demasiado…llego a la superficie pero se encontró con una capa de hielo. Seguramente la corriente lo había llevado un poco más lejos de a donde había caído.

Miro desesperado alrededor no veía ningún agujero…el aire le faltaba...el frió lo paralizaba mas…

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a golpear el hielo…pero este no cedía. Empezó a perder aire, tragando un poco de agua…nuevamente las fuerzas no le eran suficientes y comenzó a hundirse de a poco…

Pero escucho un ruido arriba de su cabeza…miro borrosamente y pudo ver un par de sais que atravesaron el hielo, de donde se formo un agujero y unos brazos se internaron en el agua atrapándolo y llevándolo a la superficie.

Al sentirse fuera del agua, Leonardo comenzó a toser.

- Demonios Leo…porque te arriesgas así- se escucho a Rafael molesto, por mientras que lo sacaba completamente del agua.

Leonardo solo lo miro, con la respiración un poco entrecortada. Comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

- Ten…go…frió…-

- Calma, todo estará bien – le dijo Rafael preocupado por mientras que se sacaba su chaqueta y se la ponía a su hermano mayor.

- ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo Rafa?!…trae a Leo hacia acá necesita atención rápida – se escucho a Don desde la orilla del lago.

- De prisa…el hielo no resistirá tanto peso - grito esta vez Casey.

Rafael se dio cuenta que se empezaban a formar grietas alrededor de ambos. Coloco a Leo sobre uno de sus hombros y comenzó una frenética carrera, ya que las grietas hacían que el hielo se rompiera detrás de ellos.

- ¡Mas rapido Rafa! – grito Mike.

- ¡¡Hago lo mas rápido que puedo!! – le grito por mientras que apuraba el paso.

Sentía que perdía el equilibrio las grietas estaban casi encima de él perdiendo el nivel del hielo…se deslizo cada vez mas rápido…estaba casi llegando donde los chicos cuando unas grietas delante de él hizo que el hielo se rompiera.

Pero Rafael alcanzo a saltar antes llegando justo donde estaban los chicos.

- Demonios, que carrera – dijo agitado Rafael, por mientras que ponía a Leo en el piso.

Donatelo se acerco a su hermano mayor.

- Leo…responde -

- Don..nie…- respondió aturdido, temblaba cada vez mas.

- Vamos tenemos que llevarlo rápido, no esta bien…esta con hipotermia –

Rafael se paro y los chicos con extremo cuidado pusieron Leo sobre su caparazón, se sacaron sus chaquetas y las pusieron sobre su hermano mayor. Comenzando a caminar lo mas rápido posible en dirección a la cabaña.

- Leo háblanos quieres –

- Ten..go sue..ño…Don– Leo estaba cada vez mas adormilado.

- Vamos, no puedes dormir ahora – Don estaba mas preocupado.

- Leo vamos háblanos de algo - Rafael angustiado lo movió un poco al sentir como Leo cada vez relajaba mas el cuerpo.

- Estaba…recordando…-

- ¿Y que recordabas? – Mike le pregunto muy preocupado, al ver que su hermano estaba cada vez mas pálido.

- De cuando…éramos tortugas normales…estábamos con mamá…-

Los chicos se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Y como era ella? – pregunto Miguelangel curioso.

- Ella…siempre estaba…con…nosotros…nunca nos…dejaba - Leo cerro los ojos.

- Leo despierta…dinos como era ella – lo movió Rafael alterado al ver que su hermano se dormía.

Su hermano mayor abrió un poco los ojos.

- Ella…tenia…los ojos mas transparentes que he visto…ella era única…pero…-

Lo chicos observaron la cabaña.

- …pero nunca…volveremos a ver esos ojos…- dijo triste Leo, cuando entraban por el umbral de la puerta.

Miguelangel quedo mirando a Leo por mientras que lo colocaban encima del sofá cerca de la chimenea, le sacaban la ropa húmeda y lo secaban…pudo sentir la nostalgia de su hermano mayor ante las últimas palabras.

- ¡Mike ve a buscar mantas! -

Este se sobresalto y corrió de inmediato al segundo piso volviendo con las mantas más gruesas que encontró.

Lo chicos abrigaron lo mas que pudieron a Leo, este seguía temblando pero con menos fuerza.

Abril trajo rápidamente un chocolate caliente.

- Gracias justo tenia frió – dijo Mike, pero recibió un zape de Rafael.

- Es para Leo, idiota -

- ¡Ay!...si lo sé, estaba bromeando-

Donatelo tomo la taza y la acerco a Leo.

- Leo toma esto te hará bien -

Su hermano lo miro y se sentó apoyándose en sus hermanos, mas dormido que despierto tomo la taza y comenzó a beber. Luego le paso la taza vacía a Don y se quedo dormido.

Donatelo le reviso la temperatura.

- Esta normalizándose, ahora es mejor dejarlo descansar-

Lo chicos asienten, pero Rafael queda mirando a Leonardo.

- Todavía no entiendo bien porque se arriesgo por tan poco -

- Ya paso Rafa, ahora hay que esperar que este mejor -

.

Leonardo abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía su cuerpo adormilado totalmente, miro la ventana y estaba anocheciendo.

- Leo, ¿como te sientes? – Donatelo estaba al lado de él, sentado en un sofá.

- Mejor, con un poco de sueño y de frió, pero nada grave-

- Veo que despertó el durmiente congelado – dijo Miguelangel sentadose al lado de Don.

- Es bueno verte mas despierto – llego esta vez Rafa con una taza de chocolate caliente – toma, te la dejo Abril-

- ¿Y donde esta ella y Casey? – pregunto mientras tomaba la taza que le pasaba su hermano.

- Están arreglando el auto, ¿recuerdas que nos vamos hoy en la noche?-

- Se me había olvidado – decía mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate.

- Con el sustito vivido, no creo que te acuerdes mucho- dijo Mike sonriendo.

- Lo siento chicos, pero debía hacerlo -

- No, no debías porque hacerlo – Rafa lo miraba un poco molesto.

- Si, si debía hacerlo- Leo lo miró serio.

- Leo, arriesgaste tu vida por una animal…si yo no llevo las sais al paseo…la historia habría podido ser distinta -

- Pero no lo fue, y lo volvería a hacer -

- Pero hermano, ¿era tan necesario?…- Mike lo miraba preocupado.

- Si era necesario…no era…-

- …cualquier animal - termino Rafa - lo decías a cada rato, pero para mi era cualquiera…-

- No, no lo era-

-¿Qué tenia tan diferente de otros…?- increpo Rafa con el tono de voz mas elevado.

- ¡Era madre!- grito Leo.

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Si ella caía, moriría y su cervatillo quedaría huérfano…y uds. saben que por aquí no hay ninguna reserva nacional, quedaría solo…y eso no lo permitiría-

- Y si te hubiera pasado algo a ti, nosotros nos habríamos quedado sin un hermano... ¿quien respondería por eso?… ¿el cervatillo? -

Leonardo miro a Rafael, tenía razón….pero él también la tenia

- Bueno…tal vez ambos tengan la razón aquí – interrumpió Donatelo para calmar los ánimos – ahora lo importante es que Leo esta bien, la cierva y su hijo también…y que en un par de horas no volveremos a casa -

Leonardo y Rafael se miraron serios, suspiraron y asintieron mas calmados

Lo hecho, hecho estaba…ya era pasado.

.

Al mediodía siguiente, los chicos ya estaban durmiendo en su hogar de las alcantarillas.

Habían viajado en la noche, con el cuidado que Leo estuviera bien a lo largo del viaje.

Rafael entro a la habitación de Leonardo, para ver como estaba. Sin embargo, no había nadie.

Salio rápidamente y bajo al primer piso, noto que la puerta de la habitación del maestro estaba abierta. Miro un poco y noto que Leonardo estaba durmiendo a los pies de la cama del maestro. Sabia que su hermano mayor era el que más lo extrañaba, él había sido el más cercano.

Rafael se acerco y le toco el hombro, Leonardo se sobresalto y lo miro un poco asustado.

- Leo, ¿desde que hora estas aquí? –

- Desde la mañana – respondió adormilado sentándose.

- Lo extrañas mucho ¿no? –

- Si, pero se que esta mejor ahora, estaba sufriendo mucho por su vejez-

- Así es, él nos esta cuidando del mas allá – Rafa sonrió – ¿y sabes?, he sentido sus regaños cuando hago algo mal-

- Eso no es el maestro…a eso se le llama culpabilidad- rió Leo.

- Que gracioso – dijo irónicamente Rafael.

- Chicos que hacen aquí - entro Mike

- Nada Mike, solo recordando….nada más -

- A la otra inviten – sonrió el pequeño.

- Lo haremos, no te preocupes- le sonrió Leo acariciándole la cabeza.

Salieron y fueron a tomar, por la hora, el almuerzo que había preparado rápidamente Donatelo.

- Por fin, ya me comería todo yo – rió el cocinero.

- Lo siento, Donnie-

- Es que Leo estaba jugando a las escondidas –

- Que gracioso Rafa – ironizo Leo.

Luego del almuerzo, Miguelangel se puso a jugar videojuegos con Rafael en la sala. Por mientras que Donatelo estaba arreglando la cocina.

Por su parte Leonardo iba a ver a los chicos jugar, pero el cansancio y el agotamiento del día anterior le ganaron y se quedo profundamente dormido en el sofá. Lo chicos al notar esto, lo cubrieron con una manta y bajaron el volumen del televisor para que no incomodarlo.

.

"_Nuevamente estaba en al acantilado, pero esta vez él era una tortuga normal…ve que su madre estaba colgando del acantilado…se apresura a rescatarla, pero como es una tortuga normal, no puede tomar velocidad…por mas que corre no llega…y ve como lentamente su madre cae al vació…"_

.

Donatelo había llegado a jugar con sus hermanos, cuando sintieron que Leo estaba más agitado de lo normal, estaba balbuceando cosas que derivaron en gritos.

- No… no te sueltes...mamá espera….por favor - Leo estaba desesperado.

Los chicos se miran extrañados ante el sueño.

- Mamá…por favor...¡¡MAMÁ!! …- lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Leo.

Donatelo se acerco y lo movió.

- Leo, Leo despierta, es una pesadilla -

Leonardo se sentó agitado y miro a los chicos que lo miraban preocupados.

- Gracias Donnie – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas – fue horrible la pesadilla-

- ¿Era de nuestra madre cierto?- pregunto Mike curioso.

Leonardo asintió.

- Te quedo el pensamiento de lo vivido ayer –

- No lo creo, Donnie, últimamente he soñado mucho con ella, supongo que al extrañar al Maestro, inconcientemente comencé a recordarla mas y a extrañarla igual -

- Deja de pensar en ella –lo miro Rafa indiferente – esa tortuga ya no es de nuestra incumbencia-

- No digas eso Rafa, ella era buena – Leo lo miro molesto.

- Eso yo no lo sé –

- Me vas a decir que en todos estos años, nunca has pensado en ella –

- No, porque nunca dependimos de ella - Rafa estaba molesto

- Porque teníamos al maestro Splinter, pero si no lo hubiésemos tenido…no creo que hubiéramos sobrevivido-

- Es lo mismo, nunca dependimos de ella –

- Si lo hicimos –

- Según tus recuerdos, yo no tengo ninguno – Rafael lo miro serio.

- Me gustaría que recordaran para no ser yo el único en extrañarla…-

- Pero Leo aunque la extrañáramos, ¿de que serviría? – le dijo esta vez Don

- Si ella, bueno…ella es una mascota se puede decir….- añadió Miguelangel.

Leonardo miro molesto a sus hermanos, de Rafael esperaba esa actitud, pero de los demás tenia esperanza que no, lamentablemente se había equivocado.

- Leo seria una frustración, no nos podría decir nunca nada…- explico Rafael serio.

- No podría decir cuanto nos quiere – dijo Mike – vitorearnos los logros -

- No podría comunicarse con nosotros – añadió serio Don- seria una simple mascota –

Leonardo se paro y comenzó a caminar al segundo piso.

- Leo no nos dejes hablando solos – increpo Rafael molesto.

- Pero si uds. ya lo dijeron todo – Leonardo estaba fastidiado.

- Leo, entiéndenos – le dijo Mike

Leonardo se da vuelta y los miro desde el segundo piso, con una ira nunca vista en él, con unos ojos que reflejaba una frustración enorme.

- ¡Lo único que entiendo es que son unos egoístas! – les grito furioso - lo único que quieren es que su madre les de algo…que les diga algo…que les aporte algo…pero yo…. – los miro mas triste que furioso - lo único que quiero es saber como esta ella, saber si esta viva y en buenas condiciones -

- Leonardo lo único que queremos decir es que nos lastimaría verla como mascota, seria cruel de nuestra parte tratarla como animal –.

- ¿Y que éramos nosotros Donatelo? – Don lo quedo mirando - estoy seguro que dentro de nosotros tenemos un poco de instinto animal…y que podríamos comunicarnos de alguna manera…y que ella nos reconocería –

Leonardo bajo la mirada.

- Pero veo que Uds. ni siquiera quieren esforzarse – dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.

Los chicos suspiraron, nunca habían visto a Leonardo tan furioso con ellos.

- ¡Leo no tenemos recuerdos del cual poder basarnos! – le grito Rafa para que escuchara - ¡No tenemos en donde creer que es real! -

Leonardo salio vestido con unos pantalones beich, zapatillas grises, una polera blanca y una chaqueta con capucha negra.

- Lo se, Rafa, y es por eso que me siento tan frustrado…porque al tener recuerdos, me impacienta mas el saber como estará ella…-

- Leo, solo olvídala –

- Ojala fuera tan fácil, Don…pero ella era muy buena…y por eso me es difícil poder olvidarla –

- Es parte del pasado Leo –

- ¡¡Pero es nuestro pasado!! – les grito furioso - ...y no era un pasado malo – se dio vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Leo ¿a donde vas? –

- A cualquier parte – dijo molesto – necesito respirar-

- Pero Leo, no estas muy bien recuperad…-

- ¡¡¡Pues si lo estoy ahora!!! – grito fuerte antes de salir a paso seguro a través de la puerta.

Los chicos vieron sorprendidos la puerta que se cerraba.

- ¿Ese era Leo? – dijo Mike aun en shock.

- Y muy enojado – suspiro Don.

- Lo voy a segu…- decía Rafa mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero Don lo detuvo.

- Deja que tome aire… que se tranquilice –

- Pero Don…-

- Rafa, si tuviéramos recuerdos…todo seria muy distinto -

Sus hermanos observaron a Donatelo, él tenía razón.

Si tuvieran recuerdos, lo entenderían mejor.

--------

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto esto de poner a Leonardo enojado...es algo nuevo :P

Intentare actulizar dentro de esta semana.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Cloeh.


	3. Reencuentro efímero

¡¡Holas a todos!!

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus ánimos en sus review, y se creo como un debate…si apoyan a Leo o a los chicos…

Yo personalmente entiendo ambas posturas…Leo esta medio desesperado porque tiene recuerdos… ¿cómo no preocuparse por alguien que fue tan importante?

Por otra parte los chicos no apoyan a su hermano mayor, sencillamente porque no tienen recuerdos, ¿cómo pueden apoyar algo que no recuerden?.

Acá les entrego el tercer capitulo...en donde recuerdos volverán a la actualidad…en donde sueños se harán realidad.

Espero que les agrade y dejen review para saber que les pareció

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 3: "Reencuentro**** efímero"**

.

Leonardo salio a la calle y sintió la brisa helada que había en la ciudad. Miro el cielo que estaba cada vez con más nubes.

"Genial, falta que llueva ahora" pensó mirando ahora el suelo.

Caminando por la ciudad y oculto en la capucha de su chaqueta, pensaba en que había pasado para que se peleara a tal punto con sus hermanos, sabia que sus recuerdos lo hacían diferente, porque él ansiaba encontrarse con alguien que sus hermanos no conocían…mas bien dicho no recordaban.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos llego a Central Park, compro un hot dog de un puesto ambulante y se sentó en la banca que se encontraba lo más al rincón del parque. Miro nuevamente el cielo, que cada vez estaba con más nubes amenazantes.

Respiro para poder tranquilizar esa rabia que aun tenia en sus venas, pero que no podía controlar, recordó el consejo que el maestro Splinter le dio cuando discutiera con sus hermanos.

"_Antes de __encerarte en tu opción, analiza el porque de la distinta opción de tus hermanos"_

Suspiro, he intento entender a sus hermanos…ellos no tenias recuerdos, entonces no sabían lo buena que su madre había sido, por lo tanto no anhelaban tanto el reencuentro con ella. Si se encontraran con ella nuevamente, para ellos seria una mascota no podrían verla de otra forma… porque no tenían recuerdos.

Suspiro nuevamente mas triste, ahora ya con la cabeza fría, entendía a sus hermanos…a ellos les traería una confusión enorme. A diferencia de él que le traería un alivio enorme, por el solo hecho de saber que esta bien. Talvez Rafael tenía razón y debía olvidarse, sea como sea, nunca la volverían a ver.

Debía hablar con sus hermanos ahora que los entendía…el problema es que él no sabía si lo entenderían. Pero ahora esto no era el tema, el tema era hacer las pases con sus hermanos y no pelear mas con ellos por esta cuestión, ya que, ambos tenían una posición muy bien argumentada y muy cierta para cada lado.

Tomo el comunicador para llamar a los chicos, pero este sonó antes. Contesto y se vio la imagen de Donatelo que estaba del otro lado, se veía un poco nervioso.

- Ehh…hola leo – le dijo temeroso – ¿como te sientes?…¿estas mas calmado? -

- Si, polvorita – se vio detrás de él a Rafa.

- ¡Cállate Rafa!, no compliques las cosas quieres – le dijo Don apartándolo de la imagen.

- Si, porque el polvorita eres tú – se escucho de algún lado a Mike.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres? – se escucho un molesto Rafa – ven acá -

Mike se vio corriendo seguido por Rafa, atrás de Donatelo.

- Chicos no me ayudan en nada – suspiro Donatelo – Leo…lo siento, lo que pasa es que queremos hablar contigo -

Leo lo miro extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que entendemos tu postura sobre el tema y queremos que entiendas la nuestr…-

- La entiendo Donnie – le dijo Leo.

- …para que comprendas…- miro sorprendido a Leo – ¿lo entiendes?... ¿pero como?-

- El venir a respirar aire puro es bueno para pensar – sonrió Leo.

- Que bueno bro, no nos gusta estar enojados contigo – sonrió aliviado Don

Mike apareció detrás de Don

- Excepto Rafa, que le encanta hacerte enojar y enojarse él por supuesto –

- ¡Hey! – apareció Rafa al lado de él.

- Ok, ok…- Mike le sonrió inocente – ¿celebremos el reencuentro con una helado con crema?-

Rafa y Don lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Que acaso no ves que ahora no es el momento- le dijo Rafa

- Tú solo piensas en comida – añadio Don.

Al ver el rechazo de sus hermanos, Mike miro a Leo.

- ¿Qué opinas? – sonrió.

Leonardo suspiro resignado.

- Me parece buena idea – sonrió.

Sus tres hermanos sonrieron, si Leo decía eso en esta situación, es porque realmente estaba tranquilo.

- Ok, en la heladería de siempre – le dijo Don.

- Si, me parece bien –

- Pero en una hora más, ves que como es de día, debemos ponernos ropa de humano…y por cierto pretensioso debemos esperar un tanto – Don miro a Rafael.

- ¿Y yo que hice? –

- Nada pretensioso – rió Mike, pero recibió un zape de Rafa.

- Entonces en eso quedamos chicos, nos vemos –

- Nos vemos – les dijeron sus tres hermanos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Leonardo corto la comunicación y sonrió, ya había vuelto todo a la normalidad con sus hermanos, simplemente debían respetar que tenían posturas distintas.

Se estiro y decidió caminar un poco antes de ir a encontrarse con sus hermanos, total tenia una hora.

Salio de Central Park, y comenzó a ver las diferentes tiendas que se encontraban allí, ropa de moda, música, etc. Avanzando noto un callejón pequeño que llevaba a otra calle mas oculta, por curiosidad cruzo este callejón llegando a una calle llega de almacenes de antigüedades.

Se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de antigüedades orientales que había. Al llegar a la última tienda noto una gran katana que se encontraba en el interior de la tienda, era hermosa.

Miro hacia atrás rápidamente, sintió que alguien lo seguía. Pero no había nada.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar a la tienda para ver tan espectacular katana. Se acerco a esta, la observo con detenimiento y las manos hacia atras. Los detalles eran hermosos, en el mango estaba impresos unos kanjis japoneses dorados, la hoja brillante y curvada reflejando el gran filo que tenia. La funda era aun más hermosa que la propia katana, tenía unos kanjis rojos impresos en forma de llamas de fuego.

Estaba tan inmerso viendo la katana, que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él.

- Veo que eres un gran conocedor de katanas -.

Leonardo se dio vuelta y vio que el dueño de la tienda era quien le había hablado. Era un hombre de edad que lo miraba apaciblemente.

- ¿Y ud. como sabe que…? - apenas dijo.

- Porque eres el único que ha visto por tanto tiempo la katana en sus mínimos detalles y no has preguntado si podías jugar con ella –

- No se debe jugar con ellas – dijo Leo decidido – son armas-

- Exacto – sonrió el vendedor – ves que eres un conocedor del tema –

- Bueno…digamos que me han enseñado mucho sobre estas artes –

- Que interesante – dijo curioso el vendedor – pero lamento informarte que no esta en venta -

- En todo caso no tengo dinero – respondió resignado Leo.

- Aunque lo hayas tenido, es parte de la tienda…lleva muchos años, desde una tienda anterior que tenia –

- ¿Si? – Leo ahora era el curioso – ¿era de armas japonesas? –

El vendedor negó con la cabeza.

- Era de una tienda de animales -

Leonardo lo miro extrañadísimo, ¿que hacia una katana en una tienda de animales? El vendedor rió al ver la expresión de Leo.

- Lo que pasa es que esa tienda estaba inspirada en un ambiente oriental…por eso…pero las cosas no funcionaron y lo único que quedo de eso fue esta katana y la mascota de esta tienda –

- ¿Mascota?-

- Si, esa mascota tiene 21 años aproximadamente, es una pequeña tortuga…pero es tan mañosa que nadie la quiso, entonces me la quede yo –

"…tortuga…"

- ¿Pero no que las tortugas eran dóciles? – dijo Leo un poco distraído.

- Si, pero es una historia triste, era muy dócil…pero cuando se llevaron a sus 4 crías, nunca mas fue la misma…-

"…4 crías…esto no puede ser…debo estar sugestionándome" pensó Leo, el corazón le comenzó a latir con mas fuerza.

- Que triste – dijo Leo, intentado no reflejar sus nervios.

- Su nombre es Midori – miro a Leo – tu que sabes de estos temas ¿sabes que significa ese nombre?-

- Midori significa verde en japonés, pero mas que el color su nombre también significa paz, tranquilidad -

- Así es – asintió el vendedor – era tranquila al principio, pero cambió cuando se llevaron a sus crías – pensó un poco – si…hace 18 años que se llevaron sus crías…hace 18 años que es una mañosita – le sonrió a Leo.

Leonardo le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso.

"18 años..." pensó Leo, los años exactos que tenia él… "No puede ser…son solos coincidencias…seguramente como lo tengo en la cabeza todo lo relaciono…eso...eso debe ser" pensaba para autoconvencerse.

- ¿Y donde esta?…es que a mi me encantan las tortugas – le dijo Leonardo.

- Alla esta – indico un rincón.

Leonardo vio un cubículo de vidrio en un rincón.

- ¿Puedo…?- le pregunto al vendedor.

- Por supuesto ve – entro gente y fue a atenderla – pero ten cuidado que muerde –

Se acerco lentamente, esto no podía ser real, seguramente era algo que él estaba inventado.

Llego al cubículo de vidrio y pudo ver a la pequeña tortuga, mejor dicho el caparazón de la tortuga, ya que estaba oculta en su interior. Se sentía familiar, claro era un tortuga…pero era algo mas…no sabía bien como explicarlo.

Acerco su mano al caparazón de la pequeña tortuga, estaba a unos centímetros, cuando la tortuga saco rápidamente la cabeza como oliendo algo hacia arriba. Leo detuvo su mano y vio como la pequeña tortuga se le acercaba.

Pensó temeroso que le iba a morder, sin embargo, en vez de eso acerco su pequeña cabeza y comenzó a acariciar la mano de Leo.

Leo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, esa misma forma de acariciar…esos mismos movimientos con la cabeza…estaban en sus sueños…estaban en ella…

"No puede ser…"

- Veo que le caíste bien a Midori – dijo el vendedor atrás de él, sobresaltando a Leo – es increíble…se comportaba así solo con sus crías…-

- Pero si se puso tan mañosa sin sus crías… ¿porque no tuvo más? – apenas dijo Leo que estaba inmerso en sus confusos pensamientos.

- Lo pensé, pero llego el mismo chico que había comprado las crías y me dijo que se le habían caído por las alcantarillas…por un accidente con un camión o algo así ...y que quería mas – lo miro serio – por supuesto que no iba a dejar que Midori se pusiera mas mañosa por hacerle crías a un chiquillo irresponsable –

Leonardo escucho esto inmerso en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien entraba a la tienda, pero no le importaba, la historia contada por el vendedor era demasiado conocida para él, era su reflejo de vida. No sabia que pensar…

Tomo a la pequeña tortuga en su mano, la cual no dejaba de acariciar con su cabeza su dedo.

- ¿Eres tú? – susurro inseguro - no puede ser-

La puso a la altura de su rostro…la pequeña tortuga lo miro.

Leonardo sintió que se le salía todo el aire…si antes tenia dudas estas se habían disipado…sus ojos, esos ojos grises, tan trasparentes…tan puros…esos ojos únicos que solo estaban en sus recuerdos…

No tenia duda alguna ahora…

Se había reencontrado con su madre.

-Mamá – dijo Leonardo.

Esta palabra sobresalto al vendedor y a una persona que se encontraba muy cerca de Leo mirando distraídamente un objeto.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunto el vendedor

Leonardo no se había dado cuenta que el vendedor estaba cerca

- Lo que pasa es que mi madre, tenia una tortuga muy parecida a esta – dijo para evadir el tema – digamos que eran muy unidas – sonrió.

- Ahhh – dijo aliviado el vendedor – por un momento pensé que le decías mamá a la tortuga – rió.

- No, como se le ocurre – rió nervioso Leo.

- Es increíble lo dócil que esta contigo…es como si te conociera de toda una vida…toma dale de comer por favor – le pasa un pedazo de lechuga - por mientras que yo atiendo a los clientes-

Leo asintió y le acerco el trozo de lechuga a la tortuga que era su madre, esta comenzó a comer rápidamente.

- Parece que te han cuidado bien – susurro sonriendo Leo – es un alivio saber que estas en buenas condiciones – la pequeña tortuga seguía comiendo – como quisiera que pudieras hablar mi idioma… pero es imposible -

Había una persona que se acercaba más a Leo.

- Pero con tal que me hayas reconocido…para mí es suficiente- sonrió.

El vendedor nuevamente se acerco a Leo y observo que Midori comía rápidamente.

- Simplemente no entiendo como puede estar tan a gusto contigo – dijo, miro serio a una persona que estaba detrás de Leo. La persona nota que estaba siendo observada por el vendedor y sale rápidamente de la tienda.

- Debes tener cuidado…mmm...¿cual es tu nombre? –

- Leonardo…-

- Debes tener mas cuidado Leonardo, había un hombre que estaba vigilándote, seguramente te quería robar algo-

Leonardo miro atrás, pero el tipo ya se había ido.

El vendedor nuevamente vio la escena sonriendo y tomo una decisión.

- ¿Porque no te la llevas? …esta tan a gusto contigo que me da pena que se separen-

Leonardo lo miro sorprendido.

- Pero ud ha estado 21 años…-

- Si sé, la extrañare mucho, pero esta muy feliz contigo…eso es lo mas importante para mi – sonrió.

La primera respuesta que vino a su mente fue un si rotundo…pero antes de decir esto…simplemente pensó en sus hermanos.

Si se la llevaba él seria muy feliz…pero sus hermanos no lo serian…estarían incómodos y frustrados… no podía hacer que ellos estuvieran tristes en su propia casa.

Miro triste la pequeña tortuga.

- No, no puedo – suspiro triste - en mi casa no le gustan las "mascotas"…no funcionaria…podrían descuidarla - lo miro – en cambio ud. aquí la tiene muy bien cuidada, es mejor que se quede aquí en un ambiente mas tranquilo-

- Tienes razón, si va a estar en un ambiente hostil…es mejor que se quede acá –

- Pero…- Leo lo miro inseguro – ¿puedo venir a diario a verla? – pregunto expectante.

- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo – sonrió el vendedor – ven a darle de comer a esta hora a la pequeña Midori –

Leo asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno Leonardo, ahora debo cerrar – van a ser las 6 de la tarde -

- ¡La 6 de la tarde! – se sobresalto Leo

- ¿Debías juntarte con alguien? –

- Mis hermanos – dijo impaciente, odiaba ser impuntual.

- Ok, iré a cerrar por mientras que te despides –

El vendedor se alejo.

Leonardo dejo con sumo cuidado a Midori en su cubículo…esta al notar que la mano de Leo se alejaba…siguió su rastro lo mas rápido que podía.

La miro con ternura.

- No puedes venir conmigo mamá – susurro – pero te prometo venir a verte todos los días – le acaricio la cabeza.

Como si le hubiera entendido, la pequeña miro a Leo y se escondió en su caparazón.

- Duerme mamá – de ahora en adelante todo estará bien – sonrió.

Leonardo se alejo del cubículo, y se acerco al vendedor.

- Nos vemos señor…-

- William –

- Nos vemos Don William – Leonardo le estiro la mano.

- Nos vemos Leonardo – le estrecho la mano – gracias por venir a acompañar a Midori.

Al alejarse de la tienda, Leo sentía que una parte de él se quedaba allí…pero sabía que estando allí, todos estarían bien.

Su madre estaría bien, por los cuidados de Don William. Sus hermanos estarían bien ya que no sabrían su existencia por lo tanto no los dañaría. Y por último él, que iría a verla seguido para no dejarla sola.

No podía creer las coincidencias de la vida, ¿los sueños habrán sido una especie de premonición? Pero esto ya no importaba, lo que importaba ahora es que ella esta bien.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes y unos ruidos de cristales rotos…seguido por un grito…pero no era cualquier grito, era Don William.

Leonardo se dio vuelta y corrió llegando a la tienda.

La vitrina estaba rota, Leo salto al interior ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero estaba todo en su lugar...excepto que no estaba la katana.

En el interior vio al señor William tirado en el piso aturdido. Leo acudió rápidamente hacia él.

- ¿Señor William que demonios paso? – pregunto preocupado.

- El tipo…el tipo que estaba detrás de ti se la llevo…-

- Si se señor…se llevo la katana…-

- No…eso no es lo único…- lo miro triste – se llevo…se llevo a Midori –

Leonardo sintió como toda la felicidad que había tenido momentos antes se había convertido en temor y desesperación.

Se levanto rápidamente y se acerco al cubículo, pero no había ningún ser en su interior.

El señor William se paro con dificultad y lo miro.

- Se fue en dirección al callejón largo de la entrada, si eres rápido lo encontraras – dijo agitado.

Leonardo lo miro preocupado.

- No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien…es un tipo con abrigo negro largo-

Leonardo asintió y salió corriendo de la tienda a más no poder.

Cruzo por la calle y un auto casi lo golpea, pero eso no lo detuvo, debía correr lo más rápido que le dieran sus piernas.

Debía rescatarla.

Ahora que por fin la había encontrado…

No podia permitirse volverla a perder…

.

.

**---------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Y así queda este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Leonardo alcanzara a rescatar a su madre?...suspenso…

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	4. Rescate de un recuerdo

Hola a todos.

Gracias por todos sus review...me han ayudado a seguir con mas animos este fics.

Veo que a todos le enterneció el capitulo anterior… si el lindo reencuentro con su mamá.

Leo no puede llevarse a su mamá, por sus bros, ni escondida…digamos que Mike es muy intruso…él no entiende lo que es privacidad XD XD.

También lei que varios quieren saber que paso con la mamá (incluso algunas armadas y todo O.O)…y si es triste eso que se reencuentra y luego viene un despiadado que se la quita.

Bueno todas la preguntas del capitulo anterior…serán contestadas en este capitulo... quien es el loco ladrón y que pasara con su mamá.

Espero que les guste y espero sus review

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

.

**Capitulo 4: "****Rescate de un recuerdo"**

.

- Cuidado chiquillo – grito un hombre cuando un muchacho le pasó a llevar cuando corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Pero Leonardo no le presto atención al hombre, debía correr lo mas rápido que pudiera porque su madre dependía de él.

Mientras corría recordaba los instantes anteriores, la pequeña tortuga y su mirada. Apresuro aun mas el paso, no podía permitir que se perdiera.

Llego al callejón y comenzó a recorrerlo, pero se detuvo de repente, sentía que había algo de cuidado…

Estaba a en el medio y se dio cuenta que algo estaba detrás de él, se dio vuelta de inmediato en pose defensiva, ya que no traía las katanas.

- Buenas tardes, Leonardo – se escucho de una voz conocida.

De las sombras salio el ex agente John Bishop.

- ¿Bishop?...no tengo tiempo de luchar con…-

- ¿Estas buscando tu pasado que recién te robaron?–

- ¿Que..? – lo miro con una mala corazonada.

Bishop sonrió y lo miro amenazante

- Son increíbles las coincidencias de la vida, mi amigo Leonardo, simplemente venia a ver algunas antigüedades…y me encontré contigo, cualquier persona no hubiera notado nada extraño, pero tantas luchas contigo hizo que te reconociera…-Leo se puso mas tenso – y simplemente te seguí-

- Entonces tu…-

- Yo era el tipo que estaba detrás de ti en el almacén….y vi tu lindo reencuentro con tu madre…-

- Tú, tú robaste…-

- Es increíble – mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca a la pequeña tortuga – que algo tan pequeño sea el origen de mis problemas –

- Devuélvemela…no es de tu incumbencia- dijo furioso.

- No, mi amigo Leonardo – Bishop tomo su distancia – esto es de mi incumbencia…tanto tiempo pensando en planes gigantes para mi venganza hacia uds – le mostró la tortuga en su palma – y algo tan pequeño podría ser tan efectivo-

- No te atrevas a hacerle algo –

Leonardo lo ataco con un puñetazo, pero Bishop lo evadió, quedándose a un lado y dándole una patada en el estomago dejándolo adolorido en el piso

- Es en vano Leonardo, mi venganza será cobrada…y tú no podrás hacer nada -

- No – dijo adolorido mientras intentaba ponerse en pie – ella no tiene la culpa de nuestras diferencias –

- No me interesa…ella será mi venganza…su muerte será mi venganza final –

Leonardo, ya de pie, sintió terror al escuchar estas últimas palabras

- ¡NO! – grito alterado – no lo permitiré-

Lo ataco con muchos golpes pero Bishop los evadía; en una patada sorpresa Leo le alcanza a dar en el rostro a su agresor, haciendo que los lentes cayeran al piso.

Leo vio como ante este golpe la pequeña tortuga caía al piso, se inclino para atraparl. Pero recibió una patada en pleno rostro que lo tiro en contra del muro.

Bishop mientras daba la patada, atrapo a la pequeña tortuga.

- Tú sabes que es en vano, Leonardo, ni los cuatro han podido conmigo…tú solo no podrás – miro su reloj – ahora debo tomar un vuelo con esta mascotita…pero ella no llegara al destino del vuelo –

- No…por favor ella no te ha hecho nada – se levanto Leonardo con la boca rota de donde provenía un hilillo de sangre.

- ¿Estas rogando? – Bishop sonrió satisfecho – pero eso no te servirá, esta será mi venganza…y tú no podrás hacer nada –

- No – Leo se lanzo con los puños en alto, pero Bishop lo evito.

- Te digo que estoy apurado... no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo evadiendo un golpe

Leonardo quedo casi al lado de Bishop, pero este saco rápidamente un aparato de electroshock y se lo aplico a Leo en el cuello.

Leo sintió un dolor indescriptible en su cuello y en todo su cuerpo. Cayendo inmóvil al lado del contenedor de basura. Miro a Bishop quien se acercaba.

- Este aparatito no es normal mi buen amigo – le mostró el electroshock – lo modifique para que tuvieras una paralización de por lo menos una hora – sonrió – tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto -

Se agacho al lado de Leo, este lo veía impotente sin poder hacer nada. Le puso la pequeña tortuga en el torso a Leo.

- Mira que bello, te reconoce de inmediato – dijo Bishop con una sonrisa malévola.

Leonardo intento moverse...pero a cada intento sentía una punzada en todo el cuerpo, un dolor indescriptible.

- No lo intentes – le dijo Bishop al ver los pequeños movimientos que hacia su rival – el paralizador durara su tiempo…tiempo en el que yo estaré abordando el avión-

Bishop lo miro serio

- Y comiendo mi plato favorito- sonrió malvadamente – sopa de tortuga – tomo a la pequeña tortuga – cierto pequeña…tú serás mi venganza y mi comida -

Leonardo lo vio aterrado.

- Esa expresión quería ver en tu rostro… tu miedo…y tu humillación, eso me bastara-

Se levanto con la pequeña tortuga en la mano y se acerco a un rincón, sacando la katana que había robado de la tienda, la desenvaino y la apunto a Leo.

- Seria tan fácil…pero no – la guardo en su funda – es mejor que sufras, sabiendo que por tu culpa tu madre morirá en el estomago de un enemigo -

Leonardo no podía moverse, estaba a punto de llorar por la impotencia...

Bishop le hablo mientras caminaba hacia otra dirección

- Gracias Leonardo, por darme la oportunidad de venganza y – le mostró a la tortuga en su mano- y de una buena merienda para el vuelo…-

Leonardo no pudo hacer nada, solo ver como Bishop se llevaba a su madre a una muerte segura.

…

Una hora después, en los alrededores de Central Park tres chicos vestidos con ropas juveniles caminaban muy deprisa.

- Demonios Don, sabia que Leo no vendría, sigue molesto – Rafa estaba enojado.

- No Rafa, esto no es normal... Leo es muy puntual…el que se haya atrasado casi una hora de lo acordado ya es mucho para él –

- Es verdad Rafa, Leo enojado o no, el nunca nos dejaría plantados – asintió Miguelangel

- Sigo diciendo que esta molesto y por eso no nos quiere ver –

- No Rafa – Don le dijo mirando su rastreador – por acá esta el comunicador de Leo.

Paran en un callejón oscuro

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Mike serio.

- A mi tampoco – señalo Rafa pensado en que su bro estaría en serios problemas.

Caminaron atentos a la defensiva.

- ¿Leo estas por aquí?- dijo Rafa en pose defensiva -

Sintieron un ruido cerca del contenedor de basura, los tres saltaron y lo rodearon pero…

- Chi..chi cos…- apenas se escucho la voz de las sombras.

Los chicos se acercaron y notaron que allí estaba Leonardo en cuatro apoyos, sudado y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para moverse.

- Leo – se acerco alterado Don al ver el estado se su hermano – ¿que paso? -

- Al aeropuerto…- apenas dijo- debemos ir-

- Leo primero debemos atender…-

- ¡NO! – grito Leo desesperado – al aeropuerto ahora... se la llevara –

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? - le dijo Rafael ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Bishop...se robo a…- pensó en sus palabras – se robo algo muy importante de una tienda…-

- Y tú lo intentaste detener -

Leo asintió.

- Y este idiota de Bishop…- Rafa estaba cada vez mas molesto.

- Lo electrocuto – dijo Don mirándole el cuello – tiene las marca de un electroshock.

Leo asintió nuevamente.

- Demonios Leo ¿porque no nos pedist…?- comenzó a decir Rafa.

- Debemos ir…ahora – interrumpió Leo apoyándose de la pared para mantenerse en pie.

- Leo…- dijo Mike angustiado al verlo así – recupera…-

- ¡NO!– grito jadeando – iré solo entonces – camino apoyado en la pared…pero no resistió y cayo en cuatro apoyos.

- Leo...demonios – dijo Rafa mientras intentaba ayudarlo, pero Leo le hizo a un lado la mano.

- Iré...solo…-

- OK… OK, Leo te ayudaremos – Don miro a sus hermanos- es importante para él, debemos apoyarlo-

Los chicos asintieron.

- Y nos servirá para patearle el trasero a Bishop por hacerle esto a nuestro hermano – dijo Rafael mientras chocaba sus puños entre si.

De inmediato Don a través del control remoto trajo la furgoneta. Los chicos ayudaron a subir a Leonardo. Rafael conducía mientras Don le inyectaba unos relajantes musculares a su hermano mayor, al cabo de un rato Leo tenia movilidad casi por completo.

- Tus remedios mágicos – dijo Mike sonriendo a Don.-

- Gracias Donnie, sin tu ayuda no estaría moviéndome – dijo Leo moviendo sus brazos de a poco.

- No te preocupes Leo – Don lo miro serio – pero ten cuidado, todavía no te recuperas bien de ayer…y ahora estas un poco paralizado…por favor ten cuidado… -

- No se preocupen, me apoyare en uds-

La furgoneta se detuvo.

- Llegamos – les aviso Rafa – conduje lo más rápido que pude.

- Y se noto – se quejo Mike tomándose la cabeza – estoy que devuelvo todo el almuerzo-

Rafael lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, y Mike se la devolvió con una mirada inocente.

- No, seria en vano – suspiro resignado Rafa.

- Ok, vamos chicos – dijo Leo que ya se había bajado.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar rápido por el aeropuerto, vestidos como humanos no le llamaban a nadie la atención.

A lo lejos vieron un túnel transparente que comunicaba el aeropuerto con un avión.

Se dieron cuenta que a través de este túnel estaba pasando Bishop, quien al verlos a lo lejos sonrió y apresuro el paso.

Los chicos llegaron al inicio del túnel, pero se encontraron con una azafata que comenzaba a cerrar la entrada.

- Sus boletos por favor -

Los chicos se miraron y Don avanzo.

- Señorita lo que pasa es que a un pasajero se le quedo esto – le mostró una billetera – y es de suma importancia -

- Muy bien señores, déjenmela y yo la haré llegar sin falta –

- Es que…debemos entregarla nosotros – dijo Mike.

La señorita lo miro extrañada

- No entiendo, si lo importante es la billetera ¿porque deben entregarla uds.? -

Donatelo miro a sus hermanos, no tenía excusa.

- ¡Ah, que demonios!- Rafa paso al lado de la azafata he intento abrir la puerta - no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones –

- Señor por favor deje eso – ante la indiferencia de Rafael, la azafata tomo un micrófono – Seguridad, seguridad en la puerta 23-

Sus hermanos comenzaron a ayudar a Rafa, pero no pudieron hacer mucho ya que unos guardias los tomaron de los hombros y los comenzaron a arrastrar. Los chicos se defendieron y lograron tumbar a los guardias.

- Sigamos con esto – dijo Rafa tronándose los dedos y acercándose a la puerta, pero noto a alguien detrás de él. Se dio vuelta lo mas rápido posible pero no alcanzo ya que sintió unos brazos fuertes atraparlo por los hombros y elevarlos uno centímetros dejándolo inmovilizado. Lamentablemente sus demás hermanos corrieron la misma suerte.

Sus agresores eran unos guardias de por lo menos dos metros, grandes y fuertes, pero tenían algo extraño…eran rígidos como el hierro.

El guardia que atrapo a Leo, se acerco a la azafata

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo modulando cada palabra.

La azafata asintió temerosa, nunca había visto a esos guardias allí.

Los intentos de los chicos por zafarse de sus agresores fueron en vano, siendo llevado a la parte de atrás del aeropuerto. Se encontraban afuera de las pistas de donde partían los aviones, solo los separaba una rejilla metálica.

Los guardias los soltaron, y se sacaron sus lentes…sus ojos eran rojos.

- El amo Bishop nos envió para que no interfirieran en su viaje- dijeron con voz metálica.

- Maldito Bishop – gesticulo Leonardo.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a luchar con los guardias, pero Leo por su parte trepo rápidamente la reja para llegar al avión que se encontraba a punto de despegar.

Pero alguien le atrapo el pie y lo lanzo contra el suelo, el robot estiro su brazo hacia atrás para golpearlo en el rostro, pero Leo lo evadió corriéndose de la dirección del puño.

Leonardo le dio una patada en la cabeza doblándosela, pero esta volvió a su lugar como si nada. El robot le tomo la mano y lo tiro en contra de la reja haciendo que cayera al piso, el robot le iba a dar una patada pero Leo salto a la reja y luego a los hombros del robot. Tomo la cabeza del robot y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas…quedando con la cabeza en la mano y con cables colgando de su base. Salto al piso mientras el cuerpo del robot caía junto con su cabeza robótica.

Miro a sus hermanos, estaban luchando bien, pronto terminarían con los robots. Salto la reja para treparla, pero sintió una brisa muy fuerte seguido por un ruido.

El avión había despegado frente suyo…no había alcanzado a llegar.

Se bajo de la reja y sintió que su comunicador empezó a sonar, contesto, era Bishop.

- Hola mi buen amigo Leonardo, interrumpí tu señal de tu comunicador, para que admiraras mi hermosa cena – le dio una bocarada a la cuchara que tenia en la mano – esta sabrosa…quieres ver – le muestra el plato.

Leonardo se olvido de la batalla que estaban teniendo sus hermanos…se olvido de todo al ver esa imagen…en la sopa habían pedazos de carne, pero no de cualquier carne…sino de un anfibio y en la orilla del plato un caparazón, pero no cualquiera…el caparazón de la pequeña tortuga que había luchado tanto por rescatar, pero el caparazón estaba vació…no había nada.

La expresión de dolor de Leonardo provoco una sonrisa en Bishop.

- No sabes como saboreo este momento y claro a esta tortuga también – sonrió – nuevamente gracias por permitir tan dulce venganza y tan deliciosa merienda – se corto la comunicación.

Leo cayo de rodillas con el comunicador, ahora sin señal, en sus manos. Era todo, sencillamente no había llegado, había dejado que se llevaran a su madre y la mataran de la manera mas cruel ante sus ojos.

Sentía un dolor tan grande que no podía moverse, nunca mas volvería a verla...y todo había sido su culpa…

Sus hermanos habían derrotado a sus respectivos robots y con impotencia vieron como el avión se alejaba. Se acercaron a Leo que estaba arrodillado mirando el piso.

- Leonardo – le dijo Rafa preocupado, realmente lo que le había robado Bishop era importante para él.

- Ya es en vano, se fue el avión – dijo sombrío Leo, se levanto, se acerco a la reja, la tomo con ira y miro al avión alejarse…

Nunca mas la vería, sentía que toda la felicidad que había tenido ese día…ahora simplemente era tristeza…el dolor lo consumía…y agotaba sus fuerzas.

- Lo siento Leo, no alcanzamos -

- No Mike, yo no alcance – presiono sombrío su cabeza en la reja – todo es mi maldita culpa, todo…- su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerzas y a caer.

Donatelo alcanzo a atraparlo antes que cayera al piso. Sus hermanos lo miraron preocupados al ver a Leo inconciente. Pero Don los miro tranquilo.

- Colapso, fue demasiado para él…lo de ayer y lo de hoy…- lo miro – simplemente no le quedaron fuerzas…solo necesita descansar-

Pero los chicos notaron algo inusual.

De los ojos de Leonardo, brotaban lágrimas.

Lagrimas que ellos no entenderían porque no sabían…

Lagrimas de dolor por la nueva separación con su madre…

Lagrimas por una separación eterna.

.

.

**------------------------------------------------**

.

Y se nos fue la mama de Leo para siempre…T.T

Espero que les quede pañuelos, después de este capitulo…creo que se me paso un poco la mano :P

¿Cómo Leo afrontara la culpabilidad que siente ante la muerte de su madre?

Veremos en el capitulo siguiente.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	5. Volviendo a la normalidad

Holas a todos

Gracias por los review.

Creo que muchas quedaron mal en el anterior capitulo, lo siento, pero es importante para darle sentido a la historia mas adelante.

Veo que quieren desesperadamente venganza, algunas armadas con todo…XD XD.

Pero esto me dice que están muy al pendiente de mi fics.

Bueno acá les entrego el capitulo 5…es el mas largo hasta el momento, así que paciencia: P.

Espero que les agrade y espero sus review.

.

.

**-----------------------------------------**

.

**Capitulo 5 : "Volviendo a la normalidad"**

.

Los hermanos de Leonardo nunca supieron que había robado Bishop, lo único que sabían era que aquel objeto había sido muy importante para él. Porque desde ese día su manera de actuar fue muy distinta a lo normal.

Era indiferente hacia todas las cosas cotidianas, siempre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Los chicos por más que hablaron con él, nunca pudieron sacarle la verdad, se encerraba en su propio mundo y simplemente decía que era su culpa y que nunca se lo perdonaría.

- Pero Leo demonios dinos que te ocurre – le dijo Rafa en una de esas conversaciones en la sala – hace dos meses que estas así…no eres el mismo bro -

- Lo se, Rafa – dijo en un suspiro – pero ya se me pasara…no se preocupen -

- Como no nos vamos a preocupar, eres nuestro hermano…no nos gusta verte así –

- Pero si hago todo igual…-

- ¡Oh vamos Leo! no somos idiotas…eso que te robo Bishop….-

Donatelo dejo de hablar ante el gesto de dolor en la cara de Leonardo.

- Si…era muy importante y nunca me lo perdonare por perderlo…-

- Entonces vamos a buscarlo…a donde sea – Mike hablo esta vez – todo para que Leo vuelva a ser el mismo-

Leonardo lo observo, sus hermanos estaban dispuesto a hacer eso…sin embargo...

- No se puede- bajo la cabeza triste – digamos que lo destruyo -

- Entonces porque te lamentas tanto – Rafa ya estaba fastidiado con la actitud pesimista de Leonardo.

- Porque fue mi culpa…-

- Deja de tener pena de ti mismo y sigue tu vida quieres –

- Rafa…- le reprocho Don.

- Es verdad Don – miro a Leo - si ya no esta aquello…deja de ser un llorón…debes seguir con tu vida y mirar adelante -

- ¡Maldita sea lo se Rafa!– casi grito Leo – pero esto era muy importante para mi…no es algo que pueda…-

No pudo continuar ya que Rafa le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al piso.

- ¡¡Deja de auto compadecerte…deja de tener pena por ti mismo…tu no eres así, tu eres el que siempre nos dice que siempre debemos salir de nuestros problemas!!– Rafael le grito furioso - esa cosa que destruyeron era importante pero…!¿nosotros no somos importantes?!...estamos angustiados por ti , queremos ayudarte y tu pones un estupido muro… siempre nos has dicho que debemos ser valientes y afrontar nuestros errores y seguir adelante …¡¿eres el mismo Leo que dijo eso?!- dijo agitado, su rostro era mas de frustración que de furia.

Leonardo observo a Rafael desde el piso, se sentó y miro hacia abajo…¿que demonios estaba haciendo?...Rafa tenia razón, siempre se debía salir de tus problemas por mas que estuvieras hasta el cuello …aunque seguía sintiendo que su madre había muerto por su culpa…debía seguir adelante con sus hermanos, sus hermanos no estaban muertos y lo único que estaba haciendo con su actitud estupida era angustiarlos, debía salir de este agujero que el mismo se había metido…debía seguir como el maestro decía…como él mismo decía.

- Rafael, esa no es la manera – Donatelo le increpo.

- Se supone que queremos ayudarlo, no agredirlo – le dijo Mike.

Rafael miro a sus hermanos, tenían razón…nuevamente se le paso la mano. Miro a Leonardo cuando este se ponía de pie.

- Leo…yo…- Rafael se detuvo ya que Leo se inclino ante él y sus hermanos.

- Lo siento chicos, fui un estupido... me hundí en mis pensamientos y no tuve el valor de salir adelante – se enderezo y los miro con ojos decididos – pero ya no pasara mas-

Sus hermanos quedaron perplejos ante tal escena.

- Leo no es necesario… –

- Para mi lo es…gracias por hacerme entrar en razón…todo estará bien ahora-

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien bro? –pregunto Don.

Leo asintió.

- Esos son los ojos de mi bro – sonrió Mike – ¿volverás a ser el mismo? –

- Si me ayudan…volveré a ser el mismo de siempre –

- Por supuesto hermanote –

- Ves que necesitabas un golpe – sonrió Rafa

- Sobre eso – comenzó a decir Leo, y muy rápido le dio un puñetazo a Rafa tirándolo al piso – ahora estamos a mano – sonrió Leo.

- Por lo menos sonreíste – dijo Rafa poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Leonardo.

- Si, volvieron a ser los mismos – le dijo Don a Mike.

- O sea, ¿debemos pelear para ser los mismos?-

- Si Leo, así es…sin sus peleas diarias – Mike miro alrededor – esto daba miedo –

- Que simpáticos – ironizo Rafa.

Donatelo y Miguelangel sonrieron inocentes.

- Bueno como la tarde es joven – dijo Leo decidido – vamos a entrenar con resistencia al 90% -

- No Leo…- reclamo Don con pereza – no podrías dejar algunas cosillas-

- Por supuesto que no…- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento.

- No podrías haberle dado el golpe en la noche – susurro Mike a Rafa.

- A la otra – señalo Rafael.

- Los escuche – los miro divertido Leo - por la tardanza será al 95 %-

- ¡¡NOOO!!- gritaron sus hermanos, corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Por mientras que practicaban sus hermanos, Leonardo los veía muy satisfecho de su guía en el entrenamiento, a pesar de las quejas, especialmente de Mike. Pero el sabia que todo esto era mejor…porque estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes…aquel que sus hermanos necesitaban… aquel que el mismo necesitaba.

.

La vida de los chicos había vuelto a ser la misma, ya había pasado dos meses desde esa conversación con los chicos, ellos decidieron no preguntar nada mas, no querían presionarlo mas al saber que le había destruido Bishop…no querían que recordara, menos ahora que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

Por su parte Leonardo, decidió no decirles nada de lo ocurrido con su madre, no encontraba la razón para informarles lo vivido, seria como un dolor innecesario para ellos…además estaba superando de poco esto, no quería que sus hermanos sufrieran por algo que no alcanzaron a vivir. Solo quería evitarles un dolor.

Las rondas habían vuelto a la normalidad, a pesar que Sredder estaba muerto debían cuidar la ciudad de los dragones púrpuras y de los delincuentes comunes. Sin embrago los del clan del pie estaban tranquilos, seguramente porque Karai no estaba en la ciudad.

Por lo tanto los chicos no tenían enemigos difíciles a quienes derrotar.

Había recién anochecido y los chicos ya estaban saltando en las azoteas guiados por Leonardo como siempre, cuando Donatelo miro su comunicador.

- Chicos tengo una señal de alarma, cerca de aquí -

- Bueno, y que esperamos – choco los nudillos Rafael ansioso, mientras corría hacia una dirección.

Miguelangel lo iba a seguir pero Leonardo lo detuvo, tomándolo de un brazo.

- ¡Rafael!– le grito Leo - ¿sabes hacia donde es? -

Rafael se detuvo en seco, se dio vuelta avergonzado y se dirigió a los chicos quienes lo miraron divertidos. Miguelangel iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero…

- No Mike…no lo digas - lo detuvo Rafael con una mano – te aseguro que no te conviene-

- No te preocupes Rafa – sonrió Mike- seria muy fácil -

Rafael lo miro furioso, pero Miguelangel se puso detrás de Leonardo para protegerse.

- Vamos chicos no es hora discusiones sin sentido – dijo Leo.

- No es una discusión bro, es un posible maltrato hacia mi – respondió Miguelangel detrás.

- Y te aseguro que lo tendrás – señalo Rafa con la mirada malvada acercándose.

- Pero no ahora – interrumpió Don – debemos ir rápido-

Donatelo indica una dirección, los chicos comienza a correr. Rafael mira a Miguelangel, dándole a entender que mas tarde pagaría.

Llegaron a una tienda la cual tenía todo los vidrios rotos, los chicos vieron con cuidado... pero no había nadie, se acercaron a la tienda y vieron desde afuera.

- ¿No hay nadie? – dijo decepcionado Rafael – lástima, yo quería diversión para desahogarme -

- No todo se puede tener en la vida – señalo Miguelangel acercándose – yo ahora quiero un helado de chocolate pero no lo puedo tener-

Rafael le dio un zape, a lo que Mike lo miro molesto. Pero Rafa lo miro malévolamente.

- Oh me desahogue un poco – dijo Rafael sonriendo, le dio otro zape a Mike – si...sirve -

- Oye, mi cerebro – se quejo nuevamente Miguelangel.

- Y que te preocupas si no lo usas – dijo burlonamente Rafael.

Miguelangel le saco la lengua.

- Ven quiero desahogarme mas – se acerco Rafael con el puño en alto.

Miguelangel dio un salto hacia atrás pasando a llevar a Donatelo, quien junto con Leonardo miraban desde fuera la tienda.

- Chicos quédense quietos – reclamo Don

- Pero si no hay nada – señalo Rafa.

- Eso es lo raro…no se llevaron nada – Leonardo dijo extrañado.

- Seguramente eran unos chicos aburridos que simplemente tiraron piedras – señalo Don.

- Y como sabes eso –

- Porque allí están las piedras – Don indico unas piedras dentro de la tienda.

- Y yo que pensaba que era una súper deducción tuya Donnie – dijo en tono decepcionante Miguelangel, Rafa se acerco y le dio un zape.

- Si que desahoga esto – rió Rafa.

- A mi no me causa gracia – lo miro Mike.

- A mi s…- empezó a decir Rafael, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! – se escucharon unas voces lejanas.

Los chicos se pusieron alerta.

- ¡Vamos!– indico Leo

- ¿Y la tienda? –

- No se ve nadie amenazante, además esas personas pueden estar en peligro ahora –

Llegaron a la azotea de un edificio abandonado, sin ventanas ni puertas solo con la estructura de cemento. Tenía aproximadamente 8 pisos y en su interior se escuchaba las voces.

- Demonios este edificio es muy amplio – señalo Don, y miro a Leo – se que no te gusta que nos dividamos pero esta vez…-

- Ok, nos dividiremos o no llegaremos a tiempo…cuando los encuentren avisen a los demás –

Así los chicos cada uno tomo su dirección para ir bajando el edificio y buscando a las personas que gritaban asustadas.

Miguelangel estaba en una habitación en el cuarto piso cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, giro rápidamente y se dio cuenta que había 4 ninjas del pie con espadas.

- Tenemos visitas – saco sus chacos – bueno…no me importa que sean mas…que les parece si comenzamos a jugar -

Un ninja del pie lo ataco, pero Miguelangel lo evadió y le dio una patada tirándolo en contra de una pared. De inmediato salto hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque de otro ninja del pie y atrapo su espada con los chacos, sin embargo, al hacer esto los otros dos ninjas lo tomaron de ambos lados y lo lanzaron hacia atrás. Mike cayo fuerte apoyándose en su muñeca.

Se levanto un poco aturdido y tomo un chaco con una mano, pero al tomar el otro chaco no pudo mover la muñeca, el golpe recién dado se la había resentido.

- No importa con una mano podré – vio a los 2 ninjas que se le acercaban amenazantes- esperen ¿no eras tres? -

Los dos ninjas se le abalanzaron. Mike apenas los pudo evadir, pero el tercero lo ataco por atrás, empujándolo y haciendo que chocara en contra de la pared.

Miguelangel sentado en el piso miro mas aturdido a los ninjas que se le acercaban. ¿Este seria su fin? Vio como un ninja lo ataco con la espada en alto.

Pero una sombra se le interpuso, y unas sais recibieron el golpe de la espada, lanzando hacia atrás al ninja.

- Vamos a equilibrar las cosas aquí – señalo Rafael – no es justo que el menor se lleve la diversión -

- Te la regalo si quieres – dijo Mike menos aturdido, levantándose.

- Tu quédate allí, no estas como para luchar – le indico Rafael un poco preocupado.

- Claro y dejo que… ¡Cuidado Rafa! –

Un ninja ataco con su espada mientras Rafa estaba distraído, este apenas lo evadió, pero lo recibió una patada de los otros dos ninjas que lo lanzaron contra la pared al lado de Mike.

- Seguro que no quieres ayud…- empezo a decir Mike, pero Rafael se paro molesto – supongo que ahora no me conviene…-

Rafael lo miro furioso.

- No, no me conviene – se dijo Mike sentándose en el piso – ¡animo Rafa!-

- ¡Es de cobardes atacar cuando el oponente esta distraído! – le grito furioso a los ninjas – ¡ahora me las pagaran!–

Al cabo de unos minutos, los 3 ninjas estaban aturdidos en el piso al lado del ninja que nokeo Miguelangel.

Rafa se acerco a Mike quien lo animo en toda la pelea.

- Cuando te enojas eres cosa seria – sonrió Mike, por mientras que se paraba.

- Tu sabes como soy cuando me enojo…lo que quedo mas maltrecho que los del pie fue esto – le mostró su comunicador que estaba trizado- creo que se rompió en el golpe contra la pared

- Por algo dice Don que nunca cuidas sus inventos- dijo Mike un poco adolorido tomándose su muñeca.

- ¿Como esta tu muñeca?-

- Hay pasándola – bromeo el menor

Nuevamente se escucho un grito de ayuda.

- Demonios a donde esta esa gente – dijo impaciente Rafa – ¡vamos!.

- Pero Leo dijo que nos separáramos –

- No puedo dejarte solo en estas condiciones –

-¿Te preocupas por mi? – le dijo sorprendido

- Sea como sea eres mi hermano ¿no? – contesto indiferente Rafa -

Miguelangel lo miro con ojos brillantes.

- Si sigues así te lesiono la otra mano - dijo serio Rafa

- Ok, Ok entendí – sonrió Mike mientras siguió a su hermano.

Por su parte Donatelo estaba ya en el primer nivel, cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, saco su bó y ataco, pero fue detenido por unas manos conocidas.

- Espera Don, soy yo – señalo Leo, que sostenía con fuerza el bó de su hermano – demonios, que fuerza tienes -

- Lo siento Leo, pero me tomaste de sorpresa –

Se escucharon los grito otra vez, pero muy cerca de ellos.

Corrieron hasta la entrada de la habitación donde provenían los gritos y entraron en posición de ataque.

Quedaron perplejos ante tal escena.

Una mujer y un hombre notablemente borrachos, estaban pidiendo ayudas felices por una cucaracha que estaba en el piso.

- Uds estaban…- comenzó a decir Donatelo

Los borrachos lo miraron por un rato sin expresión, luego dieron unos gritos aterrados indicando a los chicos.

-¡¡ AUXILIO…SAPOS GIGANTES…!!- gritaron abrazándose.

- Esperen nosotros…– intentaba decir Leo

- ¡¡Y PARLANTES!! – gritaron aun mas fuerte antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Los chicos no podían entender como dos borrachos podían correr tan rápido, saliendo del edificio. Simplemente los quedaron viendo mientras desaparecían en el horizonte.

Leonardo y Donatelo se miraron, y luego rieron a más no poder.

- Tanto para tan poco – dijo entre risas Leo.

- Esta para anécdota esto – señalo Don parando de reír.

Suspiraron divertidos y Don tomo su comunicador.

- Llamare a Rafa para que no se altere mas – indico Don.

- Y yo a Mike – dijo Leo sacando su comunicador.

Donatelo miro extrañado su comunicador, mostraba que llamaba…y que Rafa contestaba…pero no se entendía nada…

- ¡¡Todo esta bien!! – grito Donatelo para que lo escuchara.

- En..ten..do – apenas se escucho de la voz de Rafa.

Leonardo miro preocupado a Donatelo, pero este lo miro tranquilo.

- Digamos que Rafa nunca cuida sus cosas -

- Mike no contesta, llama pero no contesta –

Donatelo miro el comunicador de Leo…apretó unos botones y se vio como un mapa del lugar con un pequeño punto naranja que se movía.

- Bueno, si se mueve esta bien…parece que esta en el sótano – sonrió Don.

- Ok, lo iré a buscar – indico Leo.

- Yo tendré que ir a buscar a Rafa sin rastreador mira que hasta eso tiene malo el comunicador de nuestro hermano - miro un poco molesto su comunicador – así que de ahí nos buscan.

Los chicos se separaron.

Por su parte Miguelangel y Rafael estaban corriendo, pero al detenerse los gritos…supusieron que Leo o Don habían arreglado todo…unos minutos después habían recibido una llamada en el maltrecho comunicador de Rafa…bueno de lo que se entendió era que todo estaba bien.

Caminando en círculos los chicos volvieron a donde habían tenido la pelea con los ninjas. Notaron que de los cuatro, habían 3 y en la misma posición que los había nokeado Rafa.

- No fue hace rato la paliza, ¿porque no se movieron? – miro con miedo a Rafa – no se te habrá pasado la mano -

- Bueno...estaba furioso – lo miro preocupado.

- ¿Y si los mata…?-

- ¡Cállate!, no digas tonteras- dijo Rafa mas asustado.

Rafael asustado se inclino a un ninja para sacarle la mascara, Mike lo seguía de cerca mas asustado aun…Rafael estaba tomando la mascara…

- ¡Chicos! – grito Donatelo apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta…sus hermanos dieron un pequeño grito y cayeron sentados.

- ¿Que demonios les pasa? – los miro extrañado

- ¡Es que Rafa parece que asesino a los ninjas! – grito asustado Mike.

- ¡Cállate idiota! -

Donatelo preocupado se acerco al ninja y vio una particularidad en el cuello.

- Rafa, préstame tu sai -

Rafael se la paso y Donatelo le hizo un corte profundo en el cuello al ninja.

- ¡¿Que demonios hiciste?! – le grito Rafa

- ¡Lo sabia, se volvería loco alguna vez!– grito Mike apuntando a Donatelo.

- Cállense los dos y vean –

Ambos se acercaron…del cuello del ninja salían unos cables que lanzaban chispas.

- ¿Robots? -

Donatelo asintio, se acerco a los otros dos ninjas y pudo darse cuenta que también eran robots.

- ¿Los del pie mandando robots?- se pregunto.

- Seguramente es como cuadrante de guardia, al vernos a nosotros se activaron – señalo Rafa.

.

En el sótano

Leonardo llego al sótano en donde se suponía que estaba Miguelangel.

- ¿Mike? -

Una luz azul se encendió, iluminando una silueta al fondo de la habitación.

- Acá – se escucho una voz metálica.

Leonardo saco sus katanas en posición de ataque.

.

En el tercer piso.

Donatelo pensativo miro a Mike.

- ¿Donde esta tu comunicador Mike?-

Miguelangel se tomo un parte del cinturón y lo miro extrañado.

- No lo tengo…seguramente se me cayo por aquí – comenzó a buscar en los rincones…pero no había nada.

- Lo que me extraña es que habían cuatro – dijo Rafa

Donatelo lo miro asustado

- ¿Había otro? -

- Si…pero porque esa cara…-

- ¿Miguelangel fuiste alguna vez al sótano? – pregunto alterado Dónatelo.

- No porq…-

- ¡Demonios! – Donatelo comenzó a salir rápido, pero Rafael lo retuvo atrapándolo del brazo.

- ¿Que demonios pasa? – pregunto preocupado Rafa.

- Leonardo fue al sótano a buscara a Mike…ya que el comunicador indicaba que estaba allá… ¿entienden?

- Una trampa – dijeron al mismo tiempo Mike y Rafael.

Los tres hermanos salieron corriendo en dirección al sótano.

Donatelo intentaba en vano comunicarse con Leo.

- Demonios hay algo que interfiere la comunicación-

- ¿Pero porque a Leonardo?- pregunto Miguelangel.

- Yo creo que atacaría a cualquiera, solo quería que uno cayera en la trampa- señalo Rafael

- No lo se…solo debemos apurarnos – Donatelo tenia una mala corazonada.

Los chicos apuraron el paso sin saber que podría estar pasando con su hermano mayor.

Por su parte Leonardo solo miraba al ninja del pie que estaba en el lugar. Miro a todos lados, solo estaban ellos dos.

El ninja del pie estaba rígido y por la voz metálica que tenía se notaba que era un robot, delante de este había una mesa.

El robot empezó a hablar…

- Tuve que atacar solo al menor, él esta bien…solo debía quitarle su comunicador - le mostró el comunicador- porque el mayor siempre buscara al menor…y yo solo necesitaba al mayor-

Se acerco a la mesa sobre la cual puso el comunicador de Mike y al lado de este un sobre…luego se retiro un par de pasos.

Leo, aun sin entender, se acerco en posición de ataque, tomo el comunicador y miro el sobre…en el decía…

"La verdad de Midori"

Leonardo miro confundido al robot mientras tomaba el sobre. En ese instante se apago esa luz azul.

En ese momento sintió que sonaba su comunicador, la luz seguramente era una interferencia. Contesto.

- ¡Leo, Leo sal de allí…es una trampa!– se escuchó un Donatelo alterado.

- No Don…no…-

El robot se movió un poco

- ¿Leo?... ¿que demonios pasa? – pregunto Don preocupado al ver a su hermano serio mirando a otro lado.

El robot nuevamente se movió y dijo unas palabras.

- No se puede desaprovechar esta ocasión…-

Del pecho del robot salio un cronometro que indicaba 10 segundos…en retroceso.

- ¡¡Demonios…!!- fue el grito asustado que escucharon los chicos de Leonardo antes de que este cortara la comunicación.

-¡¡Leo..Leo…!!- grito asustado Donatelo, mientras sus hermanos lo miraron temerosos.

- No importa…estamos por lleg…- comenzó a decir Rafael.

Pero no pudo continuar ya que se detuvieron de golpe porque hubo una enorme explosión delante de ellos a lo lejos…cubriendo ese sector de polvo.

- ¡¡¡LEONARDO!!! – gritaron aterrados sus hermanos.

Sintieron que no habían llegado a tiempo…pero…

- Calma chicos estoy bien…- se escucho de una silueta que salía de aquella polvadera.

Leonardo se acerco a los chicos.

- Pero esta vez estuvo cerca – les dijo tosiendo.

Sus hermanos suspiraron aliviados.

- Esta vez si que nos asustaste – le dijo Rafael dándole un pequeño empujón en el caparazón a su hermano mayor.

- Si, yo igual…- el sitio empezó a temblar.

- Vamonos de aquí…con la explosion esto no durara mucho – señalo Donatelo.

Estaba en lo cierto, el edificio se derrumbo con todo en su interior…dejando solo escombros.

- ¡¡Que destrucción!! – grito Mike mirando desde una azotea continua.

- Por suerte nadie vivía allí – señalo Rafael-

- Bueno, solo dos borrachos – sonrió Leo mirando a Don.

Rafael y Miguelangel los miraron sin entender.

- Se los contamos en casa-

.

Rafael y Miguelangel explotaron de la risa al saber la verdad de aquellos gritos, ya en casa y comiendo una pizza en la cocina.

- Tanto para nada – rió Rafa

- Para esto – Mike señalo molesto su muñeca vendada.

- Por lo menos tu buen hermano Rafa te protegió – sonrió Don

- Si mi lindo hermanito…-

- Cállate Mike…no te aproveches- lo miro serio Rafael

Miguelangel se callo con cara inocente.

- Pero como los del pie están tan perezosos que mandan robots-

- Sin Karai no son nada – dijo Leonardo comiendo un trozo.

Donatelo quedo pensando

- Y el robot que acciono la bomba Leo... ¿solo te paso el comunicador?…-

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza mietras comía.

- ¿Ves Donnie?…era para que cualquiera de nosotros cayera en la trampa -

Leonardo quedo mirando a los chicos…y recordó las palabras del robot

"…_y yo solo necesitaba al mayor"_

No era para cualquiera…la trampa era para ÉL. Y todo cuadraba con la carta que tenía guardada…ya que él solo conocía a Midori…

Luego de la comida los chicos fueron a dormir mas temprano de lo normal, todo lo vivido había sido bastante agotador.

Sin embargo, en la habitación de Leonardo la luz seguía encendida. Se sentó en su cama y viendo que nadie lo espiara, saco el sobre que tenía guardado.

Saco la carta de su interior y leyó el contenido…abrió los ojos sorprendidos y confundido…lo leyó nuevamente sin embargo esta repetición lo confundió aun mas. Se estiro en su cama intentando descifrar aquellas palabras…la carta solo le daba una solución en el ultimo párrafo para descifrar todo.

Ya entrada la noche Rafael, Donatelo y Miguelangel dormían tranquilamente en su habitación. Pero su hermano mayor no estaba en casa.

Leonardo miro el gran edificio que estaba frente de él, tomo la carta y la leyó nuevamente enfocándose en el último párrafo…

.

_Leonardo:_

_Encontraste a tu madre y el destino hizo que te separaras para siempre de ella…tu realidad cambio luego del reencuentro, pero para ella fue su existencia la que desapareció para siempre…su muerte será tu vida nueva. ¿Quieres vivirla o prefieres seguir tu agonía de culpabilidad?_

_S__i quieres descifrar lo anterior, llega __**solo**__ a la empresa farmacológica que esta afuera de la ciudad. Ven vestido de humano...te estaremos esperando…_

_Te aseguro que no correrás peligro…solo allí encontraras la verdad de esta carta._

_._

Leonardo necesitaba saber que demonios significaba esta carta.

Se acomodo la capucha de su chaqueta, ocultando lo mas que pudo su rostro, y avanzo a paso seguro a la entrada…

Sin saber que le deparaba…

.

_-----------------------------------_

.

.

Se que muchas querían que la venganza brotara de Leo, pero digamos que la culpabilidad era el sentimiento que mas tenia, además no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba Bishop. OJO: no estoy descartando una venganza futura…trabajare en eso :P

Y Leo fue solito para ver que significara esa carta…¿Qué creen uds?.

Por mientras que esperan el otro capitulo intenten descifrarla, aunque no esta muy complicada…leanla con atención : P.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	6. Verdad

Hola todos nuevamente…

Muchas gracias por los review.

Acá les dejo el capitulo 6, se sabrá el porque de parte de la carta…

Espero que les guste y espero sus review.

.

.

----------------------------------------------

.

.

**Capitulo ****6: "Verdad"**

.**  
**

Leonardo llego a la cabina de seguridad que se encontraba en la reja alrededor de la empresa, de donde salio un guardia.

- Buenas noches ¿qué desea señor?-

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Leonard…-

- Señor Leonardo - dijo mirando una bitácora – si lo estábamos esperando-

Leonardo lo miro extrañado… ¿qué demonios era todo esto?...

El guardia le indico la entrada de la gran empresa.

- Pase por allá por favor, lo están esperando, yo avisare su llegada -

Leonardo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada que se encontraba unos metros mas alejado de la reja. Por mientras que avanzaba se pudo ver la empresa, era un edificio muy amplio de aproximadamente 8 pisos…pero mas amplio que su largo era el ancho lo que le llamaba la atención, era realmente muy grande la empresa.

"Bueno, es una empresa en que hacen medicamentos debe ser gigante….¿pero que tenia que ver mi madre con esto?".

Llego a la entrada en donde una mujer con un delantal blanco lo recibió.

- Buenas noches señor Leonardo- la mujer le tendió la mano

- Buenas noches – le estrecho la mano sin entender.

- Sabíamos que vendría- le dijo sonriendo – por favor acompáñeme, le están esperando -

- Disculpe señorita – Leonardo la miro desconfiado - ¿qué es todo esto?-

La mujer lo miro tranquila, es como si supiera el porque de la desconfianza de Leonardo.

- Se que ahora esto es demasiado difícil de entender para ud. Pero ud vino acá por respuestas - sonrió – y si me acompaña ud se enterara de la verdad -

Leonardo un poco desconfiado asintió, tocando sus katanas que tenia escondidas en su chaqueta. Si algo ocurría, él se defendería.

- Acompáñeme por favor -

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos blancos de este gran edificio…mucha gente con delantales blancos, pero eran muy pocos…para ser una empresa tan grande había muy poca gente.

Pasaron por un pasillos que daba a un patio interior muy hermoso, era como un oasis entre tanto cemento.

Luego de subir 5 pisos y al final de un pasillo mas solitario que los anteriores…

- Aquí es – señalo la mujer abriéndole una puerta – por favor pase-

Leonardo entro tocando sus katanas, siempre en alerta.

La mujer cerro la puerta, Leo se encontró en una oficina con un gran ventanal que mostraba la gran ciudad a la lejanía. Frente esta ventana se encontraba un escritorio con un asiento de ejecutivo en donde estaba alguien sentado pero le daba la espalda a Leo.

- Sabia que vendrías de inmediato Leonardo – escucho de una voz conocida, pero a la vez odiada.

El asiento se dio vuelta mostrando quien estaba sentado.

El agente Jonh Bishop.

Leonardo saco sus katanas y se puso en posición de ataque, con una ira contenida hace meses.

- A mi tampoco me es muy cómodo verte la cara – sonrió Bishop.

- ¡¿Que es todo esto?!- grito Leo – ¿quieres recordarme lo que hiciste hace meses?…pero esta vez aunque muera me pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi madre –

- Nunca te había visto tan enojado… eso es típico de tu hermano Rafael –

- Por que lo que hiciste no tuvo nombre y ahora me las pagaras –

- No vine a luchar – Bishop lo miro serio – te llame para que abrieras los ojos –

- No…- Leo estaba enfurecido

- Si no te tranquilizas y guardas esas katanas, nunca sabrás la verdad… ¿a eso viniste no?–

Leonardo miro sus katanas…el quería saber el significado de esa estupida carta. Con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido guardo sus katanas.

- Así esta mejor -

- ¿Porque me mandaste esto?– Leo enojado le lanzo la carta encima del escritorio - ¿querías recordarme que mi madre murió por mi causa?-

Bishop tomo la carta y la leyó, la sonrisa que esbozo hizo hervir la sangre de Leo.

- Una joya del misterio -

- Demonios que tiene que ver esto con mi madre – dijo Leonardo molesto- ¿qué significa todo esto?-

- No todo lo que viste es la realidad.-

- ¿Que?…ella esta muerta yo vi como tú…-

- La sopa era otra tortuga con un caparazón muy parecido – lo miro serio - pero…esta muerta en cierta forma-

Leo lo vio extrañado… ¿Cómo podía estar viva y muerta a la vez?...

- Como dice aquí – Bishop leyó la carta – "_Encontraste a tu madre y el destino hizo que te separaras para siempre de ella"…_y mas adelante dice_ "para ella fue su existencia la que desapareció para siempre"-_

- Eso indicaría que esta muerta…-

- En forma animal – Bishop lo miro sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¿Que?– lo miro enojado – ¿que demonios hiciste? –

- A decir verdad mi primera idea era que fuera mi merienda como te lo había dicho – lo miro – pero luego pensé y me di cuenta que era la fuente de tu ADN y podría jugar un poco…con esto que logre sacar de una empresa en ruinas – mostró una pequeña botella en que quedaba la mitad de un liquido verde fluorescente – ¿lo reconoces?-

-Es la sustancia que nos muto-

- Así es…-

Leo lo miro con mayor temor…

- ¿Que…que…experimentaste con ella…? – Leo dijo aterrado

- Soy un científico… y era mi deber hacer esto - lo miro serio - quise hacer lo mismo que el accidente le hizo a uds….-

- ¿Qué? – Leo lo miró perturbado.

- Todo esto – señalo alrededor – es mi laboratorio…esto no es una empresa de medicamentos, es solo una fachada. Aquí hago experimento varios, pero nunca uno tan exitoso como este -

Se levanto y se acerco a la pared y apretó un botón.

La pared se desplazo dejando ver un ventanal que mostraba una pieza muy amplia con una cama, un escritorio…una pieza común. Leonardo se acerco lentamente al ventanal al notar algo peculiar, sentada en una silla con un libro en las manos…estaba un ser igual a él...una tortuga mutante…pero no era idéntica…

Tenía rasgos femeninos, una cabellera color café y su contextura era más delgada. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco, su rostro mostraba más edad que él.

- No…no puede ser...- decía Leo anonadado apoyado en el ventanal - ella no puede ser…-

- Es tu madre…al mutar tuvo genes femeninos y por eso la cabellera –

- Es imposible... – Leonardo lo miro incrédulo – a nosotros nos llevo años tener esta altu…-

- Leonardo…yo soy un científico muy impaciente- lo miro serio – no iba a estar años esperando a ver los resultados…simplemente ocupamos el acelerador molecular para poder tener una desarrollo normal en un tiempo mas reducido-

- Que hiciste…- señalo Leonardo un poco triste al saber que su madre había sido un experimento mas de Bishop.

- Simple Leonardo…tome a la pequeña tortuga, le administramos la sustancia mutagénica y el acelerador molecular hizo este efecto en solo un mes – sonrió – es mi mayor logro –

Leonardo seguia mirando a aquella tortuga.

- Ella se puede decir que tiene como unos 40 años humanos...- señalo Bishop

- Estas enfermo juegas así con la vida de un ser -

- Soy científico antes que todo…además ahora podrás comunicarte con ella…¿no añorabas eso en la tienda hace 4 meses? –

Leonardo lo miro molesto.

- No es lo que quería decir -

- No mientas Leonardo…se que en tu interior querías poder comunicarte con ella –

- Hubiera preferido mil veces que estuviera como animal…a que un enfermo como tu viniera a experimentar con ella-

- ¿Seguro Leonardo?– miro el ventanal – ella ha tenido un gran avance…les hemos estado enseñando como se comporta una humana y ha aprendido muy bien - miro a Leonardo – incluso puede hablar …por lo menos se da a entender -

Leonardo lo miro sorprendido

- Y sabes lo más curioso, los recuerda casi todo el tiempo. Parece que los recuerdos se quedan…-

-…mas a mayor edad por la sustancia mutagénica – termino Leonardo- me lo dijo Donatelo –

- Así es…supongo que tu tenias leves recuerdos con solo unos meses de vida…ella al tener muchos años tiene muchos recuerdos…siempre pregunta por sus hijos –

Leonardo tenia sentimientos encontrados…no le gusto para nada que experimentaran con ella…pero a la vez…sentía que habría algo bueno en todo esto, podría comunicarse con ella...y ella los recordaba.

- ¿Quieres conocerla personalmente? -

Leonardo aun confundido en sus pensamientos…apenas asintió.

- Ven -

Bishop lo dirigió hacia una puerta que daba directamente a la pieza, entro primero él y Leo se quedo en la puerta mirando.

- Midori querida – dijo Bishop de una manera tan agradable que no parecía ser él.

Midori lo miro.

- Señor…Bi..Bishop- dije entre tartamudeos a través de una voz femenina madura.

– Tengo grandes noticias- Midori lo miro expectante – tienes visitas-

Bishop se dirigió a la puerta y le dio un pequeño empujón a Leo para que entrara.

- Los dejo a solas – Bishop se retiro cerrando la puerta.

Leonardo miro la puerta y luego vio a aquel ser que lo miraba con curiosidad. Apenas avanzo y se detuvo unos pasos antes...no sabia que hacer...no sabia que decir.

Midori lo vio sin entender, pero luego se acerco…y le miro de cerca el rostro.

Leonardo pudo ver esos ojos grises y puros en el rostro de aquella mutante…Bishop no le había mentido…ella era su madre.

Midori miro mas de cerca el rostro de aquel sujeto y se sorprendió...le retiro la capucha hacia atrás y le corrió la bandana al cuello…lo miro a los ojos.

- Mayor…hijo mayor – dijo emocionada – mi niño…tu...tu volviste -

Leonardo quedo sin palabras…lo había reconocido…sin decir nada…tan solo al verlo.

Era algo que siempre había soñado…pero que nunca pensó que se convertiría en realidad.

Sin que Leo pudiera evitarlo, su madre lo abrazo.

Leonardo en ese instante simplemente pensó que ya no podía reclamar por lo que había hecho Bishop…ya estaba hecho y lo único que podía hacer ahora era una cosa…Leonardo simplemente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos reprimidos a su madre y le dio un abrazo apretado.

- Te extrañaba mucho hijo…mayor –

- Yo...yo también mamá – respondió Leo.

Bishop miro toda esta escena desde el ventanal, el mismo se había sorprendido que su experimento con aquella tortuga resultara tan bien y sobre todo que hubiera reconocido a Leonardo de inmediato. Eso significaba que su cerebro estaba bien desarrollado…solo le costaba un poco el lenguaje, pero eso mejoraría con el tiempo.

Luego esbozo una sonrisa malévola…su experimento lo llenaba de orgullo…pero también le serviría para otra cosa que tenía planeada.

Disfruta ahora que puedes Leonardo…porque tu infierno esta por comenzar –

.

.

---------------------------------------------

.

.

¿Qué estará planeando Bishop?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	7. Humillación por vida

Hola a todos…acá con un nuevo capitulo

Gracias por los review, me animan mucho más para seguir con esta invención mía.

Se emocionaron bastante con el reencuentro de Leo con su mami…

Bueno ahora verán a que me refiero con eso de la pesadilla para Leo…juajuajua…

Espero sus review y espero que les guste.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, peliculas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**-----------------------------------------------**

.

**Capitulo ****7 : "Humillación por vida"**

.

En el quinto piso de una supuesta empresa farmacológica había un reencuentro que siempre ellos habían esperado.

Leonardo se separo del abrazo de su madre y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hijo mayor…- dijo sentándose en la cama y dándole a entender que se sentara a un lado de ella.

Leonardo hizo caso, aun no sabia como comportarse…esto era tan extraño y a la vez tan agradable. Se acomodo la bandana de nuevo sobre sus ojos y se sentó junto a su madre.

- Yo se por que estoy así…señor Bishop me dio una vida nueva -

- ¿Y te gusta esto? – Leo la miro dudoso

- Me pude contactar contigo…con eso yo estoy feliz –

Leonardo sonrió, era mejor que su madre tomara que esto había sido una manera de llegar a él, a que pensara que ella había sido un experimento

- Pero tu hijo mayor ¿como estas así? – lo miro dudosa

- Fue un accidente hace años, cuando nos separaron de ti –

- Años – lo miro preocupada – ¿lo pasaste mal? –

Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

- Este accidente también afecto a otro ser, que fue como nuestro padre – Leo miro tranquilo – él nos crió a nosotros que éramos unos niños-

- ¿Uds.? – su madre miro expectante – ¿tus hermanos están contigo?-

- Si mama, ellos también fueron afectados en ese accidente, pero están bien –

Su madre sonrió.

- Están bien – suspiro- es lo único que quería saber, gracias hijo mayor -

- Me llamo Leonardo –

- Leonardo – repitió y luego lo miro expectante - ¿como se llama el hijo menor?…el desordenado…siempre le gustaba empujar al agua al más mañoso -

- Bueno, sus personalidades no han cambiado – sonrió – el pequeño desordenado se llama Miguelangel y el mas mañoso debe ser Rafael –

- Miguelangel y Rafael… Rafael siempre andaba a empujones con uds. –

- Si, es él, definitivamente- rió Leo- se nota que las personalidades eran las mismas.

- ¿Y el mas tranquilo?, el que siempre estaba acompañando a tus hermanos, pero nunca le gustaba tomar partido por uno, siempre era…-

- …neutral – termino Leonardo – ese es Donatelo –

Su madre sonrío.

- ¿Cuantos años han pasado desde la separación con uds.? -

- 18 –

- Me perdí 18 años suyos – dijo un poco triste.

- Pero yo te los contare todos – sonrío Leo.

Midori sonrió.

- Pero eso tendrá que esperar para la próxima visita – señalo una mujer mientras entraba.

Leonardo la reconoció de inmediato, era la mujer que lo había recibido en la entrada. Rápidamente se puso la capucha.

- No se preocupe señor Leonardo- sonrió la mujer – yo ayude al señor Bishop a darle la nueva vida a Midori -

Leonardo la miro serio dejando caer su capucha hacia atrás.

- Es hora de que duermas Midori, es muy tarde – la mujer miro a Leonardo – espero que entienda que tu madre debe dormir-

Leonardo se levanto serio y decidido

- Ella se viene conmi…-

- Señor Leonardo, ud. es líder tengo entendido…vea las posibilidades, las ventajas y desventajas de su acción- lo miro seria – quien esta en mayor desventaja aquí...por favor piense con la cabeza y no con el corazón –

Leonardo miro el suelo con los puños apretados, la mujer tenia razón, definitivamente el estaba en desventaja en comparación a los miles de robots que Bishop tenia seguramente ocultos en este edificio.

- Si...tiene razón - apenas dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Muy bien – miro a Midori – hora de dormir -

- Pero señorita Lucy…es que estaba conversando con mi hijo Leonardo –

- Seguirán conversando en la próxima visita –

- ¿Me visitaras otra vez?– pregunto Midori a Leonardo.

La mujer contesto antes que Leonardo

- Ten por seguro Midori que Leonardo te vendrá a ver otra vez-

Lucy sonrió a Midori, la seguridad de la mujer le causo desconfianza a Leonardo.

- Despídete Midori… pero no te pongas triste el volverá muy pronto-

Leo vio una mirada un poco malvada de parte de esta mujer.

Midori se levanto acercándose a Leo. Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo

- Leonardo, prométeme que volverás -

- Te lo prometo – dijo Leonardo un poco inseguro – y vendré a contarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos 18 años - le dijo sonriendo y separándose de su madre.

- Que bien – sonrió ella alegre

Leonardo se encamino a la salida y en el umbral de la puerta se dio vuelta y le dio una señal con las manos diciéndole adiós.

- Adios mamá -

- Adios hijo –

Salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- No puedo decir que no fue lindo el reencuentro – le dijo Bishop afuera.

- Te conozco Bishop y sé que no das puntada sin hilo-

- Entonces veo que me conoces bien… -

Leonardo lo miro serio.

- Como te he dicho este es el experimento mas exitoso que hemos tenido, que casi ha llegado a su máximo exponencial – miro el ventanal, observando como Midori hablaba con Lucy. Apretó el botón y la pared cubrió la ventana – pero luego de llegar a su máxima expresión….¿se debe destruir no? -

- ¿Qué? – Leo lo miro asustado – pero si es tu máximo experimento-

- Me gusta esto de experimentar…lo que creo, lo destruyo…tu sabes para la ciencia –

- Pero en vez de destruirla, me la puedes …-

- ¿Y darle una felicidad a mi enemigo? – Bishop lo miro serio – por supuesto que no…- Leonardo estaba a punto de tomar el comunicador para contactarse con sus bros y luego tomar sus katanas para hacer tiempo, aunque le costara la vida.

- Es un hecho que destruyo mis creaciones…- miro a Leonardo serio – pero con esta creación puede ser algo diferente…todo dependerá de ti –

Bishop tomo la carta y la leyó.

- "_…su Muerte será tu vida nueva."… _la muerte del animal, es la transformación de tu madre a mutante y para mantenerla intacta tú tendrás que cambiar parte de tu vida -

- Ve al grano Bishop – dijo Leo.

- Te explicare…estos inventos son muy costosos. Los robots son buenos para poder robar…pero no tienen la inteligencia como para tomar una decisión imprevista –

- ¿Quieres que robe no es así? –

- Eres muy astuto Leo, así es…tu trabajas para mi y yo dejare que veas a tu madre y que ella este en excelentes condiciones –

- Me utilizaras para tus fines…eso no es trabajar-

- Para mi es negocio –

- ¡Para mi es extorsión! – grito enojado Leonardo.

- Bueno velo como quieras…pero aquí yo no pierdo nada – lo miro muy serio – tu perderás a tu madre – nuevamente leyó parte de la carta – "_¿Quieres vivirla o prefieres seguir tu agonía de culpabilidad?"…_necesitó tu respuesta ahora, aceptas esta vida nueva o dejaras que ella sufra y tú te quedes con la mayor culpa de tu vida – término sonriendo malévolamente.

Leonardo no podía poner en riesgo a su madre, no podía permitirse que este maniático hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Miro enojado a Bishop con los puños apretados.

- Esta bien – dijo con los dietes apretados- solo que yo no asesino -

- Yo nunca dije eso…se que para que robes tranquilo tendré que aceptar algunas condiciones...no asesinaras-

- Y si me encuentro con mis hermanos...-

- No te obligare que los dañes...y yo no los dañare - sonrió cínicamente – ves que soy condescendiente –

Leonardo apretó mas los puños, la ironía de de Bishop le hacia hervir la sangre.

- Ahora que eres mi súbdito – dijo sentándose en el escritorio- te explicare algunas cosas-

"¿Súbdito?" penso Leonardo "demonios esto no pinta bien…pero debo hacerlo por protegerla de este maniático…tendré que hacer todo lo que me pida"

Bishop continúo

- …tus hermanos no pueden saber nada de esto, ni de tu madre ni menos del negocio este que tienes conmigo – vio el rostro molesto de Leonardo – o extorsión como quieras llamarlo, simplemente porque tus hermanos son demasiados impulsivos y no quiero que arruines las misiones que tengo preparadas… necesito que me des tu palabra-

- ok..te doy mi palabra que no diré nada …pero ellos no son tontos-

- Ellos se pueden contactar acá contigo, pero el rastreador de Donatelo no emite señal en este edificio y sus alrededores…así que no podrán seguirte -

"Tiene todo previsto" pensó Leonardo, realmente Bishop lo tenia en sus manos.

- Confío en tu palabra, pero para asegurarnos que no harás algo estupido –

Se levanto y saco algo de su escritorio. Era como un collar metálico que se encontraba abierto y se lo paso a Leonardo. Este lo vio detenidamente…era un collar de 2 centímetros de ancho.

- No crees que con esto, mis hermanos notaran…-

- Espera no te apresures, Leonardo. Cierra el collar e intenta abrirlo luego-

Leonardo cerró el collar y este se unió en un click y se encendió una luz verde. Intento nuevamente abrirlo…pero por más que intento no pudo.

- No se puede abrir, porque tiene un circuito eléctrico – señalo Bishop- y además tiene algo mas, pásame el collar- Leonardo se lo paso – fíjate en la luz –

Bishop que estaba en el centro de la oficina, comenzó a caminar hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el exterior, siempre mostrándole el collar a Leonardo. Cuando estaba en el ventanal la luz comenzó a tintinear cambiando de a poco a un color azuloso.

- Si este collar se sale de este edificio, esta luz se pondrá azul…y si eso pasara…-

Abrió una ventana y lanzo el collar hacia afuera. Leonardo observo que la luz se puso azul, de inmediato el collar estallo en una explosión que hizo temblar los ventanales.

Leo quedo un poco asustado ante esta explosión repentina y miro confundido a Bishop.

Bishop lo miro, luego se acerco a la pared y apretó el botón, dejando ver la habitación en donde estaba su madre ya dormida en su cama, con temor Leonardo diviso el mismo collar en el cuello de su madre.

- Digamos que Lucy le dio un regalito a tu madre – sonrió irónicamente.

- ¡Que demonios hiciste! – dijo con rabia Leonardo

- Asegurándome que seguirás mis órdenes – miro a Midori – pero ese collar además de activarse con la salida de este edificio, se activa con otra cosita mas – saco una especie de caja metálica de su abrigo el cual tenía un único botón rojo, encima de este había una luz verde.

Leonardo temió lo que significaría aquel especie de control.

– Veras si apretó este botoncito mucho…- la luz verde empezó a tintinear igual que el collar, Leo observo con temor que a la vez el color de la luz verde del collar de su madre comenzaba a tintinear en sincronización con la del control.

- Ya basta, ya entendí – le dijo Leonardo con temor, no quería que aquella luz se pusiera azul.

Bishop dejo de apretar el botón lo que hizo que la luz se pusiera de inmediato verde, al igual que el collar de su madre.

- Así es, si la luz de este control se pone azul, la luz del collar de tu madre también…y ¡boom! te quedaras huerfano – término con una ironía que Leonardo estuvo a punto de tomar sus katanas, pero tenia que controlarse, DEBIA controlarse.

- Y si tienes alguna duda…este control hará activar el collar aunque yo este en la China –

- No es necesario eso, ya te di mi palabra – Leo dijo serio y un poco asustado por el peligro de su madre.

- Lo se, pero siempre es bueno asegurarse – Bishop lo miro sonriendo por mientras que apretaba el botón de la pared, el cual provocaba que esta ocultara la habitación en donde estaba Midori – Ya que tienes todo aclarado, te puedes ir Leonardo-

-¿Eso será todo?- Leo lo miro incrédulo- no me pondrás algún chip para saber si no le dije a mis hermanos o algo así -

- Se que no eres tonto Leonardo y se que no me traicionarías, porque las consecuencias serian terribles…y lo sabes, no puedes salir de esto sin provocarle daño a tu madre ¿no es así? –

- Lo tengo muy claro, Bishop.-

- Y sobre eso…desde ahora me dirás SEÑOR Bishop y un a reverencia no me vendría mal – sonrió malévolamente.

Leonardo apretó más los puños e inclino un poco la cabeza.

- Si…señor Bishop-

- Muy bien, Leonardo, aprendes rápido-

Leonardo no podía sentir más ira en ese momento, seria un simple peón de su enemigo…un simple súbdito humillado…Bishop lo había rebajado más que cualquier otro…pero estaba atrapado…o su madre pagaría, mejor dicho explotaría, pensó con temor.

Bishop continúo, sonriendo al ver la cara de ira de Leonardo.

- Cada vez que te necesite me comunicare contigo he iras al lugar que te indicare, en donde unos robots te pasaran un atuendo para no ser reconocido y no usaras tus katanas…usaras esto que de igual forma te pasaran los robots – Bishop puso sobre su escritorio la katana que había sido robada en la tienda de antigüedades en donde estaba Midori.

- Pero… ¿porque? –

- Simple…porque tus katanas pueden ser reconocida por tus hermanos, y si usas dos espadas, tus hermanos podrían sospechar –

- Tienes razón …Donatelo sospecharía en el acto -

- Así es, y cuando traigas el botín podrás estar con tu madre todo el tiempo que quieras. – miro a Leo – ahora puede retirarte, nos mantendremos en contacto-.

- Ok, Bis – Leo se detuvo – digo…entendido señor Bishop- y haciendo un reverencia con los puños apretados salio de la habitación.

Leonardo ya caminando fuera, miro a lo lejos el edificio. Sentía que le habían puesto una amarra en el cuello que lo asfixiaría. Pero no veía otra solución más que seguir las órdenes de Bishop, aquel maniaco había previsto todo, lo tenía atrapado.

"Solo por ti lo haré mamá…solo porque estés bien, me humillare. Solo por qué estés viva, haré lo que sea…menos atentar contra mis hermanos" suspiro y miro el suelo escondiéndose en su capucha "por lo menos eso es algo que respetara Bishop…algo es algo" Siguió su camino con las manos en sus bolsillos, aun no sabia como esconder esto a sus hermanos, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Bishop miraba por el ventanal como un aproblemado Leonardo se alejaba caminando en dirección a la ciudad que estaba aun sumida en la oscuridad de una noche que estaba a punto de terminar.

Ese aspecto derrotado de Leonardo es lo que quería obtener. Su objetivo no era el que robara para el…era verlo humillado ante el.

"Este martirio para ti, será un deleite para mi" pensó feliz Bishop mientras veía a Leonardo perderse en el horizonte.

.

.

**--------------------------------**

.

.

¡Uy! hasta a mi me da coraje leer esto… tanta humillación.

Se le viene pesada la pista a Leonardo.

Y si este capitulo les hizo hervir la sangre de rabia…esperen mas adelante. u.u

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	8. El comienzo de la pesadilla

Hola a todos, siento mucho el retraso de la actualización de este fic…

Pero me llegaron visitas y visitas…y no tuve tiempo u.u

Además este capitulo debía escribirlo junto al capitulo 9…ya verán porque. Lo bueno es que el capi 9 esta listo y saldrá esta semana…así que no esperaran tanto.

Muchas gracias por los review del capitulo anterior…creo que se enojaron algunas ante esta extorsión a Leonardo.

En este capitulo…mejor léanlo jijiji.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

---------------------------------------------

.

**Capitulo 8: "El comienzo de la pesadilla"**

.

Donatelo estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, concentrándose en los hot cakes que estaba cocinando, de pronto sintió un enorme peligro. Se dio vuelta y con un movimiento rápido dejo el tenedor unos milímetros cerca del rostro de Miguelangel, quien se disponía a tocar los hot cakes que estaban en la mesa.

- Buenos días Donnie – sonrió Mike retirándose hacia atrás – era para ver si estabas atento, era una táctica de emboscada -

- Si seguro - lo miro incrédulo Donatelo.

- Que malo hermano, ¿como no me crees? – decía con un dolor fingido- me has herido en lo mas profundo de mi …-

- Ya , ya…- lo interrumpió su hermano acostumbrado a sus actuaciones – ve a buscar a los chicos o los hot cakes se enfriaran.-

Miguelangel asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de entrenamiento. Escuchó que alguien entrenaba, sin mirar pronuncio un nombre.

- Leo a desayun…-

- ¡A quien le estas llamando Leo! – grito Rafael saliendo enojado de la sala.

Miguelangel lo miro sorprendido y un poco asustado.

- Es que Leo siempre esta a esta hora entrenando -

- Lo se – asintió Rafael – pero desde ayer que no entrena a esta hora-

- ¿Estará cansado? –

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Leonardo?– lo miro incrédulo Rafa.

- Bueno hay veces que la gente se cansa…como yo con algunos videos juegos…-

- No es lo mismo Mike – suspiro Rafa.

- ¡Mike se enfriaran los hotcakes! – grito Donatelo de la cocina.

- Ok Donnie -miro a Rafa – esta listo el desayuno…iré por Leo –

Miguelangel llego a la habitación de Leonardo, este estaba sentado en la cama mirando el piso con el rostro sombrío.

- Leo -

Su hermano mayor se sobresalto un poco y lo miro como si nada.

- Mike no sentí cuando llegaste-

- Leo ¿que pasa?-

- A mi...nada ¿porque? –

- No se...siento que estas extraño estos días... ¿paso algo?-

- No Mike, no te preocupes – sonrió el mismo Leo de siempre – lo que pasa es que he estado meditando mucho estas noches –

- ¿Me lo aseguras? –

Leonardo asintió.

- Ok, confió en ti – sonrió Mike- Donnie tiene listo el desayuno, hizo hot cakes… – Mike abrió los ojos asustados- ¡¡y Rafa se los comerá todos!!...¡Vamos Leo!– dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Leonardo se levanto y observo el umbral de la puerta donde había estado su hermanito, como quisiera decirle la verdad a él y a sus hermanos. Que estaba siendo extorsionado por Bishop para robar a su nombre …contarles la verdad de su madre, estaba seguro que ahora que ella era mutante ellos entenderían.

Suspiro y bajo la cabeza, pero la realidad era que no podría…la agobiante realidad era que por proteger a sus seres queridos debía no decir nada y seguir con el plan de su enemigo, aunque esto fuera en contra de su voluntad.

Llego a la mesa a desayunar, he intento tranquilizar a sus hermanos que ya peleaban por los hot cakes.

- Rafa, Mike tranquilícense-

- Es que Rafa se comió algunos de los míos – dijo con un puchero el menor.

- No seas mentiroso Mike…yo solo estaba probando – señalo Rafa con una sonrisa burlesca – además tu estas un poco gor…-

Pero no pudo continuar ya que en su cara se estrello un hot cake.

Rafael lo retiro dejando ver unos ojos furiosos en dirección a Mike, este lo seguía mirando molesto y tenia el envase con el caramelo.

- Si te acercas te juro que te tiro el caramelo – lo miro Mike desafiante.

- ¡Me estas amenazando! – se paro furioso Rafael.

- Basta chicos – se levanto Leo interponiéndose entre ambos - con la comida no se juega, además Don se esmero mucho en hacer esto -

- Si, y si siguen así no les haré mas - Donatelo asintió serio.

Rafael y Miguelangel lo vieron asustados.

- No hermanito, nos tranquilizaremos – señalo Mike dejando el caramelo en la mesa – cierto hermanito -

- Así es Mike – señalo Rafa con una sonrisa falsa, mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

Donatelo y Leonardo suspiraron, a sus hermanos solo se les podía manejar con la comida.

- Donatelo – se dirigió Leo a su hermano- ¿puedes hacer mas hot cakes para que no hayan mas pleitos? -

- Ok, quiero tomar desayuno tranquilamente -

- ¡Muy bien! – vitorearon Rafa y Mike.

Luego que Donatelo hiciera los hot cakes, los 4 hermanos pudieron por fin tener un desayuno tranquilo y sin problemas.

.

Ya en la tarde, Leonardo entro en su habitación para buscar sus katanas e ir a entrenar, cuando sintió que su comunicador sonaba… sus hermanos estaban en casa. Sabía quien seguramente era. Lo tomo y solo se escucho...

-"Nombre de tu recuerdo hallado"-

Miro extrañado el comunicador…solo podía decir un nombre ante tal frase.

- Midori –

De inmediato se vio la imagen de Bishop.

- ¿Que tal Leonardo?, tuve que crear una contraseña en caso que algunos de tus hermanos contestara -

- Me lo imagine – respondió desganado.

- Tú sabes para lo que llamo-

Leonardo asintió desanimado

- Bueno entremos en detalles - sonrió Bishop.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala. Rafael y Miguelangel jugando y Donatelo leyendo un libro.

Leonardo salio de la sala de entrenamiento un poco tenso y se dirigió a sus hermanos.

- Chicos ya es hora que se alisten para las rondas en la ciudad -

- Así es intrépido – salto de su asiento Rafael.

- Espera – señalo Donatelo – como que "se alisten"… ¿tu no iras?-

Sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de aquel detalle en las palabras de Leonardo.

- No, de eso quería hablarles – señalo - lo que pasa es que habrán algunas noches que no podré acompañarlos -

Los chicos lo vieron extrañados "¿Leo perdiéndose las rondas?".

- ¡Se enfermo! – grito de pronto Mike apuntando a su hermano mayor.

- No Mike – suspiro Leo – lo que pasa es que estaré ayudando a las personas de otra forma…seré voluntario y ayudare en un hogar de ancianos, pero iré muy bien disfrazado para que no me descubran –

Sus hermanos los miraron perplejos.

- Pero no que los abuelos duermen temprano – lo miro Mike.

- Si, pero ayudare en la seguridad. Además, hay ancianos que se quedan despiertos, a ellos ayudare mas que nada-

Los chicos se miraron entre si, finalmente Donatelo rompió el silencio.

- A mi me parece bien – asintió Donatelo .

- Ok, yo igual encuentro que esta bien – señalo Mike.

- A mi me parece extraño – miro incrédulo Rafael – siempre nos has dicho que intentemos no arriesgarnos y tu llegas y vas a trabajar con los humanos –

Leonardo miro a Rafael, sabia que diria algo asi. Debía seguir con el plan.

- La verdad Rafa – Leo miro triste el piso -…es que extraño demasiado al maestro – los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos – no se…esta es una manera de sentirme cerca de él -

- Bueno…- dijo Rafael rascándose la cabeza – esa si es una razón por la cual te pueda creer-

- ¿Entonces? – Leonardo los miro expectante.

Sus hermanos asintieron.

- Si esta es tu manera de salir del luto de nuestro padre esta bien – sonrió Donatelo.

- Gracias bros – sonrió Leonardo – me iré a vestir entonces, se me hace tarde –

Sus hermanos vieron como Leo entraba a su habitación, se miraron y sonrieron…era bueno ver que Leo estaba intentando ayudar a personas como sensei. Ellos lo acompañarían a ayudar a los ancianos, pero no tenían nada de paciencia. La paciencia era el don de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo en cuanto entro a su habitación, aquella sonrisa falsa se desmorono dando paso a un rostro sombrío. Se apoyo en los pies de la cama casi sin aire, le dolía tanto tener que mentirles a sus hermanos, y lo que era peor utilizando el nombre de su padre….usando su muerte como escudo para que no lo descubrieran.

Sentía tanta ira consigo mismo, al tener que seguir el juego del enemigo, por supuesto a Bishop se le había ocurrido la idea de ocupar la muerte del sensei.

"No podrán decirte nada"

Y era verdad, porque era un tema tan delicado y reciente que no podrían recriminarlo ni tener desconfianza. Realmente tenia la esperanza que el sensei lo entendiera, era todo lo que le quedaba ante tal injusticia.

Leonardo cerro los ojos y suspiro para tranquilizarse, debía hacer las cosas bien esa noche o su madre podía pagar las consecuencias.

.

La noche llego rápidamente y Leonardo caminaba a través de las calles, había visto como sus hermanos se habían dirigido a hacer las rondas guiados por Donatelo. El confiaba plenamente en ellos y sabia que cualquier dificultad ellos podrían salir adelante. Por supuesto que él los había llenado de sugerencias y prohibiciones que todos aceptaron, incluyendo Rafa de mala gana.

Suspiro, sus hermanos habían creído absolutamente todo…era mejor así, para no ponerlos en peligro a ellos también.

Llego al callejón señalado, en aquella oscuridad pudo sentir un pequeño ruido. Leonardo vio un águila mecánica de por lo menos metro y medio posada en una caja. El robot lo miro y con su pico le señalo un bulto. Se agacho y se pudo dar cuenta que era una mochila y encima de esta había una ropa negra…era su "ropa de trabajo", como le había mencionado Bishop y apoyado en la mochila estaba la katana robada del almacén de antigüedades.

Se cambio las ropas juveniles por las recién dadas, su bandana y ropa los dejos a los pies del ave. Luego se cubrió con la capucha negra el rostro. Lo único que podía verse de Leo eran los ojos, ya que, hasta las manos las tenía cubiertas.

Su traje en si era de un material muy ligero y había algo especial en la espalda tenia como un bulto, para que diera la impresión que fuera una persona musculosa…a un caparazón. También se fijo que en medio del pecho había un bello bordado de un dragón verde al estilo oriental con ojos azules.

Se agacho para verificar la mochila, era negra y no era normal…había una funda de katana en medio de esta, haciendo que la mochila se dividiera en dos compartimentos a cada lado. Era muy liviana y se adaptaba absolutamente a su cuerpo…no sentía que llevara un bolso en su caparazón. Los mecanismos de seguridad eran muy efectivos…si el ingresaba cualquier cosa, esta se quedaría dentro de la mochila por mas movimiento que hiciera o cortes que tuviera, ya que el material era muy resistente.

Bishop había pensado en absolutamente todo, estaba bien equipado…lamentablemente era para robar. Ya listo para el trabajo, miro al águila mecánica, Leonardo sabia que este robot no lo ayudaría en el robo…Bishop le señalo que solo lo ayudaria bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Comenzó a recorrer las azoteas y se detuvo en frente de una…la joyería más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

Parte del techo de esta joyería estaba hecha de vidrio, y seguramente estaba llena de alarmas, tan solo se acerco unos centímetros y diviso en el vidrio un sensor al movimiento. Comenzó a extrañar a Donatelo con sus súper inventos, pero Bishop ya había previsto todo. Saco de la mochila una especie de disco metálico de 10 cm de radio, el cual lo puso con mucho cuidado en el vidrio. El disco hizo un pequeño sonido y luego se encendió una luz verde, eso significaba que el sensor estaba inhabilitado. Con cuidado saco el vidrio y amarro una cuerda en el techo bajando de a poco. Pudo ver los estantes llenos de finas joyas y al fondo una bóveda.

Se detuvo en la mitad de su descenso y saco de un compartimiento de su mochila un pequeño envase y soplo con cuidado el polvo que contenía…para verificar.

Quedo perplejo.

El lugar estaba lleno de láser de sensor, unos estáticos y otros en movimiento. Sin embargo de lo que había aprendido de Donatelo era que siempre al final de todos los obstáculos, estaba el centro de comando. Agudizo la vista y vio que al fondo, casi llegado a la bóveda estaba una pequeña caja…ese era el control de los láser.

De un gran altura corto la cuerda para que no fuera a tocar algún láser, cayendo con precaución entre dos rayos, debió agacharse rápidamente por un láser que venia de forma horizontal hacia él.

Suspiro y miro con detenimiento todos los láser. Enseguida comenzó a saltar y a evadir rápidamente todos los rayos rojos que lo amenazaban, tanto láser estáticos como con movimiento. Estaba a punto de llegar a la pequeña caja, cuando un láser apareció de pronto a unos centímetros de su rostro, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Pero ágilmente alcanzo a soportar su cuerpo en sus brazos y piernas, dejando la mochila suspendida a unos milímetros de un láser que estaba en el piso. Se levanto con un salto y evadió los últimos láser.

Llego donde estaba la pequeña caja, miro el lugar donde perdió el equilibrio "demonios que cerca estuvo" pensó, luego miro la pequeña cajita que se encontraba al frente de él, abrió la puerta y encima de todos aquellos botones puso una tarjeta con una pantalla en donde comenzó a mostrarse unos números, quedando finalmente en una serie de 6 dígitos.

Leonardo los leyó y los tecleos, de inmediato los láser se desactivaron, un suspiro de alivio salio de Leonardo

Se acerco a la bóveda y puso el pequeño disco sobre la tapa. Miro un reloj que estaba allí, habían pasado un par de minutos, el robo debía ser rápido.

Acciono el pequeño disco, era obvio que se demoraría mas, por mientras corrió a todos los estantes y rápidamente saco todas las joyas que había en ellas guardándola con gran rapidez en su mochila. Saltaba de un estante a otro con el salto característico de un ninja.

A los 45 segundos el pequeño disco acciono su luz verde, al mismo tiempo Leonardo caía al lado de la bóveda ya con todas las joyas en su mochila y con los estantes vacíos tras de si.

La puerta de la bóveda se abrio dejando ver pequeños casilleros, pero Leo solo debía ir a uno. Se dirigió directamente al casillero 119 y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Hay se encontraba en una pequeña caja de cristal una pequeña joya pero cuya belleza era inmensa.

Iba a tomar la caja cuando se dio cuenta que en el fondo de esta había un pequeño brillo rojo.

- Demonios…un sensor – susurro.

Bishop le había dicho lo que podría significar y que la única salida era arriesgar. Se acerco a un casillero metálico que había afuera de la bóveda y lo puso en la puerta. Se acomodo la mochila, y suspiro.

Lo que siguió Leonardo sintió que trascurría en cámara lenta…

En cuanto saco la caja de cristal, se encendieron luces rojas tintineantes dentro de la bóveda y comenzó a sonar una alarma.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, en su carrera vio como una lamina de acero caía en la entrada de la bóveda siendo interceptada por el casillero que el había dejado.

Sin embargo la fuerza de la lámina era tal que comenzaba a doblegar el casillero…si no alcanzaba antes que el casillero cediera, quedaría atrapado.

La lámina retorcía cada vez mas el casillero…

Sentía que la distancia se hacia infinita…

.

.

--------------------------------------------

.

.

¿Leonardo podrá escapar de esta?

En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán juajuajua

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.

.


	9. La guerra es declarada

Hola a todos…

Como dije que actualizaría rapidito...acá esta XD

Gracias por sus review del capitulo anterior...veo que la idea les esta gustando…y una mención especial para Yunuen con tu review de la cancion del "ladronzuelo" si que estabas divagando cierto XD.

Acá les dejo el capi 9...para no dejarlas en suspenso :P

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

-----------------------------------

.

.

**Capitulo 9: "La guerra es declarada"**

.

.

En la azoteas de New york, tres siluetas corrían y saltaban muy a gusto. De pronto el que lideraba se detuvo, viendo un aparato que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Que ocurre Donatelo? – se acerco Mike.

- ¿Que ves en el rastreador? – dijo Rafael deseoso por un pelea.

- Se activo la alarma de la joyería del otro lado de la ciudad –

- La joyería mas fina de la ciudad – recordó Mike.

- Y que estamos esperando – dijo Rafael – vamos a atrapar a …-

- No Rafa, no alcanzaremos a llegar – señalo Donatelo – esta muy lejos…además esa joyería tiene un excelente sistema de alarmas… no creo que el que quiera robar pueda salir...ni siquiera el clan del pie –

- Demonios nos perderemos la diversión – suspiro decepcionado Rafael – de todas maneras vamos…en una de esas –

Los chicos asintieron, comenzaron a correr en aquella dirección.

- Pero no se preocupen – sonrió Donatelo – el ladrón estará atrapado-

.

En la joyería.

La plancha de hierro aplastaba con mas fuerza el casillero, solo estaba dejando un espacio de medio metro entre la lámina que lo aplastaba y el suelo.

Una silueta salió con un rayo en forma horizontal. Justo unos segundos antes que la lamina aplastara completamente el casillero, dejando la bóveda absolutamente sellada.

Leonardo se levanto aun agitado por lo cerca que estuvo de quedar atrapado, y corrió hacia la entrada, ya que la cuerda estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla. Quebró el vidrio con su cuerpo, pero no pudo avanzar más de un metro…ya que una luz cegadora lo envolvió.

Cuatro patrullas estaban delante de él con todos lo policías apuntándole con sus armas y en el cielo un helicóptero que lo alumbraba con un foco.

.

- Así que lo policías llegaran rápido- pregunto Mike a Donatello.

- Claro, si es la joyería más prestigiosa –

- ¡Ah! entonces lo atraparan seguro – sonrió Rafael.

- A menos- Donatelo siguió – que el ladrón fuera más hábil que los del pie o que nosotros –

- Entonces esta atrapado- sonrió Rafael- nadie nos gana-

- Él...el todopoderoso – rió Mike, recibiendo un zape de Rafael- ¡¡AY!!-

- Con policías en masa…costara que escape – asintió Donatelo.

Así los chicos corrieron en aquella dirección sin pensar que a quien le estaban deseando que fuera atrapado, era su hermano mayor.

.

Lo policías observaron a ese ser vestido completamente de negro, con aquel bordado de dragón en su pecho. De inmediato se dieron cuenta que no era un ladrón cualquiera… era un ninja.

- ¡Deja las joyas en el piso y levanta los brazos!- se escucho de un alto parlante.  
Sin embargo aquel ninja no se movió.

- No pongas resistencia, vienen más refuerzos y estas rodeado. Repito…deja las joyas en el piso y levanta los brazos -

Estaba rodeado, sin embargo lo policías no podían ver el temor en los ojos de aquel ladrón, muy por el contrario…podían ver un cierto entusiasmo.

Repentinamente un rayo plateado se cruzo en los cielos y cuando paso cerca del foco del helicóptero, este se quebró en un instante.

Los policías desviaron solo un par de segundos la mirada de aquel ninja, cuando volvieron la mirada…este no estaba.

Solo tuvieron tiempo para alzar la mirada y darse cuenta que aquel ninja estaba sobre ellos con su katana en alto, lo policías ni siquiera pudieron disparar. El ninja más rápido que un rayo partió las armas a medida que pasaba al lado de ellos.

Cuando destruyó el último revolver policial y antes que los policías tuvieran tiempo para sacar sus armas secundarias, el ninja salto encima de una patrulla y dio un gran salto hacia el cielo.

Los policías observaron como aquel rayo plateado volvía y se detenía, era una especia de águila robótica plateaba, la cual se intercepto con el ninja en los aires, quien tomo las patas de aquel robot…desapareciendo ambos en el horizonte en un rápido vuelo.

En su huida desde los cielos, Leonardo pudo divisar a 3 siluetas que saltaban a través de las azoteas, se encontraban un poco apartadas de la joyería, pero iban hacia esa dirección. Supo de inmediato quienes eran y dio un suspiro de alivio al decirle a los chicos que fueran hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad. Lo único que no quería era un enfrentamiento con ellos.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron y notaron algo extraño que desapareció tan rápido como lo habían visto.

- Díganme que vieron lo mismo que yo - dijo Rafael – o pensare que estaré loco-

- Un águila gigante que lleva colgando una persona – señalo Mike.

Rafael miro un poco asustado a su hermano menor. Luego miro a Donatelo

- ¿Tú viste lo mismo? –

Donatelo asintió y Rafael suspiro aliviado

- Pensaba que estaba imaginándome las mismas locuras de Miguelangel-

- Pero no es necesario que estés imaginado lo mismo que yo- reclamo Mike- porque tu estas loco desde que naciste…¡ay! – se quejo ante el zape de su hermano.

- Debe ser el ladrón de la joyería – dijo pensativo Donatelo, sus hermanos lo vieron extrañados – ¿a cuantas personas ven paseando con su mascota metálica y vistiendo de negro?-

- Bueno yo he visto a una tortuga con un traje ridículo corriendo a la mitad de la noche – señalo mirando a Miguelangel.

- ¿Que te pasa con la Tortuga Titan? –

- Chicos no es hora de pelear – interrumpió Donatelo – debemos ir a investigar y contarle a Leonardo…-

- Estará muy fastidiado – rió Rafael – seguro que lo hubiera querido ver-

.

El águila se detuvo cerca de una furgoneta negra...Leo salto al piso y miro para todos lados, las puertas de la furgoneta se abrieron.

- No te preocupes, los sensores indican que nadie vigila- se escucho de Lucy desde el interior- aunque los sensores de un ninja nunca estarán demás-

Leonardo al darse cuenta que no había nadie vigilando alrededor entro a la furgoneta. Luego de dejar entrar al águila, cerró la puerta y se sentó cansadamente.

- Estuvo difícil – señalo Lucy desde el puesto de conductor.

- Si, estuvo arriesgado mejor dicho – dijo Leonardo retirándose hacia atrás la capucha-

- Y esto se pondrá mas arriesgado como tu dices – Lucy se acomodo en el asiento – vamos a ver a Midori mejor –

La furgoneta llego a la empresa muy rápido. Lucy se bajo y le dijo que podía caminar…la empresa estaba casi vacía.

Entro a la oficina, Bishop lo observo con un sonrisa satisfactoria, sin embargo lo miro de inmediato serio. Leonardo se dio cuenta de los que pasaba. Con lo puños apretados inclino un poco la cabeza.

- Señor Bishop- este sonrió nuevamente – misión cumplida-

- Muy bien Leonardo, sabia que no me decepcionarías – sonrió aun mas – en realidad no podrías…porque tú sabes las consecuencias –

Leonardo levanto la mirada y asintió. Se retiro la mochila y se acerco al escritorio de Bishop. Saco la katana dejándola al lado apoyada en el escritorio.

- Aquí están todas las joyas, deje vacíos los estantes – le entrego a Bishop la mochila – este vio el interior y sonrió

- Acá esta – Bishop saco la pequeña caja de cristal con la pequeña joya.

- Por esa joya se activo la alarma – señalo Leonardo-

- Era obvio – Bishop dijo aun perdido en la hermosura de esa joya – esta preciosura es la joya mas costosa del estado –

- Señor Bishop, ya cumplí con mi parte…puedo ver a mi madre –

Bishop lo miro

- Puedes verla…pero durmiendo -

- ¿Como?-

- Lo siento, es muy tarde – dijo con un tristeza falsa Bishop – se quedo dormida antes que le dijera que vendrías-

- Ese no era el trato – miro Leonardo molesto

- Yo no he roto mi trato – lo miro serio Bishop – la veras pero otro dia…cuando no haya robo, porque si sales solo las noches en que haya robo…no crees que el astuto de tu hermano podría sospechar –

Leonardo bajo la mirada enojado, lamentablemente Bishop tenia razón.

Bishop se levanto y apretó aquel botón de la pared corriendo aquel muro. Midori dormía placidamente

- Si quiere la despertamos -

Con los puños apretados Leo negó con la cabeza.

- Es mejor que descanse – dijo un poco triste...sabia que Bishop iba a ser algo así.

- ¡Oh vamos Leonardo no te pongas así! – sonrió Bishop mientras apretaba el botón haciendo que la pared tapara el rostro apacible de su madre – podrás verla en estos días- le puso la mano en el hombro a Leo.

- Si señor – este se separo – así lo haré –

Bishop volvió a sentarse a su escritorio a ver esas preciadas joyas.

Indico un rincón en donde estaba la ropa de Leonardo

- Cámbiate, debes dejar todo acá para la próxima misión -

Luego que Leonardo se cambio, iba a dejar la vestimenta de ninja en el mueble y se quedo mirando el bordado.

- Ese bordado es por ti y tu madre...encontré que seria artístico – Leo lo miro extrañado – Midori significa verde en japonés, es por eso que el dragón es verde y los ojos azules por tu color característico de bandana -

- Ahora entiendo el significado – dijo muy serio Leo

- Ves que soy considerado – señalo con una risa hipócrita – además los medios te podrán poner algún seudónimo –

- ¿Los medios?-

- Te harás popular…porque tus robos no serán cualquier cosa…– lo miro divertido – empezando con las cámaras de seguridad de la joyería-

- ¿Cámaras? – Leo lo miro levemente asustado – ud. nunca me dijo… –

- Todas las grandes empresas tendrán...por eso lo importante de este traje...ni tus hermanos te reconocerían…apenas y se te ven los ojos-

Leonardo asintió, pensativo.

Dejo la ropa en el mueble y miro a Bishop ya vestido con su ropa juvenil.

- Puedes retirarte – dijo Bishop .

- Si, señor Bishop – dijo entre dientes haciendo una reverencia, se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta.

- Leonardo – dijo Bishop

Leonardo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giro para verlo de frente.

- Debo felicitarte por tu trabajo- le mostró la caja de cristal con la joya- esta preciosura, se hubiera perdido…ya que estaba destinada a ir a una subasta para beneficencia-

El rostro de Leonardo se descompuso…por lo que Bishop sonrió satisfecho.

- Gracias Leonardo, por unirte a los malos….-sonrió - puedes retirarte-

Así un Leonardo sombrío hizo una reverencia, saliendo de la habitación. Dejando tras si a un Bishop muy contento.

.

Leonardo entro por la puerta de entrada de su casa en las alcantarillas…encontró a sus hermanos viendo con gran atención la televisión. Donatelo se percato de la presencia de Leonardo y detuvo el video.

Sus otros dos hermanos se dieron vuelta y lo vieron animados.

- A que no sabes lo que paso -

- Robaron la joyería de la ciudad. Pase por allí…estaba llenos de policías-

- Pero sin ladrón- dijo Rafa

- El tipo se escapo-

- ¿Con todos esos policías? – señalo falsamente sorprendido mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- Es que no es cualquier ladrón- asintió Donatelo – es un ninja-

- ¿Como…como saben eso? – señalo Leo ocultando su nerviosismo.

- Porque me conseguí los videos de las cámaras de seguridad –

Leonardo miro cansadamente el piso, era obvio, su hermano cerebrito se conseguiría esos videos muy fácilmente, siempre lo hacia. Alzo la mirada y noto de inmediato que sus hermanos lo veían como esperando algo…por supuesto el sabia que era.

- ¡Excelente Don! – exclamo "contento" – sabia que no nos decepcionarías -

- Como a la hora lo dijiste - rió Mike – parece que los viejecitos te casaron bastantes-

Leo sonrió a su pequeño hermano, por mientras que veía como Donatelo volvía a poner el video.

- Ya lo vimos nosotros – dijo Rafa – pero lo volveremos a ver cuantas veces sea necesario -

Leo vio como aquel ninja caía entre los láser y moviéndose rápidamente se acercaba al fondo de la habitación, cuando casi cayo por un láser repentino.

- Estuvo cerca – señalo Mike – si tocaba ese láser estaba frito -

- Tiene un gran equilibrio – señalo Donatelo – no es cualquiera…-

Las imágenes siguieron mostrando como desconectaba los láser y robaba los estantes con una rapidez que hasta el mismo Leonardo se sorprendió. Luego se vio como se interno en la bóveda, como puso el casillero y como sonó la alarma haciendo que el casillero fuera aplastado por la lámina de hierro.

- El chico es muy astuto, por lo que hizo con el casillero – señalo Don – previno antes-

Leo sonrió levemente…el que su hermano genio le dijera astuto a él, era un cumplido. De inmediato suspiro…como demonios podía pensar en eso...si Don se lo estaba diciendo a un ladrón…no a él…a pesar que era la misma persona.

- Salio de la bóveda- exclamo Mike entusiasmado – el tipo es genial…es muy rápido...pareciera que fuera una película de …-

No pudo continuar ya que recibió un zape de Rafael.

- Falta que ahora te hagas su fans – gruño Rafa.

Mike miro molesto a su hermano .

- Nunca podría hacerme fans de un ladrón…- dijo sobandose la cabeza aun – porque es un ladrón...es malo…porque le roba a gente inocente-

Leonardo apretó sus manos en sus rodillas.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando y a través de una cámara de la calle se pudo ver como el ninja destrozaba las armas y escapo junto con el águila plateada.

- Realmente es un enemigo de temer – señalo Donatelo parando el video – el robo no duro mas de 5 minutos…es muy rápido -

- Y muy hábil- dijo Mike.

- Pero eso antes no nos ha detenido – se levanto Rafa chocando sus nudillos – y ahora tampoco lo hará-

- A ese ladrón lo atraparemos nosotros – dijo Mike entusiasmado.

- Hace mucho que no teníamos un enemigo así- señalo Donatelo – será nuestro desafió –

- Este ladrón no debió meterse en nuestro territorio...menos ocupar el ninjitsu para el mal – dijo Rafael mas entusiasmado aun – lo atraparemos cierto Leo…¿Leo?

Leonardo miraba el suelo…

- Leo – Mike le toco el hombro haciendo que un Leonardo agotado lo mirara – te ves muy cansado -

- Lo siento chicos – Leo alzo la mirada- es un ladrón bastante hábil…deben tener cuidado-

- ¿Deben? – Rafael lo miro extrañado – ¿nos vas a dejar solo en esto?-

- Digo…debemos – señalo Leo dando un bostezo – lo siento estoy muy cansado –

- Es mejor que te vayas a dormir Leo...después hablamos de que haremos – le dijo Don.

- Ok…- se levanto – buenas noches chicos-

- Buenas noches -dijeron sus hermanos

Ya cuando Leonardo se fue a su habitación Rafael se dirigió a Donatelo.

- ¿Porque lo mandaste a la cama?...el también debe ayudar en esto-

- Rafa, Leo esta agotado- lo miro Donatelo – ¿no lo has visto extraño últimamente? –

Rafael recordó la falta de entusiasmo en los entrenamientos y la desconcentración de su hermano mayor de los últimos días.

- Bueno…lo he visto…bastante ido-

Donatelo asintió.

-Leonardo no esta cansado solo físicamente, también psicológicamente...el luto de sensei le esta doliendo mas de lo que pensábamos.-

- Por eso esta tan estresado últimamente –

- Yo creo que esa puede ser la única causa – Donatelo asintió.

Los chicos se miraron un poco confusos, hasta que Rafa rompió el silencio.

- Entonces dejemos a Leo un poco aparte de esto… para que pueda recuperarse bien de la muerte de sensei-

Mike se acerco y le puso la mano en la frente.

- Que raro, se te ocurrió una buena idea y no tienes fiebre -

Rafael le quito la mano y le dio un zape.

- Lo que dices tiene sentido Rafa – señalo Donatelo, obviando el dicho de Mike

Los chicos asintieron, sin saber que el problema de Leo estaba muy lejos del luto de sensei.

.

Leonardo ya acostado en su cama, miraba el techo preocupado. Sus pensamientos lo invadían, lo que menos quería se estaba haciendo realidad…

Sus hermanos le habían declarado la guerra a aquel ladrón...es decir a EL. Y sabía que cuando sus hermanos hacían esto era porque estaban decididos a atraparlo.

Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso.

No quería luchar contra ellos…

No quería que la protección a su madre pudiera trasformarse en un peligro para sus hermanos…

"Mamá…hermanos" susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

.

----------------------------

.

.

Y aquí queda el capitulo…espero que les haya gustado

Los chicos le juraron guerra al ninja ..o sea a Leonardo

Las cosas se complican para el hermano mayor.

Veamos que sucederá mas adelante

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	10. Oasis

¡¡Holas a todos!!..

Por fin pude subir un capitulo…siento mucho la tardanza, pero estos profes no me dejan de poner trabajos…estoy que les mando a Rafa para que les de una buena paliza

Muchísimas gracias por su review…me han dado mucho ánimo para continuar con el fics. Yunuen soborna a tu hada para que te deje tranquila XD XD.

Y maryhamatogirl...gracias por tus aportes en este capitulo.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**--------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo ****10: "Oasis"**

.

.

Al siguiente día, el asalto de la joyería y la gran habilidad que había tenido el ladrón, ya era comentario en toda la ciudad, esto se intensifico al colarse el video a los medios de comunicación.

En las noticias del mediodía exhibían el video nuevamente.

- Y tanto que me costo conseguirlo anoche –suspiro Donatelo apagando el televisor y levantándose del sillón de la sala.

Olfateó algo extraño…abrió los ojos al acodarse de que era y de quien había dejado a cargo.

- ¡¡Mike, ¿sacaste …?!!-

- ¡¡Ahhhh …los fideos!! – gritó Mike corriendo de su habitación a la cocina.

Donatelo suspira y va caminando a la cocina.

- No vayas a tomar la olla con la manos descu...- decía mientras caminaba.

- ¡¡AY!!, ¡me quemo!– grito Mike y luego se escucho que se cayo algo.

Donatelo esta vez corrió a la cocina viendo tal escena. Mike soplándose la mano y en el piso la olla botada de lado, toda el agua caliente había caído, sin embargo los fideos seguían en la olla.

- Pero Mike…la comida –.

- Lo siento – dijo adolorido

- Bueno por lo menos tiene arreglo – Don tomo la olla con un paño – Mike pone la mano en agua fría- miro la olla – por lo menos no se cayo la comida al piso-

Rafael ante tanto ruido, salio de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Que demonios pasa aquí!-

Miguelangel estaba secando la poza de agua caliente mientras Donatelo estaba revolviendo la olla.

- Mike tuvo un pequeño accidente pero ya todo esta solucionado -

- ¡Casi se me cayo en el pie! - grito un poco asustado Mike.

- Hubiera sido mejor – señalo Rafa - así no intentarías "ayudar" en la cocina -

- Quise hacerlo – indico Mike terminando de limpiar el piso - le tocaba a Leo…pero como estaba tan cansado anoche, decidimos no despertarlo y yo hacer sus quehaceres-

- ¿Tan cansado lo notaron? - pregunto Rafa un poco desconfiado.

Sus hermanos asintieron.

- Nos damos cuenta…porque somos unos buenos hermanos – sonrió Don.

- Yo soy buen hermano también – reclamo Rafa.

- Pero abusón – señalo Mike.

- Mike- dijo golpeando ambos puños entre si.

- Ves que eres abusón – sonrió Miguelangel.

Rafael se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido.

- Te atrapo – rió Don y antes que su hermano reclamara – Rafa ve a buscar a Leo, ya esta listo el almuerzo-

Rafael salio de la cocina haciendo cortocircuitos con Miguelangel.

- No le busques Mike, después te quejas si te golpea-

- Es divertido molestarlo – rió Mike.

- Mik…- pero no pudo continuar Don, ya que llego Rafa mas molesto con una hoja en la mano.

-Salió -

- ¿Qué?..– señalo confundido Mike.

- Leo, zoquete….dejo esto – Rafa le pasa la hoja que tenía en su mano…esta decía:

_._

"_Chicos, tuve que salir a hacer unos tramites para el asilo…no me esperen a almorzar…llegare tarde…cualquier cosa les aviso._

_Leonardo."_

.

- ¿Salio de día? – Mike dijo sorprendido – tan a pecho se tomo esto del compromiso-

- Ya no podrá decirme que no salga en el día – sonrió Rafa.

- Esperen chicos, algunos tramites solo se realizan de día - señalo Don…además – miro a Rafa – Leo va por tramites…no por jugar -

- ¿Y quien va a jugar a…?- comenzó a decir Rafa

Sus hermanos lo quedaron mirando serios.

- Ok, ok …entendí , espero que se este distrayendo con esto…- dijo serio Rafa - no me esta gustando nada que deje los quehaceres…menos si Mike lo reemplaza-

Miguelangel le saca la lengua, a lo que Rafa le da un zape.

- Ya chicos…será mejor comer-

Sus hermanos asientan y se disponen a comer.

.

A las afueras de la ciudad, en una empresa clandestina para experimentaciones. Un par de seres mutantes terminaban de almorzar en una mesa que se encontraba en un tipo de patio de ese gran edificio, era la única parte donde se podía sentir los rayos del sol.

Leonardo veía como su madre terminaba su almuerzo, realmente tenia ganas de verla...esperaba que sus hermanos entendieran esos "tramites". La tenia que ir a ver o Bishop no lo dejaría después…además tenia que salir otros días en que no robaba para no despertar las sospechas de su hermano inteligente.

No le gustaba mentirles, pero el gran abrazo que su madre le dio en cuanto llego…lo borraba todo.

- Estoy tan feliz, Leonardo, que me vinieras a acompañar – dijo Midori – ¿te gusto la comida?-

Leonardo asintió, comiendo el último fideo con salsa que le quedaba.

- Estaba muy sabroso mamá…es increíble que estés cocinando ya en tan poco tiempo – sonrió Leo.

- Si, Lucy me dice que estoy progresando muy rápidamente - miro a su hijo – espera Leo – se acerco con un servilleta y le limpio la mejilla a su hijo – tenias un poco de salsa…sigues siendo un niño – sonrió.

Leonardo la miro un poco avergonzado, a pesar que el maestro siempre los había cuidado muy bien, estos detalles solo los podía hacer una madre.

- Gracias – susurro apenado.

- De nada hijo- miro pensativa el cielo – tenia esperanzas que vinieras con tus hermanos-

- Lo siento mamá…es que están de viaje, ni siquiera saben que te encontré- dijo cabizbajo.

- Tu no tienes la culpa…se que algún día los conoceré –

Leonardo la miro con una sonrisa, pero muy dentro sabia que tal vez esto no se podría cumplir….la situación era complicada. Si sus hermanos se enteraban de la existencia de su madre, esta moriría….por lo tanto nunca se podrían conocer. Sin embargo no pudo apagar esa esperanza que su madre reflejaba en sus ojos.

Como quisiera que sus hermanos conociera a su mamá… que Mike tuviera esas caricias que solo una madre podría dar, que Donatelo tuviera el apoyo incondicional de su mamá, que Rafa tuviera el consuelo que necesitaba antes su carácter especial, que el mismo pudiera tener un soporte ante ese papel de líder que debía cumplir.

- Me encanto este patio…el cielo se ve muy bello- su madre cerro lo ojos – la calidez del sol se siente muy bien -

Leonardo miró a su madre y después el pequeño jardín que solo se le permite contemplar, siente nostalgia al saber que su mamá solo puede estar encerrada y peor aun a manos de Bishop. Al menos el hacia lo que podía para mantenerla a salvo aunque en ello se fuera su honor por el piso.

-¿Te preocupa algo Leonardo? - le sirve un poco de jugo - te noto algo preocupado-

Leonardo sale de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa sale de pronto.

-No mamá... todo esta bien -

-¿De verdad?-

Esas palabras llegaron a su mente... otra mentira a su madre... una de tantas que tenia que asumir solo por el bien de ella.

- De verdad - asintió

Era increíble lo mucho que había avanzado su madre, ya podía hablar bien, y lo mejor era que ya tenia el carácter de una madre. Cada vez que la veía se sentía mas seguro de protegerla…

- Leonardo- de pronto lo miro con entusiasmo – me cuentas que paso en su pasado…esas luchas contra Sreedor-

-Shredder – sonrió Leonardo- ¿quieres saber todo?-

Su madre asintió curiosa

- Ok, te contare todo...desde que mutamos -

Leonardo suspiro contento y comenzó a contar la larga historia de sus vidas.

Paso toda la tarde conversando de aquello…veía divertido las distintas tipos de caras que ponía su madre…de miedo, curiosidad, y rabia…todos las señales reflejaban en algo a sus hermanos.

Leonardo termino la historia de sus vidas con la lamentable muerte de su padre por causas naturales.

- ¿Y ya están bien? – pregunto preocupada.

- Si, todo ok…los chicos ya están bien…por lo menos nuestro padre murió sin dolor –

- ¿Y tú? –

- ¿Yo?... yo estoy bien –

- No me refiero a eso… ¿te sientes presionado no?…-

- ¿Presionado?-

- Por lo que he notado, eres que tú el que siempre esta listo y dispuesto para ayudar a todos… ¿pero quien te ayuda a ti?–

Leonardo la quedo mirando estupefacto…lo había leído como una hoja de papel.

- Es verdad…pero estoy acostumbrado, además, últimamente los chicos me ha ayudado mucho….están mas maduros -

Su madre sonrió.

- Pero nunca estarán suficientemente maduros para ti ¿no? - lo miro divertida – porque no quieres que te dejen de preguntar -

- Tal vez – Leo miró el cielo distraídamente.

- Y Rafael es el obstinado – dijo sonriendo Midori.

- Mamá, no me pongas en aprietos como lo hace Mike por favor – señalo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Tan serio que eres, madurón –

- ¿Madurón? – la miro sorprendido Leonardo.

- Si, Madurón – rio su madre.

- Esto no puede esta pasando...ya se de donde salio Miguelangel –

- Mira tu tienes parte de tus hermanos también…eres astuto como Donatelo, muuy terco como Rafael…-

- Pero no tengo nada de Mik…-

- El hecho de no aceptar la verdad que te dije recién, muestra tu inmadures de no aceptar las criticas constructivas…-

Leonardo la miro, estaba atrapado…

- No se vale, tienes la astucia de Donnie, mamá –

- La genética es mas fuerte dicen –

- Así que soy un rafamikedonnie…eso es nuevo – rió Leonardo.

- Y tus hermanos también deben tener características tuyas…solo que no las han notado como tu ahora

- Me da escalofríos ser parecido a Mike…ya me veo en una patineta…-rió nuevamente Leonardo.

- Que bueno que te hice reír, hijo – señalo Midori – estabas un poco tenso-

Leonardo la miro sorprendido…lo había notado.

- Soy tu mamá…-

- Gracias - le sonrió Leo y le dio un abrazo- es tan grato saber que estas a mi lado y no es un sueño –

Se separaron y sonrieron, en ese momento entro Lucy.

- Lo siento, pero ya es hora de decir adiós… ya esta oscureciendo -

Madre e hijo se sorprendieron, vieron al cielo y se dieron cuenta que estaba oscuro.

- No nos dimos cuenta -

A los minutos Leonardo y su madre caminan a través del edificio en dirección a la habitación de Midori, Lucy lo seguía de cerca.

- No es necesario que me sigas – susurro molesto Leo a Lucy – ves que todavía tiene ese maldito collar – le señalo el cuello de su madre sin que esta se diera cuenta.

- Son ordenes – señalo Lucy levantando los hombros – no te eches a perder este momento Leonardo- lo miro sinceramente. Leo la miro con desconfianza.

Una vez en la habitación madre e hijo se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Cuídate por favor – dijo Leo – te quiero mucho mamá-

- Tú también hijo…te quiero mucho – se separo y le sonrió- y salúdame a los querubines perdidos ¿ok? –

- ¿Querubines?... ¿ellos?...- rió Leo – que mal esta el cielo –

- No seas así hijo…igual los quieres –

- Aja – dijo distraídamente –

- Ves que eres terco como una mula –

Leonardo le sonrió y le dio un último abrazo.

- Te quiero mucho – la abrazo con mas fuerzas "te protegeré a como de lugar" pensó internamente.

- Yo también, hijo –

Luego de despedirse sale de la habitación y en el pasillo se encuentra con Bishop…

- Disfruta esto Leonardo, porque si quieres tener más momentos como estos, deberás hacer las cosas bien -

Leonardo lo miro serio.

- No se debe porque preocupar por eso, yo cumpliré mi parte si ud. cumple la tuya – dijo Leonardo – no toque ni a mi madre ni a mis hermanos -

- Era solo para recordarte quien manda aquí –

- Lo se…señor Bishop, ahora me debo ir o mis hermanos empezaran a preocuparse –

Hizo una reverencia y siguió si camino….con los dientes y puños apretados.

Ya a lo lejos se dio vuelta a ver esa empresa gigante, en donde sentía que se encontraba su esperanza y su pesadilla.

Mientras caminaba por la fría ciudad recordó las palabras de Lucy "no eches a perder ese momento" y tenia razón, a pesar que la situación en que estaba era muy complicada para él…ese día lo había pasado muy bien junto con ella.

Y podía terminar mejor este día, pasó por una pizzería y entró. A Mike le encantaría comer un poco de chatarra…normalmente él no lo dejaba.

"Debo liberar mi Mike interno ¿no mamá?" sonrió mientras salía de la pizzería con un par de pizzas.

Entro a su casa con una semisonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te pico? – dijo Rafa a mirar a Leo

- Hola Rafa a mi también me agrada verte – dijo irónicamente.

- Es que últimamente has estado enojón…verte sonriendo es raro-

- Miren quien habla- sonrió

- Bueno es mejor que llegues de mejor animo – miro las cajas- ¿eso es…?-

- ¡¡PIZZA!! – corrió Mike empujando a Rafa y quedando al frente de Leo – hola hermanito lindo, te llevo las cajitas a la cocina…-

- No nací ayer mike – dijo Leo suspirando – te la comerás antes que nos sentemos.

- Oh que malo eres conmigo – señalo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Leonardo tu trayendo pizza! – dijo Donatelo saliendo del laboratorio

- Un día que comamos chatarra no creo que nos haga mal- señaló serio Leonardo.

- ¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!– gritaron los 3 indicando a Leo.

Mike se escondió detrás de Rafa.

- Es un robot…- indicaba con la mano - ¡es un robot del clan del pie! -

Rafa saco sus sais y Don su bó y se pusieron en pose de ataque.

- ¡¿Quien eres?! – grito Rafa

- ¿Y que hiciste con nuestro hermano? –

Leonardo suspiro.

- ¿Tan estricto soy?– los miro sorprendido.

Sus hermanos asintieron serios.

- Gracias por la sinceridad – ironizó Leonardo.

- Es una broma – dijeron Don y Rafa riendo.

- No… tal vez sea un ET con una pizza envenenada - señalo Mike serio.

Sus tres hermanos lo quedaron mirando y suspiraron.

- Bueno…no comes- se fue Leonardo con la pizza en la cocina.

- Comemos mas – señalo Rafa siguiendo su hermano mayor.

- Y tú nos sepultas cuando nos envenenemos – dijo Don entrando a la cocina.

Miguelangel los quedo mirando molesto.

- ¡¡¡NOO!!! – corrió a la cocina, los chicos lo quedaron mirando – haré un sacrificio y me arriesgare - dijo como todo un héroe

Sus hermanos se miraron y se sonrieron divertidos.

- Toma mártir – Leo le pasa un pedazo de pizza.

El día terminaba y los chicos decidieron no salir a hacer las rondas y ver una película… Leonardo estaba seguro que no pasaría nada grave, los chicos confiaban en la intuición de su hermano mayor. Sin saber que Leonardo sabia esto por otra razón mas que por su intuición.

Ya entrada la noche Leonardo hizo su característica ronda nocturna en la casa vigilando que Rafa estuviera dormido, Don en su cama y no encima del pc y arropo a Mike quien nuevamente estaba destapado.

Fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama miro el piso, y sonrió, dentro de todo el desierto de problemas que tenia…este día al pasar un momento grato con su madre y hermanos por otro lado había sido como un oasis. Se recostó y se durmió de inmediato con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lo que no sabia Leo, era que este oasis no duraría mucho…porque la tormenta de arena que se precipitaba encima de Leonardo era gigante….pero el no se daría cuanta hasta que ya estuviera en medio de ella.

.

.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Y aquí queda este capitulo…

Un día de relax para Leo…pero las cosas se le verán borrosas…la tormenta será gigante...que no sabrá ni que hacer.

Espero poder actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	11. Tormenta

Hola a todos!!

Este capitulo es algo nuevo para mi, ya que es un sonfics…en este capitulo XD

A ver que resulta ...espero que le guste..

Gracias a Soul por ayudarme a elegir la canción y a maryhamatogirl por las sugerencias en este capitulo.

La canción es "Leave out all the Rest" de Linkin Park.

La letras en **negrita** es la canción y las letras en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Leo.

.

**Renuncia 1 :** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

**Renuncia 2 : **todo lo relacionado con Linkin park no me pertenecen.

.

.

**------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 11: Tormenta**

.

.

La negra noche caía sobre aquella empresa clandestina de la gran ciudad de Nueva York, de donde salio un chico vestido con chaqueta negra y jeans azules. Suspiro, había cumplido una mas de sus obligadas tareas.

La tristeza era tal que traspasaba la oscuridad de su rostro, con aquellos ojos bajos y sombríos como él se sentía en esos momentos.

Saco de su mochila unos audífonos, normalmente no escuchaba música mientras caminaba…siempre debía estar atento como un buen ninja…pero solo por esta vez quería escuchar algo mas que el silencio de la noche. Solo por esta vez…solo un canto en la obscuridad.

**"I dreamed i was missing" (Soñé que estaba perdido)**

**"You were so scared" (Estabas tan asustada)**

Tantas cosas que había pasado el último mes, no sabía como salir de todo esto…no sabia como había llegado hasta tal punto de la tormenta de arena de su desierto…no veía nada…no sabia a donde ir…

En su mente tenia el rostro de la tranquilidad de su madre…y como esta tranquilidad podía quebrarse tan rápidamente por causa de él...no quería ver el miedo en sus ojos…

Solo por ella debía vivir en la clandestinidad del delito obligado…

Su pesadilla era que un ser querido sufriera por causa de él. Pesadilla que jamás permitiría que se hiciera realidad.

**"But no one would listen" (Pero nadie escuchó)**

**"Cuz' no one else cared" (Porque a nadie le importaba)**

Debía hacer de todo lo que le decían, no podía decir que no…aunque su honor estuviera ultrajado, no podía hacer otra cosa, quisiera gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero todos saldrían perjudicados.

"_Estoy solo en esto…como en el desierto"_

Debia ocultar todo nuevamente…un sacrificio mas por los que amaba.

**"After my dreaming" (Después de mi sueño)**

**"I woke with this fear"**** (Desperté con este miedo)**

Una vez más se sintió terriblemente solo…

**"What am i leaveing?"**** (Qué estoy dejando?)**

**"When i am done here?"**** (Cuando terminé aquí?)**

Da un vistazo a aquella empresa en donde esta aquello que lo destruye y a la vez lo llena de vida.

Era mejor quedarse en el silencio, con miedo a que esa imagen perfecta que todos creían, se hiciera pedazos para los demás. Sabia que ya no era líder…era un ladrón..

No sabia como terminar todo esto...el ejemplo de líder perfecto se había roto…su honor ya no estaba…

**"So if you're asking me i want you to know..." (Me preguntas lo que yo quisiera saber...)**

Ya no importaba lo que había sido, era o será… le había fallado a todos…especialmente a el mismo

Era un mugroso ratero...un maldito ladron …lo que el jamas soño ser..

**"When my time comes" (Cuando mis tiempos lleguen)**

**"Forget the wrong that i've done"**** (Olvidare el mal que he hecho)**

"_Siempre seguiré mis principios sensei"_… se escucho a si mismo de niño.

"_¿C__omo olvidar todo lo que soy?" pensó por mientras que pasaba _por una tienda con muchos televisores que mostraban como el ahora apodado "NINJA DRAGON" había robado ese ultimo mes…

"…_el delincuente ahora apodado "ninja dragon", es ahora el hombre mas buscado de Nueva York por la seguidilla de robos de quien ha sido protagonista. Debemos recordar que este ladrón comenzó sus fechorías hace 1 mes en donde comenzó robando la joyería mas prestigiosa de la ciudad...desde ese hecho han seguido 10 robos de grandes tiendas en menos de un mes…dejando paralizados a los policías por su gran habilidad y astucia para enfrentar a sus agresores …"_

Leonardo apoyo su cabeza en la vitrina…

"…_hay que destacar que este ladrón no ha matado a nadie. Aunque es un delincuente sin escrúpulos...ya que la mayoría de sus botines eran destinados para obras de beneficencia…es un acto absolutamente reprochable..."_

Leo levanto la mirada.

- Y vaya que lo es – susurro sombrío

Se alejo de aquella vitrina que le recordaba su tormenta…

**"Help me leave behind some, reason to be missed"**** (Ayúdame a dejar atrás algunas, razones te faltaron)**

Mientras pasaba por un puente miro el tubuloso rió, recordando aquella tarde…

Rafa llego molesto a la sala en donde veían tv sus hermanos.

- Demonios otra vez Casey me llamo para molestarme porque esta en Europa y yo no –

- ¡Oh vamos!...si igual lo estimas –

- Siempre y cuando no me traicione –

- ¿Es tan importante eso? -

-Tu sabes como soy Mike...si alguien me daña o me traiciona…le daré su buena tunda…yo soy muy rencoroso...si alguien me traiciona me costara perdonar -

**"And don't resent me" (Y no me tengas resentimiento)**

- Y si esa persona esta en una situación en que no puedo evitar la traición -

- No Leo...siempre hay una manera – lo miro Rafa – en la traiciones yo soy bien cortante –

- Bueno, eso de las traiciones es complicado…cuesta perdonar yo creo – dijo Don

- Yo creo que todo va a depender de las circunstancias –

- No Mike…una traición es una traición…es romper los lazos-

Leonardo miro a sus hermanos pensativo…

**"And when you're feeling empty" (Y cuando estés sintiendo ese vacio)**

"_¿Traicion?_"

**"Keep me in your memory"**** (Mantenme en tu memoria)**

"_No olviden que los quiero"_

**"Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest..."****(Deja afuera todo el resto, deja afuera todo el resto...)**

Siguieron mirando la tv, dando a conocer otro robo del ninja dragón

- Como dormirá ese ladrón, sabiendo que por culpa suya gente inocente esta sufriendo…- dijo Mike molesto.

- Debe estar feliz...si es un ladrón-

- Gente sin escrúpulos y con cero sentido de compasión deben estar tras de las rejas o hundido en un rio – dijo Rafa enojado.

Se hizo una pausa y luego miraron a Leo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Leo un poco distraído.

- Rafa le acaba de decir a un hombre que se hunda en un río y no lo reprochaste –

- Es que…tal vez en esta ocasión tenga un poco de razón - señalo Leo – el botín estaba destinado para niños enfermos de cáncer - sintió que se le iba el aire ante esas palabras.

- Estas distinto Leo – sonrió Mike – los viejitos te están cambiando –

- Leo nos dio la autorización para ahogar al ninja - rio Don

Leonardo asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

- Solo denle la oportunidad de explicarse – dijo antes de ir a la cocina.

- Ok…pero tendrá que se una explicación muy convincente o lo ahogaremos – rio Rafa.

En el puente Leo suspiro…"_y si les ahorrara todo el trabajo" _pensó inclinándose y cerrando lo ojos.

**"Don't be afraid"**** (No temas)**

" _Me daria Libertad…"_

**"Of taking my beatings"**** (Tomar mi latido)**

"_Me daria un Corazon sin latir…"_

"_Me daria un Corazon sin sentir…"_

**"Of shit behind me"**** (He compartido lo que soy)**

Escucho en su mente _"solo sigue siendo tu mismo"_

Leonardo se detuvo al recordar aquellas palabras de su madre.

A pesar de todos los robos que estaba realizando…no era porque él quisiera, sino porque lo obligaban.

Nunca había dejado de ser él...

A pesar que se ha enfrentado a policías, nunca ha matado.

A pesar que ha robado, nunca se ha quedado con un gramo del botín.

A pesar de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo...nunca había aprobado aquellos robos.

No lo había hecho por su voluntad…lo habían obligado…que era algo muy distinto.

**"I'm strong on the surface"**** (Soy fuerte en la superficie)**

**"Not all the way through"**** (No a través de todo el camino)**

"_Caminar hacia delante_

_No __debo acobardarme..._

_No ahora… tengo que ver por ellos"_

**"I've never been perfect"**** (Nunca he sido perfecto)**

**"But neither have you" (Pero tampoco tú)**

Suspiro y salio caminando del puente…viendo si el suelo podía tragárselo.

Recordaba tantas discusiones con Rafael, si supiera que su hermano mayor…el cuadro perfecto que había pintado…ahora estaba todo manchado.

Siempre ocultando sus debilidades…siempre poniendo ese cuadro perfecto…

Todos habían cometido errores…pero esto no era una debilidad que debía ocultar, era una traición…

Una gran traición…

**"So if you're asking me i want you to know..."****(Me preguntas lo que yo quisiera saber...)**

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_¿Dónde estas Leonardo?"_

**"When my time comes" (Cuando mis tiempos lleguen)**

Entro a la casa no se encontraba nadie despierto...sabia que no habían encontrado nada en sus rondas, ya que en el robo de esa noche, el que ÉL protagonizo…nunca se encontró con ellos.

**"Forget the wrong that i've done"**** (Olvidare el mal que he hecho)**

Fue a ver a Donnie, estaba durmiendo semisentado en su cama con un libro en las manos. Leo se acerco, lo acomodo y le retiro el libro que tenia en sus manos…miro detenidamente a su hermano…

"_Si supieras…por favor...perdóname y olvida la decepción que reflejaran tus ojos"_

**"Help me leave behind some, reason to be missed"**** (Ayúdame a dejar atrás algunas, razones te faltaron)**

En otro cuarto de Mike, este estaba con la mitad del cuerpo destapado, Leo se acerco silenciosamente y lo arropo. Su hermano menor susurro un "gracias" con una sonrisa y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Leonardo sabía que Mike inventaría explicaciones si fuera necesario para ayudarlo…

"_Solo se tu mismo hermanito…" _

**"And don't resent me" ( Y no me tengas resentimiento)**

**"And when you're feeling empty" (Y cuando estés sintiendo ese vacio)**

"_Perdón… _

_Les falle…_

_me falle a mi mismo"_

**"Keep me in your memory"**** (Mantenme en tu memoria)**

**"Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest" (Deja afuera todo el resto, deja afuera todo el resto)**

Entro silenciosamente al cuarto de Rafael…estaba durmiendo en su hamaca, se podía escuchar por los grandes ronquidos que este daba…se acerco a su escritorio y apago la radio que estaba encendida. Rafa dio un gruñido y siguió durmiendo.

Leonardo dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había despertado…se sabia que su hermano no despertaba con buen animo…se detuvo ante ese pensamiento…¿estaría preparado para afrontar el resentimiento de Rafael?

Sabía que la manera de pensar de Rafael era muy estricta…si le guardaba resentimiento por esta mentira...seria muy difícil que lo perdonara.

Sin tan solo todo fuera tan fácil como cuando eran niños…

-Algún dia sere la tortuga líder- recordo la voz de niño de Rafael

"_Si tan solo fuéramos niños…todo seria mas fácil"_

Miro el rostro de su hermano y suspiro cansado…

"_Solo entiéndeme…tan solo entiéndeme"_

**"Forgetting" (Olvidando)**

**"All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well" (Todo el dolor interior que apre****ndí a ocultar bien)**

Fue a su habitación y solo se miro en el espejo… ¿quien era ahora?...a pesar que seguía siendo el mismo…y no había olvidado sus valores…sus actos eran todo lo contrario.

Siempre ha ocultado sus debilidades…siempre a ocultado cuando esta sufriendo…porque…porque debía ser fuerte para los demás.

Pero esta vez…ya lo estaba sobrepasando…

Si tan solo pudiera dormir y no recordar nada mas…tan solo no recordar nada mas….

**"Pretending" (Fingiendo)**

**"Someone else can come and save me from myself" (Que otra persona podría llegar y salvarme de mi mismo)**

**"I can't be who you are"**** (No puedo ser quien tú eres)**

Se sentó en su cama…como podría salir de esto…

Debia proteger a sus hermanos y madre, que estaba en distintos lados de la balanza…él estaba al medio intentado equilibrar todo…pero la presión era demasiada para él.

Volver a ser el mismo…lo que sus seres queridos creían que seguía siendo…

Demostrar el honor que perdió…aquel honor que le había enseñado su…

Presiono su rostro en ambas manos al solo recordar a su maestro…a la traición a sus enseñanzas…

"_Sensei…_

_No soy nada de lo que era… _

_Lo siento"_

Presiono aun más sus manos en su rostro, comenzando a humedecerlas con esas lagrimas tibias.

Susurro aquella frase de esa canción…

**- ****I can't be who you are– **(No puedo ser quien tú eres...)

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus manos…

Tan solo por esta vez no seria fuerte…

Tan solo por esta vez dejaría que sus sentimientos fluyeran hacia el exterior…

Tan solo por esta vez…vería como la lluvia cae en esa continua tormenta de arena…

.

.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.**

**.**

Que triste capitulo…pero el pobre de Leo se sentiría así yo creo ante esta situación.

Con mucho cariño para una amiga que esta de cumpleaños.. ¡¡¡Tu sabes quien eres!!! XD

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	12. Por la boca muere el pez

¡¡Hola a todos!!.

Siento muchísimo demorarme tanto con este capitulo…pero la practica me tiene sin vida u.u

Bueno, pero como dicen "mas vale tarde que nunca" acá les entrego un nuevo capitulo.

¡¡Muchísimas gracias por sus review!! Me da muchas fuerzas para seguir esta invención.

En este capitulo…mmm…léanlo mejor XD, se inicia al día siguiente del capitulo anterior.

Espero que les guste.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**C****apitulo 12: "Por la boca muere el pez"**

.

.

Miguelangel se estira mientras salía de su habitación, eran las 10 de la mañana y todos aun dormían. Entre todos habían convencido a Leonardo que mientras el ayudara en ese asilo no harían los entrenamientos en la mañana y lo harían por la tarde en doble jornada para que así pudiera descansar.

Sin embargo, encontraba muy extraño que Leonardo no estuviera levantado ya a esa hora, una sonrisa malévola se mostró en su rostro, una asustadita de vez en cuando no le vendría mal al intrépido.

Entro sigilosamente en la habitación de su hermano mayor, acercándose a la cama, dispuesto a asustarlo, sin embargo, noto algo poco usual.

Leonardo estaba acostado encima de la cama vestido aun con las ropas de humano sin ninguna manta encima, simplemente Leo la noche anterior había llegado y se había recostado.

Su hermano mayor estaba en posición fetal tomando sus piernas con ambas manos y ocultando parte de su rostro en sus rodillas se acerco aun más y observo que había rastro de lágrimas en los ojos de Leo.

Mike miro ahora preocupado a su hermano, no tenia buen aspecto, se notaba que algo lo atormentaba, lo cual no lo había dejado pasar buena noche. Tomo una manta que estaba en una silla y lo cubrió. Leonardo se movió un poco y susurro algo.

- La tormenta...me esta asfixiando…-

- ¿Leo? –

- Ella...ella puede morir por mi culpa…- susurro escondiendo aun mas el rostro en su rodillas.

- ¿Quien puede morir, Leo?– pregunto suavemente Mike preocupado por lo que había dicho su hermano.

- Ella… mi ma…- Leo abrió los ojos y vio a Mike – ¿que haces aquí interrogándome, bro? – dijo sonriendo cansadamente.

- No te estaba interrogando…solo me preocupe por lo que dijiste – se cruzo de brazos, sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Que dije? – señalo sentándose y estirándose.

- Algo de una tormenta y algo como "ella puede morir por mi culpa" –

Leonardo lo miro un poco temeroso.

- ¿Que pasa Leo? – Mike lo miro preocupado - ¿quien es "ella"?-

- Ella es…es…- decía Leo un poco nervioso - …una abuelita….una abuelita que es como mi madrina…que si no le llevo unos medicamentos cada cierto tiempo, puede morir –

- ¿Seguro?– Miguelangel lo mira desconfiado.

Leonardo asiente serio.

- Ok, confió en ti bro -

Leonardo suspiro aliviado al notar la credibilidad en el rostro de su hermanito.

- ¿Y nadie puede hacer eso además de ti? – consulto su hermano.

- No – susurro triste – yo asumí esa responsabilidad y no puedo dejarlo ahora -

- ¡Ay Leo! siempre poniéndote mas responsabilidades de las que puedes acaparar – dijo serio Miguelangel – pero que eso no te preocupe Leo, tu siempre haces las cosas bien….tú en eso no le fallaras a la viejecita – sonrió

- Gracias, hermanito – dijo en un bostezo.

- Yo creo que debes dormir un poco más –

- Son las 10 de la mañana, es hora de….-

- Dormir para ti –

- Pero Mike debo hacer el desayuno…–

- Yo te reemplazo…aunque a Rafa no le guste – sonrió- tu pasaste mala noche –

- ¿Como te dist...?-

- Por favor bro, estas aun vestido con las ropas de humano…encima de la cama sin taparte con nada - lo miro serio - ¿eso me dará alguna idea? –

- Ok…pase mala noche – asintió Leo.

- Ves si soy un genio –

- No te subas en la nube - sonrió Leo mientras se recostaba.

- Ok, ok – dijo Mike rascándose la cabeza - tu duerme bro, que yo me encargo de todo-

- Trata de no romper muchas cosas – señalo el hermano mayor con los ojos un poco cerrados.

- Ok bro, lo prometo – asiente Mike cuando Leonardo se queda dormido.

"_Si que paso mala noche"_ pensó mientras salía.

.

Al poco rato, Donatelo salía de su habitación, cuando sintió olor a quemado. Corrió a la cocina que es de donde provenía el olor.

- ¿Que pas…?- se detiene al ver aquella esa escena.

Miguelangel estaba concentrado en hacer unos huevos revueltos, pero al hacer esto no se daba cuenta que las tostadas se estaban quemando, saliendo una hilera de humo.

- Bro, ¡las tostadas!– entro rápidamente Donatelo sacando con cuidado el pan que a esas alturas ya estaba negro por el hollín.

- Lo siento Donnie, es que no me di cuenta – dijo dándose vuelta y acercándose a su hermano –

- Fíjate mas bro, debes estar atento si…- mira detrás de su hermano menor – ¡Mike los huevos! –

Mike rápidamente se gira y va a ver unos huevos revueltos que estaban quedando medios cafés. Los saco con cuidado.

- Creo que se quemaron un poco -

- ¿Un poco? – dijo Rafael llegando a la cocina – parece tocino ahumado- se burlo.

- No sean así, hago lo mejor que puedo- señalo Miguelangel con un puchero.

- Ok ok Miguelon…para estar solo, debo admitir que lo estabas haciendo bien – dijo Don.

- Por lo menos la cocina no exploto – asintió Rafael.

- JA JA que simpáticos – señalo Mike irónicamente – yo puedo solito -

- Si...eso se nota – dijo Rafael mirando las tostadas que Donatelo dejaba en la mesa –¿el desayuno no le tocaba a Leo?–

- Eso es verdad – señalo Don

- Bueno…digamos que Leo no estaba en condiciones –

- ¿Por qué, le paso algo?- lo miro Rafael preocupado

- No, digamos que no estaba muy bien -

- Estaba enfermo – señalo Donatelo dispuesto a ir a la habitación de Leo.

- ¡NO!..solo necesita descansar…miren…–

Así Miguelangel les platica lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

- Este Leo...siempre con responsabilidad extra – dijo un poco molesto Rafael – porque se empecina en estresarse solo -

- Nos estaremos portando muy bien – rió Miguelangel.

Ambos miraron a Donatelo quien estaba pensativo mirando las tostadas.

- ¿Que pasa, bro? -

- No se…esa explicación no me convence mucho –

- Pero que podría ser –

- Si, Leo no miente - señalo Mike - ...no es Rafael… ¡ay! - se quejo al recibir una zape de parte del aludido.

- Si...pero…-

- ¡Oh vamos!, Leo no es…- Mike miro a Rafa y se aparto – bueno tu sabes – sonrió.

- En todo caso Mike tiene razón – Rafael lo miro feo – ¿para que Leo nos mentiría en eso? –

- Es que me extraña que se responsabilice de una anciana, si se supone que quiere superar lo del sensei… ¿para que se arriesga a sufrir otra perdida? –

- Bueno Donnie…tu sabes que Leo es bastante especial – Rafael asintió – tal vez sea su manera-

- Si…podría ser ...- dijo no muy convencido Don –

- Ya dejemos el tema para otra ocasión ¡tengo hambre! – se quejo Mike – comámonos el desayuno que hice – mostró todo orgulloso los huevos cafés en el sartén.

- Digamos que lo mejoraremos - dijo Donatelo tomando lo preparado por Mike.

- Así me gusta hermanito cerebrin – señalo alegre Rafael.

.

Ya entrada la tarde luego del almuerzo.

- ¿Y si vamos a despertarlo? – pregunto Rafael – ya ha dormido mucho el dormilón -

- ¿Habrá descansado lo suficiente? –pregunto Mike.

- Si bro, descanse mucho – dijo Leo entrando en la cocina – gracias por no despertarme…estaba muy cansado parece - señalo estirándose.

- ¿Parece? - Rafa lo miro serio

- Ok, ok estaba muy cansado – afirmo Leo – pero ahora tengo mucha hambre-

Donatelo por mientras que le servia un plato de lasaña a Leonardo, este se sentaba en la silla, mirando para todos lados la cocina y luego miro fijamente a Miguelangel.

-¿Que paso?- señalo curioso Miguelangel.

- Estaba viendo si la cocina tenia un orificio por tu desayuno…y como no vi nada …estaba viendo algún hematoma en ti por los golpes de Rafael -

- Que bien conoces al hermanito fatality – rió Donatelo –

- Que simpáticos – dijo el hermano menor

- Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, Mike – Leo le sonrió – gracias por dejarme descansar bro –

Esa frase provoco aquella sonrisa inocente y tan alegre de Miguelangel

Leonardo comenzó a comer por mientras que sus hermanos conversaban.

- Entonces hoy es el último día de la mona lisa en la ciudad -

- Si...seguramente será el único día que el ninja dragón pueda robar esto –

Leonardo quedo mirando fijo su plato.

- Si lo mas probable…-

- Pero si el lugar esta repleto de policías ¿como lo hará?–

- Los policías no son problemas para él...pero nosotros si – dijo Rafael chocando sus nudillos – esto si será una pelea de verdad -

- Pero recuerden...solo iremos a observar…no podemos arriesgarnos gratuitamente con tanto policía cerca…solos si aparece atacaremos –

- OK así será Donatelo – asintieron Rafa y Mike

- Lastima bro – Mike miro a Leo – que no podrás ir –

- Leo ¿tienes que ir al asilo? – pregunto Rafael.

Leonardo asintió, recordó que tenia que ver ese día a Bishop por un trabajo que ni el sabia de que trataba….esperaba que no fuera la pintura…pero si trataba de esto…solo pediría que fuera en otra ocasión, para así no enfrentarse a sus hermanos.

- Te perderás toda la acción – señalo Mike

- Nosotros nos entretendremos por ti bro…no te preocupes – sonrió esta vez Rafael.

Leonardo fingió una expresión molesta.

- Yo quiero ir...pero uds saben…tengo una responsabilidad que yo mismo asumí – miro el plato – no puedo fallar…-

- Ok ok…no te martirices por eso bro…cualquier cosa te mandaremos una señal de apoyo ¿ok?-

Leonardo asintió molesto.

- Se llevan toda la diversión -

- Mira si tienes suerte, será una nueva noche de observación nomás…si nosotros tenemos suerte, nos encontraremos con el ninja –

- Espero que YO tenga razón…- Leo miro a Rafa desafiante.

- Eso me sonó a una apuesta – Rafa le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Te sonó? - Miguelangel señalo – estoy seguro que ES una apuesta-

- Si nos encontramos con el ninja – siguió Rafa – no habrá entrenamiento esta…-

- No eso si que no – Leo lo miro serio – eso no se cuestiona…así que no hay apuest…-

- A ver - interrumpió Rafael- y si solo tenemos entrenamiento normal…no doble en las tardes-

- Eso es mas coherente – Leo los miro, ya que los 3 estaban ansiosos por su respuesta – ok, será normal el entrenamiento esta semana si se encuentran con el ninjita ese – sonrió por el salto de felicidad de Miguelangel.

- Me encanto esta apuesta bro – Donatelo miro a Rafael.

- Que flojonazos – rió Leo –son ninjas…y deben estar entrenados en caso de cualquier circunstancias…recuerden que _"Un ninja debe pensar mas haya de lo normal"-_

- Que linda frase, Splinter Juni…- Rafa no pudo terminar la frase, porque Donatelo le tapo la boca.

- Splinter Junior – sonrió triste Leo miro su plato – si… el maestro Splinter me enseño esa frase -

Miguelangel le dio un codazo fuerte a Rafael y Donatelo lo empujo.

- Lo siento bro…- decía nervioso Rafael-… yo…es que la costumbre -

Leonardo levanto la mirada y vio a Donatelo y Miguelangel dándole codazos y zapes suaves a un Rafael preocupado.

- Chicos… ¿Qué hacen? –

- Es que siempre mete la pata – Miguelangel dijo molesto.

- Mike, tu no eres el mas apropiado para decir eso – Donatelo lo miro.

- Chicos…entiendan algo…al maestro no hay que olvidarlo – Leo los miro serio – hay que recordarlo, por todas sus enseñanzas –

Sus hermanos asintieron.

- Y Rafa…no te preocupes, es un honor para mi que me comparen con el maestro – le sonrió.

- OK, pero igual nunca mas lo diré- asintió Rafael

Leonardo se puso a reír.

- Si viera la escena que recién hicieron – decía entre risas - Rafa estaba siendo machacado y él ni se quejaba…-

Los chicos se miraron sonriendo divertidos.

- ¡Oye verdad! – Rafael miro a sus dos hermanos menores – se pasaron esta vez…- le dio un zape a Mike y un empujón a Donatelo.

- Volviendo al tema – sonrió Donatelo para cambiar el tema – la frase que dijiste es para recordar-

- Si deben recordarla – miro el reloj de la sala – ya chicos, hora de entrenar –

- ¡¡NOOOOO!! – gritaron sus hermanos.

- Leo, recién comiste...no debes entrenar – dijo Mike reflejando esperanza en sus ojos.

- Yo no entrenare, Uds. lo harán –

- ¡Pero es injusto! – señalaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- No, no lo es – Leo se levanto – yo entrene triple el fin de semana…así que eso cuenta como recuperación –

- Esas son técnicas de Mike – lo miro Rafa fijamente.

- De algo que sirvan ¿no? – rió antes de comenzar a caminar a la sala de entrenamiento – el que llega tarde, tendrá triple entrena…- sintió la brisa al lado de él y vio como sus hermanos ya estaban en la sala de entrenamiento. "Siempre funciona" pensó sonriendo.

Fue un arduo entrenamiento, Leonardo solo quería agotarlos para que no fueran al supuesto encuentro con el ninja, sin embargo no funciono….sus hermanos seguían con una energía que sacaban tan solo con la apuesta que habían hecho con él.

"Estupido, yo mismo los anime a encontrarme" pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Luego se despidió de sus hermanos advirtiéndoles que tuvieran cuidado ante cualquier eventualidad, ellos le informaron que esperaban encontrarse con esa "eventualidad" para así no entrenar doble, Leo ante esa respuesta suspiro y salio de la casa.

.

Un rato después, en la empresa afuera de la ciudad.

Leonardo entró a la oficina de Bishop, este miraba por el ventanal a su madre quien estaba comenzando a comer su cena.

- Leonardo, veo que llegas a la hora…tan puntual como siempre -

- Así es señor Bishop – le hace una reverencia fingida – que es lo que debo hacer hoy –

- Como sabrás…la mona lisa tiene su último dia en la ciudad –

Leonardo lo miro temeroso, no quería ir a ese lugar.

- …y no podemos perder la última oportunidad de poder robarla…-

- Pero esta muy vigilada por ser el último día -

- Lo se, pero eso ¿lo haría mas interesante no? –

- Señor Bishop…a decir verdad yo no quiero ir a ese lugar –

- Tus hermanos estarán allí ¿no es así? –

Leonardo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Bishop se dio cuenta de inmediato que tenia razón.

-Mira Leonardo…si yo te mando a robar la mona lisa – lo miro serio - tu simplemente vas o ella pagara las consecuencias - indico a su madre y accionando el muro que tapaba la habitación – tu serias responsable de su muer…-

- No permitiré eso – dijo más serio Leo – pero señor Bishop…hicimos un trato al principio…-

- Lo se…pero quiero que tengas claro que yo mando aquí…y por el trato que hicimos en un principio… no robaras hoy la mona lisa –

Leonardo suspiro aliviado.

- Como se que toda la atención esta en el museo, entonces el banco central esta absolutamente desatendido -

- ¿El banco central? –

- Así es, el normal de las personas esperan que robes la mona lisa…pero tu iras a otro lado- lo mira con un sonrisa irónica – y de paso cumpliré con el famosillo acuerdo de no obligarte a enfrentar a tus hermanos-

- Ok –asintió Leo.

Bishop miro su reloj.

- Se esta haciendo tarde, es hora de explicarte los robots de apoyo -

.

1 AM

El guardia del banco central caminaba por los pasillos cuando sintió un ruido, se acerco con cuidado a un lado con una oscuridad absoluta…de donde salio un pequeño gatito.

- ¿Que haces acá minino? – el guardia sonrió aliviado, tomándolo en brazos- veamos de donde eres –tomo su collar y de este salio un humo verde - tosiendo soltó al gato, cayendo finalmente en el suelo inconciente.

De la oscuridad salio Leonardo vestido como el Ninja dragon, se acerco al guardia cerciorando que estuviera inconciente, luego tomo las llaves y las tarjetas de accesos de este. Inmediatamente amarro al guardia y lo encerró en el armario.

A través de las tarjetas de acceso puedo acceder a la habitación de seguridad desactivando todas las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad.

Se adentro con cuidado al banco, luego de asegurarse que no había nada activado, pudo observar que la bóveda estaba al final del pasillo. Alerta, con las llaves y las tarjetas abrió la bóveda llegando a su botín….en aquellos compartimiento estaba todo el dinero del banco.

Saco un tipo control y acciono un botón rojo. De inmediato en el techo se trizo un cuadrado que fue sacado, dando conexión hacia la superficie. De este orificio varios robots vestidos de ninjas bajaron poniéndose entre Leo y la bóveda; esperaban rígidos sus órdenes.

Leo hizo una señal y rápidamente los robots comenzaron a entrar a la bóveda sacando el dinero que ocultaban en unas mochilas, cuando estas se llenaban los ninjas trepaban y desaparecían para dejar el dinero en un lugar seguro. Pero eran reemplazados por otros robots.

Leonardo solo quería que este robo fuera rápido, ese dinero era para un hospital pediátrico, que gracias a su robo, ya no se construiría.

- ¡Rápido, no pierdan tiempo! – grito Leonardo abatido por su culpa.

- No te preocupes por el tiempo – se escucho una voz detrás de Leonardo- porque ahora te atraparemos y no tendrás mas tiempo-

Leonardo sintió como su corazón casi dejaba de latir…esa voz.

- Vamos ninjita – persistía esa voz ronca – no voltearas a vernos…tanto miedo nos tienes -

Con miedo Leonardo se dio vuelta y observo a sus hermanos en posición de ataque. Leo dio un paso atrás…¿que demonios estaban haciendo allí?.

- ¿Asustado? – miro Donatelo – solo digamos que estamos disfrazados -

- Somos tu pesadilla de Hallowen– sonrió Mike

"Así es" pensó Leo…la pesadilla de enfrentarse en serio con ellos.

- ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- dijo Leo con una voz mas ronca para no ser reconocido.

- Bueno…digamos que toda la gente normal pensaba que robarías en el museo- dijo Don.

- Pero nosotros somos ninjas igual que tú – sonrió Rafael

- _"Un ninja debe pensar mas haya de lo normal"- _asintió Mike_._

- Debíamos aplicar ese dicho…por respeto a nuestro sensei –

Leonardo los miro…él mismo había enseñado a sus hermanos aquello…

¿Porqué demonios les había dicho eso en estos momentos?

Lo que podía ser una enseñanza para ellos…ahora era una encrucijada para él…

Por sus propias palabras ahora tendría que enfrentarse con ellos…

Por sus propias palabras tendría que enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla…

.

.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de este capitulo...el titulo de este capitulo " por la boca muere el pez" un dicho muy popular...le paso a Leo ahora, enseño algo que se le vino encima.

¿que hará Leonardo para enfrentarse a sus hermanos sin dañarlos?...

Espero que el próximo capitulo salga mas rápido, escuchen por favor supervisores u.u

Pero ya tengo escrito varias cosillas por allí : P

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews

Cloeh.


	13. Entre la espada y la pared

¡¡Holas a todos!!…por fin tuve tiempo de escribir algo…

¡¡Muchísimas gracias por sus review!!

En este capi verán como se las arregla Leo con sus hermanitos...estara entre la espada y la pared...y solo él tiene la solución...O.O

Debo recordar que Leo es el ninja…es que se habla de los dos… ¡¡pero es la misma persona!! XD XD

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, peliculas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 13: "Entre la espada y la pared"**

.

.

En el banco central Leonardo miraba fijamente a sus contrincantes, que con el dolor de su corazón, eran sus hermanos.

- Vamos ninjita – señalo Rafael – vamos a jugar maldito ladrón de inocentes -

"Ladrón de inocentes" pensó Leonardo, a pesar que dolía esa frase… tenia razón.

Los chico miraron hacia Leonardo, este se giro y vio que los robots habían salido de la bóveda y estaban en posición de ataque.

Leonardo sabia muy bien que esos robots eran muy fuertes y que a sus hermanos les costaría salir de esta lucha sin algún daño grave… debía proteger a su madre tanto como sus hermanos.

Miro a los robots y luego a sus hermanos, debía hacer algo para equilibrar la balanza…y el solo tenía la solución.

- Sigan con el robo – grito Leo a los robots, sacando su katana – yo me encargare de detenerlos -

- ¡Nos estas mirando en menos, pedazo de basura! – grito furioso Rafael.

- Simplemente puedo con uds –

- Pues veras como te equivocas Ninjita – miro serio Mike.

Debía detenerlos sin causarles daños graves, sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos lucharían en serio. Se puso en posición de ataque, porque la lucha comenzaría en ese momento.

Rafael lo ataco directamente, sin embargo, Leo le lanzo una shuriken en el piso provocando que este se detuviera, salto encima de el y ataco a Miguelangel que era el segundo ataque. Sorprendiendo al menor a quien le dio un empujón con el pie en el pecho, botándolo.

Inmediatamente corrió al lado derecho en donde se encontró directamente con Donatelo, quien lo miro sorprendido

- Supongo que quieres desactivar los robots ¿no? - señalo Leo con una voz ronca.

Donatelo lo ataco con su bó en los pies, pero Leonardo lo evito y tomo como una mano el bó, Donatelo tiro su bo para recuperarlo, pero la fuerza de aquel ninja era mucha. El ninja saco su katana y la elevo, Donatelo solo lo miro temeroso. Pero rápidamente la katana bloqueo una sai que lo ataco al lado….la katana era para evitar el ataque.

El ninja simplemente soltó el bo, provocando que Donatelo con la tensión cayera hacia atrás encima de Miguelangel que venia en esa dirección.

- El chico es el segundo ataque ¿no? – señalo el ninja a Rafael.

- Eres un buen contendor, pero no tanto como nosotros –

Rafael ataco con su segunda sai, pero el ninja lo evito. Siguió una seguidilla de ataques y defensas entre sais y katana. De pronto una sai salio volando y la otra sai el ninja la atrapo del mango evitando que Rafael pudiera utilizarla. La katana se dirigió al otro brazo pero justo antes de tocarlo, esta se dio vuelta dándole un golpe con la parte sin filo del arma. Se separaron y Rafael se tomo el brazo golpeado.

- Estupido, me diste con la parte sin filo -

- Tu defensa es pésima – señalo Leo enojado…si hubiera sido otro contrincante, en este momento no tendría el otro brazo.

- No necesito tus órdenes – dijo Rafael tomando su sais.

Leonardo miro hacia atrás viendo que los robots seguían robando sin problemas…pero… ¿donde estaban sus otros hermanos menores…?

No pudo seguir pensando esto, ya que sintió un dolor en sus muñecas por un golpe de un chaco provocando que soltara su katana, de inmediato atrapo con una mano el chaco.

- Sorpresa – señalo Miguelangel.

Rápidamente Mike atrapo con los chacos ambas manos de aquel ninja…comenzando un forcejeo, sin embargo al dar un paso atrás un bó provoco que se cayera de espaldas. Rápidamente Donatelo atrapo un chaco con la mano atrapada del ninja, de esta manera Miguelangel y Donatelo tenia inmovilizado de manos a Leonardo en el piso.

-Perfecto Don – sonrió Rafael acercándose – cayo en la trampa- se agacho – veamos quien es el famoso ninjita -

Leonardo hizo fuerza pero sus hermanos lo tenían muy bien tomado. Rafael saco su sais y lo coloco cerca de su cuello.

- Quieto ninjita, o pagaras las consecuencias-

Iba a tomar la mascara, pero mas rápido que esto…el ninja tomo impulso con sus piernas girando sobre si mismo, provocando que con la fuerza sus hermanos soltaran los chacos cayendo al piso.

Leonardo se paro rápidamente agitado, demonios que habían estado cerca esta vez. Sintió un dolor en unos de sus brazos, observo que en este tenia un corte seguramente provocado por la sai de Rafael que lo había pasado a llevar.

- Demonios – Rafael se levanto junto con sus hermanos – estaba tan cerca -

- Es como si leyera nuestros movimientos – señalo Donatelo.

- El tipo esta muy bien entrenado- asintió Mike – pero parece que lo heriste Rafa –

Los chicos observaron vieron como el ninja tomaba su katana del piso con una mano, el otro brazo estaba notablemente dañado por un corte.

- Lo tenemos entonces – asintió Rafael –

- Debemos terminar rápido con el, no nos deja detener el robo – señalo Donatelo, mientras veía como los robots sacaban el dinero y se iban rápidamente.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron…

Leonardo dio un paso atrás al ver como sus tres hermanos corrían hacia él, atacándolo cada uno. Evito la sai de Rafael y con la katana pudo evitar el golpe del chaco de Mike, pero el bó de Donatelo le dio un golpe en el pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás, oportunidad en que aprovecho Mike para golpearlo en la muñeca para que soltara la katana. Sin embargo Leonardo no la soltó y le dio una patada suave a su hermano menor para alejarlo.

Evito un nuevo golpe de un bo que se dirigia a su cabeza, pero no se dio cuenta cuando dos manos lo tomaron por su brazo herido y lo lanzo precipitadamente contra una pared, Rafael lo había tomado por sorpresa. Saco sus sais y lo miro furioso.

- Levántate – lo miro furioso – yo no me aprovecho de los que están en el piso –

Leonardo un poco aturdido y con dolor en su brazo se levanto, esto no estaba bien para él, la desconcentración lo estaba superando, no vio cuando Rafael lo ataco….el hecho de estar atento a los robots y atacar sin herir a sus hermanos no lo tenían concentrado en la lucha. Los miro y tomo su katana que estaba en el piso, nuevamente vio como sus hermanos atacaban en equipo…Rafael lo ataco directamente con una sais, la evito con la katana y el ataque con la otra sai lo evito retirándose al lado, pero rápidamente Rafael se dio vuelta sobre si mismo y con la primera sai le propino un corte en el pecho. Leonardo se retiro un poco por el dolor, tomo su katana y enrollo en ella el chaco que lo atacaba, intento quitar el chaco, pero Mike tenia con ambas manos sujeto este chaco…no seria tan fácil.

Rafael ataco por un lado, Leonardo rápidamente soltó la katana haciendo que Mike se cayera hacia atrás, Leo se tiro al piso y le hizo una zancadilla a Rafael haciendo que este cayera. Leo se levanto y corrió a la bóveda, en donde estaba seguramente Donatelo, no se equivocaba…Donatelo estaba luchando con un robot, este lanzo a su hermano sobre una pared, dejándolo un poco aturdido. El robot se acerco a Donatelo amenazante.

El ninja se puso entremedio.

- Que te dije maldita sea- grito Leonardo – obedece mis ordenes, si no quieres ser desactivado-

El robot hizo una reverencia y siguió reuniendo el dinero en su mochila. El ninja se acerco a su hermano que lo miraba sorprendido.

- Porque me defendist…- no pudo continuar ya que el ninja lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo afuera de la bóveda.

Miguelangel y Rafael ayudaron a levantarse a Donatelo. El ninja salio de la bóveda.

- Te pregunte algo… - lo miro Donatelo, Mike y Rafael se miraron sin entender.

- Simplemente, no me gusta que me desobedezcan – se cruzo de brazos- ¿que creías?...que iba a defender una maldito fenómeno como tú… no me hagas reír – termino en tono irónico. Como le dolió decir esas palabras, pero debía decirlas para distraerlos.

- Hijo de tu….- grito Rafael mientras lo atacaba con furia, Leonardo evito varios golpes pero recibió un nuevo corte en su otro brazo, sin embargo alcanzo a quitarles las sais a Rafael y lanzarlas lejos…el problema es que su katana se enredo en ellas y también fue lanzada. Esta vez comenzó a evitar los golpes de puño de Rafael, este le dio una patada pero Leonardo justo se retiro hacia atrás tomándole la pierna y lanzándolo contra Donatelo que iba nuevamente a la bóveda.

- ¿Que no entiendes? – le grito a Donatelo – uds están peleando conmigo – lo miro enojado.

Leonardo mientras miraba a Donatelo sintió un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire….por estar preocupado de gritarle a Donatelo, Miguelangel se había acercado por un lado y lo había golpeado con ambos chacos en el estomago. Se inclino un poco, pero recibió una patada de Miguelangel tan fuerte que lo boto hacia atrás.

Los tres hermanos se acercaron al aturdido ninja que estaba en el piso y sonrieron…pero el ninja se levanto tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, les quito los chacos a Miguelangel y rápidamente atrapo las manos de Rafael haciéndolo girar tirándolo encima de sus dos hermanos, tomo la katana del piso y una sai. Se acerco a sus hermanos y coloco la katana en el cuello de Mike y Donatelo y la sai en el cuello de Rafael.

- Quédense quietos maldita sea – los miro enojado – solo…solo déjenme hacer mi trabajo -

- Como no - Rafael se movió pero el ninja presiono la sai y las katanas.

- Si te mueves…también pagara tus hermanos…-

Rafael lo miro asustado….la sai no le podria causar tanto daño….pero la katana si a sus hermanos.

Leonardo tenia precaución….la katana estaba apuntando con la parte sin filo…cosa que no se había dado cuenta Rafael, y por otro lado la sai…estaba a una buena distancia. Solo debía dejarlos quietos hasta que terminara su trabajo.

Un robot se acerco haciéndole una reverencia, Leonardo lanzo la sai y guardo su katana y rápidamente les propino un golpe en el estomago a los tres, dejándolo sin aire y casi inmovilizados…

- Es solo un trabajo – los miro un poco maltrecho – solo eso -

- Eres…un ladrón….no….te jus..ti..fiques- apenas decía Rafael en el piso.

Leonardo lo miro, con ojos tristes se dio vuelta y se fue junto con el robot, por el orificio del techo.

Rafael, Miguelangel y Donatello se recuperaron y tomaron sus armas….corrieron a la bóveda pero ya era muy tarde…no había ni un dólar.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Rafael dio un puñetazo en la pared.

- El ninja esta muy bien entrenado – Don miro en el lugar en donde el ninja se interpuso al robot – pero se comportaba extraño-

- Era muy rápido – suspiro Mike - nos venció esta vez -

- Solo por esta vez – lo miro Rafael con los puños apretados – a la próxima nosotros seremos los vencedores –

Sus hermanos menores vieron esa mirada furiosa característica de Rafael….a la próxima el ninja tendría serios problemas.

Leonardo llego a la camioneta que los esperaba a él y a los robots…en cuanto se sentó noto todo el dolor de su cuerpo…antes con la adrenalina no había sentido nada.

Le comenzó a arder los cortes y los continuos golpes que recibió…noto que tenía varios hematomas en el cuerpo.

- Estas herido… ¿que paso? – pregunto Lucy en el puesto de Chofer.

- Aparecieron mis hermanos – dijo adolorido – demonios que luchan bien en equipo – sonrió – por lo menos las enseñanzas no han quedado en el olvido-

- El problema será en como explicaras esos golpes a tu hermanos… ¿que los abuelitos te dieron una paliza? - sonrió al imaginarse la escena.

Leonardo sonrió, pero de inmediato se puso serio…que haría para disfrazar esos golpes.

Sonó un celular, Lucy contesto.

- Si señor...esta herido…aparecieron sus hermanos....ok ...a sus ordenes - Lucy miro a Leonardo – debemos ir a la oficina del señor Bishop…seguramente te curaran allá -

- Aja – dijo Leo desconfiado…¿Bishop preocupándose de él?…esto no le sonaba bien.

Ya en la empresa, específicamente en la oficina de Bishop, entran Lucy con Leonardo vestido con sus ropas de humano y notablemente adolorido.

Bishop les daba la espalda mirando el ventanal.

- Señor Bishop – dijo Leo.

- ¿Como te fue en el banco hoy? – señalo Bishop aun mirando el ventanal.

- Bien, Señor – Leo respondió- los robots ya están guardando el botín -

-Muy bien hecho – Bishop se dio vuelta y lo miro sorprendido por el estado de Leo - veo que tu hermanos saben pelear bien ¿eh? – señalo con un sonrisa en el rostro.

- Como si eso le preocupara – susurro Leo, Lucy lo miro…pero guardo silencio con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Bishop.

- No, señor – dijo serio, poniendo la ropa de ninja, mochila y katana sobre el escritorio.

Lucy se acerco a Leo con un botiquín en las manos.

- A ver Leonardo – Lucy abrió el botiquín, sin embargo….

- ¡No lo cures! – señalo Bishop serio, asustando a Lucy.

Leonardo lo miro con odio….sabia que haría algo así.

- No es mi culpa que mis hermanos hayan estado allí- señalo molesto.

- No es eso Leonardo- Bishop lo miro – estoy muy complacido que hayas traído el botín a pesar de tus hermanos –

-¿Entonces?-

- Debes tener una excusa para las heridas que tienes…¿o no? –

Leo aun sin entender asintió.

- Bueno, sabía que esto pasaría algún día…y por eso ya lo tenía todo planeado…si tu llegas con las mismas heridas del ninja sospecharían, entonces debemos disfrazar tus heridas…con mas heridas - sonrió maliciosamente – y le echamos la culpa a otro -

Lucy y Leonardo lo miraron sorprendidos…

- Seño Bishop – intervino Lucy – pero Leonardo ya esta muy herido -

- Es verdad…pero es un sacrificio que el debe decidir ahora – lo miro serio – o si quieres dejamos todo hasta aquí y tu sabes lo que podría suceder –

Leonardo lo miro serio.

- Este es el Plan A…luego viene el plan B para dilucidar cualquier sospecha, pero de ese me encargo yo – se acerca al escritorio y toma la katana – ahora tu decides que hacer…las consecuencias tu sabes perfectamente sobre quien caerán ¿no?….-

Lucy estaba un poco asustada…miraba a Leonardo quien miraba con frustración a Bishop y este miraba a Leo con una sonrisa en los labios….era obvio que disfrutaba el momento.

- Tu decides – Bishop se acerco, desenfundo la katana y la apunto a Leo – si quieres que que tus hermanos te crean y tu madre este segura – Bishop apoyo la katana en el brazo de Leo – dejaras que esto sea creíble.

Leonardo asintió con los puños apretados….debía proteger a los suyos…eso haría un buen líder…debía equilibrar la balanza. Sintió el dolor de la katana haciéndole un corte profundo en su brazo…

- Lucy déjanos solos….esto llevara tiempo – sonrió Bishop mientras acercaba la katana al otro brazo de Leo…este no se movía…había aceptado proteger a los suyos.

Lucy un poco desconcertada asintió, saliendo de la habitación… cerro la puerta tras si y miro triste al piso…

- Lo siento Midori – suspiro - cuesta proteger a tu hijo, si el mismo se sacrifica por uds –dijo antes de sentir como de aquella habitación se comenzaban a oír fuertes golpes.

.

.

**-------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de este capitulo…a que punto Leo se debe sacrificar por sus bros y mama…T.T

En este capitulo tuve un poco de problemas con la pelea entre Leo y sus bros….díganme que les pareció esa parte.

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	14. Sospechas

¡¡Holas a todos!!

Ahora tendré mas tiempo para escribir…por eso este capitulo salio mas rápido…:P

Muchísimas gracias por sus review… cuidado con Mary que anda armada buscando a Bishop XD y Yun solo metalízate que ESTE Bishop de mi fics es malo…para que no se le forme un trauma….y a todos los demás ¡muchas gracias!

En este capitulo…verán como Leo llegara…su excusa…y los resultados de su excusa…O.O

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, peliculas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 14: "Sospechas"**

.

.

3:00 AM

En las alcantarillas, los hermanos de Leonardo conversaban en la sala sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

- Demonios – reclamaba Rafael – estuvimos tan cerca- golpea una almohada del sofá -

- Si…pero el amueblado no tiene la culpa – dijo Don quitándole la almohada.

- Por lo menos le dimos unos buenos golpes – señalo Rafa chocando sus nudillos.

- Si, su defensa no era tan buena como dicen –

- Te equivocas, Mike – dijo Don – el ninja no estaba concentrado en la lucha…algo lo tenia distante- si se fijan no nos daño gravemente...pudiendo hacerlo –

- En realidad…- dijo pensativo Mike – es algo extraño –

- No piensen tanto las cosas – señalo Rafa molesto – el tipo estaba distraído…pero es un ladrón y punto…nuestro enemigo-

- Pero es raro que teniendo la oportunidad no nos daño – indico Don - a ti te pudo haber cortado el brazo…y por otro lado a mi en la bóveda…fue como que me defendiera –

- Es un ladrón y punto, gracias a él el hospital de niños no se podrá construir – sus hermanos miraron a Rafael – recuerden que debemos proteger a los inocentes…no al ladrón -

Mike y Don se miraron y suspiraron.

- Tienes razón, bro – asintió Donatelo – los inocentes son primero -

- Una vez en tu vida que tengas razón - rió Mike…recibiendo un zape de su hermano.

- ¡Ay!...le diré a Leo que...- quedo pensativo – a esta hora no debiera estar de vuelta en casa -

Rafa y Don miraron el reloj….3:30 AM…

- Que raro – dijo Donatelo preocupado – ya debería haber llegado -

- Ya llegara – señalo Rafa – Leo es el que mejor se sabe cui…-

Se sintieron unos ruidos en la puerta…

- ¿Ven?, debe ser él – Rafael estaba subiendo al segundo piso cerca de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió – Leo porque te…- quedo paralizado ante lo que vio.

Leonardo se estaba apoyando débil en el umbral de la puerta, su rostro estaba notablemente golpeado, de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre. Su ropa mostraba varios cortes en el cuerpo y teñida por manchas de sangre.

- ¡LEO! – gritaron asustados sus hermanos, Rafael corrió hacia su hermano mayor que apenas se sostenía en pie.

Leonardo vio difusamente como Rafael se acercaba.

- Ra…fa…- susurro, intento dar un paso…sin embargo, la debilidad en que se encontraba lo hizo caer, pero Rafael lo atrapo antes que llegara al piso.

- Leo…demonios que te paso – señalo Rafael alterado…pero Leo solo lo miraba débil – Leo responde – dijo ya mas asustado.

- Deja ver su estado, bro – señalo Donatelo al lado de su hermano.

- Leo…todo estará bien bro – decía Mike preocupado mientras Don revisaba sus heridas.

- Tiene varios cortes y golpes – señalo Don - pero nada de gravedad….debemos curarlo rápido, esta sangrando mucho eso lo tiene débil -

Rafael lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al laboratorio de Donatelo, en donde le sacaron con cuidado las prendas…pudieron observar que tenía golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo…y mas que golpes tenia cortes profundos y leves en brazos, piernas y en el torso.

- ¡¡¡¿Quien maldita sea te hizo esto?!!! – grito furioso Rafael.

- Ninjas....del pie…- susurro Leo – me…me identificaron…y como no estaba armado…fui..fui presa facil…- apenas dijo Leo.

- ¡¡Cobardes de mier…!!- comenzaba a gritar hacia otro lado.

- ¡Cállate Rafael! – Donatelo lo miro serio – ahora la prioridad es ayudar a Leo-

Rafael observo que tanto Don como Mike tenían la misma rabia en sus ojos. Debía controlarse por esta vez…

- OK – suspiro.

Los chicos con cuidado lavaron sus heridas y le pusieron antisépticos...a lo que Leo se sobresalto.

- Me duele – susurro Leo con una mueca de dolor.

- Vamos bro…si es un poco solamente – le dijo Rafael quien le pasaba el algodón a Donatelo

- Solo es un poco bro – señalo Mike mientras tomaba la mano de Leo en señal de apoyo – luego podrás descansar –

- Seré lo mas rápido posible – señalo Don que aplicaba el antiséptico en el torso.

- ¡AY!….demonios – se quejo nuevamente Leo

- Solo confía en nosotros, por favor – dijo Mike preocupado.

Leo los observo, podía notar aquella preocupación de sus hermanos que él odiaba ver en sus ojos por culpa de él.

- Siento mucho el preocuparlos…-

- Que estupidez estas diciendo Leo – Rafael dijo molesto – tu no tienes la culpa de nada –

- Si la tengo – susurro

- Que no –

- Que si –

- Que no -

- No se como se las arreglan para discutir hasta en estas condiciones – suspiro Mike.

- Es un don – sonrió levemente Leo.

- Por lo menos sonreíste…- señalo Rafa – pero bro, eres nuestro hermano…tenemos derecho a preocuparnos de ti como tu de nosotros…-

- Déjanos eso por lo menos – dijo Miguelangel.

Donatelo estaba muy concentrado en untarle el antiséptico rápidamente a Leo…pero podía notar ciertas coincidencias con algunas heridas que ellos mismos le habían hecho a…

"_No, no puede ser_" pensó Donatelo_ "son simples coincidencias…ahora concéntrate en esto"._

- Termine- dijo Don, pero se fijo en algo – hay una de herida que necesita sutura-

- ¿Es necesario? – pregunto Rafa al ver a Leo tan adolorido.

- Si, pero tengo mepivacaina – dijo Don, sus hermanos lo quedaron mirando – es anestesia, haré un "bloqueo de campo" – se acerco a Leo y lo miro serio - bro, esto de dolerá un poquito, prometo que seré rápido….pero debes ser fuerte –

Leonardo asintió un poco temeroso. Rafael y Miguelangel se miraron preocupados al ver a Don traer una frasquito y una jeringa. Introdujo la anestesia a la jeringa y se acerco a la herida del muslo derecho, asintió a sus hermanos y comenzó a inyectar alrededor de la herida. Leonardo se sobresalto y apretó los dientes.

- Duele – susurra Leo, apretando más la mano de su hermano menor.

- Todo estará bien…solo un poco más – dijo Miguelangel.

- Estamos aquí, bro – Rafael le dijo apretando tomando su otra mano – todo estará bien-

Donatelo comenzó a suturar, pero no había problema ya que el anestésico había hecho efecto. Luego vendo cada herida.

- Ok, termine – suspiro Don- Rafa podrías cargarlo, con esa herida del muslo no podrá pararse por lo menos en cinco días-

Rafael con mucho cuidado tomo a Leo en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación. Donatelo abrió las cobijas y Rafa lo dejo con cuidado en la cama, Mike lo arropo con suavidad. Leo los miro cansado.

- Gracias, bros –

- No digas tonterías, eres nuestro hermano y punto – señalo Donatelo

- Mejor cuéntanos lo que paso – afirmo Rafa.

- Bueno…no recuerdo muy bien – dijo Leo - estaba caminando…creo que en un callejón y no se como unos ninjas del pie me identificaron. Me rodearon y me atacaron en grupo, no pude hacer mucho sin armas…no podía defenderme de los golpes y de los ataques de espada al mismo tiempo…entonces llego la policía y lo ninjas se hicieron humo, yo apenas y pude entrar en una alcantarilla –suspiro – tuve suerte de salir con vida-

- ¿Y porque no nos llamaste? -

- No tuve tiempo….solo quería llegar al único lugar seguro que conozco…mi casa...con uds - se movió un poco e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Leo ¿te duele mucho? –

- Un poco, Mike, pero ya pasara –

- Nada de "ya pasara"- señalo Don – ahora te inyectare un medicamento que te quitara el dolor y te hará dormir –

- Pero Don – protesto Leo

- Te estoy avisando, no te estoy pidiendo permiso – lo miro serio.

- Cuando Don se pone serio si que da miedo – susurró Rafa a Mike quien sonrió.

- Ok – asintió desganado Leo al ver que no había otra alternativa.

- Ahora buenas noches – dijo Don mientras inyectaba a Leo.

- Gracias, chicos – decía Leo cerrando de a poco los ojos – buenas no….- no alcanzo a terminar porque se quedo absolutamente dormido.

- Listo – sonrió Don – ahora dormirá como un lirón – miro a sus hermanos – y es hora que nos vayamos a dormir igual –

- ¿Estará bien si lo dejamos solo? –

- Si Mike, esta bien vendado….a menos que se vaya a entrenar –

- Entonces vigilare – dijo sonriendo Rafa – uno nunca sabe con Leo-

Sus hermanos asintieron divertidos.

- Ya chicos, es hora de dormir….van a ser las 5 de la mañana –

Los chicos rápidamente se fueron a dormir, sin antes ver como estaba Leo, este dormía placidamente sin dolor aparente. Sin embargo, a Donatelo le costo conciliar el sueño…un solo pensamiento rondaba su mente…las coincidencias de algunas heridas de su hermano con las del ninja.

"_Son solo coincidencias"_ pensó antes de quedarse absolutamente dormido.

.

Al día siguiente, ya en la tarde Leonardo aun no había despertado, según había explicado Don era por el medicamento y porque debía descansar…pero que a la cena lo despertarían, porque debía alimentarse.

Los chicos entraron con mucho cuidado a la habitación de Leo, Rafael traía la bandeja con un plato de sopa y un vaso de jugo. Miguelangel y Donatelo se acercaron con cuidado a Leo.

- Leo – dijo suavemente Don – ya es hora de despertar, bro-

- Un momentito para comer – continuo de la misma manera Mike- de otra manera me lo comeré yo-

- Mike – le dijeron sus dos hermanos en suspiro.

Leonardo abrió lentamente los ojos.

- No tengo hambre…que se lo coma Mike no mas –

- Es solo una sopa bro – dijo Rafa – come algo aunque sea –

- Donatelo lo preparo con mucho cariño – lo miro Mike – que feo bro, se lo vas a despreciar -.

-Eso es chantaje – sonrió Leo – Ok – intento sentarse – ¡AY!...demonios – se estiro con una mueca de dolor.

- Espera Leo – dijo Don – te ayudaremos-

- Tan apurete que eres – lo miro Rafael.

Donatelo y Miguelangel ayudaron a sentarse a Leo, poniéndole los cojines atrás de su caparazón. Luego Rafael con cuidado le paso la bandeja, comenzando a probar la sopa.

- Esta rica –

- Obvio, si yo ayude – señalo Miguelangel muy orgulloso.

- No le digas eso – lo miro Rafa – ves que lo asustaras -

- Que simpático – Mike le saco la lengua a su hermano.

- Entonces felicitaciones para los chefs – sonrió Leo.

- Siempre regaloneando al bebe – señalo Rafael.

- Envidioso –

- ¡Como! – casi grito Rafael.

- Ok, ya no peleen – dijo Leo – y cuéntenme…gane o perdí la apuesta –

Los tres chicos lo vieron sorprendidos…

- Verdad que no te hemos contado –

- Ganamos – Mike hizo una pose de victoria.

- No estés tan contento zoquete – le dio un zape Rafa - se nos escapo-

- Pero le dimos unos buenos golpes – señalo Don.

- Tienes mala suerte Leo – Mike lo miro – siempre que aparece el ninja tu no estas –

Donatelo quedo mirando a Miguelangel… ¿otra coincidencia?...

- Bueno, confió en uds… -

- Eso si el ninja andaba muy distraído…estaba como en la luna – pensó Mike – habrá estado pensando en su novia –

Leonardo no pudo evitar toser ante el comentario. Donatelo lo quedo mirando.

- Pero Mike - señalo Leo limpiándose la boca – las cosas que se te ocurren- sonrió cansadamente.

- Por lo menos te ganamos la apuesta – sonrió Mike – así que nada de entrenamiento…-

- ¡Hey! – lo miro serio Leo – estaré cansado y magullado …pero recuerdo perfectamente la apuesta…así que desde mañana entrenamiento – dio un bostezo – normal –

- Ya te dio sueño –

- Si…estoy cansado – bostezó nuevamente – no quiero comer mas…ya se me quito el hambre –

- Pero Leo has comido solo la mitad –

- Es que no tengo ganas – los miro con mas sueño – solo un poco de jugo y nada mas –

Leo tomo el vaso, lo levanto con cuidado…sin embargo un dolor en su muñeca provoco que este empezara a temblar con todo y vaso….estaba por soltarlo, pero Mike tomo el vaso antes.

- ¿Que paso? – lo miro preocupado

- Mis muñecas….no se – lo miro adolorido.

Donatelo se acerco preocupado y vio las muñecas de su hermano…estaban moradas alrededor…como si las hubieran amarrado con algo.

- Están muy golpeadas….por eso no puedes hacer mucha fuerza, pero se pasara en unos días –

- Eso espero – suspiro aun más cansado Leo.

- A ver…deja darte jugo – Mike le acerco el vaso con cuidado y Leo pudo tomar.

Rafael apretó sus puños de rabia al ver a su hermano tan débil, por su parte Donatelo recordó algo..."_los chacos de Miguelangel alrededor de las muñecas del ninja"… " solo coincidencias" se_ forzaba a pensar Don.

- Gracias Mike – señalo Leo alejándose del vaso y con esfuerzo estirándose en la cama.

- En serio que no comerás más – pregunto Rafael.

- No bro, gracias…pero no quiero más – bostezo- y estoy cansado-

- ¿Donnie que opinas? –

Donatelo miraba fijamente el piso

- Donatelo – dijo más fuerte Rafael.

- ¿Ah?-

- Deja de pensar en experimentos y vuelve a la tierra – sonrió Mike- te preguntamos que si esta bien que deje la comida hasta allí –

- La idea es que coma lo que pueda – miro a Leo – además, ahora ya no importa-

Sus hermanos se giraron y vieron como su hermano mayor dormía placidamente. Se miraron y levantaron un poco los hombros. Rafael se acerco y tomo la bandeja. Donatelo le acomodo las almohadas y Miguelangel lo arropo.

- Duerme lirón – sonrió Mike antes de salir de la habitación.

.

Luego de la cena, Donatelo leía al lado de la cama de Leonardo quien dormía, por su parte Miguelangel jugaba videojuegos en la sala, sin embargo no se podía concentrar se giro a ver la sala de entrenamiento de donde se oían fuertes golpes. El hermano menor se levanto y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, asomo su cabeza y vio como Rafael le daba fuertes golpes al saco…era su manera de desestresarse.

Rafael se sintió observado, se giro y vio la cabeza de Mike asomada.

- Y tú que haces aquí –

- Vivo aquí – dijo Mike entrando.

- JAJAJA- ironizo – lo que quiero decir es que haces aquí de mirón –

- Solo veía como te desestresabas brutalmente con el pobre saco como victima-

Rafael lo miro molesto.

-Si se que no es correcto que vea mi frustración en el saco – Miguelangel iba a decir algo pero Rafael continuo – pero viste como dejaron a Leo….ha estado durmiendo casi todo el día por el cansancio… casi no ha comido, viste como no podía tomar el vaso…y todo por…– pego un golpe en el saco –

- …por unos mal nacidos cobardes – termino Mike.

Rafael lo quedo mirando.

- Si, si…yo no digo ese tipo de cosas – suspiro Mike – pero esta vez si que tengo rabia…por eso vine para acá – miro a Rafa – quiero explotar mi rabia en el saco –

- ¿Cómo?-

- También estoy enojado por lo que le hicieron a Leo…no fue justo – lo miro con ojos de frustración

- Ok…- dijo Rafael entendiendo la ira que sentía Mike al no poder defender a Leo.

Asi Rafael y Mike comenzaron a descargar su rabia en el saco y su frustración de no haber podido ayudar a su hermano mayor.

Donatelo sintió como ambos hermanos golpeaban el saco, vio a Leo

- Hiciste que Mike se convirtiera en Rafa – dijo distraídamente.

Leonardo se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo. Donatelo no podía sacarse de la cabeza "aquellas coincidencias"…a pesar que quería olvidarse del tema, las sospechas se reunían en su cabeza y solo daban una respuesta…que Donatelo se negaba a creer.

Se levanto y miro a Leo.

- Debo verificar antes de tirarte la piedra – dijo antes de irse al laboratorio a buscar la verdad que presentía.

.

Al otro día, a la hora de almuerzo.

Leonardo abrió los ojos lentamente, observo alrededor…no había nadie, se sentó. Ya no sentía tanto dolor y se sentía mas animado. Una cabeza se asomo.

- Veo que despertó el maltrecho durmiente –

- Buenos días, Mike –

- Buenas tardes…ya es la hora de el almuerzo- se sentó en la silla continua a la cama de Leo- pero aun no hay almuerzo- dijo con un puchero -

- ¿Porque? –

- Porque faltaban unos víveres y Rafa fue a cómpralos…debe estar por llegar – miro hacia fuera – mas le vale llegar rápido -

- O tu estomago lo ira a buscar – rió Leo.

- Veo que estas mas animado – sonrió Mike.

- A decir verdad ya no tengo tanto dolor –

- Que bueno -

- ¿Y Donnie? -

- No ha salido del laboratorio…no tomo ni desayuno…estuvo casi toda la noche viendo cosas de ese famoso ninja – señalo Mike - como si quisiera descubrir algo -

Leonardo lo miro un poco nervioso…no le gustaba mucho que Donatelo estudiara mucho este caso...

- Y hablando del rey de Roma – sonrió Mike al ver a su hermano cerebrin entrar a la habitación- ¿que hay bro?-

Donatelo le levanto la mano saludando a mike, miro muy serio a Leonardo

- ¿Que pasa, Donnie? – Leo lo miro un poco temeroso

- Leonardo…se que tú eres el ninja dragón – dijo Donatelo con voz segura.

Leonardo sintió que el aire se le iba…

Sabía que esto podría ocurrir…

Su hermano Donatelo lo había descubierto…

.

.

**-------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de este capitulo…la astucia de Donatelo le paso la cuenta a Leonardo… ¿Cómo se defenderá ante la inteligencia de su hermano?

Y algo importante…Miguelangel también estaba en la habitación ¿le creerá a Don o confiara en Leonardo…? que dicen uds…

Ya veremos en el próximo capitulo que ya va en la mitad…es genial tener tiempo para escribir XD

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	15. Confianza en disputa

¡Holas a todos!

Si yo de nuevo…acá entregando el capitulo numero 15, que ya estaba escrito cuando subí el 14 :P…ahora el 16 esta también casi listo y empezando el 17… ¿parecía que necesitaba un poquito de tiempo? jijiji

Muchas gracias por sus review…veo que a varias la deje de piedra con lo rápido de la astucia de Donnie…ahora veremos que pasara…¿que hará Leo, Don y Mike que esta de testigo?...

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, peliculas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**-------------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 15: "Confianza en disputa"**

.

.

En su habitación, Leonardo miraba nervioso a Donatelo, quien le increpaba que el era el ninja dragon…una verdad…pero para protegerlos, Leo debía hacerla mentira…

Por su parte Miguelangel no podía creer que Don estaba inculpando a Leo.

- Respóndeme Leo – Don miraba serio – eres el ninja dragón ¿no es así?

- ¿Pero que estupidez estas diciendo? – Mike se levanto molesto – él es Leo… ¿recuerdas? -

- Mike, déjanos solo – Donatelo lo miro serio.

- Estas loco si crees que me voy a ir como si nada – Mike lo miraba molesto – dime porque dices eso –

- Mike…tu no entie…-

- ¡No me trates como si fuera un idiota! – Miguelangel lo miro enojado – yo también entiendo las cosas –

- Mike cálmate – Leo lo miro preocupado, nunca lo había visto increpar a Donatelo de esa manera – solo cálmate –

Miguelangel miro a Leonardo y asintió cruzándose de brazos.

- No te estoy tratando de idiota Mike – suspiro – ok, quédate –

Leo observo a Donatelo…lo miraba con esa mirada segura…esa miraba que costaría doblegar…pero aun así debía intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy el ninja dragón? -

- Hay varias coincidencias Leo, tienes varias heridas idénticas a la del ninja…las mismas heridas que nosotros le dimos al ninja -

- ¿Recuerda que le dieron un paliza?…- lo miro Mike irónicamente – son simples coincidencias –

- Mike… ¿los ninjas del pie tienen chacos? –

- No –

- Leonardo alrededor de sus muñecas tiene las marcas de haber sido atrapado por algo…las mismas marcas que debe tener el ninja cuando lo atrapaste por las muñecas con tus chacos –

- Me atraparon con cadenas…pero me pude soltar – señalo rápidamente Leo.

- ¿Ves? – Mike miraba molesto a Don.

- No solo es eso, tiene muchos golpes que coinciden…el golpe de tus chacos en el estomago…los cortes de las sais de Rafa…mis golpes con el bó –

- Don…y las otra heridas – miro Leo – ¿yo me las hice gratuitamente?-

- Bueno…te las pudiste hacer para distraer –

Leo a pesar de su nerviosismo, se sintió orgulloso de que su hermano fuera tan inteligente…sin embargo…

- ¡Esa es un estupidez! –grito Mike – ahora Leo es un masoquista…que demonios te pasa Don-

- No son estupideces…- lo miro molesto Donatelo- no crees que es sospechoso que solo ataque cuando no este Leonardo –

- Pero Don- le dijo Leo – hay ocasiones en que yo no voy y el ninja no ataca…-

- También pueden ser de distracción – lo miro seguro Donatelo.

- Estas buscando excusas - le increpo Mike – son simples coincidencias –

- Yo también pensaba que eran coincidencias…pero anoche estuve revisando los videos de sus robos del ninja…- increpo Don – son los mismas técnicas que Leo practica…las mismas – miro a Leo – además ocupa una katana…no una espada es un katana-

- Es un ninja por un demonio – Mike lo miro aun mas enojado – debe tener las mismas técnicas y armas orientales -

- Mike por favor cálmate – le dijo Leo….Mike cada vez se estaba pareciendo mas a Rafa.

- Pero es que esta empecinado en culparte…no es justo-

- Pero Mike intentemos arreglar esto de la mejor manera ¿ok?- Leo le dijo tranquilo.

Miguelangel suspiro y asintió.

- Además – continuo Donatelo – el ninja nunca nos hirió de gravedad, es mas, me defendió en la bóveda - miro a Leo – tú habrías hecho eso…se que te deben estar chantajeando con algo…te podemos…-

- ¡Basta Donatelo! – grito Mike – estas asegurando que Leo es el ninja – lo miro furioso, Leo lo miro tranquilo para calmarlo – Ok - suspiro

- Donatelo, no soy yo – le dijo Leo – son solo coincidencias… el ninja tampoco ha atacado a los policías y estoy seguro que no son familiares de él-

- Y por eso estoy seguro que el ninja no es malo…lo están obligado a hacer esto…- Don lo miro - te están chantajeando no es así –.

- Don…no soy yo – dijo cansadamente Leo – nada de lo que conozcan uds podría hacerme hacer algo así –

- Pero algo nuevo…algo que nosotros no conozcamos –

- Donnie basta – dijo cansado Leo, esta conversación le hacia muy mal – no soy…-

- Demonios Leo…las pruebas apuntan a ti…-

- ¿Donatelo te estas escuchando? – lo miro Mike- es como si quisieras que Leo fuera…-

- Por supuesto que no quiero que Leo sea el ninja….pero las pruebas apuntan hacia él -

- Estas culpando a Leonardo de algo que solo son hipótesis- dijo aun mas molesto

- Pero están basada en hechos…los golpes…las técnicas…la voz era muy parecida a Leo…y supo que éramos hermanos… ¿como sabría eso?-

- Digamos que somos muy parecidos- señalo Mike – cualquiera en este planeta sabría que somos familiares –

- Mike demonios ve la realidad –

- Donatelo, tu eres el que no la ve…estas tan convencido de una hipótesis que ya la crees verdad – miro a Leo – ¿y como crees que se siente él?...estas desconfiando de él –

- Es por eso que estoy tan preocupado….se que lo debe estar pasando mal por esto-

- Don entiende que estas equivocado – Leo le repetía – son solo coincidencias –

- No nos mientas bro…eso no es justo – le dijo Don.

- ¡Ahora lo tratas de mentiroso! – señalo Mike más enojado – ya basta –

- Ya no discutan mas…- dijo Leo notablemente incomodo con la situación.

- Es solo por tu bien -Donatelo angustiado tomo de los hombros a Leo- te podemos ayudar -

- Basta Don…estas equivocado – Leo ya no quería mentir mas, esto le hacia daño.

- ¡Ya basta!- Mike empujo fuerte a Don, alejándolo de la cama – ¡que demonios esta pasando por tu cabeza idiota! – indico a su hermano mayor- este es Leo…es tu hermano mayor- lo miro furioso – le estas haciendo daño al inculparlo-

- Es solo para ayudarlo -

- Demonios deja de hablar como si fuera cierto lo que dices –

- Mike las pruebas dicen otra cosa…-

- Antes que científico….eres su hermano –

- Mike…- Leonardo le enterneció aquella defensa de él…pero a la vez se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba pasando…Donatelo tenia razón, pero esta vez no podía apoyarlo…y por otra parte Miguelangel lo estaba defendiendo con todo el corazón, pero estaba equivocado. Y eso le dolía más que nada…sea como sea, dañaría a ambos con la verdad.

- Soy su hermano…sea como sea – señalo Don

- Deja de hablar como si fuera el ninja - Mike se puso en pose de ataque.

- Mike – lo miro Donatelo sorprendido- ¿que estas…? –

- Si no entiendes por las buenas….-

Donatelo molesto se puso en pose de ataque.

Leonardo no podía permitir esto.

-¡YA BASTA! – se levanto de la cama y se puso entre los dos – ya es suficiente …lo que menos quiero es que se peleen…-

- ¡Que demonios esta pasando aquí!- Rafael entraba vestido aun de humano.

- ¡Donatelo se volvió loco! –dijo Mike apuntando a Don enojado, pero Leo lo detuvo con una mano.

- ¡Eres tú el que no quiere ver la realidad! – Don apunto a Mike, pero también fue detenido por la otra mano de Leo.

Rafael aun confundido se acerco a Leo.

- Antes que me expliquen vete a la cama…yo paro a estos locos -

- ¡El único loco aquí es Don! –

- ¡Tú eres el ciego! -

- Basta – los miro serio Rafael – Leo ve a la cama –

Leo asintió, pero al dar un paso…cayó de rodillas, mostrando dolor en su rostro.

- Leo que pasa – Rafa se agacho…pudiendo ver que el parche del muslo derecho estaba empapado en sangre…

- Demonios, por pararte se abrió la herida - dijo Rafael antes de tomar a Leo y llevarlo a la cama, tomo una gasa y la presiono en la herida.

- Ves es tu culpa - increpo Mike

- Yo no empecé la pelea –

- ¡¡¡BASTA…DEMONIOS YA BASTA!!!– grito con todas sus fuerzas Leo.

Sus tres hermanos se sobresaltaron, observaron a Leonardo quien los miraba angustiado...esto le estaba afectando mas que cualquier otra cosa…

- Son hermanos y no deben pelear….menos por esto – Leo miro a Mike – gracias por esa confianza en mi bro, pero no puedes obligar a que las demás personas piensen igual a ti a la fuerza – luego miro a Donatelo – lo siento bro, pero estas equivocado…son solo coincidencias y si no me crees allá tu, no puedo obligarte - los miro angustiado – pero por favor dejen de pelear -

Donatelo y Miguelangel se miraron y suspiraron.

- Lo sentimos Leo….pero…– comenzaba a decir Don.

- Basta Don – le dijo calmado Mike- ya no más…Leo no esta como para más peleas –

- ¡Alguien me podría explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí! – grito Rafael – llego feliz de la vida…escucho gritos …entro a la pieza…veo que estos que nunca pelean –indica a Mike y a Don – están a punto de agarrase a golpes…que Leo esta al medio con una herida abierta y angustiado por no se que cosa….¡¡que uds en este momento me van a explicar!!!-

- Calma bro – le dijo Leo – lo que menos quiero es que ahora tu te exaltes –

- Entonces explícame –

- Lo que pasa es que Donatelo piensa que soy el ninja dragón…por ciertas pruebas que el afirma – Rafael iba a decir algo pero Leo continuo – entonces Mike me defiende diciendo que esas pruebas son coincidencias y que Don se volvió loco –

- Porque se volvió loco- dijo Mike con los brazos cruzados.

- Y tú estas ciego- le dijo Donatelo.

- Chicos – los miro serio Leo – dije basta -

Los chicos asintieron haciendo cortocircuitos con la mirada.

Rafael miro a Leo.

- ¿Te puedes desdoblar?- señalo Rafa de lo mas calmado.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Leo sin entender.

- ¿O tienes un hermano gemelo?-

- Rafa te volviste loco – Leo lo miro con miedo.

- Es la única explicación – al ver que sus hermanos lo miraban confundidos – acabo de ver en las noticias de la tienda que el ninja dragón hizo un robo a una joyería - miro a Leo – y tú estabas aquí, todos somos testigos de eso –

- ¿El ninja ataco hoy?- pregunto Leonardo sorprendido.

- Sip, hace menos de dos horas…hay videos y todo – asintió Rafael - incluso ahora lo deben estar pasando por las noticias-

Donatelo salio casi corriendo hacia la sala, Miguelangel fue detrás de él.

- Ve a ver a los chicos – Leo le dijo a Rafa, tomando la gasa y presionándola en la herida - no me voy a desangrar por esto...y no quiero que se peleen más-

- ¿Estas bien? –

- Si…solo anda a verlos por favor –

Rafael asintió y se dirigió a la sala.

En ese momento sonó su comunicador…sabiendo quien era, contesto diciendo la palabra _"Midori"…_de inmediato apareció la imagen de Bishop.

- ¿Qué hizo, señor? –

- Simplemente el plan B…- lo miro sonriente –apuesto que las heridas no bastaron para el cerebrin de tu hermano –

- Así es – suspiro Leo.

- Es por eso que aplique el plan b…solamente se construye un robot igual al ninja…con sus gestos y sus movimientos y hace un robo de mediana gravedad, mientras estas con tus hermanos…-

Leonardo suspiro aliviado

- Con esto Donatelo no podrá decir nada…aunque claro esta en que tu deberás mentirles a tus hermanos – lo mira irónicamente – pero eso es algo que tu estas acostumbrado ¿no es así? –

Leonardo asintió triste.

- Bueno…recupérate rápido Leo…debes estar con fuerzas para el próximo golpe…que será el mas grande que hayas hecho. Bye bye- y sin decir nada mas se corto la comunicación.

"_¿Mas grande aun?" _pensó temeroso Leo…que le tendría preparado Bishop.

.

Donatelo en cuanto llego a la sala encendió el televisor, en donde estaban dando las noticias.

_- Esta mañana, el ninja dragón asalto una joyería del sector…minimizando al guardia del establecimiento y robando gran parte de las joyas junto con dos ninjas cómplices…la policía entrego los videos de la cámara de seguridad que a continuación mostraremos – _

Se vieron imágenes de como el ninja entraba con su katana amenazando al guardia de seguridad, sus cómplices lo amarraron mientras el ninja salto a todos los estantes con sus movimientos característicos amenazando a los dependientes con su katana. Luego rápidamente corrieron dejando a la tienda sin joyas.

- Es el ninja- apenas dijo Donatelo – sus movimientos…sus técnicas...sus armas…- un sentimiento de culpabilidad broto de él – Leo…- susurro antes de salir corriendo.

Miguelangel pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano.

Donatelo llego corriendo a la habitación de Leonardo, este lo vio con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Y bien? –

Donatelo solo le dio un abrazo a Leonardo, este también lo abrazo.

- Lo siento, bro – dijo Don – me equivoque….no se como pude pensar que eras tú –

- No te preocupes Donnie, todo esta bien – dijo Leo con el corazón angustiado – si no fueras tan científico no serias tú –

Donatelo se separo de él y lo miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas…Leonardo sintió una puntada en su pecho…su hermano estaba triste por culpa de él, porque no podía decirle la verdad.

- Yo no quise….lo siento Leo – dijo mientras la lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Donnie basta – Leo cada vez se sentía peor – solo te equivocaste…no es para sacrificarte por eso, además – le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas a su hermano – a pesar que creías que era el ninja, me querías ayudar - sonrió – gracias por eso –

- Eres mi hermano- suspiro - debía hacerlo -

- Ya basta – señalo Leo - asunto olvidado...excepto por una cosilla – Leonardo miro hacia atrás –

Donatelo se giro y vio en el umbral de la puerta a Mike mirándolo, Rafael estaba detrás de él.

- Ya ve – Rafael le dijo a Mike dándole una palmada en el caparazón.

Ambos chicos se acercaron.

- Lo siento bro – dijo Donatelo – no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…yo solo me deje lle…-

No pudo seguir, ya que, Mike lo abrazo con fuerzas.

- Yo lo siento bro – le dijo el menor – te dije muchas cosas feas y te quise golpear –

- Solo lo hacías para proteger a Leo y hacerme entender a mi - respondió mientras lo abrazaba.

- Pero no es la manera –

Ambos se separaron

- Es manera de Rafa – dijeron al mismo tiempo asintiendo.

- Buena esta esa – dijo Rafael al lado de Leo – hacen las pases y de inmediato soy yo su jueguito –

- Por algo que se unan ¿no? – sonrió Leo – ¡ay! –

Rafael lo miro….la gasa de Leo ya estaba empapada.

- Donnie, la herida de Leo –

- Dios, se me había olvidado – se acerco a la cama.

- Todo esta bien – dijo Leo adolorido.

- Si, como no – ironizo Don viendo su herida –claro que se abrió…Mike ve a buscar mi botiquín del laboratorio, por favor –

- Oki doki – sonrió su hermano menor, mientras corría hacia afuera.

- Leo…- Donatelo lo vio nuevamente arrepentido – en serio…-

- Basta Donatelo Hamato – le dijo serio Leo – no me acuerdo de nada… Rafa ¿recuerdas algo? –

- De todo… ¡AY!– Rafa se quejo por un almohadazo de parte de Leo – ok, ok…no recuerdo nada – sonrió – que bruto eres –

- Miren quien lo dice – dijeron Leo y Don al mismo tiempo.

- Otros que se unen para molestarme – dijo sonriendo Rafael.

- Ok…ya no te enojes –

Llego Mike saltando con el botiquín.

- Bro, cuidado con eso por favor – le dijo Donatelo preocupado.

- Es que estoy contento – le dijo pasándole el botiquín

- Si pero los medicamentos no tienen la culpa, RafaMike – señalo divertido Leo.

- ¿Tanto me enoje? – lo miro Mike.

- Si, me sorprendieron los dos –

- No haber estado aquí para el espectáculo – se quejo Rafa.

- Espero que no haya repetición – miro Leo a sus hermanos.

- No…fue de una sola función – sonrió Donatelo mientras suturaba de nuevo la herida.

El día continuo tranquilo, si pleitos ni nada por el estilo…Leonardo estaba mejor y ya comía más. La Noche llego pronto y los chicos se fueron a dormir rápidamente.

Leonardo miraba el techo, un suspiro salio de él…esperaba nunca mas estar en esta situación, odiaba esto…odiaba mentirles a sus hermanos a pesar que tuvieran la razón…no sabia cuanto mas aguantaría con esto….

Y lo otro que rondaba su cabeza era que demonios quería hacer Bishop…

"_Será el golpe mas grande que hayas hecho"_

Esas solas palabras le daban miedo…solo pedía una cosa.

- Por favor que no me encuentren esta vez – susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

.

**------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de esta capitulo…En esta situación yo creo que Mike se pondría de parte de Leo, simplemente porque su personalidad no va con desconfiar en algo tan grave de su hermano mayor…

Pobre Leo, por proteger a sus bros y a su mami debe mentir hasta las ultimas u.u…

Y se puede decir que Bishop salvo a Leo del aprieto en que la astucia de Don lo había metido….pero no se confíen, Bishop tiene todo fríamente calculado…se vera en el próximo capitulo…T.T

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	16. Detras de la mascara

¡¡Holas a todos!!

Muchísimas gracias por los review…y a Mary con su súper venganza XD

Acá vengo con este capitulo...muchas sorpresas angustiantes…solo léanlo…

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, peliculas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**--------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 16: ****"Detrás de la mascara"**

.

.

Leonardo estaba en la azotea recordando aquella semipelea de sus hermanos…ya había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde ese momento. Ahora ya estaba recuperado y lamentablemente para él en su "trabajo"…Vestido de ninja dragón suspiro, mientras veía la bodega donde debía entrar, allí se encontraba esa obra de arte…que el mundo no sabía que estaba allí por seguridad.

La pintura conocida como _"La mona lisa"_

No sabían que aquella seguridad…provocaría su robo por el ahora conocido ninja dragón.

Silenciosamente entro a la bodega, la cual tenia demasiados guardias para ser una bodega normal…Bishop tenia razón, la pintura se encontraba allí.Con facilidad noqueo a la mayoría de los guardias, los amarro y los dejo en un lugar en que estuvieran ocultos.

Finalmente llego a un pasillo, cuyo final daba a una puerta con dos guardias…ese era su objetivo. Los guardias divisaron al Ninja dragón corriendo rápidamente a ellos, sacaron sus armas y dispararon…sin embargo la rapidez del ninja los supero y no se dieron cuenta cuando este salto sobre sus cabezas y los noqueo, el ninja los amarro y entro a través de la puerta. Era parte de un garaje con muchas cajas, pero Leo sabia que su objetivo estaba en solo una. Saco una cajita de donde arrojo un polvo a la habitación….solo una caja en la esquina tenia láser que la rodeara…observo que había una pequeña cajita en la pared, dando a notar que era del control de la luz….pero Leo sabia que no era así… abrió la pequeña puerta y puso un pequeño aparato que desactivo tanto los láser como las posibles alarmas que podía tener. Se acerco a la caja y la abrió, pudo ver la hermosa pintura del autor que había inspirado su propio nombre…la vio a través de una luz especial…era la pintura real.

- Deja eso donde estaba - escucho una voz familiar.

- No, otra vez no – susurro Leo con el corazón en la mano.

- Si esta vez si… ¿nos extrañaste ninjita? –

Leonardo dejo la caja en el piso y se dio vuelta…sus hermanos lo veían con las armas en alto.

- ¿Como supieron que estaba aquí?-

- Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo – lo miro Rafa con ira – ahora sabrás lo que es una lucha…-

- Digamos que estamos enrabiados con otras personas por algo que le sucedió a un hermano- señalo Miguelangel

- Y nos desestresaremos contigo – sonrió Donatelo

- Es lo que me faltaba – suspiro – no podrían simplemente dejarme hacer mi trabajo –

- Por supuesto…cuando los cerdos vuelen – señalo Mike

- Mucha platica- Rafa tomo con fuerza sus sais – es hora del desquite –

"_Demonios__, tendré que ser rápido, si me vuelven a herir…esta vez si que sospecharan"_ pensó Leo.

- Les informo…que hoy las cosas serán distintas – dijo Leo decidido – hoy me concentrare en la lucha –

- No será mucha la diferencia – señalo Rafa antes de atacar.

Rafael corrió a su encuentro y ataco son sus sais, el ninja se agacho y le hizo una zancadilla haciendo a su hermano caer hacia atrás. El segundo ataque fue hecho por Donatelo quien con su bó intento golpearle sus pies, sin embargo, aquel ninja lo evito y se apoyo con sus manos en el piso dándole una patada en la cara botándolo encima de Rafael. Al estar concentrado en esto no se dio cuenta cuando Miguelangel lo ataco con un chaco al lado, apenas lo evito y saco su katana siendo atrapada por el otro chaco de Miguelangel. Leonardo soltó su arma y desbalanceó a Miguelangel…solamente le basto a Leonardo una patada simple para botarlo hacia atrás.

Mientras miraba a Mike cuando caía, se agacho evitando el bó de Donatelo, salto rápidamente quitándole el arma a su hermano y lo ocupo de base para girar sobre si mismo y dar una patada a Donatelo, lanzándolo encima de Rafael que llegaba y de Miguelangel que se levantaba…dejando a sus hermanos uno sobre el otro.

- Les dije que seria distinto – dijo el ninja botando el bó.

- Se noto – apenas se escucho de Mike aplastado por sus hermanos.

- Cállate – se escucho de un Rafa aplastado – no le des la razón –

Leonardo corrió rápidamente en dirección a la pintura para tomarla e irse mas rápido que los chicos pudieran levantarse…pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz odiada…

- Veo que como siempre les has ganado –

Leonardo se dio vuelta…era Bishop quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que esta haciendo aquí, señor?-

- Solo vine a verificar si mi mail le llego a tus hermanos…el mail en donde podían hallar al gran "Ninja dragon"-

- ¿Que hizo que?- Leonardo lo miro temeroso.

- Vamos era para tener mas entretención – lo miro – estoy seguro que hoy todo será distinto- Leonardo no le daba buen espina esto.

Los chicos se levantaron detrás del ninja y vieron con sorpresa la llegada de Bishop.

- Claro…ahora entiendo todo – lo miro Mike – son socios ¿no?-

- ¡Por supuesto que no!– señalo en un tono tajante el ninja.

- Digamos – dijo Bishop avanzando unos pasos pasando al ninja– que es mi súbdito – se giro a mirar al ninja – ¿no es así?-

El ninja asintió a la fuerza.

- No te creo – lo miro Rafael – son de la misma basura –

- Son los chicos malos – confirmo Donatelo.

- ¡Uy! que cruel eres con el ninja – dijo en un tono irónico Bishop – eso dolió cierto súbdito –

- Que le va a doler… ¡si es un ladrón sin escrúpulos! – grito Miguelangel.

- Sigue doliendo ¿no? – Bishop seguía mirando al ninja

- No – lo miro serio el ninja – tienen razón –

Sus hermanos se miraron confundidos… ¿estaba reconociendo las ofensas? Rafael se puso a reír.

- Es un completo idiota – rió con ganas.

- Sentí que el corazoncito del ninja se rompió –

- Basta, señor – lo miro Leo– ¿que es lo que desea? –

- Tu sabes lo que quiero… quiero la pintura del autor que inspiro tu nombre…¡ups! se me salio – dijo con un falso arrepentimiento.

Leonardo se quedo de piedra…su hermanos lo quedaron mirando.

- No puede ser – Donatelo dio un paso – es imposible –

- ¡¿Porque haces esto Bishop?! – lo miro Leonardo con ira.

- Porque necesito que te centres en los robos…en vez de…-

- ¡CALLATE! - grito el ninja, pero Bishop continuo

-…en vez de tus _hermanos_…_Leonardo_ –

- No… ¡maldita sea! – grito Leo desesperado.

Leonardo miro a sus hermanos angustiado…estos lo miraban confundidos…pero se notaba que ya habían entendido todo.

- Leonardo… ¿hermano? – dijo Miguelangel confundido.

- No… no…esto no puede ser –señalo furioso Rafael – tu no….-

- Entonces yo no estaba equivocado – lo miro con frustración Donatelo.

Leonardo ya no quería ver mas esto… aun podía escapar y persistir la mentira.

- Solo…solo tomemos la pintura y vamonos – dijo Leo dirigiéndose a la caja…pero Bishop lo detuvo tomándole el hombro.

- ¡Oh vamos Leo! – se poso atrás de él – es hora de la verdad – rápidamente tomo la mascara de Leo y se la quito, mostrando el rostro a sus hermanos, quienes quedaron de piedra…

- ¿Porque hiciste esto Bishop? -Leo lo miro con rabia - ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –

- Necesitaba tu concentración – dijo mientras botaba la mascara – ahora habla con ellos que creo que te quieren decir unas cuantas cosas – le dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante.

Leonardo solo miro aquellos rostros…rostros heridos y confundidos.

- No…- Miguelangel lo miro lastimado – yo te defendí… ¡yo creí en ti! –

- ¡Que demonios pasa en tu cabeza! – grito Rafa con aquel resentimiento que Leo temía - ¡¿como te pudiste unir a este infeliz?! –

- Hermano….- apenas dijo Leo

- ¡¡No me llames hermano!!- grito furioso Rafael – yo no soy hermano de un ladrón como tu –

Leonardo sabia que el rechazo de sus hermanos seria algo que sucedería...aun así le dolía en el alma…

- Rafael…yo….yo no pude evitarlo…-

- ¡¡¡Podías!!! –

- ¡No…no podía!- Leonardo lo miro desesperado – yo no quería…-

- Pues lo hiciste…- Miguelangel lo seguía mirando de la misma manera, angustiando aun mas a Leonardo - me…me decepcionaste…-

- Chicos yo…- Leo no sabia que decir….sentía como se hundía en la oscuridad..

- ¡¡Callate!! No hay escusas para esto – Rafa le gritaba furioso -¡eres un maldito traidor… eres un ….!-

- ¡¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!! – Donatelo serio miro a Rafa y a Mike- ¡¿que no ven la cara de Leo?!….el no lo esta haciendo porque quiere….lo esta haciendo porque lo obligan –

- Don…- empezó a decir Rafa.

- ¡Maldita sea, tranquilícense y miren su rostro con la mente fría!–

Los chicos miraron a un Leonardo absolutamente destrozado…la lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir….un Leonardo que nunca habían visto…un Leonardo desesperado con sus demonios internos.

- Leo – susurro Mike viendo la realidad que Donatelo decía.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Donatelo? – dijo mas calmado Rafael.

Leonardo iba abrir la boca…pero Bishop se le adelanto.

- Veo que el cerebrito del inteligente funciono rápido…por supuesto que es verdad- tomo la camisa de Leonardo bruscamente – para que este imbecil se hiciera mi súbdito….- lo zamarrea.

- ¡Déjalo! – grito Donatelo furioso al ver como maltrataba a su hermano.

- ¿Y ahora lo defienden? – soltó a Leo – un poco bipolares tus hermanitos – Leonardo solo miraba el piso.

Sus hermanos no podían creer ver a Leonardo tan débil…algo le había hecho Bishop…con algo lo tenia amenazado para dejarlo tan indefenso.

- Como les decía…para que esta basura se hiciera mi súbdito….simplemente se amenaza con algo importante…y listo – sonrió – la basura se convierte en mía –

- Deja de llamarlo así – Rafael lo miro furioso.

- Pero si tú lo dijiste hace un momento…- sonrío Bishop.

- Yo pensé…-

- ¡Tu pensaste! – rió Bishop – eso es una novedad –

- Basta - lo miro serio Leo – si quieres humillar a alguien…para eso estoy yo, a ellos no los tocas –

Los chicos lo miraron…a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho, su hermano mayor seguía defendiéndolos. Sin embargo, había una persona que no le gusto para nada esa actitud.

- Y tú quien te crees para venir a darme ordenes – Bishop lo tomo de la camisa zamarreándolo fuertemente – tú me debes respeto me entendiste…-

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanos sacando sus armas…ya no permitirían más esto.

Bishop los miro y soltó a Leo…

- Vaya, vaya, ahora lo quieren ayudar…lastima que no podrán –

Rápidamente lanzo unos anillos de energía que los dejo atrapados a la pared…el ataque había sido tan sorpresivo que soltaron sus armas.

- Ahora…borrare lo que desconcentra a mi ninja - saco una pistola y apunto a la cabeza de Rafael - bye bye "pensador"-

- NOO – Leonardo con la kataa rompió el revolver y empujo a Bishop haciéndolo caer. Este se levanto más que furioso.

- ¡¡¡Quien te crees eres, pedazo de mierda!!! –

- ¡El trato era no herir a mis hermanos y a Midori! – grito Leo aun asustado por lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su hermano.

- ¡Tu crees que me importa el trato…tu crees que me interesa…!- nuevamente lo tomo de la camisa – ¡tu crees que me importa tener que obedecer a tratos con un fenómeno como tú! –

Sus hermanos hacían todos sus esfuerzo por zafarse pero no podían….solo querían ayudar a Leo…solo querían detener aquella escena…pero lo único que podían hacer era ver con ira como Bishop le gritaba a su hermano de esa manera tan humillante.

- ¡Pídeme perdón, maldita basura!- gritaba Bishop fuera de si

- El trato era no hacerles daños…tratos son tratos – lo miro Leo – y ud me dio su palabra o es que acaso se olvido…-

Bishop lo miro y lo soltó…

- ¡Solo quería despejarte la mente de escorias como estas! – le seguía gritando furioso

- Ud sabe que si hiciera eso…parte de mi vida se hubiera ido –

- De todas maneras me faltaste el respeto - lo miro furioso - pídeme perdón…de rodillas-

Leonardo lo quedo mirando y sus hermanos miraron con odio a Bishop.

- ¡No lo hagas Leo! – grito Donatelo - ¡cualquier cosa no es tan importante como tu dignidad!-

- Si Leonardo - Bishop lo miro irónicamente y le mostró el control en su chaqueta - nada es tan importante-

Leonardo al ver la amenaza en que se encontraban tanto sus hermanos como su madre…no le quedo otra opción.

- Ok...Ok - dijo con lo los puños apretados.

Leonardo lentamente se puso de rodillas con las manos en el piso

- Lo…lo siento - dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¡¡No te escuche!!- le grito Bishop.

-¡LO SIENTO, SEÑOR BISHOP! - apoyo su cabeza en el piso…ocultando las lagrimas de frustración que brotaban.

- Leo...- Rafa había quedado sin habla ante tal escena – que demonios te esta haciendo Bishop.

- ¡¡Basta ya!! - grito Donatelo furioso al ver a su hermano humillado hasta ese punto.

Bishop lo miro y puso su pie encima del caparazón de Leo quien seguía inclinado...

- Como dije, Leo es mi súbdito ahora...chantajeado…pero es mi súbdito -

- ¡¡Déjalo en paz!!- grito Mike al borde de las lagrimas

- No amiguito – lo miro – Leo me ayudara por mucho tiempo mas y nadie lo podrá impedir – miro a Leo debajo - será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo sacando su pie - y cumpliré mi estupida promesa…no les haré daño…total mi objetivo de esta noche se cumplio – "_verte humillado frente a los tuyos"_ pensó antes de tomar la caja con la pintura, luego miro a los chicos.

– Y no te preocupes por ellos…esos anillos solo duraran 10 minutos y luego estarán libres – dijo antes de irse.

Leo se levanto derrotado y miro a sus hermanos aun con lágrimas en los ojos...reflejando el profundo dolor que sentia.

- Lo siento chicos...siento todo esto-

- Leo vuelve…por favor…podemos ayudarte-

- No Rafa...es mejor que no estén cerca de mi...o estarán en peligro - dijo antes de seguir a Bishop.

Lo ultimo que vieron de Leonardo fue el como se alejo dándoles la espalda, nunca vieron eso en él y nunca se imaginaron llegar a verlo, los anillos que los aprisionaban se desarmaron dejándolos libres pero presos de aquella maldita duda, de lo que pasaba a su hermano mayor.

-¡Leo! – corrió Mikey para tratar alcanzarlo.

-Espera – Donatello tenia la mirada llena de frustración – a estas alturas ya debieron haberse ido – aprieta los puños con la mirada baja.

Raphael observa hacia la dirección donde desapareció su hermano _"¿Qué es lo que te hizo Leo?"_

_._

Ya lejos del museo en un helicóptero…

Leonardo miraba la ciudad por la ventanilla, aquella ciudad que junto a sus hermanos juro proteger y a la que el ahora mismo ultraja por órdenes de Bishop…justificadas razones o no…eso no era lo que su honor dictaba correcto

"_Perdónenme__ hermanos…solo no me odien"…_

.

.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de este angustiante capitulo…ahora si que me cae mal este Bishop de este fics…parece que se me paso la mano….pero de alguna manera los chicos se tenían que enterar…el problema que fue por Bishop …la traición de Bishop a su "súbdito" T.T

En el próximo capitulo…reacciones varias de este tenso capitulo…ya esta listo así que no se demorara tanto: P

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.


	17. Buscando el porque

Despues de 3 dias intentando subir este capi ¬.¬....no se que le pasaba a la pagina...pero lo bueno es que se arreglo y aca estoy otra vez :D

Hola a todos!!!

Muchas gracias por los review, ya hay mas de 100 O.O!!!….nunca pensé llegar a tantos...muchas gracias por el apoyo….

En el anterior capitulo …Yun si esa frase la preferí que la dijera Bishop…seria mas impactante :P . Hubo diversos tipos de reacciones...unas se angustiaron y otras llenaron de palabrotas a Bishop (supongo que eso eran los signos ¿no? XD)…incluso una por allí tuvo ataque de nervios con esto de la mona lisa XD XD. Muchas gracias en serio que me animan a seguir esta invención mía.

¡Y para que no desesperen acá esta el otro capitulo…Leo no volverá a casa y por otra parte los chicos no se quedaran así como así, buscaran que paso con su hermano…veamos si le funcionara.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, peliculas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**--------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 17: "Buscando el porque"**

.

.

Los chicos llegaron a casa sin decir una palabra….no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. De pronto Miguelangel rompió en llanto.

- Vieron su mirada – dijo entre lagrimas – estaba destrozado…solo quería salir arrancando - se sentó en un sofá de la sala y puso sus manos en su cara.

- Maldita seas Bishop- señalo Donatelo con los puños apretados. – quien se cree para tratar así a Leo –

- ¡¡Una escoria, un bastardo, un infeliz, un malnacido!! – comenzó a gritar Rafael con ira – ¡maldita sea! – la desesperación de ver humillado a su hermano lo tenia alterado.

- Rafael contrólate –

- ¡No me puedo controlar!… ¡viste como lo humillo!… ¡viste lo débil que se veía!….- gritaba con furia – ¡Y no pudimos hacer nada!- golpeo con fuerza el muro - y para peor le dijimos cosas hirientes…ayudamos a Bishop a destrozar a nuestro hermano…-

Miguelangel se sobresalto ante ese comentario.

- Ayude a Bishop a hundir mas a Leo en el fango…- decía aun oculto en sus manos.

- ¡Somos unos idiotas...maldita sea!- Rafael iba a la sala de entrenamiento…sin embargo…

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! – grito con rabia Donatelo

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos por aquel grito tan poco recurrente en él.

– Los llantos y la rabia descontrolada no va a ayudar a Leonardo- los miro con frustración – ¿quieren ayudarlo o quieren descontrolarse? –

- Pero Don…-

- Leo siempre ha estado allí con nosotros…- los miro serio – es hora de demostrarle que podemos ayudarle…es hora de salvarlo de ese enfermo, no hay tiempo para estupideces…debemos actuar ahora-.

Ambos hermanos miraron serios el piso…Miguelangel se limpio las lagrimas y se acomodo en el sofá, Rafael con los puños apretados se sentó al lado de Mike.

- Ok…Leo nos necesita – asintió Rafa cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Que hacemos primero? – Miguelangel miro lo más serio que podía.

Donatelo suspiro y se sentó en el sofá al frente de los chicos.

- Yo creo que primero, investigar con que demonios lo están amenazando para tener armas para ayudarlo – los miro - no creo que seamos nosotros…nosotros podemos defendernos –

- Entonces es algo que no tiene defensas- dijo Rafael - algo que solo Leo puede defender y que Bishop tiene poder sobre el –

- ¿Pero que puede ser…?- añadió Donatelo – el sensei no esta…Casey y Abril están seguros en Europa –

- El callejón…- dijo pensativo Miguelangel.

- ¿Que?-

- Recuerdan hace meses cuando encontramos a Leo en un callejón, electrocutado por Bishop – siguió Miguelangel – Bishop le había robado algo importante-

- Pero recuerda que lo destruyo en el aeropuerto – señalo Rafael – recuerdas que estuvo muy mal un par de meses porque no pudo evitarlo-

- Pero que pasa si…- dijo pensativo Donatelo – si solo le hizo creer que ese algo lo había destruido…y volvió con ese algo y lo esta amenazando–

- ¡Eso Donnie! – salto Mike – eso debe ser….Bishop lo debe estar amenazando con eso del callejón….-

- Si no es eso…buscaremos en otra parte…-

- Pero el problema es saber que es eso que buscaremos en el callejón-

- Eso lo sabremos allá, Mike – señalo Rafael – el problema es que a esta hora esta todo cerrado – dijo mirando el reloj que daban las 2:30 am

- Entonces…tendrá que ser mañana a primera hora - dijo decidido Donatelo- iremos al callejón a investigar –

- Y sabremos que demonios esta pasando con Leo – Rafael aun tenía en la mente ese rostro destrozado de Leo.

- Espero que este bien – dijo preocupado Miguelangel

- Bishop lo necesita para sus crímenes- suspiro Don – no le puede hacer daño -

"_Solo espera bro...te sacaremos de ese infierno"_ pensó Rafael.

.

En la empresa, un Leonardo silencioso seguía a Bishop por aquellos largos pasillos como larga era su agonía.

- Por obvias razones te quedaras aquí – decía Bishop - ya mande a adaptar una habitación para ti...con todo lo necesario y la comida será puntual –

- Tenías todo preparado ¿no? –

Bishop se giro y lo miro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Tú que crees...?-

- Todo estaba bien – lo miro molesto Leonardo.

- No…prefiero mil veces tenerte aquí, vigilado por mi –

Leonardo bajo la mirada con los puños apretados, ahora seria su esclavo…

- Vamos Leo…estarás mejor aquí…- abrió una puerta, mostrando la habitación era enorme que mas parecía casa…tenia de todo, una sola cama, refrigerador, una cocina y destacaban dos puertas. …parecía una pequeña casa en una habitación gigante - ves que es bella –

Leonardo avanzo y se sentó en la cama dejando la katana al lado.

- ¿Supongo que esta pieza tiene cámaras y esas cosas no? –

- No… ¿para que?…si tu sabes las consecuencias de tu desobediencia…-

Leonardo suspiro aun más sombrío

- Esa puerta – indico la del fondo - da a un sitio en donde puedes entrenar si quieres…y mira esa puerta – indico la puerta que estaba mas cerca – da directamente a la nueva pieza de tu madre ….ya no estará vigilada desde mi oficina –

- ¿Como se que me dices la verdad? – lo miro aun mas molesto-si ya me traicionaste con mis hermanos –

- Debía hacerlo, estabas muy desconcentrado en las luchas por ellos….además dije que no les iba a hacer daño de gravedad ¿no?-

- Y era necesaria tanta humillación – le dijo molesto.

- Tú te buscaste esa humillación…debes saber cual es tu posición –

"_E__sclavo, esa es mi posición"_ pensó Leo mientras se levantaba e intentaba abrir la puerta hacia la habitación de su madre, pero estaba cerrada. Miro a Bishop interrogándolo con la mirada.

- Espera Leo, ves esa luz – le indico una luz roja arriba de la ventana – Midori tiene un tiempo de sueño – cuando la luz se ponga verde podrás entrar.

Leonardo soltó de mala manera la manilla de la puerta sentándose pesadamente en la cama, dándole la espalda a Bishop. Este al ver que ya no le prestaría más atención…

- Bueno, te dejo…debes descansar, hoy fue una noche muy agitada…y esta preciosura – miro la caja- se ira a adornar alguna casa de un coleccionista – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sabia que Bishop no lo había dejado encerrado, seria tonto mantenerlo enclaustrado con guardias y cámaras por todos lados en esa empresa. Simplemente no podía salir sin autorización.

Se saco su ropa, las guardo junto la katana y se puso su bandana que estaba en el closet. Se sentó encima de la cama, la habitación era gigante…pero Leonardo la encontraba vacía...tanto como el se sentía en ese momento.

- ¿El resto de mi vida será así? – se apoyo en la pared y miro aquel techo extraño- ¿que estarán haciendo mis bros? …mis hermanos….-

"_Yo te defendí… ¡yo creí en ti!"_

"_¡¡No me llames hermano…yo no soy hermano de un ladrón como tu"_

"_Me decepcionaste"_

"_No hay excusas para esto… ¡eres un maldito traidor!"_

Aquellas palabras de sus hermanos le retumbaban en su cabeza….sabia que las cosas terminarían así….sabia que ellos le dirían algo así y en verdad el sentía que lo merecía. Él mismo había destrozado su honor y esa noche…Bishop había destrozado su dignidad.

Sabia que al final, lo habían intentado defender…sin embargo...no podía sacarse esas palabras…porque él sabia que sus hermanos no le perdonarían tan fácil esto.

- Lo siento chicos – señalo mientras tomaba su rodilla poniéndose en posición fetal – lo hice por protegerlos…por proteger a nuestra madre – señalo escondiéndose en sus rodillas, se sentía tan exhausto de todo…

- Los quiero hermanitos – susurro.

Sin saber porque, en las habitaciones de sus hermanos se escucharon tres susurros de distintas voces pero que decían lo mismo _"Te queremos hermanote"._

**.**

A la mañana siguiente

Muy temprano Leonardo entro a la habitación de su madre, esta estaba leyendo aun sentada en la cama debajo de las cobijas. Leo le sonrió y se sentó en su cama, dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de buenos días

- Mi niño – sonrió - Lucy me contó que estarías aquí al lado.

- Si, pero solo puedo venir a verte en el día…- le dijo con rostro cansado.

Su madre lo miro bien, no tenia el mismo rostro de antes…estaba mas sombrío…atormentado por algo.

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Casi nada… -

- Hijo…se que te pasa algo…se nota la pena en tus ojos –

Miles de pensamiento paso por su mente, pero ninguna de esas era angustiar a su madre.

- Mamá no quiero hablar de eso…solo – la miro con angustia- solo necesito un abrazo, solo eso -

- Leo – lo abrazo con fuerza – no te preocupes…yo estoy aquí –

- Solo quiero sentirme acompañado, no quiero estar solo…"_mas de lo que me siento_" - le decía a su madre mientras sentía aquel gran amor que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Se separaron y Leo apoyo su cabeza en las cobijas de su madre, la Sra. Midori le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza, adormilándolo.

- Solo duerme hijo…yo estaré aquí mi niño – suspiro mientras veía como su hijo se quedaba profundamente dormido susurrando un _"gracias mama"._

_._

A esa misma hora en Central Park

- Mike deja de quejarte – regañaba Rafael – tu tuviste la culpa de ponerte a lavar toda la ropa de humano –

- Pero es que la ropa de Leo me queda muy apretada y larga – se quejaba Miguelangel de su atuendo de pantalones beich, zapatillas grises, polera blanca y chaqueta con capucha negra.

- Eso te pasa por estar más gordo y chico que Leo – rio Rafael.

- Claro como es el señor cerebro de músculo –

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Chicos – los miro Donatelo – llegamos al callejón-

Los chicos observaron el callejón sombrío que se presentaba delante de ellos…recordaban cuando encontraron a Leo electrocutado y desesperado por "rescatar" un objeto que tenia Bishop…

- Veamos – Miguelangel iba a abrir el contenedor de basura

- Mike… ¿Qué haces? –

- Buscando pista, Don –

Rafael le dio un zape a su hermano menor.

- Zoquete, la basura la sacan por semana…es imposible que encontremos algo allí –

- Y que quieres que haga…si no se me ocurre nada –

- Chicos…miren – indico hacia atrás del callejón…- es una calle que nunca habíamos visto –

- De algún lugar debe haber sacado "eso" Bishop….- asintió Mike - debe estar allá –

Los chicos decididos fueron hacia esa calle, había muchas tiendas de antigüedades…

- Del tipo de cosas aburridas que le gustan a Leo –

- Pero no veo nada que pueda obligar a Leo a hacer algo así – suspiró Donatelo.

Continuaron buscando algún indicio, consultaban con los dependientes de las tiendas pero nada, nadie conocía a un tal Leonardo. Por supuesto ellos no podían indicar muchas características físicas de su hermano. Luego de dos horas de búsqueda se sentaron en un asiento del lugar.

- Creo que nos equivocamos – dijo Donatelo

- Demonios, perdimos tiempo aquí – Rafael choco sus puños.

Se levantaron dispuestos a retirarse del sector, pero alguien toco del hombro a Miguelangel.

- Leonardo… ¿eres tú? –

Los chicos se giraron y vieron a un hombre de edad avanzada, que los miraba con esperanza en sus ojos, sin embargo al darse cuenta que no era a la persona que buscaba, bajo la mirada.

- Lo siento...pensé que eras otra persona, es que llevaba la misma ropa –

- Ud conoce a Leonardo…- lo miro Donatelo – él es nuestro hermano –

- En serio – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - ¿como esta él?-

Se miraron entre si…

- Un poco enfermo – señalo Mike – esta encerrado –

Sus hermanos lo miraron en reproche, pero el menor levanto los hombros.

- Me podrían acompañara a la tienda…es que esta sola y ya me robaron una vez –

El hombre llevo a los chicos a la tienda del final de la calle, era una tienda normal de antigüedades.

- Así que Leonardo esta enfermo – dijo pensando para si mismo

- Si, tiene una gripe – corraboro Donatelo.

- Denle mis saludos y que no se sienta culpable si no alcanzo a atrapar al ladrón –

- ¿Ladrón? – Rafael lo miro con esperanzas – ¿le robaron algo con Leo presente?

- ¿No les contó? – los miro extrañado – ya van meses de que ocurrió esto –

- Es que…estábamos de viaje, volvimos ayer…por eso-

- Ah…entonces mejor les explico –

- Seria conveniente – dijo Mike intentado no saltar encima del hombre para sacarle información.

- Leonardo ha sido el único cliente que pudo estimar el valor de un katana que había aquí – suspiro triste – que lamentablemente fue robada y me da vergüenza decir….ahora esta siendo usada por el famoso ninja dragón –

- ¿Qué?…- lo miro Mike – la katana del ninja era de acá –

- Les pediría que por favor no se lo dijeran a nadie…no es algo que me enorgullezca –

Los chicos asintieron, aun estaban confundidos.

- Entonces todo esto por una katana – Rafael susurro a Donatelo, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza.

- Debe haber algo ma…-

- Pero la katana no era tan importante como Midori – suspiro aun mas triste el vendedor – tanto para Leonardo como para mí era un tesoro –

Lo chicos recordaron las palabras que le grito Leonardo a Bishop la noche anterior…

"_¡El trato era no herir a mis hermanos y a Midori!"_

- ¿Midori?- pregunto Mike.

- Era mi mascota…fue robada junto con la katana…Leonardo corrió a detener el ladrón, pero supongo que no lo pudo atrapar y no quiso volver con las manos vacías –

Donatelo no sabe porque se le ocurrió esa pregunta, simplemente la hizo…

- ¿Midori es una tortuga?– los chicos quedaron viendo a su hermano.

- Si, es una tortuga hembra de 21 años…Leonardo se llevo muy bien con ella…era como si la tortuga lo reconociera –

- No puede ser – susurro Donatelo, sus hermanos aun no entendían nada, el hombre continúo hablando.

- Le dije a su hermano que se la llevara, pero me dijo que en su casa no la querrían…en realidad no se porque habrá dicho esto…uds se notan buenas personas- los miro - ¿tanto les recuerda a su madre las tortugas? –

- ¿Que? - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Leonardo dijo que su madre tenia una tortuga muy parecida a esta, incluso en un principio entendí que le decía mama a la tortuga – rió mientras ponía una escultura en un mueble atrás de él.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra entendieron de inmediato…esa si era una razón para tanta humillación, no era "algo" lo que Leo estaba protegiendo…era "alguien"…

Ese alguien que solo recordaba él…

Leonardo estaba protegiendo al ser que le dio la vida a él y sus hermanos…

A su madre…

.

.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**.**

**.**

Y aquí queda este capitulo, los chicos ahora saben de su mami… ¿que harán? ¿Y leo estará para siempre en la empresa?… gracias a Mary por algunos detalles y a Yun por ciertas ideas :P.

En el próximo capitulo…Bishop otra vez hace de las suyas…si les caía mal creo que desde los próximos capítulos va a empeorar la visión hacia él…pero eso dejémoslo para mas adelante. O.O Y no creo que demore tanto en actualizar…porque esta casi listo :P.( a menos que a la pagina le de las pataletas XD XD)

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	18. Secreta realidad

.

¡¡Hola!! aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo.

Nuevamente gracias por los review…es que no puedo creer que haya tantos : P…

Aclarare algunas cosillas…los chicos supieron de la existencia de su madre, pero OJO solo de la mama animal, no saben que es mutante. Y otra cosa (por cierta teoría que me dijeron por hay :P ) yo para este fics me base en que los chicos al ser mutantes tienen un promedio de vida igual al de los humanos…así que los chicos parecen jóvenes de 18 años humanos y la mama de 40 años humanos...nada de ancianitas XD, necesito una mama adulta que tenga carácter, ya verán mas adelante…

En este capitulo…Bishop hará una mas de la suyas…no diré mas...solo lean juajuajua…

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

--------------------------------------------------------

.

.

**Capitulo ****18: "Secreta realidad"**

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían descubierto el porque de la pesadilla de Leonardo, esas tres noches habían patrullado la ciudad pero nunca encontraron a su hermano en su "trabajo". En la tarde habían encendido la televisión para ver alguna información sobre el ninja dragón….lamentablemente habían noticias sobre él.

_- E__l ninja dragón vuelve a atacar, esta vez directamente en los fondos de un asilo de ancianos, robando todos sus ahorros...-_

- Demonios, Bishop sigue torturando a Leo – Rafa le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

- No puede ser en un lugar normal…- suspiro Miguelangel

- Esperen dejen escuchar…- les dijo Donatelo preocupado por lo que estaba diciendo el locutor-

_- …s__in embargo, esta vez al ninja se le vio distinto…estaba mas distraído siendo cercado por la policía, pero con su gran habilidad pudo escapar con el botín. Pero eso no fue solo lo que se llevo…ya que una bala de un efectivo de la policía le hirió en el brazo, pero esto no le impidió escapar.-_

- ¡Que! – Mike salto de su asiento – Leo esta herido –

- No te preocupes – lo calmo Don– ahora no tiene que fingir heridas….así que seguramente le curaron la lesión – miro la televisión- lo que a mi me preocupa es esa distracción-

- Lo que pasó hace unas noches no lo mantiene concentrado…-señalo Rafa preocupado.

- Pero esto le puede traer consecuencias a Leo…lo puede atrapar la policía o el mismo Bishop puede…- Donatelo no quiso continuar.

Sus hermanos lo quedaron mirado preocupados…su hermano y su madre estaban en peligro…debían encontrarlos cuanto antes. El noticiero continuaba…

_- A pesar del robo del dinero en efectivo, no se llevo la pintura donada por un pintor famoso…e__sto demuestra que esta noche...no fue la noche del ninja…esperemos que en el próximo ataque, pueda ser atraparlo – _

- Nosotros esperamos que no imbecil – dijo Rafael apagando el televisor.

- Esa pintura será el nuevo ataque – asintió Donatelo.

- ¿Pero lo podrían estar esperando…?-

- Con mayor razón debemos estar allí….en caso que lo cerquen otra vez –

.

Por mientras en la empresa, Leonardo y su madre cenaban…o por lo menos su madre cenaba.

- Hijo, come un poco mas – dijo preocupada al ver que Leo solo había comido la cuarta parte del plato-

- No mamá…no tengo hambre –

- Seguro que no es esa herida - miro el brazo vendado- ¿no te duele? –

- Solo un poco mama – al ver el rostro de preocupación de su madre- pero no te preocupes, Lucy me vendo bien –

- Leo quiero que comas por favor –

- Mama en serio no tengo ham…-

Justo en ese momento entro Bishop, la Sra. Midori noto que el rostro de su hijo se tenso de inmediato.

- Disculpen por interrumpir- dijo muy amable – pero debo hablar con Leonardo sobre un trabajo-

- Mamá me esperas un poco –

- Si – respondió observando aquel rostro sombrío y tenso de su hijo luego que entro a la otra habitación, sabia que algo malo le ocurría…y sabia que en eso tenía que ver Bishop.

En la habitacion de Leonardo…

- Leonardo, hoy iras a robar aquella pintura que quedo en el asilo –

- Pero todos me estarán esperando –

- No te preocupes, según mis fuentes la pintura la escondieron en la bodega…los idiotas están convencidos que con esto estará segura – rió – como es lo único que le queda a esos pobres abuelos-

- Ok, entonces eso será mi trabajo hoy – señalo con los puños apretados por las últimas palabras de Bishop

- Así es- se disponía a irse – ¡ah! y otra cosa… no se que demonios te paso ayer – lo miro molesto Bishop – vi los videos de ataque de anoche, estuviste demasiado distraído…-

- Si –

- Si te esta afectando lo de tus hermanos…trata de separarlo de tu trabajo, recuerda que si fallas tu ma…-

- No se volverá a repetir, Señor Bishop – interrumpió Leonardo para que no continuara con la idea.

- Lo se – dijo seguro Bishop - desde esta noche no se volverán a repetir…de eso estoy segurísimo – señalo antes de irse.

Leonardo quedo observando la puerta…la seguridad de Bishop no le daba buena espina.

.

Ya en la noche.

Nuevamente el ninja dragón había entrado sin problemas a la bodega, dejando inconscientes a los guardias...entro a la enorme habitación. Sabía que aquí no había alarmas, lo único que tenía era una foto de la pintura y muchísimas cajas donde buscar. Comenzó de apoco, pero no encontraba nada, estiro sus brazos y trono los dedos de sus manos.

- Donnie dice que eso le hace mal a tus huesos, bro – se escucho de una voz inocente.

Leonardo se giro y vio a sus hermanos.

- Chicos ¿que hacen aquí? –

- Venimos a hablar contigo –

- No tengo de que hablar – los miro serio – váyanse –

- Y si no queremos – Rafael se cruzo de brazos.

Leonardo lo miro con una mirada cansada.

- Chicos, están en peligro cerca de mi….por favor déjenme hacer mi trabajo –

- Este no es un trabajo- lo miro serio Rafael – es un robo –

Los chicos le dieron un empujón.

- No lo hagas sentir peor – le dijeron a la vez

- ¡Yaaa! – señalo exasperado Rafa – Leo solo queremos hablar contigo-

- Sobre lo que te esta haciendo Bishop –

- No hay de que hablar-

- Te esta chantajeando –

- Chicos...basta –

- Con nuestra madre –

Leonardo los miro sorprendido, los chicos entendieron que habían dado en el clavo.

- ¿Co…como…?- apenas dijo un anonadado Leo.

- Fuimos al callejón – lo miro Don – y conocimos al señor Williams-

- Y nos dijo muchas cositas – sonrió Mike - cómo se conocieron…y de lo que robaron-

- La katana – asintió Rafael

- Y Midori – miro serio Mike - nuestra mamá –

- Están locos chicos - Leonardo no quería que fueran arrastrados por esta pesadilla también- ella no es nuestra…–

- Por esta vez podrías decirnos la verdad – lo miro serio Rafael – el viejo dijo varios comentarios que nos hizo deducir que era ella -

- Tú eres el único que la recordaba – lo miro Don – el único que conocía sus ojos ¿no?-

- La reconociste por eso – señalo Rafael

- Chicos…- señalo desesperado - no se involucren mas en…-

- Ya nos involucramos Leo – Mike le frunció el seño - y si es nuestra madre…es algo personal -

- No quería que lo supieran – suspiro al ver que ya no podía seguir mintiendo – era un secreto…-

- Pero este secreto también nos involucra, bro – Donatelo dijo serio.

- ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto Miguelangel.

- Uds. fueron enfáticos en que no querían conocer a mamá….que seria un mascota – bajo la mirada - además aunque quisiera no podía decirles –

- ¿Porque? –

- Porque yo lo tenía amenazado – dijo Bishop entrando y poniéndose al lado de Leo.

Leonardo lo miro temeroso luego miro a sus hermanos.

- Váyanse de aquí ahora -

- ¿Porque tanta prisa? – le dijo Bishop con una sonrisa "inocente".

- Porque no confió en ud. – lo miro serio Leonardo

- No me provoques Leonardo –

- Ud. es el que esta jugando con fuego – le dijo Leo desafiante.

- Asume tu posición…o quieres que tu madre explote – lo miro amenazante

Leonardo miro con ira el piso y los puños apretados, sus hermanos vieron temerosos a Bishop

- ¿Que dijiste? -

- Digamos que su mamacita esta con un collarcito…-

- Basta Bishop…no es necesario que también ellos sepan…-

- Pero Leonardo es hora que sepan cosas de su mami – lo miro sonriendo – o me vas a decir que no le vas a decir que ella cocina muy bien –

- Pero si ella es un animal – miro confundido Donatelo.

- Era…ahora ella es una mutan…-

- ¡Callate, Bishop! – interrumpió Leo, pero era demasiado tarde para uno de sus hermanos.

- Una mutante – Donatelo termino de descifrar aquella palabra.

- Veo que tu cerebro es más rápido de lo que esperaba- sonrio Bishop – una linda mutante de 40 años aproximadamente -

- ¡¡Experimentaste con nuestra madre!! – grito furioso Rafael

- ¡O vamos! no es para enojarse – seguía sonriendo – les hice un favor –

- Que favor nos pudiste haber hecho – señalo Donatelo molesto.

- Porque fue un experimento con éxito….se puede comunicar, piensa igual que nosotros…es como uds…con unos años mas claro – sonrió – incluso ya ha aprendido todos los quehaceres domésticos…incluso cocinar- les lanzo una hoja de papel, Leonardo intento atraparla pero Bishop lo tomo del brazo, evitando que la alcanzara.

- Deja que sepan la realidad –

- Deje de hacer esto – Leo lo miro serio – no quiero que ellos se involucren –

- Me temo que eso es demasiado tarde – sonrió Bishop viendo como los otros tomaban aquella hoja – será algo personal para ellos -

Los chicos vieron que aquella hoja era una fotografía de una mutante de más edad idéntica a ellos...pero con facciones femeninas y con cabellera, llevaba un vestido blanco y sobre este un delantal rosado. Tenia en su mano una sartén con una hamburguesa…sonreía y a través de sus ojos se podía notar una pureza incalculable.

- Es… ella – pregunto Mike con el corazón en la mano.

- Así es – asintió Bishop – es mi experimento mas exitoso -

- Es nuestra madre – dijo Rafael molesto – no la trates como una cosa –

- Es bonita – sonreía inocentemente Mike, aun perdido en la foto – mi mama es muy bonita –

- Así es, se nota que es muy alegre – Donatelo miro a Bishop- pero esta encerrada por este enfermo que la trata como objeto –

- Es un experimento - sonrió Bishop –pero que me ha traído ganancias – miro a Leo – ¿cierto súbdito? –

- Deja de tratarlo así – Rafael le dijo molesto.

- Pero si el ha estado con ella ahora, eso… – indico la foto - es de la cena que preparo ayer para Leonardo, la sacamos mientras este dormía-

- ¿Porque haces esto Bishop?- Leo estaba sombrío- era mejor que no supieran nada de esto -

- Pero Leonardo…es su mama ¿no seas egoísta quieres?-

- ¡No te basto conmigo cierto! – Leo lo miro furioso- ahora tienes que torturar a mis hermanos cierto…arrastrarlos a esta pesadilla …¡¡YA BASTA BISHOP!! – le grito casi fuera de si.

Sus hermanos observaron sorprendidos, aquel hermano mayor tranquilo estaba absolutamente descontrolado…fuera de si…se notaba que ya no podía más, que estaba en su límite.

- Te estabas distrayendo mucho estupido- lo miro serio Bishop – así que es mejor que ellos sepan lo mismo que tú-

- ¡¡Yo me hubiera concentrado mas…pero no involucrarlos a ellos!!- le seguía gritando Leo - ¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODA ESTA MIERDA!!…- gritaba agitado.

- Leo cálmate – Donatelo intentaba evitar alguna represalia de Bishop quien cada vez miraba mas molesto a su hermano mayor.

- Pues esta mierda como le dices tu – dijo Bishop aun controlándose – es por proteger a alguien ¿no?…-

Lo chicos vieron como si Bishop con estas palabras hubiera apretado un botón en Leo…el botón de dejarlo sin palabras y tragarse todos los sentimientos en contra de Bishop. Nuevamente vieron un Leo preso se si mismo…un Leo indefenso y débil.

- Leo…- lo vio Rafa con frustración – ese no eres tú –

- Es todo lo que puedo ser ahora – apenas dijo Leonardo sombrío.

- Volverás a ser tu, bro – dijo decidido Mike

- Te sacaremos de este infierno – Rafael tomo sus sais

- Como a nuestra madre- asintió Donatelo.

- Me temo que no se podrá - Bishop dijo tranquilamente.

- Y quien lo va a impedir ¿tú? – Rafael lo miro desafiante.

- No, pero ese collarcito si – indico la fotografía.

Los chicos vieron la fotografía, su madre lucia un collar muy sospechoso.

- Por favor no más – Leo lo miraba suplicante – no más –

- ¡Leo no le ruegues! – Rafa grito – preferimos saber la verdad a verte rogándole a este enfermo –

- Chicos por favor, no es necesario que uds sepan…- dijo Leo

- Es necesario para saber que maldita sea te esta haciendo este enfermo –

- Yo estaré bien – Leo los miro desesperado – no es necesario…-

- Si es necesario – Mike lo miro serio – queremos saber la verdad…-

- Mike… no -

- ¿Que nos ocultas ahora? – Rafa lo miro molesto - ¿que es ese maldito collar? -

- Rafa – Leo ya no sabia que hacer para evitar que ellos se vieran aun mas involucrados.

- Por favor hermano – lo miro serio Rafael – deja de protegernos y déjanos protegerte a ti –

Leo bajo la mirada…sus hermanos estaban decididos.

- Es un collar explosivo – sentencio Bishop- se activa si sale de donde esta y con este controlcito – les mostró el control.

Los chicos quedaron de piedra, mientras un Leonardo sombrío apretaba sus puños y cerraba los ojos con frustración…

- Estas enfermo – dijo Rafa - ¡¿es por eso que te tiene atrapado leo?!…¡Leo!-

Su hermano mayor solo miraba el piso…ya sabían todo…ya habían entrado en la pesadilla, aquella pesadilla que solo quería alejar de ellos.

- ¡Leo responde!- Donatelo lo miraba con preocupación.

- ¡Demonios Leo! – Rafael dio unos pasos hacia su hermano para hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo, Bishop se interpuso.

- No se preocupen por su hermano-

- ¡Salte de mi camino! –

- No me provoques – lo miro serio Bishop.

- Rafa – Donatelo le toco el hombro a su hermano – puede descargarse con Leo – le susurro en el oído, Rafael lo miro molesto – debemos protegerlo, no traerle mas problemas – dijo en tono bajo.

Rafael asintió con la respiración entrecortada por la rabia, dio unos pasos atrás quedando al lado de sus hermanos, miraba con los puños apretados.

Bishop asintió y camino unos pasos, quedando atrás de Leonardo.

- Como les decía – continuo Bishop - él estará bien con un buen descanso - los miro sonriendo – y por su madre tampoco se preocupen… porque los llevare a conocerla –

Leonardo pensó lo peor, se giro rápidamente a Bishop.

- No…déjalos en paz-

- No te preocupes Leo…seguiré cumpliendo mi promesa, no les haré daño –

Leonardo sabia que esto no estaba bien, se giro desesperado a ver a sus hermanos.

-¡Chicos vayans….!- no pudo continuar ya que Bishop le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cayendo inconciente al piso.

- ¡¡Leo!! – gritaron sus hermanos a punto de ir en su ayuda, pero un robot se interpuso. Rafa tomo sus sais pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que el robot emano una especie de humo verde… comenzaron toser y a quedarse dormidos. Al minuto estaban inconcientes en el piso.

- Inocentes palomitas – sonrió Bishop – nunca supieron que la pintura nunca se guardo aquí, solamente vinieron a mi trampa- tres robots llegaron – llévenselos-

Los robos cargaron a Leo y sus hermanos, comenzando a salir por la puerta.

- Ya no habrá mas distracciones ninjita, porque de otra manera…– miro serio a Leo inconciente – tu familia entera pagara tus errores –

En esa bodega solitaria…se escucho una risa…

La risa de ver sufrir a otros para su conveniencia…

Una risa llena de profunda maldad…

.

.

**------------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin del capitulo… les dije que Bishop haría de las suyas, si este científico esta bien mal de la cabeza ¿qué planeara hacer con los chicos?...y los chicos ahora que saben todita la verdad ¿qué harán?...y que pasara con Leo que ya esta en su limite ¿se nos volverá loco o saldrá del paso?…

Todo esto…en el próximo capitulo… O.O!!( esta casi listo así que no creo que se demore mucho…:P)

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	19. Desborde

¡¡Hola a todos!!...si yo…otra vez molestando con otro capitulo…XD

Gracias por sus review…hay muchas que quieren cortar en cubitos a Bishop, bueno yo igual XD.

En este capitulo…¿Cuánto tiempo puede mantenerse llena un represa sin desbordarse?

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**--------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 19: "Desborde"**

Leonardo abrió los ojos y se sentó agitado, que pesadilla más horrible había tenido. Estaba vestido con el atuendo de ninja…su mascara estaba en su cómoda. Se tomo la cabeza ya que le dolía bastante. Sin embargo de inmediato sintió algo poco usual en la habitación de aquella empresa…unos ronquidos.

Miro al lado de él…vio una cama que antes no había y al frente de él, dos camas mas. Se levanto con temor. En la cama de al lado se encontraba Rafael roncando tranquilamente, se dirigió a las otras dos camas, allí se encontraban durmiendo Donatelo y Miguelangel.

Retrocedió sentándose en su cama, mirando hacia abajo y tomándose la cabeza.

- No fue una pesadilla – susurro sombrío- ellos esta aquí -

Lo único que no quería era que ellos estuvieran allí….que ellos estuvieran sufriendo lo mismo que él. Además aun temía el resentimiento de sus hermanos sobre su mentira, aun sentía ese miedo de no ser perdonado por aquellos que el mas quería en este mundo.

Miguelangel se dio vuelta y se destapo, Leonardo lo miro con ternura, seguía siendo un bebe, se levanto silenciosamente y lo arropo. Se pudo dar cuenta de algo poco usual…en el cuello de su hermano menor había un collar de metal pero no era como el de su madre, era otro diseño…pero era bastante sospechoso. Fue a donde Donatelo y Rafael, ellos también tenían el mismo collar. Leonardo sintió que Bishop estaba añadiendo mas fichas a este juego enfermizo…por supuesto que no lo permitiría…ya estaba harto de todo esto.

Salio por la puerta y grito un solo nombre con ira…

- ¡¡BISHOP!!- este grito sobresalto a los chicos quienes se despertaron y vieron a un Leonardo furioso saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Que gritería es esa? – dijo Bishop esperando en el pasillo- veo que despertaste…se demoraron mucho los dormilo…-

- No me vengas con tus sarcasmos baratos- Leo se acerco enojado – ¿que demonios planeas hacer ahora?… ¿porque demonios están ellos aquí? –

- Bájame el tono estupido – lo miro enojado – ellos están aquí por culpa tuya…-

- ¿Que? –

- Si Leo…tus estupidas distracciones me hicieron hacer esto – camino unos pasos – la distracción de la noche anterior, no fue por cualquier cosa. Era porque tenias tu cabeza en tus hermanos, lo que estarán pensando…lo que estarán haciendo –

- Le dije que nunca más se repetiría-

- Eso no me basta, si ellos estaban aquí no te distraerías mas…-

- Le juro que no me distraeré mas…pero por favor déjelos ir -

- ¡Leo… no le ruegues! - le grito Rafael desde el umbral de la puerta, atrás de él estaba sus hermanos asintiendo.

- Chicos… debo…-

- No... no debes – interrumpió Don - …nosotros podremos salir si queremos –

- Claro que no – sonrió Bishop – ese collarcito no los dejara –

- ¿Los collares? – Leo lo miro molesto- ¿que estas haciendo ahora? –

- Tus hermanitos pueden ir sin problemas a la habitación de tu mama y a la sala de entrenamiento; pero si ponen un pie fuera de esas habitaciones…esos collarcitos emitirán una carga eléctrica que ira aumentando a medida que estén afuera y serán tortugas asadas –

Bishop pudo ver el miedo en los chicos, menos en uno, en el hermano mayor, en el había ira, desesperación…esto era la gota que rebalso el vaso

- ¡A que crees que estas jugando!… ¡estas enfermo!- le grito Leo fuera de si.

- Recuerda tu posición –

- ¡De que posición me estas hablando!…si soy solo un títere tuyo, pero era solo yo, no tenia porque meter a mis hermanos en su loco juego-

- Tú me obligaste –

- Ud sabia que había otras opciones...ellos – indico a sus hermanos – ¡no debían estar aquí! –

- Te dije que no les haría daño –

- ¡No le puedo creer!, me ha delatado, ha dicho lo de mi madre... ¡¡como demonios quiere que confié en ud!!…¡¡EN UN ENFERMO TRASTORNADO!! –

- ¡Me debes respeto maldita sea! – Bishop furioso tomo el brazo herido de Leo haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor – y si no te gusta me importa una mierda….tu obedecerás mis ordenes, harás lo que yo diga o tus hermanos y tu madre morirán… ¿es eso lo que quieres?- Leo lo miro con temor –¿ves? – dijo sonriendo - aunque grites, aunque me ofendas…aun yo soy el que tengo el control –observo aquel miedo en los ojos de su "súbdito", el de perder a uno de los suyos por su culpa.- ¿entendido?-.

Nuevamente un Leonardo sometido y sombrío asintió

- Y para que recuerdes quien manda aquí – Bishop apretó fuerte el vendaje del brazo de Leo, haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

- ¡Déjalo! – grito furioso Rafael, dando un paso fuera del umbral.

- ¡¡NO RAFA!! – grito Donatelo.

Pero ya era tarde, del collar de Rafa emitió una descarga eléctrica haciendo que se tomara el cuello. Leonardo rápidamente se soltó de Bishop y salto encima de su hermano cayendo los dos en el interior de la habitación. Al estar en el interior el collar había dejado de emitir aquella descarga. Leonardo observó a su hermano…vio con alivio que solo estaba un poco aturdido, pero nada de gravedad.

Entro Bishop molesto, Leonardo se levanto mientras sus hermanos levantaban a Rafael y lo sentaban en una de las camas.

- Que terco es tu hermano-.

Leonardo se acerco a Bishop cerca de la puerta…aun un poco temeroso por lo recién ocurrido, si se hubiera demorado…su hermano hubiera salido lastimado.

- Así que eso hace el collar – señalo sombrío Leonardo…sus hermanos estaban en el mismo peligro que su madre…toda su familia estaba en peligro ahora.

- Como dije tortugas asadas –

- Eso no ocurrirá –

- Todo dependerá de ti -

- Supongo que mas robos – suspiro Leo.

- Por supuesto ninjita, ahora tus robos serán complicados – mira a los chicos - ya que saldrá mas costoso mantener 3 bocas mas-

- ¿Cuando será el proxi…?-

- Hoy mismo – lo interrumpió Bishop – hoy robaras los fondos en efectivo de una empresa que cumplen los sueños de enfermos terminales –

- ¿Que?…yo no puedo…–

- Si puedes – lo miro serio Bishop – o quieres que los terminales sea tu familia –

- Por supuesto que no- apretó sus puños - ok lo haré –

- Muy bien, además de que te preocupas…para que tener tanto dinero para gente que se va a morir – rió.

- ¿Como puedes ser tan cruel? – dijo Mike enojado.

- Es dinero mal gastado, estupido – Bishop miro molesto a Leonardo – controla la boca de tus hermanos –

- Si, Bishop –

Sorpresivamente Bishop le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Leo que este llego a dar vuelta la cara.

- ¡¡Señor Bishop, estupido!! – le grito y lo tomo de la camisa – ¡he tolerado bastante tus rabietas y faltas de respeto, pero ya no mas! – lo soltó.

- ¡Leo! – sus hermanos se pararon furiosos, pero su hermano mayor los miro con su mejilla lastimada y un hilillo de sangre en la boca, su mirada seria les indico que debían quedarse quietos. Leonardo miro a Bishop y le hizo una reverencia, encendiendo aun más la ira de sus hermanos.

- Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, _señor Bishop_ – señalo Leo.

- Perfecto – sonrió Bishop – Lucy te estará esperando a la medianoche – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Porque demonios hiciste eso? – le dijo molesto Rafa - ¿porque te inclinaste a él?-

Leonardo se dio vuelta y tomo una toalla para limpiase la sangre.

- Porque debo protegerlos – dijo serio limpiándose la boca – prefiero una bofetada a que uds sean electrocutados – se acercó a sus hermanos – ¿Rafa estas bien? –

- Si, ves que puedo hasta regañarte –

- No has perdido el toque – sonrió triste su hermano mayor.

- Pero…- Rafa lo miro serio - ¿tú estas bien? -

- Debo estarlo…siempre debo estarlo-

- Has vivido esto los últimos meses – Don lo veía preocupado.

Un Leonardo triste asintió.

- Pero esto era una pesadilla que yo lo viva – suspiro – lo único que quería era alejarlos de esto, nuestra madre no pudo evitar estar en esta situación…pero uds no debían estar aquí – camino unos pasos hacia la pared – ahora son prisioneros por mi maldita culpa – golpeó con frustración el muro.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, es el enfermo de Bishop el que nos tiene aquí – señalo molesto Donatelo.

-Claro que tengo la culpa…si no me hubiera distraído… -

- No Leo – dijo serio Don - Bishop tenia esto planeado de antes…simplemente somos una fichas mas para él... para que sigas siendo un ladrón cruel ante la sociedad-

"_Un ladrón cruel ante la sociedad" _repitió en su mente Leonardo

Leonardo los miro con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que ya no podía en su pecho, sentía que iba a estallar…tenia miedo de no ser perdonado desde que empezó este calvario y para salir de esa duda debía hablar. Se aparto y miro el piso con los puños apretados.

- Chicos…he hecho cosas horribles de ninja dragon – señalo abatido por la culpa – les mentí, los traicione, corrompí el honor de la familia…-

Se pudieron dar cuenta que sus hermano temblaba de angustia…

- Leo – dijo Donatelo

- ¡NO! – gritó interrumpiéndolo – necesito decirles esto… siento mucho todo lo que hice ….por favor perdónenme – termino con sus ojos cerrados esperando las recriminaciones que él pensaba que llegarían.

- Tu no traicionaste a nadie, bro – dijo Don.

- Te obligaron a hacer esto – señalo Mike – tu no lo hacías porque querías –

- Donnie…Mike…- Leo los miro sorprendido, sin embargo su mirada quedo posada en Rafael quien lo miraba serio, Leonardo bajo la mirada…

- Lo siento Rafa, yo…no quería mentirles...por favor no me guardes resentimiento…- apretó mas sus puños – yo no quería traicionarlos…-

Rafael se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros.

- Mírame, Leo –

- Rafa…lo siento – su hermano mayor seguía mirando el piso.

- Levanta la mirada – decía Rafael en un tono impaciente.

Leonardo no quería mirarlo, temía ver esa mirada llena de resentimiento…

- Rafa ¿que haces? – se escucho una voz preocupada.

- Cállate Mike – Rafa miro a Leo – levanta la mirada, maldita sea – lo movió.

- Rafa, lo…siento-

- ¡Mírame por un demonio! –

Ante este grito Leonardo levanto la mirada con temor y en vez de ver resentimiento en los ojos de su hermano…solo vio preocupación.

- ¿Rafa?-

- ¡Escúchame bien esto! – casi le grito Rafael serio - no quiero volver a ver que bajes tu mirada... antes de ser el ninja dragon, eres mi hermano y tu no te mereces tratarte así ….-lo miro mas calmado - ¿que malo hiciste que debamos perdonar?….yo no veo nada malo…yo lo único que veo es que protegiste a un ser inocente con el honor que te caracteriza y quiero que entiendas bien una cosa -lo tomo con mas fuerza –aquí el loco de remate es Bishop…que juega contigo y con mama y te hace creer que tu eres el malo…pero no lo eres, ¿escuchaste?...¡no lo eres! – lo movió un poco – ¡así que no bajes la mirada por algo que no es culpa tuya! –

- Rafa – Leo lo miro sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermano.

- Basta, bro, deja de torturarte… no hay nada que perdonar – Rafael lo miro serio, soltándolo – nunca quisiste hacer esto…fuiste la victima, no el victimario ¿entendido?–

Leonardo asintió, sintiendo un alivio enorme, sin embargo, ese sentimiento seguía allí…tanta angustia acumulada por meses no se iría tan fácilmente…y estaba a punto de desbordarse. Se alejo un par de pasos y los miro con ojos cristalinos.

- Leo…- señalo preocupado Rafael - ¿Qué pasa?-

- Tenía miedo…-

- ¿Miedo?– dijo Mike - ¿de que?-

- Tenia…tenia tanto miedo de que me odiaran, que…que no me perdonaran – cerro los ojos intentando detener aquel sentimiento que se desbordaba – todos estos meses…yo…yo me he odiado, me he sentido una basura…y uds aun así…aun así…- no pudo detenerlo mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro…se tapo el rostro con las manos intentando en vano detenerlas…pero ya era tarde…ya no podía mantener aquella represa.

- Demonios Leo – suspiro Rafael acercándose rápidamente donde su hermano mayor y lo abrazo con fuerza, Leonardo se abrazo a él llorando en su hombro. Inmediatamente Donatelo y Miguelangel se unieron al abrazo, apoyando cada uno su rostro en un hombro de Leo.

- Tú no eres basura – le decia Don – eres un gran hermano-

- Todo estará bien, hermanito – señalaba Miguelangel.

- Ahora no estas solo – indico Rafael.

- Los…los necesitaba tanto – apenas dijo Leonardo entre lagrimas.

Los chicos se pudieron dar cuenta que su hermano mayor aun temblada, aun podían sentir que intentaba controlarse.

- Llora todo lo que quiera, bro…- señalo Rafael moviendo levemente a su hermano.

- Ahora nos tienes a nosotros…- Mike se apoyo con mas fuerza en el hombro de Leo.

- Estamos aquí – se escucho de Donatelo.

Leonardo al sentir el apoyo incondicional de sus hermanos, no pudo controlarse mas…no podía…no era justo teniéndolos a ellos…se abrazo mas a Rafael y lloro con mas fuerza, dejando fluir aquella tensión en que había estado inmerso todos esos meses…

Un represa que se desbordaba…

Un desborde necesario…

El desborde de un llanto retenido por mucho tiempo…

.

.

**----------------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de este capitulo…Pobre leo…sencillamente no pudo aguantar mas, pero por lo menos tenia a sus hermanos que lo consuelan…alguna vez que les tocara a ellos : P

En el próximo capitulo falta alguien en este reencuentro…uds saben quien es.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	20. Pequeña tranquilidad

¡¡¡¡Holas a todos!!!...si otra vez yo :P

Gracias por sus review, no me cansare de agradecerles, porque me animan mucho a seguir con esta invención mía…y si, Leo debía explotar entre tanta presión el pobre no podía ser tan fuerte…y siguen las amenazas de muerte a Bishop XD…

En este capitulo…después de un desborde de una represa, se puede ver las aguas un poco mas tranquilas… ¿podrá darse en esta ocasión?...

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:**las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

**.**

**.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20: "Pequeña tranquilidad"**

.

.

Leonardo lloro por mucho rato mas abrazado de sus hermanos, pero a estos no les importaba estarían allí hasta que su hermano mayor pudiera terminar de botar aquel sentimiento de angustia. El siempre estaba cuando ellos lo necesitaban, ahora el que necesitaba apoyo y alivio era su hermano mayor….y ellos no le negarían eso. Les dolía en el alma que Leonardo estuviera bajo esa presión por tanto tiempo frente a sus narices, sin embargo, sentían alivio al ver que su hermano podía apoyarse en ellos, permitiéndoles de esta manera entregar tranquilidad a su hermano mayor.

Cuando sintieron que Leonardo estaba más tranquilo se separaron.

- ¿Todo mejor? –

Leonardo se separo de Rafael y asintió, su rostro se veía mucho más tranquilo, pero a la vez muy cansado.

- Gracias chicos – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

- No des las gracias, bro – sonrió Mike – tu siempre has estado allí –

- Simplemente nos toco ahora – asintió Donnie.

- Estamos aquí – Rafael le dio un empujón suave a su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, es que no me gusta mucho que me vean llorar – dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Que tanto – señalo Don - tu nos has visto llorar a todos – miro a Rafael – a todos –

Los ojos de Miguelangel le brillaron, y se acerco intrigado a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Has visto llorar a Rafa?-

- Si, pero cuando éramos niños –

- No como otro – Rafael miro a Mike – que se quedo pegado en la niñería –

Miguelangel le saco la lengua a Rafael, mientras Leonardo los miraba mas tranquilo.

- ¿Que pasa? – Donatelo le dio un pequeño empujón a Leo.

- Solo pensaba que ahora ya no me siento solo – sus hermanos sonrieron mientras Leonardo se fijo que aun estaba vestido del ninja dragón – voy a sacarme esta ropa fea – se retiro comenzando a sacarse la chaqueta.

- Oye pero si es bonito el bordado – dijo Mike.

- Pero no es lindo lo que representa para la gente – señalo Leo sacándose el pantalón.

- Pero el bordado es lindo – dijo Mike como niño pequeño.

- ¡Entiende lo que representa Mike! – casi le grito Rafa.

- ¡Uy que alterado! – Mike se puso detrás de Leo mientras este se ponía la bandana.

- Ya el niño mimado – refunfuño Rafa.

- Envidioso – Mike le saco la lengua.

- ¡Mike! – Rafa golpeaba sus puños – ahora no puedes arrancar muy lejos-

Miguelangel lo miro con temor….luego miro a Leo.

- Cuando salgas…¿ puedes dejar inconciente a Rafa? –

Leonardo se puso a reír por la inocencia de las palabras de su hermano, los demás sonrieron al ver esa risa que se extrañaba en su rostro.

- A pesar que no me gusta en las condiciones en que están aquí…si que los extrañaba – decía Leo mientras se acercaba aun más a sus hermanos- nuevamente como familia –

- No – dijo Mike serio – falta mamá –

Los chicos se quedaron viendo, con todo lo que había pasado, se habían olvidado por completo de ella.

- ¿Cuando la conoceremos? – pregunto Mike dando saltitos ansiosos.

- Basta zoquete – Rafael le dio un zape a su hermano pequeño – o mamá va a pensar que eres un loco –

- Y tu el abusivo – señalo Mike molesto por el zape.

- ¡Que! –

- Y el gritón también – sonrió Mike arrancando del otro zape.

- No se preocupen tanto de la impresión de ella – dijo Leo – ella los recuerda tal cual…yo solo le dije sus nombres, no sabe ni el color de sus bandanas…pero ella recuerda sus mañas cuando eran tortugas y créanme, no han cambiado nada –

- ¿En serio? –

- Rafa estas liquidado – rió Mike.

- Tu también zoquete – Mike dejo de reír.

Leonardo vio la luz de la habitación de su madre…estaba roja.

– Mamá no esta – suspiro - seguramente fue a hacer sus prácticas de cocina –

- Buuu – señalo Mike con un puchero

- Eso si chicos, mamá no sabe nada de lo que esta haciendo Bishop…solo que esta acá porque el idiota ese le dio una "nueva vida" …tengan cuidado con lo que vayan a decir por favor –

Sus hermanos asintieron. Mike se acerco a Leo ansioso.

- ¿Cuándo volverá ella? –

- Cuando esa luz este en verde, se podrá entrar a su habitación - bostezo – pero no te preocupes, debe estar por llegar - bostezó nuevamente.

- Ya llegara…ahora importas tú – lo miro Don un poco preocupado- te ves bien cansado –

- Es que no he dormido much… - se desbalanceo pero Rafael lo sostuvo y lo sentó en la cama.

- ¿Que paso? – lo miro preocupado Rafa.

- Estoy un poco mareado – dijo Leonardo apoyando sus codos en la rodillas, mirando hacia abajo. Donatelo se agacho y lo miro a la cara…además del sueño noto algo más.

- ¿Estas comiendo? –

- Algo – Leo se sento mas derecho.

- ¿Algo? – lo miro serio Donatelo.

- Es que no he tenido hambre –

- Ahora la vas a tener – señalo Rafa serio.

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros aquí – lo miro Mike muy serio – no puedes dejar de comer… eso si que no…-

Sus hermanos quedaron mirando sorprendidos la seriedad de Miguelangel cuando se habla de comida.

- Y no me miren así…- se dio vuelta a la cocina – voy a preparar el desayuno –

- Yo te ayudo Mike – señalo Donatelo para vigilarlo de algún accidente.

Los chicos prepararon un desayuno rápido, en las despensas había de todo tipo de alimentos. Se sentaron en el comedor y comenzaron a comer, Leonardo apenas y masticaba sus tostadas…no era porque no sintiera hambre, sino porque el sueño era demasiado.

- Vamos Leo… de a poco – lo miro Don – después iras a dormir –

- Y también tomate la leche – le decía Rafa.

- No me traten como niño –.

- No te me pongas orgulloso, bro – Rafa sonrió – ya era hora que nos tocara a nosotros –

- Disfrutas esto de mandarme – lo miro Leo tomándose su leche.

- ¿Te digo la verdad? – dijo Rafael con una sonrisa que reflejaba un si de respuesta.

- Estos niños que se creen grandes – Leonardo suspiro.

- Nosotros no somos niños – asintió Mike.

- A decir verdad – decía Don – tu si eres un niño –

Sus tres hermanos asintieron, Miguelangel lo miro con rostro de niño regañado.

- ¡Ves! – señalaron los tres indicándolo, antes de comenzar a reír. Su hermano menor los miro avergonzado.

- Como uds. hicieron todo – se levantaba Leo – yo lavare la…-

- Tú te quedas aquí – Rafael lo sentó de nuevo a la fuerza- dijimos que nosotros nos encargaríamos ¿no? –

- Pero…-

- Yo lavare la loza – dijo Don.

- Yo la secare - señalo Rafa

- Y yo…- comenzó a decir Mike mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Acompañaras a Leo! – dijeron autoritariamente Rafael y Donatelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Miguelangel se cruzo de brazos y se sentó viendo como Leonado estaba con sus codos apoyados en la mesa.

- Es aburrido no hacer nada – señalo Leo cansadamente.

- Es entretenido no hacer nada – respondió Mike – pero ahora quiero hacer algo…y no me dejan…no es justo – termino con un puchero.

Leonardo al ver a su hermano menor molesto decidió hacer algo.

- Chicos- le dijo a Rafa y Don – dejen que Mike guarde la loza-

Sus hermanos lo miraron con reproche, mientras Mike con una sonrisa radiante.

- Siempre mimando al bebe –

- Quiere hacer algo – sonrió Leo – déjenlo –

- Ok – suspiraron resignados sus dos hermanos.

- Gracias bro – Mike lo abrazo y se fue dando saltitos a donde estaban sus hermanos.

Leonardo sonrió, en la mesa apoyo sus brazos y sobre estos su cabeza…miraba a sus hermanos haciendo los quehaceres…a pesar que estaba preocupado por la situación en que estaban…estaba feliz de no estar solo….se sentía mas tranquilo.

- Miguelangel con cuidado – Donatelo veía con temor como su hermano tomaba de 5 platos.

- Si...si…lo hago con cuidado –

- ¡¡BUUU!! – Rafael apareció detrás de su hermano menor haciéndolo saltar…pero no dejo caer los platos.

- ¡Rafa! – le dijeron Mike y Don en reproche.

- Era para probar tu equilibrio, bro – rió Rafa al ver la expresión de susto de su hermano menor.

- Si seguro- suspiro Mike.

Así, con la ayuda de los tres, rápidamente la loza estaba lavada, seca y guardada en el estante.

- Ok, ahora Leo cuéntanos de mam… – decía Rafa dejando el paño en la cocina.

- Creo que eso tendrá que esperar – señalo Donatelo.

Sus hermanos se giraron y vieron que Leonardo se había quedado profundamente dormido encima de la mesa.

- Estaba muy cansado – dijo Miguelangel.

- Llevémoslo a descansar – señalo Don.

Rafael se acerco con precaución.

- A ver Leo – tomo a su hermano mayor en brazos, este estaba tan agotado que no despertó- si que esta cansado – observo el rostro de Leo durmiendo profundamente.

- Vamos – señalo Don

Miguelangel retiro las cobijas y Rafa lo dejo con cuidado en la cama, Donatelo lo arropo con suavidad. Leonardo se acomodo y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Esto me parece conocido…- recordó Mike

- Paso cuando lo hirieron….- se detuvo Don - o mejor dicho cuando lo herimos de ninja y Bishop lo hirió para aparentar –

- Estaba todo molido esa vez….aunque nuestros golpes fueron pocos- suspiro Mike.

- Bishop se ensaño esa vez con Leo – recordó Rafael con los puños apretados, recordando en las condiciones en que había llegado su hermano aquella vez.

- Pero esa vez estaba agotado físicamente – señalo Don – ahora esta cansado mentalmente…así que dormirá mucho mas –

- ¿Tú crees? –

- Así es – asintió Donatelo – solo hay que cuidarlo de sus pesadillas -

- Lo bueno es que estamos aquí para despertarlo - sonrió Mike.

Sus hermanos asintieron, ahora era la hora de ayudar a Leonardo.

Mientras su hermano dormía tranquilamente, sus hermanos exploraron la habitación y encontraron grandes sorpresas para poder pasar el tiempo. Rafael se entretenía en la sala de entrenamiento que tenia de todo incluso cosas que el no tenia, pesas sofisticadas, maquinas de ejercicios y lo que mas le gustaba, un saco de boxeo nuevito. Donatelo encontró una repisa llena de libros de las materias que a él le gustaban, además a lado de eso encontró en un rincón un computador con Internet, sin embargo Bishop había bloqueado todas aquellas paginas en donde pudiera tener comunicación con el mundo exterior….pero bueno, por lo menos le servia para saber que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Por su parte Miguelangel comenzó a investigar los alrededores de la televisión que estaba cerca de los sofás…abrió las puertas que estaban debajo del televisor, casi le dio un ataque…estaba la ultima consola de videojuegos sacada al mercado y al lado de estos, por lo menos 20 juegos distintos y en la hilera de abajo una fila de historietas. Definitivamente este era su espacio.

Paso cerca de una hora, cuando Donatelo levanto su mirada de aquel libro…la luz había cambiado recién a verde. Dejo el libro en el sofá y movió a Mike quien jugaba entretenido, este se giro y miro lo que le indicaba su hermano, apago el juego y corrió a la sala de entrenamiento.

- Rafa, la luz esta verde – Mike le dijo ansioso.

Rápidamente Rafael dejo las pesas y se reunió con sus dos hermanos. Miguelangel iba a la cama de Leo, pero Donatelo lo detuvo.

- Es mejor que descanse-

- Pero…-

-Es mejor que nosotros no presentemos – dijo un poco nervioso Rafael. Mike lo noto

- ¿El poderoso Rafael esta nervioso? –

- Cállate – le dio un zape

- ¡AY!– se molesto Mike- pegas más fuerte, estas nervioso- sonrió

Rafael le iba a contestar, pero Don los detuvo.

- Es hora chicos – dijo serio.

Se acerco y giro la manilla de la puerta, abriéndola. Los tres entraron a la habitación con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, cerraron la puerta tras de si. Era una habitación muy parecida a la suya, pero con un toque más femenino.

Notaron a alguien que estaba en un estante tomando unos libros…

Sintieron como se les iba el aire…

Allí estaba ella…

Su madre…

.

.

**--------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de este capitulo un poco cortito…Leo necesitaba descansar un poco, el pobre estaba bien agotado. Por lo menos los demás estarán entretenidos.

El próximo capitulo…por fin será el reencuentro con su mami… ¿como reaccionaran los chicos?...el ansioso de Miguelangel, el ultratranquilo Donatelo y el nervioso Rafael… ( estará rápido este capi…esta semilisto :P)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	21. Un reencuentro esperado

¡¡¡Holas a todos!!

Gracias por sus review…sigue la venganza de alguna gente por ahy con Bishop XD

Y en este capi…por fin se conocerán los 3 chicos con su mami…veremos las reacciones de ambas partes :P.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia: **las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**--------------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo 21: "Un reencuentro esperado"**

.

.

Los chicos se quedaron justo ahí, parados con su mente en blanco… ¿Qué decirle?... ¿como hablarle?... eran preguntas que pasaban por su mente. El libro que ella tomaba entre sus manos resbaló y estaba a punto de caer cuando una mano ágil lo detuvo, ella alza la mirada sorprendida y lo toma de la mano de Rafa que se lo daba con la mirada fija en ella. Rafael da un paso hacia atrás quedando junto a sus hermanos que no parpadeaban ni un segundo admirando aquella figura materna que nunca habían tenido tan cerca.

-¿Hijos…?– los mira fijamente.

Mike traga saliva nervioso, Rafael colapsaba sus manos nerviosos y Donatelo respiraba algo más pasivo que de costumbre. Su madre camina lentamente hasta estar frente a ellos y estira un poco la mano tocando la cabeza de Mike, que con solo ese tacto lo hace sentir de una manera tan calmada como no lo había sentido antes.

-¿Pequeño? – baja la mano y endereza el rostro de su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos - mi pequeño travieso – sonríe con ternura, mientras lo abraza – mi niño menor-

Se separa y extiende la otra mano hacia la mejilla de Donatelo, este sonriéndole posa su mano sobre la de ella.

-Mi pequeño inteligente – lo mira con amor – esos ojos nunca los olvidaría – lo acerca un poco hacia ella, abrazándolo – siempre tan tranquilo mi niño- cierra los ojos suspirando y al abrirlos de nuevo se posan sobre los de Rafael que observa la escena nervioso

Se separa de Don y se acerca a Rafael

-Mi pequeño temperamental – le sonríe de una manera tan tierna – nunca sabes como reaccionar – ambas manos las posa en las mejillas de un Rafael nervioso - ¿acaso no piensas darle un abrazo a tu madre? –Rafael da un paso y abraza a aquel ser que nunca creyó ver, que nunca creyó tocar…su madre.

-Ma...ma – Rafael dice con voz entrecortada - ¿esto…es…real? –

Ella lo abraza con más fuerza

-Tan real como yo los siento hijos –

Después de ese momento tan lleno de ternura, una madre reencontrando a sus hijos, ella se separa de Rafael, siendo rodeada por sus tres hijos.

-Tú debes de ser Miguelangel –

-¿Cómo lo supiste?...ma… - se detuvo Mike.

-Dilo hijo – le sonrio - mamá –

-Mamá – dice con los ojos vidriosos y con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú eres Donatello – observa a Don – y tu por esa mirada tan contrariada y algo desesperada – sonríe – eres Rafael –

Los chicos se miran unos a otros sorprendidos.

- Son los nombres que me dijo su hermano que tenían, el travieso es Miguelangel, el inteligente es Donatelo y el temperamental es Rafael –los abraza fuertemente a los tres en un solo abrazo – siguen siendo unos niños…pero al fin mis niños-

- Demonios esto es real – Rafael dijo sonriendo, abrazándola con mas fuerza, levantándola del piso.

- Rafa, cuidado con tu fuerza- señalo Don al ver la fragilidad de su madre.

Rafael la soltó, pensando en que podía haberle hecho algún daño, pero su madre los miro sonriendo.

- No me crean frágil mis niños – puso sus mano en sus cintura – yo soy mas fuerte de lo que creen – sonrió- si soy mama de cuatro ninjotas preciosos -

Los chicos sonrieron un poco avergonzados.

- Pero…- mira para todos lados- me falta uno – se cruza de brazos y los mira picadamente – donde dejaron a su hermano secuestrado -

- Lo amarramos y le pusimos cloroformo – sonrió divertido Miguelangel.

- Mig…- iba a interrumpirle Don para que no molestara a mama, pero esta se tapo la boca actuando sorprendida.

- ¿Y donde lo dejaste secuestrador? – sonreía su madre divertida –

- Somos secuestradores buenos…y lo dejamos en la cama de al lado –

- Bien bondadosos me salieron estos secuestradores – rió Midori acercándose a Mike y dándole un beso en la mejilla – mi pequeño travieso – Miguelangel le dio un abrazo feliz de que su madre siguiera sus juegos.

- Entonces Leonardo esta durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, por lo que entendí de mi informante secuestrador – sonrió Midori.

Rafael y Donatelo se miraron y sonrieron, su mama era un ser con mucho carácter y comprensión para poder soportar las locuras de su hermano menor.

- Si, estaba bien cansado por el trabajo – asintió Donatelo - así que lo obligamos a descansar…-

- Últimamente ha estado muy cansado – dijo pensativamente su madre – tanto física como mentalmente –

Los chicos se miraron un poco nerviosos, no podían decir nada de lo que estaba trabajando Leo, o de lo que le estaba pasando.

- Solo estaba cansado – señalo Rafael.

- Bueno, entonces esta bien que descanse – lo miro su madre.

-¿Entonces Leo ya te había dicho sobre nosotros? – señalo Don para cambiar de tema

- Así es Donatello – sonríe –me gusta mucho tu nombre –

-¿Y el mio? – pregunta impaciente Mike con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Que tonto eres – Rafael le dice un tanto molesto - ¿Qué preguntas le haces a ma..? – se queda callado.

-Dilo Rafael – le sonríe con amor.

-Mamá – dice dejando salir un peso de su pecho, se sentía tan lindo decir aquella simple palabra.

-Asi es él mami – Mike pone cara de puchero – todo el tiempo se la pasa molestándome –

-¡¡No es cierto!! – le grita molesto y alza el puño en lo alto - ¡te voy a dar ahora mismo…!! –

-¿Vez mamá? – se esconde tras de ella – es un abusón tu hijo ese – lo señala temeroso.

-Es que te pasas – Rafael hace una seña de "ya veras al rato" Mike solo le saca la lengua.

-Y eso es todos los días mamá – Donatello niega con la cabeza – solo Leonardo los puede calmar –da un largo suspiro – bueno y el sensei – baja la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Te refieres a Splinter, hijo? –

Los tres asienten con sumo respeto.

-Nunca dejare de agradecerle lo que hizo por ustedes – toca a Donatello en la mejilla – hizo de ustedes unos grandes chicos –

-Tres hombres y un bebe – Rafael observa a Mike.

-¡No soy un bebe! – le saca la lengua

-¡Si lo eres!-

-¡No lo soy!-

-¡Que si-!

-¡Que no!-

-Ya vamos a comenzar – Donatello pone una mano en la cabeza.

Midori los observa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tenia frente a ella a sus tres hijos faltantes, nunca se imaginó verlos de nuevo.

-¡Mama! – Mike grita de pronto - ¡dile a Rafa que me deje en paz –

-¡Él empezó! –

Un leve silencio se vino en la habitación interrumpido por un pequeño gruñido estomacal.

-¡Ups! – baja la mirada Mike – es que tengo hambre –

-¿Hambre! – Rafael lo mira asombrado - ¡pero si acabas de comer hace rato!-

- Es que estoy en pleno desarrollo –

-¿Les gustaría que les cocinara algo? – Midori la mira tranquila - ¿Qué les gustaría comer? –

Los tres se quedan mirando unos a otros admirados, jamás pensaron escuchar algo así viniendo del ser que les dio la vida.

-¿Tu nos cocinarías mamá? –

-Claro pequeño – da un tierno beso en la frente de Mike – acompáñenme – toma de la mano a su hijo menor los demás van tras ella.

.

Minutos después…

- ¿Entonces sabes hacer wafles? – mira Midori a Miguelangel

- Si – dice con orgullo.

- Quemados pero los hace – Mike pone mala cara al comentario de su hermano Rafael.

- O algunas veces planos – esta vez fue Don – pero al menos se esfuerza –.

-Ingratos mal agradecidos –dice ofendido – yo que me quemaba mis manitas haciéndoles el desayuno-

- Vamos Mike no te pongas asi – Don lo miro.

- Claro Bro, Donnie tiene razón, el que quemaras los huevos…– asintió serio Rafa

- O el pan…– interfiere Don.

- O la leche, no quiere decir que cocinaras mal –Rafael sonrió divertido.

- Si, tu comida sabe bien – Donatelo le da una leve palmada a su hermano – tu comida siempre ha sido deliciosa –

Midori los observaba mientras batía la harina.

-El secreto hijos es en el batir -

-¿Eh? – Mike la mira algo dudoso - ¿batir? –

- Si – sigue batiendo – observa, lo importante es no dejar de hacerlo – lo hace con el mismo tiempo y sin pasarse de velocidad – listo –

-¿Ya los cocinamos? –

-No hijo – sonríe – ese es otro secreto – la pone frente a ellos - debemos dejarla reposar un par de minutos –

-¡¡WOWWW!! – Mike observa como un niño el tazón, algo que Midori la hizo sonreír aun más.

- Mientras tanto cuéntenme más de ustedes –

- Me encanta los videojuegos – casi salto Mike- a Don le gusta investigar – y a "este" – índico a Rafa con desprecio – le gusta azotar al pobre saco de boxeo…-

- Dijo "cuéntenme" no dijo "cuenta Miguelangel" – suspiro Donatelo.

- Como que "este" - Rafael se acerco a Mike y le dio un zape- tengo un nombre –

- Si – asintió Mike sobandose la cabeza – abusón y gritón-

- Mike – Rafael volvió a levantar su puño- tengo mas atributos que esos -

- ¡NO! – lo miro molesto como niño Mike.

- Chicos – Midori puso una mano en la mejilla de Mike y la otra en Rafa- no peleen mas pequeños – miro a Mike – tú tienes una alegría y energía ilimitada, Don pone la inteligencia, tú – miro a Rafael - pones tu gran fuerza y Leonardo equilibra todo esto con su paciencia y responsabilidad – les sonrió apartando sus manos mirando a lo tres – uds. se complementan muy bien…tienen virtudes y defectos que de a poco irán controlando -

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, los había leído como un libro abierto. Mike y Rafa observaron a su mamá…los había controlado con la tranquilidad que era característica de Leonardo. Midori se centro en la cocina y continúo.

-Ahora…ya con la sartén previamente recalentada y con algo de margarina, ahora si los puedes poner – deja caer aquella masa e inmediatamente se empiezan a inflar de apoco llegando los olores a los chicos.

-Eso huele delicioso –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mike – asintió Rafael.

Donatello se acerca más a la sartén y da una profunda respiración.

-En verdad huele tan bien –

Después de hacerlos casi todos, se sentaron en la mesa comiendo y disfrutando aquel que seria la primera comida con mamá, platicaron un poco mas entre cada bocado dando paso cada vez mas en la familiaridad madre e hijo.

-Ftememos fe fguarfadfe funo a fleo –

-¡Por Dios no hables con la boca llena – Rafael lo miro – mamá tienes que educarlo desde el principio –

-No te preocupes - su madre rió ampliamente con el comportamiento de sus hijo – claro que le guardaremos algunos a tu hermano – se levanto separando unos pocos wafles llevándolos a la cocina.

-Pues será cuando despierte por que ahora- Don decía mientras su madre ponía los wafles de Leo encima de la cocina - estaba muy bien durmien…-

De repente sintieron un extraño sonido que provenía de la otra habitación. Sus hermanos se miraron asustados, no vaya a ser que Bishop haya vuelto ha torturar a su hermano mentalmente.

Se levantaron rápidamente en dirección a la otra habitación…

Para proteger a su hermano mayor que por fin tenía algo de paz…

No iban a permitir que le quitaran aquella tranquilidad tan pronto…

.

.

**--------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin de este capitulo…Que lindo reencuentro con su mami…los chicos al final fueron ellos mismos y su mami los leyó como hoja de papel…pero ahora… ¿Qué será ese ruido…Leo estará en peligro?...eso se vera en el próximo capitulo…

Agradecimientos especial en este capitulo a maryhamatogirl, ya que me ayudo en este capi…porque andaba media bloqueada :P…pero ya se me quito, imagínense que el otro capi ya va en la mitad XD XD

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	22. Confianza

Hola a todos…acá yo de nuevo…agripada ¬.¬…¡pero pude subir este capi igual!

Gracias por sus review…a todas le gusto la ternura del capi anterior, es que un reencuentro, es un reencuentro :P

En este capitulo…la verdad no siempre es dulce y la confianza dicen que se gana…lean mejor XD. Este capi es un poquito mas largo que los anteriores, pero esta bueno igual :P.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

**.**

**.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 22: "Confianza"**

.

.

Su madre vio extrañada como se levantaron súbitamente de la mesa en dirección a la otra habitación, observo como el rostro de sus hijos mostraba preocupación.

Donatelo abrió la puerta y se asomo, solo estaba Leonardo en su cama, ocurría lo que el temía.

- Sabía que pasaría –

Los demás se asomaron detrás de su hermano y vieron a Leonardo agitado, su rostro demostraba angustia…estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Los chicos entraron rápidamente, mientras su madre los seguía de cerca, se preocupo mucho al ver a su hijo teniendo pesadillas…pero más que eso…era lo que susurraba entre sueños.

- No, déjalos…basta Bishop – decía Leo al borde de las lágrimas – déjalos…deja a mi mama…deja a mis hermanos…-

Donatelo se acerco y tomo la mano a su hermano.

- Estamos bien hermano – le dijo suavemente – estamos aquí, tranquilo –

- Gracias a ti estamos bien, hermanote – dijo Mike al lado de Don

- Todo saldrá bien, bro – Rafael le dijo al otro lado de su hermano mayor, tocándole el hombro.

Su madre los vio tiernamente, sonrió al ver que Leonardo estaba ahora con apoyo en lo que lo afligía. Observo como gracias a sus hijos menores, la agitación de Leonardo disminuía hasta desaparecer mientras apretaba la mano de Donatelo. Sus tres hermanos suspiraron aliviados al ver tranquilo a su hermano mayor.

- Son unos grandes hermanos – sonrió su madre.

- El siempre nos tranquiliza cuando tenemos pesadillas –

- Aunque algunos se crean fuertes – Mike miro a Rafa.

- Y aunque algunos tengan pesadillas infantiles – Rafa miro molesto a Mike.

- Son pesadillas igual –

- ¿Tenerle miedo a un conejo? –

- Era un conejo zombie – Mike lo miro y sonrió – por lo menos nunca me hice en la cama –

- ¡Fue una vez y era chico! – casi grito Rafael.

- Shhh- los hizo callar Donatelo – despertaran a Leo –

- Son igual que cuando pequeños – les dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Leo nos dijo algo así –

- Pues tenia razón…dejen dormir a su hermano, quiero hablarles de algo –.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a la otra habitación, Mike cuando paso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bebé – se burlo Rafael

- Envidioso – le saco la lengua su hermano menor.

- A mi no me molesta que me demuestren su afecto chicos- sonrió su madre y miro a Rafael – tú puedes cuando quieras – Rafael asintió mirando a otro lado – que orgulloso eres pequeño –

- Cierto – afirmo serio Miguelangel.

- No te aproveches, peque – miro a su hijo menor, quien la miro divertido.

Sus hijos se sentaron en las sillas del comedor y su madre al frente de ellos. Los chicos pudieron darse cuenta que su madre estaba mas seria de lo normal.

- Hijos, se que pasa algo extraño aqui se que Leonardo esta en problemas, y se que algo tiene que ver Bishop…-

Sus hermanos se miraron un poco nerviosos.

- Y lo que también estoy segura…es que tiene que ver conmigo – los miró- quiero que me cuenten la verdad-

- Mama no se de que nos estas hablando – señalo nervioso Don – no hay nada que ocultar –

- Leo esta cansado por su trabajo nada mas – asintió Mike.

- No es nada del otro mundo – señalo Rafael.

Su madre mostró una seriedad que no habían visto en ella…pero una seriedad conocida…era los mismos ojos que ponía Leonardo.

- No me mientan mas, se que Leonardo esta sufriendo…lo se…se que esta pasando algo raro aquí, que Bishop tiene algo que ver y uds en este momento me van a contar – sus ojos cambiaron…ahora eran la expresión Rafael – quiero saber la verdad –

- Mama tranquilízate –

- No - los seguía mirando con esos ojos – uno de mis hijos esta sufriendo, se que tiene que ver conmigo y con Bishop…pero aun no entiendo que es, por favor pequeños…quiero saber la verdad –

Donatelo miro a sus hermanos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya no se puede ocultar mas- dijo Don

- Pero Leo dijo… – Mike lo miro dudoso.

- Se que el me quiere proteger - sonrió su madre – pero yo quiero saber que pasa aquí…la pesadilla de Leonardo me confirma que el esta siendo atormentado por Bishop –

- Pero…-

- Quiero saber por favor – su madre casi rogó.

- No hagas eso mama – Rafael se paro – no ruegues…- su madre lo miro extrañada.

- Rafa cálmate –

- ¡No, Don…!- lo miro molesto – no permitiré que ruegue como lo ha hecho Leona…- se callo mirando molesto el piso.

- ¿Leonardo ha tenido que rogar?– su madre los vio ahora sumamente preocupada.

- Si…- decía Rafael aun mirando el piso – y por nosotros –

Su madre observo a sus demás hijos, vio aquella rabia retenida en sus miradas.

- Quiero saber ahora que pasa aquí – Midori se paro y se cruzo de brazos. La mirada de determinación de Leonardo y la postura desafiante de Rafael.

- Definitivamente es nuestra madre – sonrió Mike al ver el parecido a sus hermanos.

- Es mejor que sepa – Don miro a sus hermanos – no nos dejara tranquilos…-

- ¿Como sabes eso – pregunto Mike.

- Digamos que si tiene la obstinación tuya esa que llega a marear o si tiene mi insistencia en la investigación – suspiro - no nos dejara tranquilos-

Rafael y Miguelangel se miraron y asintieron. Midori y Rafa se sentaron.

- Bueno mamá, esta es una historia que aun no sabemos bien los detalles –

- Tú eras una tortuguita que estaba con un caballero llamado William –

- Si lo recuerdo –

- Bueno…- continuo Don- Leo te encontró por casualidad, lamentablemente Bishop lo siguió, te rapto y agredió a Leo para que no pudiera rescatarte –

- Luego Bishop te dio esta nueva vida- continuo Rafael - y Leo se entero por un trampa de Bishop.

- ¿Conoces al ninja dragón?- Mike la miro.

- Si –

- Leo es el ninja dragón, mamá –

- ¡¿Qué?! – señalo sorprendida – pero si Leo no haría eso a menos….- miro a sus hijos y estos asintieron.

- Bishop lo esta amenazando contigo – la miro Don- lo obliga a robar o te matara a ti…y ahora a nosotros –

- Dios mio – su madre se tapo la cara angustiada - debe haber sufrido demasiado…por eso estaba así últimamente, ya no podía mas – Midori los miro- ¿y si escapamos en la noche? –

- No es tan fácil –

- ¿Como que no?, son ninjas…deben saber como….-

- Pero no con estos collares –

- ¿Estos collares?….- Midori se toco su collar y miro el de sus hijos – ¿que pasa con los collares? –

Lo chicos se miraron temerosos…

- Quiero saber la verdad….toda la verdad…-

-Si nosotros salimos de estas habitaciones, nos electrocutara estos collares-

- Y si tu mamá sales de este edificio – Rafa le tomo la mano - el collar provocara una explosión – su madre los miro con temor.

- Bishop realmente esta loco…nunca pensé…- apretó la mano de su hijo y cerró los ojos – y pobre Leo….me imagino como se ha sentido todo este tiempo –

- Presionado y culpable – bajo la mirada Mike

- Hace un rato exploto en llanto, por eso lo dejamos durmiendo –

- Por lo menos los tenia a uds para consolarlo en esos momentos – suspiro, luego los miro- pero hijos…hace cuanto que empezó con esto…-

- No sabemos los detalles…nada –

- Yo si los se – dijo Lucy apoyada en la puerta.

- ¿Quien eres tú? – Rafa se paro en pose de ataque.

- Es Lucy…es la que me ha enseñado todo…es como mi profesora –

- Pero es cómplice de Bishop –

- Lamento decir que si – suspiro Lucy, mientras cerraba la puerta - pero el giro que esta dando no me gusta nada –

- ¿Que giro? –

- Uds. no deberían estar aquí…era solo Midori - y era una cantidad de dinero fija…que ya paso hace mucho el señor Bishop –

- Pero estas trabajando con él – lo miro Rafa.

- El que este trabajando con él no significa que este de acuerdo en todo lo que hace –

Se acerco a la mesa

- Si quieren yo les comentare todos los detalles….todo…-

-¿Porque deberíamos de creer en ti? – Rafael la miraba desconfiado.

- ¿Para que gastaría mi tiempo en decir mentiras?, no es necesario…uds están atrapados…no tengo ni una beneficio en que sepan la verdad –

Los chicos se miraron, Donatelo le pasó una silla.

- Esta historia será mas larga – suspiro Lucy mientras se sentaba.

Comenzó desde cuando Bishop se había encontrado con Leonardo y había raptado a Midori, los experimentos y el éxito de este. La trampa de Bishop y el trato de Bishop que término siendo una extorsión humillante, los arrebatos de Bishop hacia Leo como las humillaciones y los golpes que más de una vez le propino. La integración de sus hermanos con el solo hecho de presionar mas a Leo, de atormentarlo mas para poder dar trabajos aun mas complicados.

Madre e hijos, pasaban de sorpresa a angustia…terminando con una ira incontrolable hacia Bishop, por el trato de este hacia Leonardo.

- Eso es todo lo que sé – Lucy se paro – ahora…-

- Espera - Don la miro – ¿los collares como funcionan? ¿tienen algún mecanismo? –

- El collar de Midori solo se que tiene un circuito eléctrico…pero sensible al tanto. Y el de uds es mas sencillo, pero igual sensible al tacto, lamento esto…pero sus collares los hice yo- suspiro - no puedo sacárselos porque Bishop se daría cuenta y Midori podría salir perjudicada…porque no se como sacar el collar de ella, lo invento Bishop –

- ¿Como te podemos creer? – dijo Rafael.

- Solo uds sabrán – dijo antes de salir.

- Yo no le creo mucho – dijo Rafael.

- Yo si – asintió su madre

- ¿Por qué? –

- Es una corazonada – los miro sinceramente su madre.

.

Ya entrada la tarde.

Leonardo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había olor a comida recién preparada, estaba las luces encendidas, dando a notar que era la hora de la cena. Se estiro, que descanso mas reponedor, escucho las voces de sus hermanos discutiendo en la cocina como se hacían unos tallarines.

- Tus hermanos quisieron hacer la cena - escucho la voz de su madre cerca.

Leo se sentó de golpe, su madre estaba sentada a los pies de su cama.

- Mamá- la miro sorprendido – ya conociste…-

- Los conocí mi niño y son como los recuerdo – Leonardo le sonrió.

- Ya se todo lo que paso- dijo seria su madre- no culpes a tus hermanos, yo les exigí-

Leonardo la miro sorprendido, ella se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Estoy orgullosa por el honor que posees…y siento mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar por culpa mía-

- No mamá, es culpa de Bishop – dijo en tono seguro – ¿lo sabes todo? – la miro con cierto grado de preocupación.

- También lo del collar- asintió Midori

-Mamá – la miro con tristeza, no quería que ella supiera que tenía una bomba en su cuello.

- No me importa estar en peligro…me importa mas tú y los chicos…yo estoy feliz ya de tan solo haberlos conocido-

- No digas eso mama… se que saldremos de esta –

Midori le dio un abrazo para calmar el temor de su hijo

- Yo también lo se –

- ¡¡Ahhh, abrazo familiar!!...¡yo quiero!.. – se escucho de Mike antes que literalmente saltar encima de su madre y hermano para abrazarlos a ambos.

- Yo también los quiero mucho – decía feliz Mike , mientras apretaba cada vez mas su abrazo.

- Supongo que ya conociste a Mike – apenas decía Leo.

- Si…- apenas respondió su madre

- Mike…quiero respirar…- pidió Leonardo

Miguelangel se separo con su sonrisa característica.

- Hicimos wafles con mamá –

- Veo que se han conocido muy bien ¿eh? – sonrió Leonardo.

- Sip y ahora comeremos tallarines con…-

- ¡¡¡MIKE LA SALSA!!! – se escucho de Don del otro lado de la habitación

- Salsa quemada – sonrió Mike aproblemado.

- ¡¡¡ME LLEVA…ESTA ME LA PAGA!!! – se escucho ahora de un Rafa furioso.

- ¡Ah necesito asilo! – dijo Mike cuando vio a un Rafael furioso correr hacia él, Miguelangel rápidamente se puso detrás de Leo y su madre.

- ¡Eso no se vale! – grito Rafa – ¡no se vale con escudos! –

- Es una técnica de guerra – afirmo el menor - hay que tener barricadas –

- Fuimos degradados a barricadas – Leo miro a su madre quien estaba divertida con la situación.

- ¡Mike salte de allí! –

- Rafa, si te prometo que arreglo la salsa ¿me dejas en paz?- Mike lo miro inocentemente.

Rafael le iba a gritar, pero Leo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Que puedes perder con creerle un rato? –

- Ok, pero estoy seguro que no lo arreglaras- afirmo Rafa

- Que si-

- Que no-

- Ya no empecemos con lo mismo- suspiro Leo.

Mike salio de su escondite y tomo la mano de su madre

- ¿Me ayudas mami?-

- Claro, peque-

- Eso no se vale- refuto Rafa

-Nunca te dije que seria sin ayuda-

Rafa iba a abrir la boca y luego se quedo callado.

-¿Ves? – sonrió Mike mientras se iba en dirección a la cocina con su madre

- Te atrapo – le dijo Leo parándose al lado de Rafa

- Tal ves – se cruzo de brazos –

- Que orgulloso eres - Leo lo empujo levemente, Rafa levanto los hombros.

Ambos observaron como mamá le daba consejos a su hermano menor.

- ¿Y que opinas de ella? – Leo miro a Rafa

- Que es genial…nunca pensé que esto seria tener una mamá – de pronto Rafa se puso serio - aunque hay algo malo en mamá –

Leo lo miro extrañado

- Mima demasiado a Mike –

- Envidioso –

- Otro – suspiro Rafael

- ¡A cenar! – grito Donatelo.

- Vamos, necesitas comer- Rafa empujo a Leo suavemente.

- Lo se, no me puedo equivocar en los trabajos de hoy –

- Saldremos de aquí, bro – lo miro serio Rafa – solo se fuerte…-

- Teniéndolos como apoyo…claro que seré fuerte – sonrió Leo.

- Así se habla – Rafa lo miro dudoso -¿aunque haya tallarines con salsa quemada? –

- Aunque haya salsa quemada y hermanos envidiosos – rió Leo antes de ir al comedor.

- ¡Leo, no me busques! – grito molesto siguiendo a su hermano mayor.

Luego de una entretenida cena y a pesar que sus hermanos y madre no querían, Leonardo salio esa noche a cumplir su "trabajo", debía seguir con sus robos, especialmente ahora que la seguridad de su familia estaba en juego.

Ya entrada la noche…

Se escucha abrirse la puerta. Sus hermanos semiabrieon los ojos, escucharon que alguien ayudaba a otro alguien quien se sentaba en la cama de Leo.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien Leonardo? – se escucho de parte de una Lucy preocupada.

- No te preocupes, solo con un poco de descanso y se pasara –

Sus hermanos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Leo con un tono de dolor. Vieron a Lucy mirando a Leo preocupada, este estaba sentado sombrío, a pesar de no verlo bien sabían que estaba agotado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Miguelangel vuelve a dormir, no pasa nada – susurro Leo aun sombrío, mientras Lucy sacaba un botiquín – Lucy no …-

- Debo curarte –

- ¿Que demonios paso?- Rafael se sentó en la cama –

- Chicos…van a despertar a….- observa que Donatelo estaba al lado de él viéndolo – ¿a Don?-

- Tu crees que me iba a quedar quieto mientras veo que estas herido –

- No estoy herido –

- Si lo estas – lo miro seria Lucy

- Ayúdame un poco, Lucy- señalo Leo.

- Midori me dijo que no le mintiera a tus hermanos sobre lo que te estaba pasando-

Leonardo suspiro, no podia rebatir eso. Donatelo se agacho y vio que su rostro, brazos y piernas tenían varios golpes.

- ¿Que paso? – preguntó preocupado.

Ante el silencio de Leonardo, Lucy comenzó a hablar.

- La policía le tendió una trampa- los demás la vieron - Leonardo fue muy rápido…alcanzo a sacar el botín…pero casi lo atrapan, tuvo que salir corriendo y cayo feo por unas escaleras por evitar…-

- Lucy…- lo miro Leo.

- ¿Evitar que?- dijo Rafa acercándose a la cama de su hermano mayor.

- Evitar unas balas de los policías – suspiro la chica – dieron la orden de atrapar al ninja como sea…-

- Esto se pone mejor – dijo molesto Mike sentándose al lado de Leo tocándole el hombro, haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de dolor –lo siento –

- No te preocupes, si solo son hematomas…-

- Son golpes igual – lo miro serio Don –

- Aunque se dio un buen golpe, supo ingeniársela para llegar donde lo estaba esperando sin policías – asintió Lucy.

- Es que el es un súper ninja – sonrió Mike.

- Ok…los dejo a su cuidado – Lucy se levanto pasándole el botiquín a Don.

Lucy se iba cuando un comentario de Donatelo la detuvo.

- ¿Porque sigues aquí, si no te gusta lo que esta haciendo ahora Bishop? –

Lucy se giro y los vio apoyada en la puerta.

- Por Midori, temo dejarla con Bishop...esos arranques de ira que ha hecho con Leo…temo que los haga con ella, además – les sonrió – no tuve familia…y uds es lo mas cercano que he tenido de eso – miro el piso avergonzada – se que suena patético-

- No – Leo la miro – has ayudado a mamá cuando te necesitaba…se que ella te quiere mucho-

- Y nosotros te agradecemos lo que has hecho por ella y por Leo cuando llegaba herido – asintió Don.

Miguelangel se acerco a Lucy y la abrazó repentinamente se separo y la miro con su sonrisa característica.

- Si quieres puedes empezar siendo mi amiga -

Lucy lo quedo mirando sorprendida y sonrió…un sonrisa dulce que no se le había visto antes en esa careta seria que debía siempre lucir.

- Empezare con eso – le acaricio la cabeza a Mike – ok, amigo – le tendió la mano

Miguelangel asintió y le estrecho la mano.

- Buenas noches chicos – dijo Lucy antes de irse

- Sigo sin confiar totalmente en ella-

- Es que tu desconfías en todos, Rafa –

- La chica no es mala – dijo Don

- ¿Como lo sabes?-

- Porque ha tenido oportunidades de ser mala….pudo no haberle enseñado a mama con paciencia…siendo mala y autoritaria. Pudo no haber ayudado a Leo cuando estaba herido, solo dejándolo con sus heridas y lo mas importante…se nota que se preocupa por lo que nos pase-

Rafael se cruzo de brazos dando un bufido.

- A ver Leo deja ver estos golpes – dijo Don con un algodón en la mano.

- Espero que a Bishop no se le pase la mano con los trabajitos – señalo Mike viendo como Donatelo curaba a su hermano mayor.

Lamentablemente los deseos de Miguelangel no fueron escuchados, los trabajos de Bishop comenzaron a ser cada vez mas complicados, ya no les importaba si donde robara Leo estuviera vigilado o si pudiera haber sospechas de una trampa…ya no le importaba si Leo estaba en peligro o no. Bishop sabia que Leo estaba presionado de cumplir con las misiones si o si, ya que su familia entera estaba en juego.

Por su parte Leonardo sabia que Don estaba intentando investigar el collar de su madre y de ellos, pero esto demoraría tiempo ya que no tenía los medios suficientes…en ese tiempo el solo debía cumplir con las misiones asignadas sea como sea. Además, Leo ya no sentía tanta culpa al hacer estos trabajos, el apoyo de su familia había hecho que mentalmente se hiciera mas fuerte, ya que lo habían convencido de apoco que aquí el malo era Bishop.

Pero toda esta seguridad cambiaria…

.

Había pasado una semana de trabajos pesados para el ninja dragón y en una oficina, Lucy miraba asustada a Bishop al saber lo que tenia planeado.

- Pero señor…eso…eso…-

- Ya lleva una semana con sus hermanos acá, así que puedo pedirle algo nuevo-

- Pero este trabajo es distinto a lo que hecho -

- Ese no es mi problema – la miro- Lucy estas muy tensa, date el día…yo me encargare del trabajo de hoy…-

- Pero será difícil que él acepte…-

- No le preguntare, solo le avisare lo que tiene que hacer – abrió la puerta – el sabe lo que significaría si me desobedece….- dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando a un Lucy sombría.

- Significaría la muerte de su familia…pero esto que tendrá que hacer – miro la puerta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – significara la muerte del alma de Leonardo-.

.

.

**---------------------------------------------**

.

.

Fin del capitulo…Midori supo la verdad y se nota que Lucy los quiere…ahora se podrá confiar en ella?...¿ es sincero este cariño o será un trampa de Bishop?... que opinan uds.

Bishop tiene algo preparado…seguro que es algo malo…pero ¿qué será? O.O

Desde el próximo capitulo…empezaremos la parte final de la historia….veremos que les deparara el destino…uhhh.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	23. Lo correcto

Hola a todos…sigo agripada u.u…pero eso no me detiene, escribi un one- shot y otro capitulo de este fic...¡que aqui esta! :P

Gracias por sus review… y si…Bishop se portara mas mal…así que preparen su armas O.o

En este capitulo… Leo se enfrentara a la disyuntiva más difícil de su vida.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

----------------------------------------

.

.

**Capitulo 23: "Lo correcto"**

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los chicos habían sido atrapados por Bishop. Luego del almuerzo, Rafael y Leonardo estaban entrenando en la sala hecha para ese fin, cuando escucharon murmullos en la otra sala.

- Eso es raro – señalo Leonardo.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque normalmente se escucharía a Mike gritando por sus juegos y a Donatelo tecleando frenéticamente el pc –

Ambos se asomaron extrañados por el umbral de la puerta, Miguelangel estaba llevando un saco de harina a la habitación de su madre y Donatelo unos huevos.

- Donnie ¿Qué onda? – pregunto Rafa.

- Es que a Mike se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que mamá nos hiciera un pastel – dijo antes de entrar a la habitación de mamá.

- Ya van a hacer trabajar a mamá – suspiro Leo.

- ¡NO! – se asomo Mike de la otra puerta – mamá nos enseñara a hacer el pastel, así que apúrense – dijo antes de desaparecer del umbral.

Los chicos se miraron y siguieron a su hermano menor, al cabo de un rato su madre ya les había enseñado a sus cuatro hijos como hacer la mezcla de la masa, dejando a cada uno a cargo de un bizcocho. Los chicos estaban batiendo la mezcla mientras su madre los miraba.

- Mike aléjate – Rafael empujo a su hermano menor, porque este batía con mucha fuerza y salpicaba mucho.

- Para esto se necesita energía – seguía batiendo con mucha fuerza.

- Mike basta – Rafael lo miraba mas enojado.

- Rafael, Miguelangel – Midori los vio – concéntrense en lo suyo….Rafa bate tu mezcla bien o se podrá echar a perder y Mike no uses tanta energía la idea es que la masa quede dentro del …- se quedo mirando el bol de su hijo menor, había solo la mitad de la mezcla – Mike salpicaste casi toda la mezcla-

- Te pasa por tarado – asintió Rafael

- No me di cuenta - Miguelangel miro con un puchero su mezcla.

Sus tres hermanos observaron su bol…en efecto no quedaba mucho, su hermano suspiro triste dejando el bol en la mesa.

- Hijo pero puedes hacer otro – lo intento consolar su madre.

- No… no tengo tiempo para hacer otro – suspiro triste.

Sus hermanos se miraron, no le gustaba que Mike estuviera apenado, no era parte de él. Los tres sonrieron y asintieron. Leonardo se acerco a su hermano menor y dejo caer un poco de su mezcla en la de Mike.

- A ver si sirve de algo – señalo Leo mientras volvía a su lugar.

Donatelo se acerco y también dejo caer un poco de su mezcla al bol de su hermano menor.

- Para que no hagas mas pucheros, bro – sonrió Don.

- Chicos gracias – volvía a sonreír Mike.

- ¡Oh cállate zoquete – dijo Rafael también dejando caer un poco de mezcla a la de Miguelangel.

- ¡Tú también! – lo miro sorprendido Mike.

- Bueno y que…odio verte con esa cara de perro apaleado – dijo indiferente Rafael concentrándose en su mezcla.

- ¡Bro! – Mike le dio un gran abrazo a Rafael.

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! – Rafa se zafo de Mike – ve tu mezcla o se te echara a perder –

Miguelangel asintió feliz y se concentro ahora en su mezcla, sus hermanos sonrieron al verlo de nuevo alegre. Midori se acerco a sus hijos mayores y le dio un beso a cada uno.

- Se lo merecen por ser buenos hermanos – sus hijos la miraron avergonzados.

Los chicos se concentraron en su mezcla incluso Mike que no derramo ni una gota mas. Las llevaron al horno y luego de un breve tiempo, 4 bizcochos ya estaban listos encima de la mesa.

- El bizcocho de Mike es el más grande – sonrió Midori

- No, no es mió – dijo Mike – es de los 4 porque mis hermanos me ayudaron – sonrió y miro a sus hermanos.

Su madre hizo un pastel con los bizcochos agregándole crema y adornándola.

- La unión hace la fuerza – señalo Mike en pose mostrando los músculos de sus brazos.

- Eso dicen – rió divertido Donatelo-

- ¡Quiero comer! – dijo impaciente Rafael

- Ok, ok – Leo miro a sus hermanos impacientes – ¿mamá tienes platos?-

- Solo dos – miraba el estante – tenia más…-

- Pero se le ocurrió ayer pedir ayuda a Mike para lavar la loza…mala idea – suspiro Rafael.

- No tuve la culpa, estaban resbalosos…-se defendió Miguelangel.

- Pero romper 5 platos de una –

- Fue un accidente –

Rafael iba a contestar, pero Donatelo los interrumpió.

- Chicos…después siguen con eso…quiero comer –

- Nosotros también – asintieron sus dos hermanos.

- Ok – se levanto Leo - iré a buscar platos a nuestra habitación – sale y cierra la puerta tras de si. Leonardo tomo los platos del estante y se dirigía a la puerta de su madre, pero….

-Te tengo un trabajo nuevo – sintió aquella voz odiada detrás de él. Se giro y dejo los platos en la mesa.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Leo no aparecía, los chicos conversaban con su madre sobre las luchas contra Shredder y las anécdotas de estas. Donatelo miro el reloj de la habitación

- ¿Porque se demorara tanto Leo? –

- Lo iré a buscar – Mike de levantó de la mesa.

- Dile que se apure – dijo Rafa – tengo hambre-

Mike asintió abrió la puerta que conectaba al otro cuarto y la cerro tras de si, observo que los platos estaban encima de la mesa…pero no le tomo tanta importancia, ya que su atención se dirigió a lo que estaba pasando muy cerca de la puerta de salida. Bishop tenia presionado a Leonardo en la pared, las manos del científico estaban alrededor del cuello de su hermano, se notaba que estaban así durante un tiempo…Leo se veía bastante débil por la falta de aire, apenas decía una frase.

- No…no lo haré –

- Si lo harás – Bishop hizo mas presión – tú eres mi súbdito y lo harás –

- No…puedo… hacer eso – Leo apenas podía respirar.

- ¡Suéltalo! – grito Mike llegando a donde estaban ambos.

Bishop al ver al menor de las tortugas se sorprendió, soltando a Leo quien cayo sentado en el piso tosiendo. Miguelangel se acerco preocupado.

- Bro, ¿estas bien? –

- Aléjate Mike – apenas le decía Leo jadeando – Bishop esta furioso…vete –

- No...debo protegerte –

- Mike…no…-.

- Que valiente hermanito – Bishop lo miraba muy cerca - porque no le haces caso a tu hermano mayor y vas a comer pastel, por mientras que término este asunto con él-

Miguelangel se para molesto delante de Leo y al frente de Bishop.

- Si él no quiere hacer algo no lo obligues –

- No es asunto tuyo – Bishop lo miro enojado.

- Si involucra a mi hermano si lo es – lo miro desafiante – ¿que es lo que quieres que haga Leo?–

- No Mike…- apenas se escuchaba la voz de Leonardo – solo vete con los chicos…-

- Leo – Miguelangel lo miro hacia atrás – ¿como quieres que…?-

No pudo terminar la idea ya que Bishop de sorpresa le tomo el brazo y lo azoto en contra de la pared, dejándolo aturdido y a merced de su agresor.

- Mike... – Leo intento pararse pero estaba tan débil que no pudo, quedando en cuatro apoyos en el piso.

Bishop tomo al aturdido Miguelangel, abrió la puerta y dejándolo en el umbral. Mike pudo tomarse de los bordes de la puerta, sin embargo, al estar tan aturdido no tenia mucha fuerza…Bishop de un solo golpe lo podría lanzar hacía afuera.

- ¿Que harás? – Bishop miro furioso a Leo – dejaras que tu hermanito se muera achicharrado por tu negativa…-

- No…déjalo – Leo se desplazaba despacio – por favor –

- Haz lo que te ordeno… –

- No es correcto lo que me pide…-

- Lo correcto aquí es muy distinto al mundo real Leonardo-

Leonardo lo miro absolutamente confundido y presionado.

- Dime… ¿me obedecerás? …-

Los ojos de Leo reflejaba un profundo miedo de dañar a su hermanito…sin embargo aun la duda lo confundía

- ¡¿Que demonios pasa aquí!? – Rafael y Donatelo entraron a la habitación, viendo tal escena. Su hermano mayor débil en el piso y el menor a punto de ser lanzado hacia fuera, sabiendo lo que significaría esto.

- Nada que les incumba –

- Deja a Mike – esta vez fue Midori quien miraba preocupada el peligro en que estaba su hijo menor.

- ¡Maldita sea, déjalo!– Rafael iba a dar unos pasos, pero…

- Si se acercan, les juro que lo lanzo…-

Rafael se detuvo en seco y junto con Dontelo solo pudieron mirar con un profundo odio.

- No tengo mucho tiempo imbecil - Bishop miraba furioso a Leo - ¿Me obedecerás?- acerco aun mas el cuerpo de Mike hacia el exterior.

- ¡Mike…!-gritaron sus hermanos y madre al ver que el collar del menor comenzaba a irradiar pequeñas chispas.

Leonardo lo observo con temor, tomando una decisión difícil…

- Lo haré – susurro Leo sombrío

- No escuche… – sonrió Bishop, alejando a Mike del umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Haré el trabajo!- grito- ¡maldita sea lo haré! - lo miro angustiado- pero por favor...déjelo –

- Excelente Leonardo –lo miro con una sonrisa sarcástica – no esperaba menos de ti –

- Por favor...solo… –

- Ok, ok – Bishop se veía feliz – si quieren tanto a su hermanito se los dejo –

Acto seguido Bishop lanzo a Mike encima de Rafael y Donatelo quienes lo atraparon cayendo los tres al piso.

- Bien débiles tus hermanitos – decía Bishop.

- No son débiles…- los defendió Leo - es ud. el que lo ataca cobardemente –

Bishop lo miro molesto, se acerco y le dio una patada en el abdomen haciendo que Leo dejara sus apoyos cayendo al piso.

- Cuidado a quien le dices cobarde imbecil- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta – te vendré a buscar a las 12 de la noche para tu misión…y recuerda lo que podría suceder si no obedeces – sale, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Midori se acerco rapidamente a donde Leo.

- Hijo...- dijo sumamente preocupada.

- No pasa nada mamá – dijo Leo adolorido – estoy acostumbrado a estos golpes – se sentó apoyándose en la pared – ve a ver a Mike –

- Lo están viendo Donnie y Rafa – miro preocupada hacia atrás. Habían recostado a Miguelangel en su cama, pero Donatelo se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

- A ver Leo deja ver…- le comenzaba a decir Don.

- ¿Como esta Mike? – lo miro preocupado.

- Solo un poco mareado pero nada mas…- dijo mientras comenzaba a ver el golpe en su abdomen.

- ¡Estoy bien, bro! – grito sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

- Recuéstate Mike- lo miro serio Rafa al lado de él - te puedes…-

- ¡Ya…!- Mike lo detuvo con la mano…- ya me maree – dijo tomándose la cabeza y recostándose.

- Creo que ya esta bien –dijo Don negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Como esta Leo? – pregunto Rafael sentado a los pies de la cama de su hermano menor.

- Es un golpe normal…con un poco de descanso y listo…- Donatelo se fijo en el cuello de su hermano – a ver Leo –

- No Donnie – Leonardo se tapo el cuello con las manos – no pasa nada –

- Leo – Don lo miro serio – déjame ver esas marcas-

Leonardo suspiro y retiro sus manos, Donatelo las examino…eran hematomas largos que rodeaban el cuello de su hermano…no eran cualquier marcas…

- ¿¡Te intento estrangular?! - dijo Donatelo furioso al notar lo que era.

- ¿Qué? – Midori no podía creer lo que decía.

- Donnie yo…-

- ¡Si! – grito Mike enojado, mirando a su dirección- el imbecil ese lo estaba ahorcando, por eso intervine-

- ¡¡Por la mierda!! – grito Rafael parándose furioso – ¡que ese tipo no tiene limites! –

- Rafa cálmate – le dijo Leo.

- ¡Por eso estabas tan débil!… ¡si te dejo sin aire! – Rafa lo miraba con mas furia en sus ojos – ¡pero cuando venga, ya vera…yo!–

- No harás nada – dijo Leo levantándose con ayuda de Don y su madre - yo me negué a hacer un trabajo…ese fue mi error-

- Esa no es culpa tuya…- Midori lo miro seria

- Es culpa de él que pone trabajos estupidos- Rafa lo miro enojado- no te puede obligar a hacer algo que…-

- Si puede…- asintió Leo ya de pie - lo viste recién, si no hago lo que me pida los dañara a uds… y eso no lo permitiré –

- Pero Leo…-

- Pero nada – lo miro serio - solo debo cumplir con la misión – suspiro - aunque sea muy difícil…debo cumplirla –

Los demás pudieron darse cuenta, su mirada no era de ira, no era de preocupación…era de miedo.

- Leo… ¿de que trata este trabajo?…-

- Es un robo…a una… a un hospital – tartamudeaba – no se porque me puse tan necio – sonrió – mejor vamos a comer e pastel-

- ¡Ya! – se paro Mike de su cama.

- No que estabas mareado – Rafael lo miro confundido.

- Cuando se habla de comida me recupero…¡yo primero! – salio corriendo en zig zag a la otra habitación.

- ¡Mike cuidado! - Leonardo lo siguió preocupado de que pudiera caer.

Midori miro a Rafa y a Don, los tres tenían la misma expresión seria.

- Será mi hijo…pero no le creo que esa sea la misión-

- Lo conoces bien – sonrió Don – esta misión no es como las anteriores…-

- A esta misión Leo le tiene miedo – Rafa cruzo sus brazos – y si el tiene miedo…es para preocuparse-

.

Las horas del día trascurrieron normalmente, el pastel estaba delicioso según Mike y por supuesto que comió bastante. Por otra parte Leonardo estaba más callado de lo habitual pero se esforzaba por parecer normal. Sus hermanos y madre se daban cuenta de este cambio de actitud y se miraban sabiendo que tendrían que exigir la verdad.

Ya entrada la noche, su madre estaba encerrada en la habitación dejándole instrucciones a sus hijos menores de hablar con su hermano mayor, ya que a ella solo le sostenía la excusa del robo al hospital.

Leo se estaba poniendo la ropa de ninja cuando vio que sus hermanos se acercaron.

- Leo, ¿de que trata el trabajo este? – Don le pregunto serio.

- Ya les dije…de un robo a un hospital –

- No nos mientas –

- De que estas hablando Rafa -

- Nos estas mintiendo-

- Por supuesto que no…de donde sacan eso – los miro nervioso.

- Por un simple robo no te hubieras opuesto a Bishop – señalo Don

- Y tus ojos nos dicen que tienes miedo – asintió Mike.

Leonardo lo observo nervioso, sabia que ocurriría…sabia que su miedo lo verían sus hermanos.

- Leo… ¿que debes hacer?…

- Chicos…- la verdad se agolpaba en su garganta.

- Dinos la verdad, por favor- Mike lo miro preocupado.

Leonardo suspiro sombrío, no podría luchar contra la determinación de sus hermanos.

- Es muy distinto este trabajo – señalo mientras se acomodaba la katana en su caparazón.

- ¿Que es, bro?-

- ¿Tienes que destrozar algún local?-

- Ojala fuera eso, Mike – miro a sus hermanos con miedo.

- Leo, ¿que pasa? – Don lo miro con preocupación.

- ¿Conocen al senador Johnson?-.

Mike y Rafa miraron a Don, este asintió.

- Es un senador que se preocupa mucho del medio ambiente- dijo Don – protege a casi todos los seres vivos…incluso de los que son alterados genéticamente por error-

- Así es – asintió Leo – el tipo este dice que hasta los mutantes son seres vivos-

- Supongo que le debe caer bien mal a Bishop – se cruzo de brazos Rafa.

- Así es – suspiro Leo - este senador se esta oponiendo con fuerza a un proyecto que tiene Bishop sobre los animales mutados –

- O sea a él vas a tener que robarle – lo miro Mike – la casa o alguna empresa–

- Desde el día de hoy chicos – dijo Leonardo tomando la mascara – el ninja dragon no será conocido solamente como un ladrón –

Sus hermanos lo miraron confundidos

- Desde hoy el ninja dragón será conocido como un asesino…-Leo se acerco a la puerta - debo matar hoy al senador Jonhson –

Los chicos lo miraron alterados, ¿Leonardo matar a un inocente?...eso lo destruiría absolutamente, perderían a su hermano mayor para siempre.

- ¿Estas loco?… ¡no puedes hacer eso! – le grito Don – ¡tú no haces eso! –

- Pues aunque no quiera debo hacerlo –

- ¿Como puedes decir eso tan suelto de cuerpo?- Rafa lo miro enojado – ¡vas a matar a un ser inocente! -

- ¡¡¿Quieres ver a mamá morir?!!, ¡¡¿quieres ver a tus hermanos morir…?!!-le grito de pronto Leonardo- ¡porque eso hará el infeliz! – lo miro aterrado su hermano mayor

- Leo…– se quedaron de piedra ante esos ojos de desesperación de Leonardo.

- Si no hago caso hoy… ¡matara a mamá delante de nosotros! – Leo dijo con mayor temor – luego empezara a sacarlos a la fuerza afuera de la habitación…uno por uno…primero Mike, luego Don y al final tú Rafa…¿podrías ver eso?…¡¿podrías ver morir a tu familia de una manera tan horrible?! – le grito y se apoyo en la pared con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Leo cálmate – se acerco Miguelangel.

- No se me acerquen…no quiero que me detengan – los miro serio limpiándose las lagrimas – prefiero mil veces ver morir a una persona que no conozco a verlos morir a uds. en agonía –

- ¡Pero no es correcto! – grito Rafael.

- ¡¡¡Lo correcto aquí es protegerlos!!! - grito Leonardo – independiente de lo que haga…yo los protegeré…aunque pierda mi honor, aunque me vuelva un maldito asesino…- asintió decidido.

- Leo tú no vas a hacer esto por nadie… ¡tú te quedas aquí! - Rafa se acerco aun más.

- Esta es MI decisión, prefiero mil veces ser yo quien vea morir a alguien….a que uds tengan que ver ese horrible espectáculo – Leo tomo la perilla de la puerta – Buenas noches, bros- sonrió triste y abrió la puerta.

- ¡NO!, ¡espera maldita sea! - Rafael corrió pero Leo rápidamente salio y cerro la puerta. Rafael intento abrirla…pero estaba cerrada con llave. Los demás llegaron para intentar abrirla, pero estaba muy bien cerrada.

- ¡Que haces estupido! – gritaba desesperado Rafael intentando abrir con fuerza la puerta.

- Sabia que me podrían seguir, aunque eso les causara daño – Leo decía del otro lado guardando las llaves - no podía permitir eso –

- ¡Bro, por favor!- gritaba Mike – ¡no hagas esto! –

- Debo hacerlo, bro – recargo su cabeza en la puerta – los quiero hermanitos -

- Nosotros también bro…pero no hagas esto…- Don apoyo su cabeza en la pared desesperado.

- Duerman chicos, es mejor para uds…yo solo…solo haré mi trabajo – se alejo de la puerta comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¡¡NO LEO!! – gritaron Don y Mike intentando abrir la puerta.

– ¡¡MALDITA SEA REGRESA, ESTUPIDO!! – Rafael golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

Leonardo se detuvo en el final del pasillo se giro y miro la puerta lejana de donde salían esos gritos desesperados que lo llamaban…

- Lo correcto es protegerlos, cueste lo que me cueste – suspiro antes de seguir su camino.

Debía proteger a los suyos, eso era lo correcto…

Aunque lo correcto lo llevara hacia la oscuridad total…

Oscuridad que absorbería su alma…

.

.

----------------------------------------------------

.

.

Fin de este capitulo, Leonardo deberá asesinar a una persona buena a pesar que sus hermanos no quieran… ¿que pasara?...

En el otro capitulo empezaremos con el final de esta historia…así que prepárense…O.O

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	24. Oscuridad total

¡¡Hola a todos!! Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo : P

Gracias por sus reviews me animan montón :P

En este capitulo…veremos que sucederá con Leo y la misión de Bishop…ya entramos en la fase final….uhhhh.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

**----------------------------------------**

.

.

**Capitulo ****24: "Oscuridad total"**

**.**

**.**

En la ciudad de Nueva york había luna llena, pero las nubes ocultaban su bella luz deseosa de salir para ser vista. Leonardo miraba por la ventana aquella escena.

- Es triste estar atrapado sin salida – susurro pensando en que aquel satélite lo escucharía – pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…- miro sus manos que pronto no serian las mismas…serian las de un asesino.

El auto se detuvo, encontrándose en un callejón a una calle del hotel en donde se hospedaba el senador.

- Llegamos – Bishop miro desde el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Porque no vino Lucy?-

- Se notaba que estaba estresada, le di el día para que descansara –

- Seguramente no quería ver esto –

- Pero aunque ella o tú no quieran – Bishop dijo serio – lo harás igual o tu familia…-

- Ok, lo se – interrumpió Leo – ya se lo que quiere decir –

- Te esperare aquí, hazlo rápido o te podrían atrapar y si eso pasara….- Bishop lo miro – tú familia perecera –

- Lo se, lo se – dijo de mala gana tomando su mascara.

- Vete ahora – asintió el científico – asegúrate que lo dejes bien muerto – sonrió Bishop – para que no intervenga mas en mis asuntos – miro a Leo – ya vete –

Leonardo se puso la mascara y abrió la puerta del Van, agudizo sus sentidos y noto que no había nadie. Salio del vehiculo y se perdió en la oscuridad de aquel callejón. Camino por las azoteas con su corazón gritando que no lo hiciera, pero su cabeza lo apaciguaba con la protección de sus hermanos.

Llego aquel hotel, las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas. Salto rápidamente al balcón y vio que no había nadie, entro rápidamente…de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió.

- Fiuuu, que día – susurro para si mismo el senador Johnson al ver la habitación vacía – pero ese estupido de Bishop no podrá hacer mas daño a inocentes –

Leonardo escondido en el techo, sintió que mataría a un hombre que tenia el mismo objetivo que él….destruir a John Bishop.

"_Pero las cosas no son así, es él o mi familia y yo prefiero a mi familia"_ pensó antes de saltar, asustando al senador quien de inmediato lo reconoció.

- El ninja dragón – el senador corrió a tomar el teléfono, pero el ninja rápidamente saco su katana y partió en dos el aparato. El senador lo miro aterrado ante la rapidez y las fuerzas de este.

- ¡¡Auxilio!! – grito

- Cállese, no haga estupideces – le apunto el ninja con la katana.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere? - le dijo aterrado - llévese todo -

- Solo vine por una cosa – lo miro serio – por su vida –

El senador sintió el mayor terror que había experimentado en su vida, pero a pesar que el ninja lo estaba amenazando con una katana…no sentía maldad en aquella persona.

- Por favor…no me haga nada yo no soy una mala persona-

- Lo se…pero no puedo evitar esto –

El senador lo observo confundido, el ninja se veía apesumbrado, normalmente los asesinos matan de inmediato y se burlan de sus victimas antes, pero este…era como si quisiera extender el tiempo…como si no quisiera hacer esto.

El ninja se le acerco con la katana en alto, Johnson retrocedió y se vio atrapado contra un muro.

- Por favor…- el senador suplicaba –…tengo esposa, hijos…-

- ¡Cállese! – grito el ninja angustiado al escuchar esto – deje de hablar – tomo con la fuerza la katana – esto será rápido –

- ¡Por favor no!- intento correr pero el ninja lo tomo y atrapo con unos shuriken la ropa de sus brazos, dejándolo contra la pared sin poder moverse.

- No me haga las cosas más complicadas – suspiro el ninja sombrío.

- Ud no es asesino…ud es ladrón –

- No porque quiera –

- Que…- Johnson podía ver cada vez más aproblemado a su agresor.

- Es por obligación que hago esto -

- ¿Porque razón? –

- Por la misma que debo asesinarlo – lo miro angustiado – lo siento mucho - el senador observo aterrado cuando el ninja tomo la katana, ya no había salida…el ninja lo mataría.

- Por favor – rogaba el senador histérico – tengo familia…no quiero dejarlos solos -

- Yo tampoco quiero dejar a los míos solos…y por eso estoy aquí – dijo sombrío aquel ninja confundido.

- ¡Por favor no!- gritaba al ver que el ninja empuñaba la katana en dirección a su cuello.

- ¡Cállese! – grito el ninja angustiado

A pesar de toda la agitación que el senador tenia, a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, observo algo extraño…el ninja tenia los ojos más tristes que había visto en su vida y además…en ese momento los ojos de aquel ninja estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Ud no me quiere matar – señalo el senador – ud. no es mala persona…-

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo Leo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con sus manos temblorosas…sentía que las fuerzas se le iban para dar aquel golpe final.

- Si puede evitarlo por favor…- el senador le suplicaba.

- Es ud o mi familia –

- ¿Tu familia?... ¿con ellos te obligan? –

- Si – asintió el ninja sombrío- no puedo permitir que le hagan daño-

- Te puedo ayudar –

- Tú no puedes ayudar a esta basura – apareció de pronto Bishop entrando por la ventana.

- ¡¿Tú?! – lo miro el senador.

- Señor, ¿que hace aquí? – Leonardo bajo la katana.

El senador pudo ver de inmediato el miedo en los ojos de este chico al ver a Bishop, entendió todo.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! – le dijo el senador a Bishop – extorsionas a este chico para que haga tus jugarretas sucias…eres un ser despreciable al chatajearlo con su familia –

Bishop miro con ira al ninja, se acerco y le propino una bofetada fuerte asustando al mismo senador

- ¡Te pones a conversar en vez de matarlo!… ¡obedece mis ordenes! –

- Deja al chico en paz – dijo el senador enojado al ver tal cobardía – arregla tus problemas en vez de extorsionar -

- Lo haría, pero ahora tu sabes la verdad, no puedo permitir que salgas con vida – miro a Leo – apúrate o quieres que tu madre pague las consecuencias - le muestra el control-

- ¿Que…que es eso…? - pregunto el senador al notar al ninja mirar con terror aquel control.

- Vas a morir, así que puedes saberlo – sonrió sarcásticamente Bishop - digamos que con este aparatito activa un collarcito bombita de la mamita de este imbecil-

- ¡Estas enfermo! - grito asustado el senador, mirando al ninja con preocupación imaginándose el infierno que estaba viviendo.

- Di todo lo que quieras – sonrió Bishop – ahora morirás – miro serio a Leo - que estas esperando estupido – lo empujo – ¡mátalo ahora!-

El ninja asintió y tomo la katana.

- Por favor no le hagas caso – señalaba el senador.

- Lo siento debo hacerlo – dijo el ninja angustiado.

- ¡Vamos no tenemos tiempo! – presionaba Bishop

- Lo siento – susurraba Leo con lágrimas.

- Por favor – suplicaba el senador aterrado.

- ¡Mátalo! –

- ¡No tengo otra alterativa! – grito Leo levantando la katana

- Dios…- el senador cerró los ojos

- No tengo otra alternativa – repitió Leo dirigiéndola con fuerza al cuello de su victima.

Pasaron unos segundos de un silencio aterrador…

- ¿¿Como?!– Bishop miraba sorprendido la escena.

El senador abrió los ojos. La katana estaba a unos centímetros de su cuello, pero unos chacos estaban deteniéndola.

- Ahora tienes más alternativas –

Leonardo se giro al reconocer aquella voz, vio a una ninja vestido igual que él…pero esos ojos inocentes lo delataban.

- ¿Mike? – pregunto confundido Leonardo.

- Y acá otras dos alternativas, bro – otros dos ninjas entraron por la ventana.

- ¿Rafa…Don? – su hermano mayor los miraba anonadado, bajando la katana haciendo que Mike guardara sus chacos.

- No es posible – Bishop los observaba confundido – uds no pueden estar aquí –

- No somos hologramas estupido – Rafael lo miro enojado.

- No podíamos permitir que siguieras martirizando a nuestro hermano – Mike dijo serio.

- Ya basta de toda esta basura – miro Don enojado – TU basura…-

Los chicos se colocaron delante de Leo en posición de ataque en contra de Bishop, su hermano mayor los miraba sorprendido

- ¿Quiénes son…? – el senador los miraba confundido.

- Tranquilo – Leonardo guardo su katana – son mis hermanos vienen a… - sonrió – a protegerme -

- Se nota que no quieren para nada a Bishop –

- Es un hecho- asintió Leonardo, mientras sacaba las shuriken del senador liberándolo.

- ¡Es imposible! – grito Bishop – uds… uds…no podían salir de la habitación sin ser…-

- ¿Electrocutados? – entro una ninja mujer, pero por la voz era Lucy – eso es lo bueno de ser yo quien invento estos collares…que pena que no pude hacer lo mismo por el collar de Midori-

- ¡¡TRAIDORA!!-

- ¡Estas loco Bishop! – grito ella – es demasiado lo que le estabas pidiendo a este chico – indico a Leo- no podía permitir esto- se coloco al lado de Leo.

- ¡Y ahora te crees de su familia! – Bishop los miro furioso al ver que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos – vamos a ver que tan buena familia pueden ser sin una madre – saco el control.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, pero una shuriken que salio de detrás de los chicos hirió la mano de Bishop haciendo que el control cayera a unos cuantos metros.

- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! – miro a Leo furioso.

- Ya no mas – Leonardo lo miraba enojado – ya no más de tu chantajismo barato –

Rafael y Bishop miraron lo mismo que estaba a unos metros…aquel control. Ambos saltan, Rafael lo alcanza a tomar pero Bishop le patea la mano haciendo que soltara el control a unos metros mas allá…Rafael intenta saltar pero su agresor le toma el brazo y lo lanza contra una pared. Donatello corre a tomar el control pero Bishop le hace una zancadilla haciendo que pasara de largo contra la muralla contraria. Leonardo ataca con su katana a Bishop pero este lo evade y le golpea fuerte en la parte del estomago que en la tarde había herido a Leo, este sintió un dolor horrible tomándose el abdomen. Bishop le da una patada haciendo que caiga hacia atrás

- ¡Pelea limpia, maldito loco! – Miguelangel lo ataco con los chacos atrapándole una mano con uno y golpeando levemente la cabeza a Bishop, pero este alcanza a tomarlo con el brazo libre y lo gira con ambos brazos contra una pared.

Donatelo iba a tomar el control pero una patada de Bishop se lo impidió, lanzándolo lejos, Bishop se inclino para tomar el control…pero Rafael se abalanzó sobre el cayendo los dos unos metros mas lejos. Bishop se levanta y le propina unas patadas a Rafael en el piso dejándolo adolorido.

Bishop corrió donde el control pero Mike lo ataco dándole un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que este se lo tomara con dolor.

- ¡Leo toma el control!- Miguelangel miro a su hermano mayor.

- ¡No te distraigas Mike! – grito Leo, pero ya era tarde, Bishop le quito un chaco a Mike y lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo que este se cayera hacia atrás tomándose la cara de dolor.

Leo tomo el control pero Bishop le dio una patada en la mano haciéndolo soltar, Leo giro sobre si y le dio una patada a su agresor tirándolo un par de metros.

Bishop al ver que Leo estaba muy cerca del control, debía distraerlo, tomo unas kunais y las lanzo, Leo las evito fácilmente.

- No iban hacia ti – sonrió Bishop.

Leo se giro, las kunais iban en dirección a Lucy y al senador, tomo su katana y la lanzo haciendo que esta bloqueara los ataques. Rápidamente Leo tomo el control con la mano….pero Bishop rápidamente piso su mano con todo y control.

- Que te parece si la matamos juntos- sonrió presionando mas su pie….provocando que se apretara el botón…la luz verde comenzó a parpadear…

- ¡¡NO!! – Leo agachado intentaba desesperadamente sacar su mano pero la presión era mucha, con la otra mano golpeaba a Bishop pero este no se quejaba…solo sonreía viendo el sufrimiento de Leo.

- ¡¡¡Noo!!! – Leo desesperado intentaba sacar su mano …pero…

La luz del control se puso azul.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – gritaron los cuatro ninjas.

- Excelente Leo – saco su pie y se alejo un poco – por lo menos mataste a alguien hoy… a tu madre -

- No…mamá…- Leo se agacho sombrío tomándose su mano dañada, pero el daño no era tanto como el dolor interno, se había ido…su madre se había ido…

- Mami…- Mike cayo de rodillas…ya no podría hacer mas wafles con ella…las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro…

- No…maldita sea…- apenas se levantaba Rafa adolorido con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- mamá….- ya no mas un abrazo de ella…ya no mas…

- No alcanzamos – Don se apoyo en la pared, su mascara se mojaba por las lagrimas tibias…no podría hablar mas con ella…

- ¡Eres un loco, Bishop! – Johnson le gritaba frustrado al ver tal sufrimiento por un loco chantaje.

- Agradezcan al ninja dragón esto…- sonrió Bishop – su hermanito mayor, presiono el botón – Leo se quedo inmóvil ante ese comentario - ¡Tú fuiste el asesino de tu madre! - le grito a Leo.

- ¡NOOO! – Leo llorando se tomo la cabeza desesperado presionándola en el piso.

- ¡Leo no hizo esto! – grito Mike entre lagrimas- ¡tú fuiste el enfermo!-

- ¡Tú nos pusiste en este juego enfermizo! – Donatelo apoyo a su hermano menor.

- ¡Tú fuiste el que mato a mama, Bishop!- Rafael se levantaba apoyándose en la pared.

- Digan lo que digan – sonrió Bishop – el que apretó el botón fue él - indico a Leo – agradézcanle a él, maldito asesino-

- Ma..má – susurraba Leo

- ¡¡Tú presionaste el botón!!,¡¡fuiste el asesino de tu madre- seguía gritándole Bishop.

- ¡¡CALLATE!!- gritaba culpable Leo presionando su cabeza.

Una lámpara fue lanzada a Bishop, este la evito si problemas. Miro y no era más que el senador quien la había tirado.

- ¡¡Eres un enfermo!!, ¡jugaste con la vida de estos chicos!…¡jugaste con sus actitudes para tu beneficio! – le gritaba furioso – ¡tú eres el maldito autor de esto, tu pusiste las fichas tiraste los dados y jugaste solo para que tu solo ganaras!-

Leonardo se sobresalto al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Esa era la idea…- sonrió Bishop.

- Pero te aseguro – siguió el senador – que aquí tu eres el maldito asesino – miro a Leo - no este chico, ¡a quien has humillado y jugado con sus miedos! –

- No me interesa lo que digas – dijo Bishop – porque la madre de estos…esta hecha trizas…no es nada…solo pedazos de carne carbonizados – rió.

- Eres un maldito…- comenzaba a gritar Rafa…

-¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!! – grito furioso Leo parándose.

Sus hermanos lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos, jamás había escuchado a Leonardo gritando de esa manera…jamás habían visto esa mirada en él. Esa mirada furiosa con que miraba a Bishop quien retrocedió ante esos ojos de profundo odio.

- ¡¡Me las vas a pagar maldito!!- Leo lo miraba agitado – ¡todo lo que has jugado con nosotros! – lo miro con mas ira - te voy a matar….me escuchaste…¡¡¡te voy a matar!!! –

Leonardo corrió en dirección de un Bishop que no estaba preparado para esta reacción… pensaba que el dolor lo destrozaría…pero en vez de eso la ira se había apoderado de él.

Vio como Leo se acercaba dispuesto a todo con aquella mirada que daba miedo…

Una mirada llena de un profundo odio, frustración e ira…

Una mirada que demostraba que estaba dispuesto a todo…

Una mirada dispuesta a matar…

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------

.

.

Fin de este capitulo

Leo no fue asesino …pero Bishop se las arregla para siempre dejarlo mal u.u. Pero esta vez Leo se nos enojo…

En el próximo capitulo…veremos muchas reacciones…pero hay leerán :P

**Un aviso:** Lamento decirles que los capis ahora saldrán mas lento , porque comienza mi segunda practica profesional… intentare que salga por lo menos uno a la semana…pero las dejo avisadas :). En todo caso no quedan muchos capítulos…ya estamos en el final ya O.O.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	25. Locura

¡¡Hola chicas!!

Lo siento muchísimo el atraso de este capitulo…casi 4 meses…lo siento mucho…

Pero lamentablemente mis estudios no me dejaban tranquila y cuando tuve tiempo, llegaron las fiestas de fin de año…

Muchas gracias por sus review, me han animado montón para seguir con este fics…un dato que leí en un comentario en este fics Bishop no es inmortal…en un simple humano mortal…

Me costo hacer este capitulo, andaba bien bloqueada, espero que los que sigan me salgan mas fluidos…este es uno de los capítulos finales…así que prepárense O.O

En este capitulo: La ira te puede llevar a la locura…la locura a una desgracia…

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo 25: ****"Locura"**

.

.

Sus hermanos vieron como un Leonardo sin control se abalanzo contra su enemigo…contra el asesino de su madre.

Leo ataco con un puñetazo pero fue bloqueado, sin embargo, rápidamente ataco golpeándole en la cara a Bishop, este le propino una patada en el abdomen a Leo, pero este no retrocedió...

- Aunque me mates – Leo lo vio con una sonrisa alterado- ¡te llevare conmigo! – le dijo fuera de si.

- ¿Ese es Leo? - Mike dijo sorprendido.

- Que se desquite todo lo que quiera – Rafa miraba sin moverse- ese infeliz se lo merece-

En esta lucha no podían intervenir…era una lucha personal de su hermano mayor…su odio hacia ese pobre ser humano debía ser sacado de alguna manera, aunque eso pudiera cegarlo y hacer una locura… Leo era el unico que decidiría si la realizaría o no.

Rápidamente Leo tomo a Bishop de un brazo y lo aventó encima de un escritorio, haciendo que este desapareciera tras el mueble…

Corrió para terminar el trabajo, pero de pronto apareció Bishop tomandolo de sorpresa y no pudiendo evitar al golpe en la cara que su enemigo le propino… Leo retrocedió tomándose la cara…Bishop rápidamente le dio una serie de patadas en el abdomen que botaron a Leo al piso.

Sus hermanos tomaron sus armas, pero una mirada seria de Leo les impidió seguir con su plan de ayuda.

Bishop le propino la ultima patada…pero esta vez Leo tomo la pierna y lo azoto contra la pared, Bishop cayó al piso aturdido… la tortuga de bandana azul lo tomo de los hombros y levantándolo le propino una patada en el abdomen, tirándolo lejos.

Bishop se apoyo en cuatro apoyos para poder levantarse, pero Leonardo corriendo le dio una patada certera en el estomago tirándolo un metro mas alejado.

Leonardo corrió nuevamente en la dirección de su enemigo intentando repetir la patada, pero esta vez Bishop le tomo la pierna con ambas manos y lo tiro fuertemente contra la pared , se escucho como la cabeza del líder de las tortugas golpeaba sentado e inconsciente.

- ¡¡Leo!! – gritaron sus hermanos ante tal golpe, dispuesto a ayudarlo…pero Bishop no les dio oportunidad

Limpiándose la sangre de su nariz y boca tomo una barra de acero y corrió con ella en alto en dirección a Leo, pero cuando estaba llegando hacia su objetivo, Leo apenas levantó la mirada y detuvo la barra con su antebrazo. Con una mueca de dolor al sentir aquel golpe, le quito rápidamente la barra de acero y pateo a Bishop alejándolo.

- Maldita sea – dijo entre dientes Leo, tomándose la parte golpeada de su antebrazo, sus hermanos pudieron notar que entre los dedos que apretaba aquel golpe corría sangre.

- Leo tu brazo – dio un paso Don preocupado.

- No me importa – dijo Leo serio sin dejar de mirar a Bishop que se levantaba del piso.

- Pero Leo estas herido-

- Aunque me rompa todos los huesos, este infeliz me las pagara…- dijo decidido - así que no intervengan –

Donatelo iba a reclamar, pero un nuevo ataque de Bishop lo impidió….Leonardo evadió aquel puñetazo, pero no contó con que su agresor le daría un golpe en la reciente herida, Leo se distrajo por el dolor y Bishop aprovecho para botarlo al piso

- ¡Pelea limpio maldita sea! – grito enojado Rafa.

Bishop aprovechando que Leo estaba boca abajo con su pie empezó a hacer presión en su caparazón y tomando ambos brazos comenzó a tirarlos hacia atrás…aplicando una dolorosa llave.

- Esto te pasa por traicionarme - decía Bishop haciendo mas presión – ¿sientes como tus brazos se zafan? – hace un poco mas de presión.

- ¡¡Ahggg!!– grito de dolor Leonardo.

- Esto es demasiado – Rafa saco sus sais.

- No hagas nada…-apenas decía Leo ante tal tortura

- ¡Te va a quebrar los brazos imbecil! – le discutió Rafa.

- Es una lucha… personal – Leo lo miro cansado – no hagas nada…-

Rafa sabía lo que significaba tener una lucha personal…una lucha en que solo uno tenia el derecho de decidir que hacer….sin intervenciones. Frustrado guardo las sais y miro con impotencia…

- ¡Ahora te haces el valiente maldito infeliz! – le grito Bishop a Leo – ahora veras que tan valiente puedes ser – jalo mas los brazos de la tortuga.

-¡Ahhh!– grito de dolor Leo.

- Ya basta…- Mike tomo sus chacos

- Detente de una vez – Don tomo su bo.

- No…chicos…-

- Leo no me puedes pedir que…- Mike estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver aquella tortura a su hermano mayor.

- Es por mamá…- susurro Leo – es por ella que hago esto…no me quiten eso -

Sus hermanos se miraron preocupados…suspiraron y le asintieron a Leonardo.

- Tienes poco tiempo, Leo – le dijo Rafa serio.

- No será mucho lo que necesitare - sonrió Bishop comenzando a hacer mas presión

- ¡¡¡AHH!!!-

Sus hermanos ya no aguataron mas, los brazos de Leo estaban a punto de quebrase, tomaron sus armas cuando Bishop…

– Te romperé los brazos en el mismo tiempo que tu madre hizo pum - rió – en el mismo tiempo en que tu madre quedo hecha añicos -

- ¡¡Maldito infeliz!! - grito enfurecido Leo…la ira le volvió a dar fuerza…la ira de venganza…son una fuerza sobrehumana y sin que Bishop alcanzara a darse cuenta, Leonardo logro darse vuelta haciendo que el científico cayera a su lado, debiendo soltar los brazos.

Ambos se levantaron, uno asombrado y el otro enfurecido moviendo un poco los brazos.

- Como demonios – Bishop aun no salía de su asombro al ver libre a leo

- ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de mi madre con tu asquerosa boca! – los ojos de Leo volvían a tener aquella ira sin control – ya no lo harás mas…porque me las pagaras-

Leonardo se tiro encima de él…provocando la caída de su enemigo… comenzó a dar puñetazos en la cara tan rápido que Bishop ni siquiera podía pensar como defenderse. Cada golpe sentía que lo debía dar…por la humillación que les había hecho pasar…por el martirio a sus hermanos…por el encierro de su madre que ya no podría ver jamás…

Su madre…

Cerro los ojos con rabia dejando descansar un momento a un Bishop medio inconciente...su madre estaba muerta…abrió los ojos y observo a aquel hombre que lo humillo hasta decir basta…que lo hizo sentir poca cosa…que le hizo sentir culpabilidades no correspondidas… que provoco que quebrara sus valores…que hizo desaparecer a su madre…el asesino se su madre.

No podía contenerse….la ira era demasiada…el odio era demasiado…

- ¿¡Terminare con toda esta mierda!!- grito Leo –

Tomo a un Bishop mas inconciente que conciente y lo lanzo a la pared, tomo su katana del piso y la apunto directo al cuello de su agresor.

-Hazlo…- apenas susurro un Bishop semiinconsciente.

- Leo – susurro Mike dando un paso, pero Rafael lo detuvo.

Leonardo empuño la katana y con fuerza la empujo hacia delante.

Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente en esos segundos…recuerdos de su madre…de los chantajes…de las humillaciones…de que ahora su madre estaba muerta por culpa de ese a quien mataria en ese momento….y sin saber porque recordó algo muy anterior a esto..

Al maestro splinter con sus enseñanzas…y una sola frase…

"_Vengándote, uno se iguala a su enemigo"_

El filo quedo a milímetros del cuello de Bishop enterrada en la pared.

- No…- soltó la katana dejándola hundida – no soy como tú –

Bishop suspiro aliviado

- Pero no soy estupido – Leo le propino un puñetazo fuerte haciendo que golpeara la cabeza de Bishop contra la pared, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Sus hermanos suspiraron de alivio, no porque Bishop quedara vivo…sino porque Leo no había asesinado…fuera quien fuera…Leo no estaba preparado para ser un asesino.

- Bien hecho bro – dijo Miguelangel.

- No, no lo hice bien – Leo cayo de rodillas – no la salve…- apoyo sus manos en el piso

- No hay tiempo para dramas - Lucy lo quedo mirando seria - debemos ir a buscar a Midori -

- ¿De que estas hablando? –

- Midori esta viva – los demás la miraron extrañados - cuando Bishop fue a verte Leo…yo descompuse el control –

- ¿Que?- Leo se levanto con un aliento de vida en su alma.

- Si – sonrió Lucy - lo siento por no decirles antes…pero no sabia si Bishop pudiera tener otro mecanismo de ataque contr….- no pudo seguir ya que Miguelangel la abrazo de sorpresa.

- Gracias amiga del alma – decía eufórico Mike – te daré un chocolate en agradecimiento –

- ¡Eso no será suficiente! – grito Donatelo abrazando a los dos -

- Eres la hermana honorífica por salvar a mamá – Rafael feliz los abrazo a los tres con fuerza.

- Dios, esta viva – suspiro aliviado Leo.

- No podía permitir que le hiciera daño – asintio Lucy

- Muchas gracias – dijo Leo abrazándola – salvaste a mama –

- Aun no – lo miro seria, separándose – debemos sacarle el collar que tiene…y debe ser rápido –

- Podría tener un mecanismo que se activan con algún tipo de cronometro – señalo Don.

Sus hermanos miraron a Bishop inconciente.

- No se preocupen – el senador se acerco a los ninjas –llamare a la policía y arreglare todo esto – miro a Bishop – y me encargare de esta escoria-.

- Gracias senador – se acerco Leo – y siento mucho lo que… –

- Ah cállate chiquillo – lo miro sonriendo – si tu hubieras querido matarme lo hubieras hecho de una vez…se porque lo hiciste –

El senador le extendió la mano y Leo se la estrecho…pero una mueca de dolor en el provoco que lo soltara.

- Tu brazo, chico – el senador lo miro – esta sangrando aun-

Donatelo se acerco preocupado

- Deja vendarte Leo -

- No hay tiempo que perder – señalo Leo tomándose el brazo.

- Pero – Rafa comenzaba a reclamar.

- Tiene razón – asintió Donatelo – mamá puede estar en peligro - le miro el brazo - te vendare cuando vayamos en camino

- Ok – asintió Leo - pero debemos irnos ahora -

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron a toda velocidad por la ventana, Lucy se dio vuelta antes y miro al senador.

- Senador le pediría que vea muy bien ese cuadro – indica arriba de su cama – es muy importante que encuentre algo – sonrió – sé que ud. es una buena persona y sabrá que hacer – dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la ventana.

Asintió aun sin entender las palabras de la chica el senador tomo su celular que tenia en un bolso llamando a seguridad y a la policía.

De inmediato la seguridad llego llevándose un maltrecho Bishop, por mientras que el senador declaraba a la policía.

.

Ya camino a la empresa, Leonardo dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Llegaron justo a tiempo para detener el asesinato - dijo Leo mientras lo vendaba Don.

- Debíamos llegar cuanto antes –Rafa miro a Mike – este zoquete me tenia nervioso a cada rato decía ¿y si llegamos tarde?....¿y si ya lo mato?...–

- Tú nervioso Rafael hamato…¡¡TÚ!! – lo miro divertido Miguel pero recibió un zape de Rafa.

- Sabíamos que te perderíamos bro si matabas a esta persona –

- Todo se lo debemos a Lucy –

- No…yo solo los ayude a salir…el resto lo hicieron uds. – decia la chica mientras manejaba –

- Ahora lo importante es ayudar a mama…espero que los robots no este programados –

- ¿Y las personas? – pregunto Leo

- Digamos que un alerta de falso incendio hizo que todo el mundo saliera - sonrió Don –

- Estaban preparados para todo – sonrió Leo.

- El cerebrito fue el de la idea –

Leo sonrió, pero de inmediato su rostro se puso serio

- Chicos quiero que me juren algo – sus hermanos le pusieron atención- quiero que me juren que sacaremos a mama de esta, sea como sea –

- ¿Sea como sea? –

- Así es- asintió Leo – ante cualquier situación la prioridad será salvar a mamá –

Sus hermanos entendían lo que significaban esas palabras y asintieron

- Lo juro – Don extendió su mano

- Yo también – Mike puso su mano encima de su hermano

- Y yo – Rafa hizo lo mismo

Leo puso una mano encima de las de sus hermanos y la otra debajo de este montón de manos.

- ¿Palabra de hombre? –

- ¡Palabra de hombre!- gritaron los 4 mientras separaban sus manos.

.

En la empresa, Midori caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos de aquel edificio, hace unas horas había visto salir a sus hijos para evitar que Leonardo asesinara a una persona, juraron que regresarían a sacarle ese estupido collar fuera como fuera. Rafael antes de irse, le entrego una barra de acero para que se defendiera en caso que apareciera un enemigo.

Sintió pasos rápidos detrás de ella, se escondió en posición defensiva, cuando la primera silueta apareció ella la ataco, pero la barra fue detenida por unas manos conocidas.

- Mama, soy yo….Leonardo –

Su madre miro a su hijo, sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza

- Leo, leo… ¿estas bien? –

- Si mama esta todo bien …los chicos alcanzaron evitar que matara al senador– sonrió Leo separándose

- Gracias a Dios – suspiro aliviada, mientras los demás llegaban.

– Ahora solo tenemos que sacarte esta cosa – Don indico el collar.

Volvieron rápidamente a la habitación para que Don pudiera trabajar junto con Lucy en el collar de la mutante…por mientras Leo, Mike y Rafa vigilaban cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Luego de un rato…

- ¿Y como van? – pregunto impaciente Rafael

- Esto es muy difícil tiene un circuito de electricidad…muy sensible –

- Lo que significa – continuo Lucy – que podríamos sacárselo por un golpe de energía –

- Entonces háganlo-

- Es que no es tan fácil - es muy inestable, si le damos un golpe de corriente o muy bajo o muy alto, podría explotar -

En el hotel, el senador luego de declarar a la policía, recordó las palabras de Lucy se acerco al cuadro que le había dicho la chica, busco incansablemente y encontró una pequeña camarita.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto su asistente

- Esto amigo mió – sonrió el senador – servirá para decir la verdad -

El asistente aun no entendía, pero se detuvo al ver a un policía entrar notablemente alterado y explicándole a su superior lo ocurrido

- Fue mas fuerte que nosotros….no pudimos…no pudimos detenerlo –

El senador los miro alterado y preocupado.

.

En la empresa, Rafa estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ese lugar no les gustaba nada…

- Pero hagan un shock eléctrico o algo -

-No seas terco hombre te dicen que es muy inestable…tenemos que encontrar el nivel de energía correcta y para eso necesitamos tiempo-

-Hasta el momento tenemos tiempo- sonrió Mike

- Eso es lo que uds. creen- se escucho una voz conocida.

Los chicos se giraron rápidamente, en el umbral de la puerta estaba un Bishop apaleado que los miraba con odio.

- ¿Cómo? – apenas dijo Lucy.

- Los policías no son oponentes para mi – sonrió Bishop- además, tenia que venir a ver la explosión de Midori –

- Y como lo harás, si apenas y te sostienes en pie…- rio Rafael - estas todo apaleado estupido –

- Tienes razón – asintió Bishop- pero quien dijo que lo haría yo – apretó un pequeño control y comenzó a sonar una alarma y una voz metálica que decía.

"_Alarma…alarma… intento de fuga…intento de fuga… sacar al objetivo del edificio para su destrucción… sacar al objetivo del edificio para su destrucción"_

- Adivinen quien es el objetivo que será expulsado del edificio- sonreía Bishop justo antes de que aparecieran detrás de él varios robots con la forma de ninja -

Donatelo se unio a sus hermanos que estaba en posición defensiva rodeando a Lucy y Midori que miraban asustadas.

Los robots atacaron con toda su fuerza a Leo y los chicos, eran aproximadamente 20 contra 4, Bishop, por lo golpeado que estaba solo sonreía desde la puerta el espectáculo.

Los chicos a pesar de su desventaja pudieron noquear a 10 de los robots rápidamente, pero estos también los habían golpeado…en una coordinación de sus agresores los 4 hermanos fueron lanzados a la pared, cayendo adoloridos…

Sintieron un grito…no cualquier grito…el de su madre

Observaron como uno de los robot había empujado a Lucy y tomaba a Midori a la fuerza sobre sus hombros…ella se intentaba soltar, pero no podía…

- ¡Ahora láncela por la entrada del edificio! - grito Bishop –

El robot asintió y salio corriendo seguido por los ninjas que quedaban…

- Quiero ver la explosión que hará Midori cuando mis robots la echen de este edificio – sonrió Bishop

- ¡¡¡Dios no!!! – grito Leo pasando por el lado de Bishop y siguiendo rápidamente a los robots –

Rafa y Don, lo siguieron de cerca.

Mike tomo de la mano a Lucy, para seguir a sus hermanos…

- Es inevitable…- sonrió Bishop - ella morir...- pero no pudo seguir, ya que recibió un fuerte puñetaso de parte de Mike, tirándolo al piso.

- Para que te calles de una vez, maldito loco…ahora no eres nada…¡NADA! - le grito antes de correr junto con Lucy.

Bishop se apoyo en cuatro apoyos, sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca, lo había golpeado el menor de esos mutantes…el menor... lo habían humillado mas allá de lo que podía soportar su mente…"_ahora no eres nada"_…se tomo la cabeza…no era nada…su mente comenzó a girar sin control…

- Yo era su amo… – dijo mirando al piso –… pero olvidaron que eran mis esclavos y me desobedecieron – su ojos miraban con locura el piso - …y eso merece un castigo ¡UN CASTIGO! – grito a la nada y miro en dirección a donde habían corrido los mutantes – pero no alcanzaran – sonrió trastornadamente mientras se levantaba - se morirá aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…– miro sus manos - o por lo menos…me asegurare que vean morir a uno de los suyos…lo juro…¡¡LO JURO!!...me las pagaran ….escucharon…¡¡ ME LAS PAGARAN!!- comenzó a reír descontroladamente, mientras caminaba en aquella dirección…

Dirección en donde estarían sus esclavos…

Esclavos que tendrían un castigo…

El peor castigo de todos…

Un castigo basado en la locura de un demente….

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fin de este capitulo

¿Los chicos alcanzaran a salvar a su mami o el (ahora) loco Bishop se saldrá con la suya?….ya lo veremos, no puedo decir nada de lo que sigue…porque será sorpresota.

Lo que si puedo decir es que este es el ante penúltimo capitulo…a menos que salga uno de improviso, pero no lo creo :P …además habrá un epilogo…

Bueno eso es todo por el momento.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	26. Una despedida necesaria

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Antes que todo, siento muchísimo esta demora…pero estuve bastante ocupada.

Para empezar me bloquee, no me salía nada de nada u.u, después cuando me estaba desbloqueando…vino el terremoto aquí en Chile… y mi linda ciudad fue el epicentro (8.5 rigter O.O), gracias a Dios las casas de mi barrio soportaron súper bien, pero estuve sin luz ni agua como por un mes. Y me tuve que conseguir un monitor nuevo porque en el remezón el tarado del monitor de mi pc se cayó de cabeza y quedo en pedacitos u.u

Pero bueno…ahora lo importante es que estoy aquí con el capitulo final de este largo fics… por su espera uní el penúltimo capitulo con el ultimo para que no se me murieran de suspenso XD…

Algo súper importante, esta historia también tiene epilogo que es necesario que lo lean de inmediato después de leer este capitulo, para que entiendan algunas cosillas….el epilogo lo subiré enseguida.

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

**..................................................................................................**

.

.

**Capitulo 26: "Una despedida necesaria"**

.

.

Los chicos podían ver como esos robot corrían rápidamente delante de ellos, su madre forceaba desesperadamente pero el robot era mas fuerte que ella.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos a como de lugar! – grito Rafael desesperado.

Dos ninjas se detuvieron y atacaron a los chicos con sus espadas, Leonardo ante la desesperación salto encima de ellos con la mente fija en su madre. Rafael con una sai atrapo una espada y lanzo a un agresor a la pared, por su parte Donatelo se agacho, evitando el ataque del otro ninja y lo boto con su bó.

Miguelangel paso de largo dejando pelear a sus hermanos y apoyando a Leonardo, Lucy lo seguía de cerca.

Con miedo pudieron ver la luz de la entrada, el ninja estaba llegando, desesperado Mike lanzo los chacos provocando que el ninja que llevaba a Midori cayera, esta quedo aturdida justo en el umbral de la puerta…

El collar comenzó a tintinear…

Un Leonardo desesperado dio un salto…

- ¡Corre Leo!- grito Mike desesperado.

Leo corrió encima de las cabezas de los robots,

La luz se tornaba de un tono azulado…

Pero una mano la jalo al interior del edificio, volviendo el collar a la normalidad… Leo suspiro al ver lo justo que llego en tiempo…

Su madre lo miro ahora más conciente y le sonrió, pero su rostro cambio a miedo cuando un robot tomo por los hombros a su hijo y lo dio vuelta sobre si haciendo que cayera fuertemente sobre su caparazón en el piso, el robot se puso encima y ataco con una katana el pecho del mutante

- ¡¡NOOO!! – grito su madre.

Pero la katana se detuvo a unos milímetros, el robot cayo pesadamente al lado con un sai atravesándole toda la parte posterior.

- Llego la caballería señores – sonrió Rafael en posición de ataque, junto con Don y Mike.

Con la coordinación de los chicos pudieron destruir a los últimos robots que quedaban. Suspiraron tranquilos cuando notaron que no quedaba ningún agresor cerca.

- No veo ni un robot – suspiro aliviado Miguelangel.

- Si Bishop esta cerca no podemos respirar tranquilos…-señalo Rafael alerta

- Por supuesto que no – una voz odiada se escucho del interior del edificio.

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a un Bishop que no parecía él por los golpes que le había propinado su hermano mayor. Era un Bishop absolutamente desorientado….perdido en cualquier mundo menos en este…

- ¿Le abre soltado un tornillo con el golpazo que le di? – sonrió Mike.

-…pero uds se portaron mal – miro a los chicos - no me obedecieron…y ahora deben ser castigados…como niñitos malos…-

- Se termino de volver loco – señalo Rafael.

- ¡¡LOCO!! – grito de repente - …no estoy loco…estoy demente…- los miro con ojos desorbitados – pero uds. me desobedecieron….se comportaron mal…-

- Bishop – dijo Lucy con un tono de lastima.

- ¡¡Cállate maldita!! – le grito con furia - tú eres la que peor se comportó….por eso serás castigada junto con esos fenómenos….- miro al techo – castigada…-

- Debemos salir de aquí – susurro Leo por mientras que Bishop decía cosas incoherentes…

- ¿Pero como lo hacemos?- lo miro Mike un poco asustado por el comportamiento de su agresor.- no podemos salir por mamá…y no podemos entrar por Bishop…-

- Esta mas molido que mi saco- sonrió Rafa-…no será difícil, yo lo saco de en medio- choco sus nudillos y dio una paso.

Bishop lo miro y le sonrió.

- Me podrán sacar…pero a ellos no – 5 ninjas aparecieron detrás de él…

Los chicos tomaron sus armas y se pusieron en ataque protegiendo Lucy y a Midori.

- Si pudimos con 20…como no podremos con 5 – sonrió confiado Rafael.

- Algo oculta – dijo Don, los chicos le siguieron con la mirada y notaron que Bishop estaba demasiado confiado…mientras que los ninjas avanzaban deteniéndose adelante de su amo

Pensaban en eso, cuando 4 de los robots alargaron sus brazos atrapando a cada uno de los chicos y lo atrajeron hacia delante recibiendo una patada en el estomago, dejándolos sin aire en el piso…

- ¡Chicos!- gritaron las 2 mujeres que en ese momento habían quedado absolutamente desprotegidas.

- No les dije – Bishop sonrió sarcásticamente mirando a los chicos en e l piso – son ninjas con mejoras….diviértanse –

- ¡Terminen con el trabajo! – grito Bishop.

Tres ninjas avanzaron hacia Midori y Lucy, pero unos chacos atraparon los pies de cada los robots… estos miraron hacia atrás y vieron como Miguelangel y Leonardo se levantaban con sus armas en posición de ataque…Rafael y Donatelo hacían los mismo pero con los dos ninjas que habían quedado atrás.

- ¿Saquen sus armas y aniquílenlos! – sonrió Bishop, mientras estos asintieron y desenfundaron sus espadas.

Así comenzó la lucha…

Leonardo fue atacado por dos de los ninjas y comenzó a luchar con ellos, a la misma altura Miguelangel luchaba con el otro ninja que amenazaba a su madre y a Lucy. Mientras que Rafa y Don se quedaban más atrás luchando cada uno con un ninja.

La pelea era muy pareja, los robots eran más rápidos y los brazos se alargaban continuamente, haciendo difícil la lucha para los mutantes. Apenas podían defenderse de los ataques, pero el solo hecho de pensar en su madre les daba fuerza para hacer frente a sus agresores.

Miguelangel evadió la espada del ninja y ataco, el robot alcanzó a evitar el ataque pero no del todo… sus manos fueron atrapadas por los chacos de Miguelangel.

- No podrás hacer nada, estúpido- sonrió el mutante.

Sin embargo el robot alargó sus brazos arrastrando a Mike, arrojándolo en contra de la pared. Por reflejo el menor de los hermanos soltó al robot haciendo que este de un salto se alejara de su agresor con los brazos de longitud normal.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Leo…pero recibió un puñetazo de parte de su agresor

- Leo… -señalo Miguelangel…pero suspiro aliviado cuando vio que se levantaba como si nada y siguió luchando- si, estoy bien, tu solo preocúpate de ti – dijo mientras se levantaba y notaba con agrado que en sus chacos estaba la espada del ninja.

- ¿Y ahora que harás lata de sardinas? –

El robot dio un enorme salto, y Mike puso su postura de defensa hacia lo alto….pero nunca llego el golpe, miro hacia arriba y no vio nada.

- ¿Pero que…?- no alcanzo a terminar ya que unos brazos del cielo le atraparon por el cuello y lo elevaron hasta el techo.

El robot estaba sujeto con sus pies en el techo y con sus manos elevaron a Miguelangel por el cuello hasta ese nivel. El hermano menor no podía zafarse y se le iba el aire, en la lucha por intentar soltarse sus chacos se cayeron desde esa altura haciendo que sus hermanos observaran lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Lo esta ahorcando! – grito Don

- ¡Resiste bro!-

Sus hermanos intentaron ir en su ayuda pero sus agresores se lo impedían.

- Por un demonio…- Rafa sintió que se le iba el aire cuando vio a Miguelangel dejar caer sus brazos en señal que ya no tenia fuerzas - hermanito…no…no dejare que pase esto -

Su agresor lo ataco, pero Rafa en vez de evitarlo dejo que la espada hiriera su brazo, esto provoco que el robot se acercara mas a Rafa…este con su mano libre pudo penetrar la cabeza del robots con su sai, dejándolo inutilizable en el piso.

En cuanto el robot cayó, Rafa con su mano sana y con una precisión que solo el tenia, lanzo directamente una sai a la cabeza del robot que tenia a Mike aprisionado…el robot se soltó cayendo de una gran altura.

Rafael avanzo unos pasos y atrapo a Mike en el aire, con suavidad lo dejó en el piso.

- ¿Como esta? – apenas grito Leo preocupado, evitando los constates ataques de sus agresores

Rafael nervioso movió un poco a su hermano, este tosió y comenzó a respirar… abrió levemente los ojos .

- Te debo un chocolate, bro – sonrió antes de desmayarse.

- Zoquete, no necesito eso – suspiro aliviado Rafael, luego miro a sus hermanos – esta bien…–

Leo y Don suspiraron aliviados. Mientras Rafael veía a Mike

- Todo estará bien, Mike– señalo

- Todo estará bien para mi – Rafa sintió una voz detrás de él, se giro solo para ver como Bishop le propinaba un descarga eléctrica en su cuello con la maquina electroshock.

Los demás se giraron y solo vieron como Rafa caía aturdido al lado de su hermano menor…mientras Bishop sonreía con la maquina en la mano.

- ¡Maldito cobarde! – grito Leonardo

- Ya basta con esto por un demonio… no tengo tiempo malditos mutantes… no tengo tiempo - repetía ido-…no tengo…- miro a los robots – ¡¡ terminen de una vez!!-

Un robot atacó a Leonardo, sin embargo, este por evitar su ataque no se dio cuenta que el otro robot estaba detrás. El robot lo rodeo con sus brazos y piernas alargados, dejándolo absolutamente inmóvil.

- ¿Que…? – vio al otro robot que se encontraba delante de él – ¿que demonios crees que…?- no alcanzo a terminar ya que el robot se giro en dirección a su madre – no…¡no te le acerques! – intentaba moverse pero no podía

Lucy intento en vano defender a Midori con un fierro, el robot tomo la mano de la mujer y la lanzo en contra de una pared…luego tomo a la mutante de los hombros con la intención de empujarla por el umbral de la puerta hacia fuera.

Rafael apenas se giro para ver aquella escena.

- Demo…nios…- no tenia las fuerzas para levantarse, solo podía mirar y proteger a su hermano pequeño que estaba recobrando de a poco la conciencia. Solo suplicaba que no ocurriera su mayor temor en esos momentos

Donatelo apenas observaba lo que pasaba, el robot lo atacaba con mucha fuerza, era obvio que lo debía mantener ocupado. Sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido salto encima del robot atrapando su cabeza e intentando sacársela. El robot en su desesperación alargaba los brazos y lanzaba golpes a todos lados para intentar sacar al molesto mutante, incluso golpeo a Bishop botándolo al piso. Pero todos sus golpes fueron en vano porque Donatelo con mucho esfuerzo le saco la cabeza cayendo ambos al piso.

Para mala suerte de Donatelo, el robot le cayó encima dejándolo adolorido y con uno de sus brazos heridos. Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto y miro a sus pies la maquina de electroshock se le había caído a Bishop, con una idea en la cabeza lo recogió. Un grito desesperado de Leonardo lo hizo girar en dirección a la puerta.

Midori fue empujada hacia fuera del umbral de la puerta, esta se levanto con miedo con el collar tintineando en un tono casi azulado.

- ¡¡No…por favor…!!- Leo intentaba desesperado zafarse pero no podía.

Con una sola idea en su mente, Donatelo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el aparato de electroshock en dirección a Bishop, este se agacho evitándolo…

- No me diste – le sonrió.

- No era para ti – dijo desesperado Don – por favor que funcione – apenas susurro.

Bishop se giro viendo hacia donde miraba Donatelo.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos…

- Los quiero mis niños- cerro los ojos…

La desesperación embargo a los chicos, su madre se estaba despidiendo…no era posible que sucediera justo en frente de ellos…

Midori sintió el calor de aquel collar…

La luz del collar se torno de color azul.

El aparato del electroshock choco con aquel collar que empezaba a irradiar chispas…

Midori grito de dolor al sentir la descarga eléctrica mezclado con aquel calor de ese collar, cayendo al piso…

Todos cerraron los ojos esperando una explosión…

Pero…no se escucho nada…

Solo un susurro que les hizo abrir de inmediato los ojos…

_- Mis niños estoy bien-_

Vieron con gran felicidad como su madre estaba sentada afuera con el collar quemado en la mano.

- Funciono – dijo feliz Donatelo.

- Mamá – sonrió Leo – estas vivas…-

- Mami – se levantaba con dificultad Mike, intentando ayudar a Rafa – todo estará bien ahora –

- Así espero – Rafa aun más débil que su hermano pequeño intentaba levantarse.

- ¡¡¡¡No puede ser!!!! – grito furioso – deberías esta hecha polvo maldita mutante – Bishop no cabia en su furia…

- Si puede ser…- señalo Don sentado exhausto- necesitaba un golpe de corriente, tuve que confiar en que esta descarga fuera la ideal – sonrió- mamá tuvo mucha suerte-

- Pues ya no la tendrá tanto – Bishop lo miro furioso – aun me quedan dos ases ¿no? –

Era tanta la felicidad de los chicos que no recordaron el robot que tenia atrapado a Leo y el otro había empujado a Midori. Giraron su vista con preocupación…no tenían fuerzas para llegar tan pronto y Leo estaba inmovilizado.

Un robot se acercaba con no muy buenas intenciones a Midori.

– Mamá vete - Leo le dijo con preocupación – rápido alej….¡ahgg! – grito con dolor al sentir como los brazos de aquel robot lo apretaban a tal nivel que sentía que estaba a punto de quebrar sus huesos-

- Hijo – Midori señalo preocupada.

- So...lo..aléja..te – apenas decía Leo.

Midori lo miro seria y tomo una barra de acero que estaba cerca.

- No ahora me toca a mi – miro decidida – uds. me enseñaron un poco de artes marciales -

- Ma…má…no..¡¡ahgg!!- Leo ya no podía mas con el dolor.

- Resiste Leo –

El robot le intento dar un golpe, pero Midori lo evito y también evito el siguiente golpe del robot agachándose. Luego este le intento dar una patada, pero rápidamente la mutante salto y mientras caía le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al robot quien retrocedió emitiendo ciertas chispas…pero se recompuso de inmediato

- Así que ese es tu punto débil – susurro la mutante.

El robot corrió intentando golpear nuevamente a Midori , esta nuevamente lo evito y le propino un golpe en la cabeza al robot con la barra. Sin embargo, esto no evito a que el robot la atrapara de los hombros y la elevara.

- ¡Mamá!- gritaron sus hijos preocupados por mientras que se acercaban.

- Este será tu fin- sonrió Bishop.

- Mis hijos han luchado por mi, yo lo haré por ellos – tomo la barra que aun tenia en la mano y la clavo en el cuello del robot, este comenzó a tambalearse y lanzar chispas…y cayo en el piso con Midori. Todos suspiraron aliviados mientras veían como Midori se soltaba de las manos de aquel robot y se levantaba…pero…

- ¡¡DESTROZALE TODOS SUS MALDITOS HUESOS!! – grito furioso Bishop.

- ¡¡¡AHGGG!!!- grito con dolor Leonardo cuando el robot utilizo todas sus fuerzas para apretar a Leonardo…solo faltaba un par de segundos para escuchar sus huesos quebrarse…sin embargo…

Una barra de acero atravesó con gran precisión la cabeza del robot que aprisionaba a Leo.

- En el blanco – sonrió Lucy que había lanzado aquella barra - yo practicaba la jabalina ¿sabias? – sonrió Lucy que sonreía cuando vio que Leo era liberado.

Midori se acerco a Leonardo quien se levantaba como si nada masajeando sus brazos.

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Si mamá- le sonrió- eres una mamá ninja ¿eh?- la abrazo – por fin ya estas a salvo –

- Deja mamá para nosotros – señalo Donatelo que ayudaba a Mike a traer a Rafa.

- Lo trajimos borracho, mami – bromeo Mike mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- No bromees con eso zoquete- señalo Rafa aun mareado – ya veras…-

- Donatelo trae por control remoto la camioneta – interrumpió serio Leonardo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Bishop – aun no podemos cantar victoria…-

Bishop lo miraba furioso y aun perturbado que todo le este saliendo mal.

Donatelo hizo caso, su hermano tenia razón…el científico estaba perturbado…podía hacer cualquier cosa…

- El tipo esta perdido en otro mundo – miro con cierto temor Mike.

- Aun no podemos cantar victoria – Leonardo señalo sin quitar la vista a Bishop.

Bishop solo decía incoherencias y golpeaba el muro con sus manos y cabeza. La camioneta por fin llego, Lucy de inmediato se subió en el puesto de conductor, estaban todos subiendo por detrás, solo faltaba Leo que miraba atento cualquier movimiento.

- Leo sube...si ya no….- señalo Don…cuando…

- ¡Maldita sea! –grito Leo sacando su katana y deteniendo el ataque de un robot supuestamente noqueado, Leo lo detuvo haciendo presión …

- Váyanse rápido…yo lo detengo…- apenas decía Leo.

- Pero Leo… - Don lo miro preocupado.

- Estaré bien, los alcanzare luego…solo queda un robot y Bishop maltrecho-

- No Leo, no te dejaremos…- Rafael lo miro molesto

- ¡Vayan por un demonio! – grito su hermano mayor

- Que se quede uno… - asintió Miguelangel

- ¡¡¡Los tres están heridos!!! – les grito – entre los tres podrán proteger bien a mamá y a Lucy – empujo al robot, pero este nuevamente lo ataco, teniendo que detenerlo de nuevo - váyanse yo los alcanzó…-

-Pero…-

- Recuerden el juramento que hicimos camino acá…- los miro serio – sea como sea deben salvar a mamá – dijo complicado mientras el robot hacia mas presión-

Los chicos asintieron…

- Volveremos – dijeron los tres

- Estaré bien- Leo les sonrió.

La camioneta se fue a todo el potencial del motor…dejarían a Lucy y a Midori en un monte cercano y volverían recuperados, ya que, Don les inyectaría algo milagroso.

Leo en cuanto vio que la camioneta salía de los terrenos de la empresa empujo al robot y en un giro rápido le corto la cabeza.

Se giro a ver a Bishop que lo miraba furioso…

- Perdiste…- le dijo Leo.

- No sabes lo equivocado que estas…-

Unas manos metálicas lanzaron lejos su katana y le aprisionaron los pies a Leo, era el robot que le había cortado la cabeza…

- Su función no era atacarte…era atraparte-

- Que estas tramando, maldito demente – le grito mientras se intentaba soltar.

- ¡¡¡Es que estoy demente!!! – le grito con los ojos desorbitados – pero…pero no soy un malagradecido….no – rió un poco – pero uds. si lo son -

- ¡Tú nos torturaste hasta decir basta! –

- Pero era porque yo les di a su madre - sonrió desquiciadamente - debían seguir mis ordenes...mis ordenes….no las suyas….me desobedecieron…y por eso tu serás castigado por todos los demás… –

Leonardo se intentaba zafar de esas manos metálicas, Bishop cada vez perdía más el control.

-¿Sabes? – continuo Bishop- mi vida será una mierda…el senador ese se encargara de mandarme a prisión, y eso si que no lo soportare…así que opte por esto – saco un pequeño control - la autodestrucción de todo lo que he hecho…y también de mi…-

- ¿Es una …?- miro con temor Leonardo.

-¿Bomba?...si – Bishop acaricio el control - la destrucción de todo esto…de mi y de ti –

- Espera Bishop – decía desesperado mientras intentaba zafarse

- Uds. me desobedecieron…y tu pagaras por eso….-lo miro con una sonrisa siniestra – y de una manera justa...vida por vida…yo les entregue la vida de su madre….y me devolverán esa vida…a través de la vida de un hermano…a través de tu vida Leonardo –

Leo lo miro con temor, luego vio a lo lejos como la furgoneta se detenía….suspiro aliviado, habían llegado bien… miro tranquilo a Bishop, a quien no le gusto la tranquilidad de Leo.

- Aunque me mates, mi familia estará a salvo – suspiro – me veras morir con una sonrisa – lo miro decidido – no te permitiré verme sufrir una vez mas -

Bishop lo miro furioso…

- Pero sonriendo y todo, morirás….así que muere maldito sonriente – elevo el control – ¡¡MUERE!!! –

- Adiós mi familia….adiós mis hermanitos – dijo Leo cerrando los ojos.

En el monte los chicos recuperados a traves de las inyecciones de Don se bajaron.

- Ya Don tu quédate y cuida a mama y a Lucy – señalo Rafa – nosotros vamos por Leo –

Estaban subiendo a la furgoneta cuando sintieron una punzada en el pecho y un susurro…la voz de Leonardo

…_Adiós mis hermanitos…_

Se giraron hacia la empresa…antes que esta desapareciera en una enorme explosión…quedando solo ruinas en llamas…

- ¡¡¡¡¡LEO!!!!!!! – gritaron todos sabiendo que nadie sobreviviría a una explosión así.

- Leo…no Leo – Miguelangel apoyándose en la furgoneta mientras comenzaba a brotar las lágrimas – mi hermanito no…-

- Bro…no…- Donatelo se tomo la cabeza en señal de desesperación, de un dolor incalculable.

- ¡¡¡Eres un estupido Leo!!!! - Rafael grito - te dijimos que esperaras…pero tu estúpido terco – agachado dio un golpe con ambas manos en la tierra – ahora tú …- escondió su rostro en sus manos.

Nadie pudo decir nada en un buen rato, el dolor era suficiente para llenar aquel silencio.

- Deben estar orgullosos - señalo Lucy con lagrimas en los ojos - uds. cumplieron su promesa… salvar a su madre sea como sea…-

Los chicos con el dolor que tenían, se aliviaron un poco al saber que cumplieron con su hermano y sabían que este estaba orgulloso de ellos.

- Sea como sea dijo – susurro Mike-

- Cumplimos bro – asintió triste Don

- Lo hicimos estúpido – Rafa miro sus puños.

- Fue mi culpa…- apenas se escucho de la voz de Midori.

Los tres hermanos miraron a su mamá que miraba la empresa, sus ojos expresaban un profundo dolor….sus mejillas estaba bañadas por lagrimas que no paraban de brotar.

- Mi existencia provoco todo esto…mi niño murió por mi culpa…- cayo de rodillas y se tapo el rostro con las manos.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que su madre los necesitaba, su hermano había muerto por su familia…especialmente por ella.

Los chicos le dieron un fuerte abrazo a su madre.

- No digas esas tonteras, mami -

- Leo lo hizo por todos nosotros…-

- Hasta en esta ocasión es un héroe el idiota…-

- Pero fue…- intento decir Midori

- No digas más eso…-susurro Rafael

- Leonardo estará feliz de que estemos juntos…- señalo Mike.

- Pero lo extrañare – señalo Midori en un llanto ahogado.

- Nosotros también mamá…-

Lucy veía apenada como esa familia lloraba la perdida de un ser querido que sonriendo había dado la vida por ellos…demostrando su honor hasta en su muerte.

- Tu familia esta a salvo – señalo mirando las ruinas - cumpliste tu misión, Leonardo -

Se pudo escuchar en la brisa un susurro…

"_Siempre estaré con uds.…mi amada familia…"_

.

.

**........................................................................................................**

.

.

Fin de este capitulo...pero no de la historia…

¡¡¡Leo porque !!!....T.T, lo entenderan en el epilogo....otra cosilla en este fics Bishop no es inmortal, así que se achicharro muajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado…pero como les dije, lean el epilogo de inmediato para que entiendan una que otra cosilla.

Gracias por leer mi fics.

Espero sus reviews.

Cloeh.

.

.


	27. Epilogo : El destino de un pasado

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Y llegamos al final de esta historia, lean cuanto antes esto para que entiendan el porque de muchas cosas…especialmente una muy importante.

No dire mas solo leanlo...:P

Inspirada en la apariencia de la película de las Tmnt del año 2007.

**Renuncia:** las Tortugas ninjas y todo lo relacionado a su comic, películas y dibujo animado no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo).

**...............................................................................................**

.

.

**Epilogo: "El destino de un pasado"**

.

.

Miguelangel tomo las flores que siempre le llevaba a Leo, ya había pasado un mes desde esa explosión en aquella empresa…

Un mes en donde la vida nuevamente volvía a la normalidad en la guarida…solo que ahora su madre vivía con ellos…poniendo orden en todo.

Con su rostro cabizbajo Miguelangel se dirigió a la sala con las flores en mano.

- Quien me acompañan a ver a Leo…-

- Yo te acompaño mi niño – le dijo Midori acariciándole la cabeza al menor de sus hijos.

Sus hermanos lo miraron enternecidos…

- Vamos en un momento, bro – señalo Don - adelántate con mama-

- Los alcanzamos allá – le dijo Rafa serio.

Miguelangel asintió y se fue con su madre.

- A Mike le ha afectado más que a nadie lo que sucedió-

- Si es un zoquete –

- Rafa –

- Ok…solo esperemos que pueda superarlo –

Luego de un rato, Miguelangel y su madre llegaron a su destino.

- Estamos aquí Leo…te trajimos flores – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – te extrañamos mucho hermanito-

Se escucho un suspiro…

- ¡¡¡Otra vez me mataste Mike!!! – señalo Leonardo retirando las cobijas de cama – ¡¡¡cuantas veces te tengo que decir que estoy vivo!!!-

- Pero te creímos muerto por una hora – refunfuñó Mike

-Hermanito – sonrió Leo impaciente – otra vez te explicare…me alcancé a soltar del robot y saltar por una ventana –

- Y lo encontramos en un rió - asintió su mamá – ¿recuerdas? – .

- Pero estaba todo molido –

- Pero estaba vivo – suspiro Leonardo - estoy vivito –

- Mañana se cumple un mes…así que mañana termino –

- Es como si quisieras que estuviera muerto – lo miro triste Leonardo.

- Nunca bro – Mike salto a darle un abrazo a Leo – es solo un juego –

- Lo sé, era una broma – sonrio

- Que malo – dijo Miguelangel haciendo un puchero, separándose de Leo.

- Sigues siendo un niño – Leo le acaricio la cabeza a su hermano menor – y tu mamá le sigues el juego – la miro con una falsa molestia.

- Es que se ve tan tierno –

- Soy tierno – sonrió Miguelangel orgulloso

- Y ya resucitaste otra vez, bro – miro Don

- Si otra vez – suspiro su hermano mayor.

- Es extraño – dijo entrando Rafael – el que escapo de la explosión fuiste tú Leo, pero este zoquete fue el que quedo tarado – miro a Miguelangel.

- Como que zoquete y tarado…- lo miro molesto Miguelangel – mínimo elige uno –

Los demás suspiraron.

- ¿Que? – pregunto extrañado Mike.

- Nada bro – sonrió Leo – ¿que hora es? –

- La hora de almorzar –

- ¿Porque no me despertaron antes? – Leo les dijo sorprendido – ya es muy tarde –

- Porque necesitas descansar – señalo Don

- Pero…– iba a reclamar Leo.

- Necesitas descansar y punto – asintió Mike – todos lo decidimos -

- ¿Todos? – Leo miro incrédulo a Rafael.

- ¿Qué?…yo también acepte – Rafa señalo ofendido – aunque es extraño verte dormido incluso cuando se levanta el flojo de Mike –

- Es decir, soy aun más flojo que Miguelangel – suspiro sombrío Leonardo.

Los demás miraron molestos a Rafa

- ¡Nooo! – señalo Rafa – lo que quise decir es que tú antes eras como reloj levantando a todos y ahora es extraño que no cumplas ese rol-

- Deje de ocupar mi rol en la familia – lo miro Leo triste

- ¡Nooo!- Rafa se veía cada vez mas complicado – demonios porque nadie me entiende –

- Yo si te entiendo,bro – sonrió Leo- por eso me gusta bromear contigo –

- Ahora estabas….¡Leo!...demonios – Rafa lo miro molesto – pensé que había metido la pata –

- Una bromilla chiquita no le hace nada de mal a nadie – sonrió Leo – sorry, bro-

- Ok, mas te vale que sea la ultima- Rafa señalo cruzando los brazos – aunque es bueno verte de buen humor – semisonrio.

- Si el único que le hacia ponerse de mal humor eras tú – rió Mike

- ¡Bah!, soy el blanco hoy – señalo molesto Rafa

- Ya, ya – su madre interrumpió – dejen de molestar a su hermano y vamos a almorzar-

Leonardo se dirige al baño a lavarse, mientras sus hermanos van a ayudar a su mamá.

Rafael llevaba los platos a la mesa, cuando se cruza de repente Miguelangel y le pasa las dos ensaladas…

- Mike, que demonios…- apenas le dice Rafa

- Debo ver algo – le dice mientras corre a la sala.

Rafael intenta mantener el equilibrio pero le era difícil con tantas cosas…

- No puedo…- una ensalada se le cae, pero es atrapada antes de caer al piso por su hermano mayor que llegaba – gracias Leo -

- No te preocupes – mira a la sala - ¡Mike ten más cuidado! –

- Es que dan el reportaje – decía Mike mientras encendía la televisión.

- Es solo el resumen – suspira Donatelo, mirando a su hermano menor dando saltitos en la sala.

- Shhh – le interrumpió – que empezó…-

La televisión muestra en pantalla… "Un giro de 180º de un ladrón dragón", mientras distintas imágenes aparecían, la reportera comienza a hablar…

"Hace poco mas de un mes un ninja era el ladrón mas buscado de la ciudad cometiendo robos cuantiosos a instituciones de beneficencia, lo cual era repudiado por todo sector de la comunidad – se muestran escenas del ninja robando en distintas empresas- "

- Ese fui yo – suspiro avergonzado Leo.

La reportera siguió…

" …pero todo cambio con el video que el senador Johnson mostró a la prensa…"

- Lucy si nos ayudo con la idea de esconder esa camarita en ese cuadro – sonrió Donatelo.

- Shhh que sigue el resumen – lo interrumpió su hermano menor.

"…este video muestra cuando el senador Johnson fue atacado por el ninja dragón y este no pudo asesinarlo por su buen corazón… pero este video dio un giro de 180º al aparecer en escena el científico John Bishop, quien luego de una acalorada discusión con el supuesto ladrón se demostró como este ninja estaba siendo manipulado por el científico, quien le ordenaba al ninja sus delitos con la amenaza de matar a su familia entera con una bomba…- se muestran escenas de lo ocurrido en aquel hotel, la lucha de Leo con Bishop entre otras - El senador Johnson defendió fielmente a este ninja a la comunidad, la gente al ver el video perdono los actos de el ninja, ya que era solo una victima de una mente enferma. Las autoridades quitaron todos los cargos y se inculpo al científico John Bishop que hasta el momento esta desaparecido."

"Por otra parte, tanto el senador como la comunidad estaba preocupada por la misteriosa desaparición tanto del científico como del ninja, pensando lo peor para este y su familia. Sin embargo, hace una semana reapareció el ninja, pero no robando, por el contrario, salvando a una tienda que estaba tomada por ladrones con rehenes. El ninja reapareció con 3 ninjas más, salvando a los rehenes y dándoles una paliza a los ladrone"

"Suponemos que loa 3 ninjas que lo acompañan son sus hermanos, ya que las técnicas que usaron son muy parecidas y tienen bordados de dragones de distinto colores: naranja, rojo y morado….desde que aparecieron han salvado a la ciudad de muchos actos delictivos, corroborando que ya no están bajo las ordenes de nadie…y ahora son los héroes de la ciudad…."

- Voy a llorar – dijo con pucheros Mike- que lindo resumen -

- Zoquete – le dio un zape Rafael- lo han mostrado como 5 veces esta semana –

- Pero igual me emociona – señalo su hermano acariciándose su nuca - somos héroes, no escuchaste-

- De no ser por Lucy estamos fritos – suspiro Donatelo – ahora por lo menos esta trabajando en una empresa que en vez de experimentar con los animales…los protege –

- Y mi mami ayudo – sonrió Mike - se le ocurrió la idea de las vestimentas ninjas y ella misma bordo los lindos dragones - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Midori.

- Ahora con la vestimenta de ninjas podemos salir en el día - suspiro Rafael feliz.

- Y nos dan muchas cosas – salto Mike.

- Que te dije que no recibieras – lo miro serio Leo – puede ser alguna cosa del enemigo-

- Pero es gente buena, después piensan que somos unos presumidos –

Sus hermanos suspiraron.

- Ok – dio una palmada su madre – a la mesa, esta todo listo-

Luego de almorzar, Leo se fue a recostar…aun no reponía el cansancio provocado por el estrés de esos meses. Durmió placidamente sin saber cuantas horas habían pasado, cuando se levantó y se estiro…se detuvo al observar algo en la pared…la fotografía del maestro Splinter…

**_Padre…hace un mes que ya dejamos ese martirio…estuve chantajeado por una mente enferma que me manipulo con mi punto débil que es mi familia…_**

**_Pasamos por momentos difíciles pero pudimos salir airosos de la situaciones…aunque no fue fácil…recibimos varios golpes y yo casi morí…pero estamos acostumbrados a eso ¿no?_**

**_Las cosas han cambiado bastate…tú no estas padre…pero ahora no estamos solos…esta mamá…es extraño, seguimos siendo los mismo con disciplina…pero ahora es especial…supongo que es el miedo que entrega una madre _**

Leonardo camino a las afueras de su habitación y miro al primer piso…su madre estaba cocinando y su hermano menor estaba cerca…

**_Miguelangel sigue siendo el mismo niño de siempre…_**

- Mami quiero más wafles – sonrió Mike –

- Hijo es la hora de la cena –

- Pero quiero ahora – dijo haciendo un puchero

**_Y más niño diría yo…pero…_**

- Mañana te haré uno más que los demás en el desayuno-

Miguelangel asintió feliz…

**_Pero mamá sabe controlarlo de maravillas… ese don que solo ella tiene..._**

Leonardo escucho unos golpes en la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

**_Por su parte Rafael…_**

Ve desde el umbral de la puerta como su hermano de bandaba roja estaba azotando el pobre saco

- Maldito Bishop – susurraba – si te hubiera tenido cerca – dio un golpe aun mas fuerte.

**_Aun odia a Bishop…y esta un poco frustrado por no haber podido sacarle la cabeza mientras estaba vivo…aun no olvida todo el sufrimiento que me causo…_**

- ¿Y tú que miras? – le dijo Rafael molesto.

**_Aunque sigue siendo un chico brusco…_**

Leonardo levanto los hombros y vio como su madre entraba a la sala de entrenamiento…

- No seas así con tu hermano…estuviste muy preocupado por él… ¿recuerdas?- Midori lo observo con esa mirada llena de amor que Rafa no podría negarse.

- Si – asintió apenado Rafa – lo siento bro – le dijo a Leo – es que aun estoy molesto por lo que paso –

Leonardo lo quedo mirando sorprendido.

- No te preocupes, es normal en ti - sonrió – te conozco, bro –

Rafael suspiro aliviado, sabia que su hermano mayor no tenia la culpa…y lo menos que quería era herirlo.

- Muy bien mi niño – Midori le dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora vamos a cenar -

**_Rafael sigue siendo el mismo chico de carácter fuerte…pero mamá lo controla a la perfección…incluso ha hecho que se abra mas hacia los demás…_**

Miro a Rafael que le sonreía a su madre

**_Y se que eso le hace feliz, aunque no lo admita… de a poco esta aprendiendo a controlarse._**

Midori y Rafael salieron en dirección a la cocina.

Leonardo tomo la katanas de bambú y comenzó a entrenar un poco, mientras escuchaba a su madre regañar al cerebro de la familia

- Donatelo, no quiero que te quedes mas hasta tan tarde como lo hiciste anoche – se escucho de su madre en un tono serio.

- Pero mamá – dijo – es la hora de más silencio para poder investigar-

- Estas agotado y eso no te hace bien, debes tener buenos reflejos para defender a esta ciudad ¿no? –

Donatelo la miro, ella lo observaba con su mirada convencida.

- Tienes razón mama – suspiro Don.

**_Convence a todos con su buen argumento…incluso a los genios._**

Leo sonrió mientras practicaba un golpe con su katana.

**_No te preocupes, padre…yo me encargo del entrenamiento de los chicos…pero mamá se encarga de la disciplina de la casa… solo a ella mis hermanos hacen caso…ella solamente los controla en ese aspecto…_**

- ¡Leonardo a cenar! – se escucho la voz de Midori.

- Mamá deja terminar de entrenar…voy en… -

- Leonardo a cenar ahora – se escucho una voz mas seria de su madre.

- Pero…-

- No has comido nada desde el almuerzo – se escucho Midori- y eso fue hace como 6 horas

Leonardo miro sorprendido desde el umbral de la puerta…

- ¿Tanto dormí?-

- Si pareces un lirón durmiendo, no despiertas con nada – rió Rafael

- Leonardo Hamato – lo miro su madre con ese rostro que cualquier hijo teme – ven a cenar ahora-

- Ok, ok voy – dijo Leo temeroso dejando las katanas de bambú y dirigiéndose a la cocina

**_Y bueno…también me controla a mi…como dije…ese don de mamá que solo ella tiene, pero es por nuestro bien… lo sé, porque si ella no pusiera esa disciplina…la tendría que poner yo._**

Leonardo se sentó con sus hermanos.

- Esto es increíble – rió Rafa – mamá tiene el poder de controlar al intrépido –

- Ja- ja–ja – ironizo Leo sentándose.

- Ya mis niños – les dijo desde la cocina Midori – les tengo una sorpresa – su madre llego con una bandeja de lasaña – pasen sus platos.

- Ahhh como te quiero mami – Mike le pasa primero su plato.

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a disfrutar tan rica cena.

Ya al atardecer los chicos estaban vestidos con sus trajes de ninja dragón. La puerta se abrio, entrando Lucy.

- Hola Lucy – la saludo Leonardo - gracias por venir a acompañar a mamá –

- No te preocupes – sonrió- es un agrado-

- Ya es hora de hacer las rondas – dijo Leo

- Nos vamos entonces – señalo Don.

- Y aun es de día – sonrió Rafael

- Para que nos den cosas – salto feliz Miguelangel.

Los chicos miran a su hermano menor con una gota de sudor.

- Vamos, será mejor – suspiro Don

Todos se despidieron de su madre con un calido beso en la mejilla y con la promesa que volverían a salvo.

Leonardo veía como sus hermanos corrían delante de ellos por las alcantarillas, nuevamente comenzó a reflexionar…

**_En resumen, padre. Pasamos por momentos difíciles…_**

**_Ahondamos en nuestro pasado…y fuimos amenazados por protegerlo_**

**_No me arrepiento de proteger a ese pasado que se llama mamá…_**

**_Porque es un ser muy valioso que se lo merece todo…_**

Leonardo vio atrás de él como su madre se despedía junto con Lucy, en el umbral de la puerta que se alejaba más.

Suspiro y sonrió

**_Y ahora que paso todo y estamos bien…_**

**_Ahora que somos héroes en la ciudad y volvemos sabiendo que mama nos recibirá con un calido beso en la mejilla…pudimos entender algo…_**

**_Que el destino del pasado…_**

**_Mejor dicho, el destino de mamá…era estar con nosotros_**

**_Y nosotros ser felices con ella…_**

**_Que nuestro pasado hace feliz nuestro presente y hará feliz nuestro futuro…_**

.

.

**.............................................................................................................**

.

.

Fin del fics

Snif Snif…termine por fin esta historiota, el fics mas largo que he hecho, ¡que emoción! :)

Bueno la cosilla que tenían que leer en este epilogo era que…¡¡¡Leo no murió!!!

Que mala fui, pero quería crear un poco de suspenso…

Como vieron al final decidi un final feliz, con una mamá poniendo la disciplina para alivianarle la carga a Leonardo.

Espero que les haya gustado este largo proyecto, muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic…y sobre todo por los ánimos que me dieron para seguirlo.

Gracias por sus reviews… y espero los últimos de este epilogo.

Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

Cloeh.

.

.


End file.
